PEQUEÑA KUNOICHI
by Aimi Tendo
Summary: Ella tendrá que enfrentarse a su destino y él tendrá que aprender a confiar el ella. Ranma y Akane se separan después de la boda fallida, decididos a vivir nuevas experiencias por separado descubrirán nuevas habilidades en ellos mismos; pero en este camino Akane descubre el secreto de su madre, un secreto que la involucra a ella y que los pondrá a prueba a ambos.
1. Aparece la abuela

PEQUEÑA KUNOICHI

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras y la historia son creación mía. Espero les guste. Escribo por gusto, para los fans de la serie igual que yo y sin ninguna remuneración económica.

1) Aparece la abuela

 **En una lujosa mansión de Kioto de amplios y hermosos jardines con enormes cerezos y sauces, se alzaba una edificación blanca con altas columnas; desde la reja de la entrada se veía una hermosa fuente circular, que todo auto se veía obligado a rodear para aparcar frente a la entrada de la casa; justo ahí se encontraba estacionada una camioneta, la misma en la que había llegado a ese lugar tiempo atrás.**

 **Dentro de la casa, todo estaba listo para recibir a un invitado muy especial; ella personalmente se estaba encargado de todo para su llegada y como sabía su gusto por la comida se había esmerado en preparar sus platillos favoritos… dispuso recibirlo en el jardín, donde había llevado algunos bocadillos y limonada; después de todo seguía siendo su prometido y tenía que portarse como debía, eso aprendió desde que llegó ahí; tenia rato que había subido al cuarto donde se quedaría para arreglarlo, tenía poco tiempo antes de que él llegara.**

 **De pie estaba Akane en el cuarto que había sido de su madre cuando era joven y vivía con sus padres; ahí sola en aquel cuarto observaba detenidamente el objeto entre sus manos, simplemente hermoso, digno de una princesa, de blanco pulcro, de delicada seda… el vestido… ese vestido que nunca uso porque se comprometió con su padre y motivo por el que la misión no se cumpliera en aquel entonces; pero ahora ella lo tenía en sus manos y vería porque la misión esta vez se cumpliera, era su destino, para eso entreno y tenía todo a su favor; demostraría quien era ella, lo que valía; a diferencia de su madre nada la ataba, nada ni nadie la obligaría a desistir… acariciaba la tela con cariño recordando a su madre, aquella mujer que le hubiera podido enseñar todo aquello que en año y medio aprendió con los que en el pasado fueran también sus maestros.**

 **Cuando decidió aceptar la ayuda de su abuela, jamás se imaginó la historia de su madre que por mucho tiempo le fue ocultada y hoy revivía en carne propia.**

Flash back -año y medio atrás-

-Akane! ¡Por favor! ¡Abre! - tocaba el azabache a la puerta de la habitación de su aún prometida desesperado por justificar sus palabras y su actitud momentos antes, la familia entera ya lo había intentado con el mismo resultado silencio absoluto del otro lado de la puerta; después de un rato desistió y subió al techo a pensar, no quiso tocar su ventana, sabía que el resultado sería el mismo. O al menos eso parecía porque desde que se había encerrado con el corazón destrozado al igual que su vestido de novia las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. Tumbada en la cama recordaba cada palabra y dolía… dolía saber que no la amaba, dolía su actitud, su rechazo, la humillación; todo lo que habían vivido juntos lo bueno y lo malo ya no importaba, nunca importó. ¿Y ahora qué hacer? Esa era la pregunta en la que se resumían sus lágrimas ahogadas y su silencio.

Kasumy y Nodoka levantaban y ordenaban el desastre en el Dojo con ayuda de Tofú, Soun y Gemma, todos con las cabezas bajas, tristes, desilusionados y hasta ciertos punto preocupados por los más jóvenes de la casa; sabían que entre ellos había algo especial, aunque torpes por lo jóvenes que eran sabían que se amaban y habían llegado a la conclusión de que se las arreglarían para sacar a flote sus sentimientos y por eso habían decidido que era buen momento para llevar a cabo la boda; pero no contaban con que la locura se haría presente como invitado especial.

Naviky despedía a los invitados aclarándoles el hecho de que no devolverían los regalos de bodas y haciendo cuantas mentales de las ganancias que obtendría por las fotografías tomadas durante la fallida boda; el maestro Happosai se había desaparecido.

Después de que salió el último invitado y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta una camioneta negra muy elegante y costosa llamo la atención de Naviky que aún iba ataviada con su kimono al igual que su hermana mayor y su Tía Nodoka; esperó un momento para ver quien bajaba del vehículo.

-Hola querida! -fue el saludo que recibió la de pelo corto de su tía y única hermana de su madre fallecida; una mujer delgada, piel blanca, pelo azulado arreglado en un peinado tradicional especial para eventos formales, lindo porte además de elegante; mientras la escena era presenciada por cierto joven que sentado desde el techo observaba curioso el movimiento de la casa.

-Hooo – la! ¿Tía Maiko?

-Así es querida, que bien que me recuerdas; ¿te acuerdas de tus primos? Tres jóvenes elegantemente vestidos bajaron de la camioneta seguidos de un alto y apuesto señor que se colocaba a un lado de su esposa para ayudar a bajar a un último pasajero.

-Abuela? Con cara de asombro Naviky observo descender a una mujer de unos 60 años, delgada de pelo azulado algo canoso por el tiempo arreglado en un chongo tradicional y vestida con un kimono muy elegante, fino y caro. Su rostro de piel blanca dejaba ver su edad por las pequeñas arrugas, aun así, era hermosa, de rasgos finos y delicados.

-Hola cariño- dijo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla- no sabes cuánto las he extrañado; y bien… ¿Dónde ésta la linda novia? ¿no me digas que nos perdimos la ceremonia?

-Abuela Sakura?! (Kasumy aparecía en la escena junto con Nodoka cargando ambas escobas y cubetas) -abuelita! – decía con emoción al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba -Tía Maiko!, ¡Tío!, Primos! ¡Qué gusto verlos! No sabía que vendrían.

-Mi querida Akane nos invitó -Explicaba la anciana- pero, ¿dónde ésta ella? ¿debe verse lindísima? ¿no nos perdimos la ceremonia verdad?

-Lo siento, pero la boda se canceló -hablo Nodoka que hasta el momento era solo una espectadora, llamando la atención de los recién llegados -Me presento, soy Saotome Nodoka madre de Ranma Saotome prometido de Akane su nieta. -haciendo una gran reverencia

-Mucho gusto -habló la anciana- yo soy Koga Sakura, ella es mi hija Maiko y su esposo Kijoro Tamura y mis queridos nietos Kosei el mayor de 22 años, kioshi el mediano de 21 y kuma de 19. -Los dos hermanos mayores eran muy parecidos a su padre pelo castaño ondulado y ojos café obscuro, el mayor usaba el pelo corto pero moderno y el mediano lo traía largo atado a una coleta baja. El más chico sorprendió a Nodoka porque parecía la versión masculina de Akane, aunque más alto, de cabello negro azulado al igual que su madre corto y lacio, de ojos achocolatados, piel blanca, nariz pequeña y labios delineados. Con forme iban siendo presentados hacían una reverencia en señal de saludo y respeto. -Pero dígame señora Saotome -continúo hablando la abuela- ¿qué fue lo qué pasó para que cancelaran la boda?; ¿Dónde está mi nieta? Y ¿Dónde está ese inútil de Soun?

-Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos en el Dojo con calma. Contesto Nodoka para después ser seguida por los adultos y los más jóvenes se quedaban en compañía de Naviky y Kasumy en la sala.

-Yo voy hacer un poco de té, porque no pasan y se ponen cómodos primos.

-Señorita Kasumy, -entraba el doctor a la estancia aún con la conmoción por lo sucedido en el rostro y extrañamente calmado ante la presencia de la dama de sus sueños- ya me retiro; ¡ah! Hola soy tofú -dijo saludando a los tres chicos.

-Dr. Tofú le presento a mis primos Kosei, Kioshi y Kuma -decía señalándolos con la mano.

-Mucho gusto, contestaban los tres chicos.

-Igualmente -contestaba el galeno y regresando la vista a Kasumy, -me tengo que retirar es un poco tarde, pero si me necesitan vendré enseguida y por favor manténganme al tanto de Akane, ¿sí? Creo que está muy afectada por lo que paso y me preocupa, al fin y al cabo, es una niña muy sensible.

-si doctor, gracias por todo. Contestaba la mayor de las hermanas.

-Bueno yo me voy a cambiar -hablaba Naviky- no tiene caso que siga vestida así. -mientras subía las escaleras. Los tres hermanos se veían entre ellos con la cara llena de dudas.

Kasumy regresaba con una tetera y varios vasos que ofrecía a los invitados con galletas y algunos bocadillos de la boda.

-Dime prima -Hablaba Kosei - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Y más importante ¿cómo está Akane? -los tres observaban atentamente a su prima.

-Ranma ama mucho a Akane -empezaba su relato. -pero su relación desde un inicio siempre ha sido difícil, ellos son prometidos por convenio de sus padres y a ambos les cuesta trabajo ser sinceros, sin contar con el hecho de que Ranma tiene dos prometidas más oficiales, bueno en realidad son tres si contamos a la tal Kaori, pero como Akane la gano en la carrera de entrega de sopas ella y su padre desistieron del compromiso, aunque también esta Kodashi Tatewaky, pero la pobre se ve que está un poco mal de la cabeza. -los hermanos se veían entre ellos confundidos y tratando de comprender los que su prima les contaba. – Lo siento, como les decía su relación está llena de complicaciones porque no solo Ranma tiene pretendientes también Akane y eso o más bien ellos hacen lo imposible por separarlos y ponerlos en situaciones difíciles; y hoy, -soltando un gran suspiro- no fue la excepción.

-Y… ¿Akane lo ama? Hablo Kioshi

-Eso creo -contestó Kasumy. -También está el hecho de que hace poco regresaron de China, algo pasó allá, pero ninguno de los dos quiere hablar de ello. Solo sé que mi hermana regresó muy rara, pálida y delgada pero muy feliz y cuando mi padre le informó que era hora de cumplir el compromiso ella no se negó a la boda y se le veía emocionada y hasta feliz. Además, está la maldición de Ranma -los tres hermanos escuchaban atentos y con gran asombro e incredulidad, pero no interrumpían- y por lo que pasó hoy creo que perdió la oportunidad de curarse. Ambos están muy afectados, Akane está en su cuarto encerrada y no quiere ver ni hablar con nadie y Ranma, aunque no lo demuestre también sé que está mal.

-Kasumy -hablo Kuma y denotaba tristeza en su voz- dime, que paso exactamente para que cancelaran la boda.

-Pues los pretendientes de ambos aparecieron, armaron un alboroto rompieron cosas e interrumpieron la ceremonia, los hombres peleaban con Ranma y las chicas con Akane -la tristeza invadió de nuevo el rostro de Kasumy- desgarraron su vestido, Ranma trataba de que no tocaran a mi hermana, pero ella por orgullo las quería enfrentar; después vinieron las preguntas de las prometidas de Ranma, los insultos tontos de él para mi hermana, todo era confusión hasta que el maestro Happosai, el maestro del padre de Ranma y del mío, se tomó lo que al parecer era la cura de Ranma.

\- ¿Que insultos Kasumy? Hablo de nuevo Kuma denotando molestia en su voz.

-Pues como saben a Akane desde muy pequeña le han gustado las artes marciales y de ahí que mi padre la entrenara y es por eso que al tener esa afinidad con Ranma se decidió que fuera ella su prometida para que ambos heredaran y se hicieran cargo del Dojo; es muy buena en eso. – decía con la cabeza baja, triste y con su dulce voz- Pero cosas como la cocina, ser delicada o paciente o femenina no se le dan muy bien y… pues… cuando las otras prometidas de Ranma le preguntaron si se casaba con ella porque la amaba el contesto que no, por todos esos defectos, vi como la cara de Akane cambiaba de un momento a otro; de estar feliz cambio a una expresión muy triste, una que nunca antes le vi, ni siquiera el día que murió mamá.

\- ¡Ay hermana como siempre endulzando las cosas! Decía una recién llegada Naviky. -Lo que en realidad le dijo fue que "nunca se casaría por voluntad propia con una fea y torpe, marimacho, pechos planos y que además no sabe cocinar" y que "él solo lo hacía por el compromiso" "obligado por nuestros padres y por la amenaza de que si no se casaba con ella no le entregarían la cura para su maldición".

\- ¡Naviky! Dijo Kasumy en tono de reprimenda hacia su hermana

Los tres chicos estaban sumamente molestos, se les notaba en el rostro y en sus cuerpos claramente tensos por lo que les habían contado fue entonces cuando Kuma se levantó de golpe.

-Voy a ver a Akane. Saliendo en dirección a las escaleras, subió y busco el cuarto de su prima favorita; ese que en la puerta tenia colgado un patito con su nombre. Tocando a su puerta lo más clamado posible la llamó. -Akane! Akane! Ábreme soy Kuma, vine a verte… abre por favor, solo quiero saber que estas bien. Estuvo parado unos minutos sin recibir respuesta, del otro lado la chica solo escuchaba su voz sin saber si sentir alegría por tener a alguien a quien quería tanto cerca de ella o más vergüenza al dar por hecho de que estaba enterado de lo ocurrido. Sentada en el suelo aún con su vestido de novia puesto recargó nuevamente la cabeza en su cama, las lágrimas seguían corriendo, se sentía cansada, pero parecía que llorar era la única forma de sacar el dolor que sentía en su pecho. Al no recibir respuesta Kuma bajo embravecido nuevamente hacia la sala.

\- ¡Akane no responde y no ha querido abrirme! Decía el pobre chico sumamente sorprendido porque era bien sabido en la familia que ellos dos, de pequeños eran muy unidos y cercanos y de que a pesar del tiempo y de no haberse visto por muchos años este par siempre estuvo en contacto, fue el primero en enterase del compromiso, el primero en saber que desde la llegada de Ranma los chicos de la escuela ya no la esperaban en la entrada para vencerla y conseguir una cita; el primero en saber de las supuestas prometidas, al primero en contarle cuando en una pelea entre Ranma y Ryoga ella había perdido su larga cabellera; era él su primo favorito, su amigo y confidente más cercano; por eso no daba crédito al hecho de que no lo quisiera ver, ni él, ni sus hermanos. - Y ¿dónde está ahora ese tal Ranma? Esto no se va a quedar así, no voy a permitir que su ofensa quede sin castigo. – yo te apoyo hermano y yo. Secundaba Kosei y Kioshi poniéndose de pie a un lado de su hermano menor y despojándose de sus sacos.

\- ¡Aquí! Decía el pelinegro después de haber dado un ágil salto desde el techo hacia la entrada de la casa, quedando justo a espaldas del estanque. Había estado observando y escuchando todo desde la llegada de los extraños visitantes, por lo que decidió encarar a los chicos en cuanto preguntaron por él.

Los tres hermanos al tenerlo en frente se lanzaron a él para molerlo a golpes, el primero en atacar fue Kuma lanzando golpes que Ranma fácilmente esquivaba, segundos después atacaban también Kioshi y Kosei, siendo éste el más hábil y fuerte de los tres logro acertarle unos cuantos golpes en la cara; golpes, patadas y gritos de batalla se escuchaban en la casa, la peli azul alcanzaba a escuchar todo pero no se inmutaba, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos daba la impresión que estaba en un estado catatónico por todo lo vivido en el día.

-Basta chicos! Decía una asustada Kasumy; pero los cuatros chicos no desistían de la pelea, Ranma no se esforzaba mucho, para sí mismo pensaba que les daría gusto a los tres hermanos de descargar su coraje, pero a fin de cuentas eran familia de su prometida y no los lastimaría. Fue entonces cuando Kuma cansado del jueguito de Ranma se concentró en un ataque directo a sus puntos vitales utilizando la técnica del Yobijutsi; ataque que Ranma alcanzo a esquivar, pero no del todo quedando adolorido de un costado y muy débil.

Sorprendido por lo que Kuma hizo Ranma se incorporó para hablarles aun sosteniendo su costado adolorido; -Veo que no son tan torpes para pelear; pero créanme cuando les digo que ni siquiera me estoy esforzando y que si no he terminado con ustedes es porque son primos de mi prometida Akane.

\- ¡No te atrevas a mencionarla! Reventaba en cólera en más joven de los hermanos; lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

\- ¡Basta ya! Los cuatro. Ordenaba la abuela Sakura seguida de su hija y su esposo, Soun, Gemma y Nodoka; a lo que a los chicos no les quedo de otra más que obedecer a la Matriarca con resignación. -Entiendo su molestia chicos, pero déjenme resolver esto a mí, lo primero y más importante es asegurarnos de que mi nieta esté bien; ¿Kasumy querida, desde que hora Akane probado bocado?

\- Desayunó solo jugo y desde entonces no quiso comer nada porque estaba muy nerviosa por la boda.

\- Entiendo, eso es mucho tiempo ya si tomamos en cuenta que ya son cerca de las once de la noche… bueno primero resolvamos eso; Maiko ¿puedes prepararle algo? Y procura que no tenga que ver con nada del menú de la recepción ¿sí?

\- Esta bien mamá, enseguida te lo llevo a su cuarto.

\- ¿Desde qué hora se encerró en su cuarto? Preguntaba de manera general a los habitantes de la casa, pero fue Ranma el que contesto.

\- Desde las 6:30 abuela Sakura. Decía el chico haciendo una reverencia a forma de saludo ya que no había sido presentado de manera apropiada.

\- Tu debes ser Ranma ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es; soy Saotome Ranma.

\- Contigo quiero hablar después de hacerlo con mi nieta, ¿si tú estás de acuerdo claro? Lo dijo en tono claro y conciliador y el chico no hablo solo acepto con un pequeño movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza.

\- Bueno -seguía la abuela- me dicen que Akane no abre ni responde; ¿se les ocurrió que le pudo pasar algo malo?

\- Ella está bien… solo no quiere que la molestemos. Decía Ranma muy seguro y algo triste.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro jovencito?

\- Lo sé, porque todo este tiempo he estado al pendiente de ella. Decía muy bajito y ocultando su rostro para no evidenciarse más.

\- Comprendo, por favor Ranma acompáñame arriba. Subieron los dos por las escaleras dejando al resto de la familia en la sala en un silencio incómodo y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la chica; la abuela pegó el oído a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algún sonido del otro lado de la puerta, pero no pudo oír nada. – Me parece que está dormida.

\- No… esta despierta, todo este tiempo ha estado despierta y llorado. Dijo en tono preocupado y poniendo la mano sobre la madera como si con eso la pudiera tocarla a ella.

\- Akane cariño, -decía tocando con la mano- ábreme la puerta por favor… soy tu abuela; se lo que sucedió hija… déjame entrar y estar contigo… mi niña, todo estará bien… lo prometo. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, de otro lado el silencio era el mismo al igual que el llanto contenido haciéndose un nudo en la garganta cada vez grande, más hiriente y ahogado; no podía dejar que la vieran así, suficiente humillación había sido la de horas atrás; no podía permitir que la vieran derrotada, débil y destrozada, menos él. – Ranma me preocupa, me preocupa mucho; ¿hay otra forma de entrar?

\- Si… no quería hacerlo, pero… yo también estoy preocupado; espere aquí abuela. Acto seguido el joven Saotome corrió a su cuarto, salió por la ventana al techo y de ahí a la ventana de ella, de su aún prometida; cuando estuvo frente al vidrio dudó por un momento sobre lo que iba hacer, después con determinación corrió la ventana y entro. Apoyado sobre el escritorio la vio sentada en el suelo, recargada en la cama, con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y sus manos estrujando con fuerza el edredón de flores que cubría la cama; la vio con su vestido aún puesto, ese lindo vestido blanco con el que lo había dejado boquiabierto cuando entro a su cuarto por la tarde buscándola para hablar con ella; la imagen le dolió en el alma; ella no se movió, no volteo a ver quién había entrado… ella sabía bien quien era, tampoco le grito o lo mando a volar con su acostumbrado mazo; solo la veía sin poder decir nada… bajo del escritorio moviéndose despacio hasta quedar detrás de ella, las ganas de abrazarla y pedirle perdón le carcomían las entrañas pero el miedo a empeorar las cosas lo detuvieron, solo pudo quedarse parado ahí…observando su extraña respiración, lloraba, de eso estaba seguro… pero también hacia hasta lo imposible porque no la escucharan; siguió su andar hasta la puerta y la abrió; la abuela le agradeció poniendo su mano en el hombro y entro a la habitación; no sin antes pedirle a Ranma la esperara solo en el Dojo; muy bajo solo para que él lo escuchara.

La abuela entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta sin seguro, caminó hasta quedar a lado de ella y se sentó en la cama acariciando su cabeza.

-Mi niña ya estoy aquí. Dijo con una voz tan tierna y dulce como la de Kasumy. – te prometo que ya nadie te hará daño, se bien que eres una niña fuerte, una guerrera, pero tienes que saber y estar consiente que también eres una mujer, una hermosa mujer, con todo el derecho de llorar si te sientes mal y herida. Akane alzo la mirada y tirándose a los brazos de su abuela solo soltó a llorar con todo el sentimiento contenido y el dolor de su corazón desbordado. Ranma que estaba aún en el pasillo la podía escuchar, apretaba los puños, impotente a lo que ocurría adentro, se sentía terrible por haberla herido y también por haber perdido la esperanza de revertir efectos de los estanques de Jusenkyo en el, de ser normal… normal para ella. No se sentía digno de nada, ni de llamarse a sí mismo guerrero, ni de ser un digno pretendiente para ella, mucho menos de llamarse así mismo hombre. Con estos pensamientos en su ya muy revuelta cabeza y sentimientos deshechos, decidió bajar por la ventana de su cuarto para evitar otro enfrentamiento con los primos de su prometida y poder esperar tranquilo la plática con la abuela Sakura.

En la sala, Soun saludaba a sus sobrinos y los presentaba con Gema, todos habían regresado a los asientos que ocupaban antes de la pela con Ranma y trataban de calmar los ánimos tomando cada quien su taza de té al igual que su padre y Naviky. Nodoka ayudaba a Kasumy y a Maiko con la comida para la pequeña Tendo; preparaban sopa de miso, un poco de pescado frito y chocolate caliente; que según la abuela era el mejor remedio para las penas.

En la habitación de Akane la abuela consolaba y trataba de calmar a la muchacha, estaba muy cansada de tanto llorar, así que no le costó mucho trabajo que se tranquilizara para poder hablar con ella.

\- Mi querida niña… tranquila, todo esto pasará y quedará en el pasado como un mal recuerdo ya lo veras.

\- ¿Cómo abuela? Yo creí que sería feliz… era muy feliz hasta que toda esa bola de locos apareció. Decía la muchacha aún entre sollozos

\- Si, lo sé mi niña; hablé con tu padre y con los padres de Ranma y me contaron todo… bueno más bien lo hizo la Señora Nodoka… se ve que te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti… también me explicaron sobre la maldición de tu prometido, cosa que me sorprendió mucho y al parecer parte de lo sucedido tiene que ver con eso ¿no?

\- Si abuela… pero lo que dijo -decía con una expresión de suma desilusión- no puedo perdonarlo abuela, simplemente no puedo.

\- ¿Entonces deseas cancelar el compromiso? Por qué si es lo que tú deseas quiero que sepas cariño que tengo el poder para anularlo y tu padre lo sabe. Sorprendida por la pregunta y después por la confesión de la abuela la peli azul no sabía que contestar, siempre renegaba ente todos sobre el compromiso, pero en el fondo sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte cada vez que tenía al de la tranza enfrente y después de lo ocurrido en China ella no tenía duda de sus sentimientos. - ¿Akane?

\- Creo que no abuela.

\- Akane… tu ¿qué piensas sobre su maldición y el hecho de que tal vez, nunca pueda llegar a ser normal de nuevo?

La pregunta simplemente la descolocó, responder a eso la obligaba a recordar lo sucedido en China a sentirse culpable y responsable de que las fosas se mezclaran… y a recordar también aquello que dijo él, creyéndola perdida.

\- Abuela a mí nunca me importo que se transformara…

\- Entonces tú en realidad lo amas ¿verdad hija? Por un momento la habitación quedo en silencio en espera de una respuesta por parte de la peli azul, la abuela tomó su cara entre sus manos y la obligó dulcemente a verla a los ojos – Se honesta conmigo hija… ¿lo amas?

\- Si, abuelita… con toda mi alma -contestó la chica con voz ahogada por las lágrimas que la traicionaron y brotaron nuevamente sin permiso de sus ojos.

\- Entonces mi niña lucha por él. La cara de sorpresa de la peli azul era enorme, no podía creer lo que su abuela le decía. – Sé que estás dolida, herida y que te sientes humillada; pero también sé que el dolor que sientes ahora es del mismo tamaño del amor que sientes por ese chico; sé que no he estado a tu lado por mucho tiempo, pero le prometí a tu madre que las cuidaría y protegería; y eso voy hacer. Akane si pudieras escoger que hacer de tu vida en estos momentos ¿qué harías?

Respirando profundo y pensando por un breve instante respondió. – Me iría lejos, estudiaría en otro lado, me alejaría de todo y de todos, y… entrenaría más y muy duro, quiero ser la mejor, quiero recuperarme a mí misma porque siento que ya no sé quién soy; quisiera aprender cosas nuevas, conocer otros lugares y llevar una vida… normal.

\- Y dime cariño… ese plan incluye ¿prepararte para ser una digna prometida? Y en un futuro ¿una digna y buena esposa?

La cara de Akane solo reflejaba un ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? En qué momento entramos en ese tema… no sabía que decir, nunca le pasó por la mente que eso tendría que ser un requisito indispensable en sus planes a futuro, sabía que no era la mejor ama de casa, ni la mejor cocinera… se esmeraba, claro que sí; no podían decir que no la había intentado.

-Mira Akane, cuando Kuma nos dijo que te casabas y que nos habías invitado a tu boda, me sorprendí y de ser sincera no estuve de acuerdo, desconocía tu compromiso con ese joven y como tu abuela tenía derecho a saberlo, cosa que ya aclaré con los padres de ambos, además no puedo dejar de lado lo joven que eres y de que aún no terminas la escuela; pero tu tía y tus primos me convencieron de venir y ahora no me arrepiento. Dime y quiero que seas muy honesta, ¿en verdad te sientes lista para el matrimonio? ¿para ser la esposa de Ranma? ¿Estás preparada para llevar tu hogar como se debe tu sola? ¿Tal y como lo hacia tu madre?

La mirada de Akane lo decía todo, eso último fue un golpe bajo, jamás se detuvo a pensar todo eso; estaba confundida porque por más que quería buscar argumentos para echar por la borda los cuestionamientos de su abuela simplemente no podía, tenía razón era solo una niña, no estaba preparada para llevar el mando se su casa… ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué Kasumy y Nodoka se encargarían toda la vida de las labores de la casa y la comida?; sabia la respuesta a eso… no! ¡No lo harían!; desarmada por completo después de analizar todo eso se animó a responder.

-La verdad no… tienes razón no estoy preparada.

-Bueno, para eso estoy aquí cariño… yo te voy a ayudar; te voy a dar lo que deseas, te irás conmigo y te inscribiré en el mismo colegio al que fue tu madre; pero quiero que sepas que lo que te espera no será fácil, si de verdad quieres cambiar, aprender lo que debes como una linda mujer que eres, madurar y sobre todo ser la mejor artista marcial tendrás que trabajar muy duro, porque no será fácil; ¿entiendes Akane?

\- Sí abuela; te prometo que seré la mejor.

-Así me gusta verte, decidida pero primero vamos a que te cambies ¿sí? La chica aún con cara de confusión solo atino a asentir con la mirada y haciéndole caso a su abuela se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y adolorida de la cama, fue al armario y sacó un conjunto deportivo; al mismo tiempo su tía tocaba a la puerta y entraba con la charola de comida en sus manos para dejarla sobre el escritorio, Akane al ver a la hermana de su madre se lanzó a abrazarla con cariño y su tía le regreso el gesto de la misma forma.

-Quédate con ella, ayúdala a cambiarse, asegúrate de que se termine todo y después alisten una maleta, ella se va con nosotros hoy al hotel donde reservamos y después de arreglar algunas cosas nos iremos a casa; yo regreso en un momento. Dijo saliendo de la habitación para ir a hablar con Ranma que la esperaba en el Dojo.

-Sí, mamá, yo me encargo de todo. Decía abrazando aún a su sobrina. – Ven Akane, siéntate aquí para que comas primero. Y la condujo a la silla frente al escritorio y pudo notar que sostenía su brazo y su caminar era extraño; cuando termino de comer, le ayudo a limpiar su cara del maquillaje que aún llevaba y los restos de las lágrimas secas; cuando se despojó del vestido pudo notar golpes, raspones y heridas en su cuerpo; con sorpresa y coraje contenido se dirigió a su querida sobrina menor. - ¿Akane que te pasó? ¿Por qué tienes tan lastimado el cuerpo?

Con la cara llena de vergüenza por que la vieran así y coraje por no poder haber sido más ágil y fuerte respondió. -Cuando las otras prometidas irrumpieron en el salón peleamos y creo que no salí muy bien librada.

-Traeré lo necesario para curarte. Y sin decir más salió de la habitación bajo las escaleras y buscó a Kasumy que se encontraba en la cocina, pero todos se percataron de su expresión molesta en el rostro. – Kasumy ¿me podrías facilitar material de curación? Al escuchar esto sus hijos y esposos se levantaron y fueron a ella.

\- Claro tía, te lo traigo en un momento. Decía saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscar lo necesario.

\- Maiko ¿Qué pasa? Decía su esposo entono preocupado

\- Querido creo que debí traer mi traje especial en vez de éste Kimono. La cara de asombro de su familia era similar a la que Gemma y Ranma ponen cada vez que Nodoka saca su katana en forma de amenaza y no era para menos la madre de los tres chicos solo utilizaba su "traje especial" en ocasiones también "muy especiales" - Al parecer, las otras prometidas de Ranma son más peligrosas de lo que Soun nos contó; pelearon con Akane y la dejaron muy lastimada; ¡no puedo creer lo que hicieron!, seguramente es por eso que mi madre tomó la decisión de llevarse a Akane. Al decir esto los chicos se miraron entre ellos con asombro, pero el más contento era Kuma, adoraba a su prima y el estar cerca de ella les asegura el poder cuidarla y protegerla.

\- Lo que tu madre decida sabes que yo lo apoyo. Decía Kijoro tomando a su esposa por los hombros para dejarla tranquila.

\- Aquí tienes Tía -decía Kasumy entrando a la cocina- ¿Cómo están mi hermana?

Tomando el maletín con lo necesario para curar a su sobrina, Maiko respondió: – En lo que cabe bien Kasumy, pero pronto estará mejor. Y salió rumbo al cuarto de su sobrina menor; cuando estuvo de regreso entro y comenzó a limpiarlos raspones y heridas, la más profunda era la del brazo izquierdo causada por cierta espátula gigante; tenía algunos moretones por caídas y patadas directas y uno más grandes en el muslo izquierdo, el sello personal de la amazona y sus chuis; su tobillo derecho tenía una leve torcedura motivo por lo que caminaba cojeando. Cuando terminó de atender sus heridas le ayudó a vestirse con su juego deportivo y la obligó a recostarse para que descansara y se quedó a su lado hasta que se quedó dormida. Minutos después la abuela Sakura entro acompañada de Kosei.

-Ya tienen listo todo.

\- Sí mamá. Pero no creo que despierte, en verdad estaba muy cansada y débil por la falta de alimento y la pelea.

\- Eso no será problema… tu lleva su maleta y Kosei por favor llévala. Obedeciendo a su abuela tomó en brazos a su prima menor y se dispusieron a salir. Cuando bajaron la escalera toda la familia los estaba esperando, incluso el joven de la trenza no podía quitar los ojos de aquella escena que protagonizaba su prometida en brazos de su primo, se veía tan indefensa, su rostro reflejaba, cansancio, tristeza y dolor, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Eso es todo, nos vamos al hotel y en unos días a Kioto… Soun yo me encargaré de informar a mi nieta lo acordado, ustedes háganlo con el joven Ranma. Mis queridas niñas -dirigiéndose a Kasumy y Naviky-, antes de irme pasaré a verlas. Y sin decir más salieron de la casa, subieron a la camioneta y se fueron.

Fin del Flash back

 **Tomo la prenda, la guardo en su bolso y salió de prisa de ahí; cuando bajaba las escaleras al pie de éstas la esperaba su quería abuela.**

 **\- ¡Mírate estas lindísima! Veía a la chica frente a ella, de bella figura, cabello largo y peinado en una trenza francesa que terminaba caída sobre su hombro derecho, portando un lindo vestido de coctel de corte a la rodilla, cuello en v, ajustado a su figura desde el busto a la cintura y de caída circular de color melón; con un cinturón blanco a juego con sus zapatillas y su bolso; y como accesorio extra un lindo sombrero corte ingles del mismo tono del vestido adornado con una cintilla blanca con moño. - ¿Ya está todo listo mi niña?**

 **-Si abuela, la comida esta lista y a decir verdad está deliciosa y el cuarto está limpio y arreglado, cambié sábanas y cortinas y dejé abiertas las ventanas para que corriera aire; creo que ya no tarda en llegar.**

 **\- ¿estás emocionada por verlo?**

 **\- Algo, -decía soltando un suspiro- pero tengo más curiosidad por saber qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo, todavía falta un mes y un par de días para que se cumpla el tiempo acordado.**

 **\- Tal vez sea alguna sorpresa por tu cumpleaños ¿no?**

 **\- Tal vez, aunque lo dudo porque mi cumpleaños es un día antes del plazo. En esos momentos un timbre sonaba desde el interior de su bolso – discúlpame abuela… ¡hola!... Saky?... ¿Cómo?... ajá… entiendo; está bien si es tan urgente voy para allá… está bien, lo veré más tarde no te preocupes necesitamos que todo quede listo para el trabajo final ¿no?, además estará aquí hasta el domingo tengo tres días para estar con él… si tú lo dices… si, te veo en un rato… adiós.**

 **\- ¿Te vas a ir?**

 **-Tengo qué, al parecer me necesitan para completar el trabajo de historia y yo tengo toda esa información en mi habitación de la escuela; además tenemos que presentar el proyecto de administración del hogar. Abuela puedes recibir a Ranma por mí y decirle que lo veo más tarde.**

 **\- Claro hija, yo le explico.**

 **\- Gracias, me voy. Y dándole un beso y un abrazo, tomo del sillón su sombrero y su bolso que momentos antes había dejado ahí y salió de la casa a donde estaba la camioneta, el chofer que esperaba afuera en cuanto la vio salir, se acercó a ella para abrir la puerta y ayudarle a subir. Sin darse cuenta que en ese momento entraba a la propiedad un audi rojo RS7, que se estacionaba detrás de la camioneta justo cuando ella se disponía a irse.**

 **Continuará…**


	2. El trato

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras y la historia son creación mía. Espero les guste. Escribo por gusto, para los fans de la serie igual que yo y sin ninguna remuneración económica.**

 **2) El trato**

 **Esa Mañana se había levantado muy temprano; más de lo acostumbrado, aún no salía el sol cuando él ya estaba de pie listo para lo que le deparaba ese día y estaba muy nervioso por eso, no sabía cómo lo haría ni como lo tomaría ella pero la decisión ya estaba tomada; entreno en el dojo un rato, después se bañó y vistió para ir al colegio; fue una sorpresa para todos cuando empezó a usar el uniforme escolar y no sus acostumbradas ropas chinas; el cambio se dio a solo una semana después de la separación de ellos cuando esto sucedió estaban terminando el segundo grado de la preparatoria y ahora faltaba menos de dos meses para que terminara el ciclo escolar e ingresara a la universidad; sí ya lo tenía decidido estudiaría una carrera.**

 **-Hola hijo, buenos días. Regalándole un beso en la mejilla -Siéntate ya está desayuno.**

 **-Hola mamá, ¡buenos días!... muchas gracias.**

 **\- ¿ya tienes todo listo para tu viaje? Preguntaba al mismo tiempo que servía.**

 **-Sí, tengo un examen a primera hora y luego solo tengo que entregar el trabajo de ciencias; después de eso me iré a Kioto, la abuela Sakura me dijo que Akane tenía permiso de salir del colegio para estar cuando yo llegue y todo el fin de semana hasta el domingo en la noche.**

 **-Me da gusto que puedan verse y convivir. Sin evitar poner una sonrisa en su rostro por cómo veía a su hijo ilusionado mientras se sentaba frente a él para comer juntos.**

 **\- A mí también. Dijo devolviéndole el gesto**

 **\- Pensé que la Sra. Sakura se negaría; después de todo no falta mucho para que nos volvamos a reunir.**

 **\- Lo sé, lo tengo muy presente; pero quiero verla y platicar con ella antes de que eso ocurra. -Su voz y su expresión era muy seria.**

 **\- ¿Ranma, que has pensado sobre eso?, bueno… sé que todo lo que has hecho durante todo este tiempo es reflejo de lo que deseas y planeas a futuro, pero respecto a ustedes y su relación… es que … no se han visto y mucho menos convivido; antes vivían juntos, se peleaban, discutían por todo; los entrenamientos, la escuela, los pretendientes, las prometidas y esa ¡niña! -exclamaba con fastidio- la amazona…**

 **\- No te preocupes por eso mamá, tiene rato que no molesta; por lo menos ya no me persigue como antes o me ahoga con sus acostumbrados abrazos amazónicos -sabía que la peli morada lo seguía, lo espiaba, ya no había intentado ningún truco sucio para conquistarlo y era raro, se mantenía al margen, como esperando algo, de vez en cuando aparecía por el colegio pero eso no se lo diría a su madre- y en cuanto a mi relación con Akane es por eso que quiero verla, quiero saber qué es lo que piensa, lo que ella quiere y los planes que tiene para cuando nos graduemos antes de la reunión.**

 **\- Creo que fue muy acertado de tu parte verla antes y aclarar entre ustedes dos todo esto, tienen muchas cosas por platicar antes de ese día y tomar una decisión definitiva respecto a su compromiso.**

 **\- Bueno me voy, no quiero llegar tarde. Decía mientras se despedía y tomaba sus cosas.**

 **\- ¡Ranma!**

 **\- ¿Sí? -volteando a ver a su madre-**

 **\- ¡Por favor maneja con cuidado!**

 **\- Claro mamá no te preocupes**

 **Nodoka lo despidió en la puerta, cuando cerro y se vio sola en la casa** (ya que Kasumi había ido temprano al mercado, el señor Tendo estaba de viaje para inscribir a los alumnos más avanzados a la competencia regional y su esposo seguía pagando su deuda con el padre de Ukyo) **no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que habían tenido ella, su esposo y el Sr. Tendo con la Abuela Sakura, su hija Maiko y su esposo el día de la Boda fallida.**

Flash Back

El salón de entrenamiento estaba como si nada hubiera pasado un par de horas antes, ya habían terminado de limpiar lo que había quedado del intento de boda; los hombres terminaban de empacar en bolsas negras lo que había quedado de adornos, mantelería, platos y vasos rotos; mientras que Nodoka y Kasumi se dirigían a la cocina para dejar los artículos de limpieza cuando se toparon con un grupo de personas a la entrada de la casa, cuando escucharon la voz de una mujer mayor preguntando por Akane y por la boda.

-Abuela? Con cara de asombro Naviki observo descender de una camioneta a una mujer de unos 60 años, delgada de pelo azulado algo canoso por el tiempo arreglado en un chongo tradicional y vestida con un kimono muy elegante, fino y caro. Su rostro de piel blanca dejaba ver su edad por las pequeñas arrugas, aun así, era hermosa, de rasgos finos y delicados.

-Hola cariño- dijo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla- no sabes cuánto las he extrañado; y bien… ¿Dónde ésta la linda novia? ¿no me digas que nos perdimos la ceremonia?

-Abuela Sakura?! (Kasumy aparecía en la escena junto con Nodoka cargando ambas escobas y cubetas) -abuelita! – decía con emoción al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba -Tía Maiko!, ¡Tío!, Primos! ¡Qué gusto verlos! No sabía que vendrían.

-Mi querida Akane nos invitó -Explicaba la anciana- pero, ¿dónde ésta ella? ¿debe verse lindísima? ¿no nos perdimos la ceremonia verdad?

-Lo siento, pero la boda se canceló -hablo Nodoka que hasta el momento era solo una espectadora, llamando la atención de los recién llegados -Me presento, soy Saotome Nodoka madre de Ranma Saotome prometido de Akane su nieta. -haciendo una gran reverencia

-Mucho gusto -habló la anciana- yo soy Koga Sakura, ella es mi hija Maiko y su esposo Kijoro Tamura y mis queridos nietos Kosei el mayor de 22 años, kioshi el mediano de 21 y kuma de 19. -Los dos hermanos mayores eran muy parecidos a su padre, de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos café obscuro, el mayor usaba el pelo corto pero moderno y el mediano lo traía largo atado a una coleta baja. El más chico sorprendió a Nodoka porque parecía la versión masculina de Akane, aunque más alto, de cabello negro azulado al igual que su madre, corto y lacio, de ojos achocolatados, piel blanca, nariz pequeña y labios delineados. Con forme iban siendo presentados hacían una reverencia en señal de saludo y respeto. -Pero dígame señora Saotome -continúo hablando la abuela- ¿qué fue lo qué pasó para que cancelaran la boda?; ¿Dónde está mi nieta? Y ¿Dónde está ese inútil de Soun?

-Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos en el Dojo con calma. Contesto Nodoka para después ser seguida por los adultos y los más jóvenes se quedaban en compañía de Naviky y Kasumy en la sala.

De camino al dojo se cruzaron con el doctor Tofú que iba de salida y después de una rápida presentación se dirigió a despedirse de Kasumi; cuando llegaron al dojo y la mirada de señora de más edad se cruzó con la de Soun, el rosto de éste se tornó pálido y sudaba sin control; evidentemente nervioso o tal vez aterrado por la presencia de sus inesperadas visitas.

-Hola, Tendo. Su expresión era intensa reflejaba un nivel de enojo indescriptible y su yerno no podía ocultar el efecto que le causaba.

-Señora Koga. Su semblante evidenciaba lo mal que se encontraba ante la presencia de su suegra, su voz temblaba y no podía pensar claramente. -Es un honor tenerla aquí. Hacia una reverencia algo torpe y mecánica.

\- Si, seguro. Contestaba la abuela de forma desdeñosa.

-Genma, la señora es la abuela materna de Akane. - Al ver que Soun no reaccionaba Nodoka decidió hacer las respectivas presentaciones. – y ellos son los señores Tamura; Maiko hija de la señora Koga y el sr. Kijoro, su esposo.

-Mucho gusto; es un placer conocerlos. Respondía el hombre panda con una gran reverencia y sorprendido por la actitud de su gran amigo.

\- ¿Les parece si charlamos un momento sobre lo ocurrido el día de hoy y sobre el compromiso de mi nieta con su hijo? Los Saotome asintieron y entraron todos al dojo y se sentaron con Soun a un lado de ellos y éstos a la ves frente a la abuela, su hija y yerno, el ambiente se sentía tenso; Soun no mediaba palabra alguna, la abuela estaba notoriamente molesta al igual que Maiko y su esposo; pero de todos la que rompió el silencio fue Nodoka.

\- Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una disculpa porque lo ocurrido esta tarde, ha sido en parte culpa de nuestro hijo y con ello culpa nuestra -mientras se inclinaba en una posición que Genma había bautizado como la "técnica del tigre caído" acción que su esposo imitó.

\- Lo que pasó es que… bueno… yo… nosotros… -trataba de explicar Soun- …no sabíamos que llegarían a retar a Ranma y a Akane … las otras prometidas de Ranma son muy buenas en su estilo de pelea y es que nos tomaron por sorpresa y el maestro Happosai… -poniéndose pensativo y tocando su barbilla con los dedos- que por cierto ¿dónde estará?...

\- ¡Basta Soun! No puedo creer que intentaras casar a la más pequeña de mis nietas antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad y pasando por sobre todas las leyes y tradiciones de la casa Koga -Soun no dejaba de sudar al extremo y su eterno amigo y esposa no comprendían nada de lo que su suegra decía, se miraban entre ellos y luego a Tendo; que se encontraba al parecer en una situación familiar muy delicada. -Sabes bien que mi presencia aquí no solo es por la invitación de mi nieta sino porque he averiguado algunas cosas… -respiraba profundamente para tratar de calmarse y hablar sin exaltarse, pero su mirada hacia Soun era fría- Sabes bien que ninguna de mis nietas puede casarse sin mi consentimiento y esto que hiciste tendrá consecuencias y más vale que no te atrevas a intervenir; pero aún estoy esperando una explicación.

\- Yo se la daré; -Intervenía Nodoka, haciendo una pausa para respirar, organizar sus ideas y poder continuar. – El compromiso de los chicos fue pactado desde antes de su nacimiento; para unir a las dos escuelas de combate estilo libre; cuando mi chico nació y como Soun tuvo tres hermosas niñas mi esposo decidió; bajo mi consentimiento, llevarse a Ranma desde muy pequeño para entrenarlo, hacerlo todo un hombre y poder cumplir con honor a los Tendo el compromiso de llevar el dojo y … - el relato de Nodoka continuó de manera calmada y los presentes la escuchaban con atención y no interrumpían aunque se sorprendieron mucho cuando explicó la naturaleza y la situación bajo la cual Ranma y su padre habían adquirido su maldición, continuo con la situación de prometidas y pretendientes, la del viaje a china y por último la preparación de la boda, lo sucedido ese día incluyendo el hecho de que Ranma había perdido la oportunidad de curarse -… todos sabemos que los chicos se aman, aunque traten de ocultarlo, se celan y están al pendiente uno del otro sin importar que en ello arriesguen su propia vida – Nodoka esperaba que con este último hubiera alguna reacción de parte de los invitados, pero no paso de un intercambio de miradas suspicaces. – En este momento ninguno de los dos está bien; mi niña no quiere ver a nadie, se encerró en su cuarto no nos deja pasar; no me imagino lo que ella esté sintiendo en estos momentos y mi chico no está mejor -Terminaba su relato con una expresión muy triste y conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Comprendo que para usted esta situación sea bastante incómoda y preocupante; sin embargo, yo tengo que velar por el bien de mis nietas y dar la mejor solución a todo esto del compromiso. Se dé buena fuente que usted proviene de una familia honorable y por lo que veo aprecia y tiene cariño por mis niñas, solo por eso tendré consideración en mi decisión final, aunque antes quisiera hablar con los chicos; en cuanto a usted… -dirigiéndose a Genma- no puedo decir que me enorgullece que mi familia emparente con una persona haragana, mantenida y ¡sin honor!, no permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia que mi nieta tenga como suegro a alguien que no aporta nada, se la pase defraudando a otros y que deja el peso de ser el pilar familiar a su esposa; o acaso cree ¡que no sé qué el problema de las otras prometidas fue causado por usted! Si pretenden "unir las escuelas" como ustedes dicen – apuntando con el dedo a Soun y Genma- Créame que primero tendrá que recuperar su honor, cumplirle a su esposa e hijo como se merecen y saldar todas y cada una de sus deudas empezando por el Sr. Kuonji -ahora era Genma el que sudaba y se sentía muy nervioso, no entendía cómo es que aquella señora estaba enterada de todo eso; volteaba a ver de reojo a su mejor amigo que seguía con cara de angustia y a su esposa que no podía disimular su sorpresa.

\- Lo haré, se lo Juro por mi honor. -retomando la posición del tigre caído.

\- Y en lo que respecta a ti -refiriéndose a su yerno menos querido- Espero que dejes de estar de holgazán y te dediques a tu dojo, no es digno estar esperando que un par de chicos lo hereden para que ustedes estén de mantenidos cuando aún están jóvenes y tienen que sacar adelante a sus respectivas familias. – como respuesta solo recibió la misma acción que momentos antes había hecho el hombre-panda.

\- ¿Qué tiene planeado para los chicos y su compromiso? -llamaba su atención la madre del pelinegro-

\- Primero, antes que nada… Soun quiero que me digas ¿si este compromiso es formal? Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Con la cabeza agachada y sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes respondió con un simple y rápido… – No -Su amigo y su esposa no podían creer lo que decía, acaso no tenía honor, porque ente todos se enorgullecía del compromiso de su hija con Ranma y ahora, ante esta mujer no lo consideraba algo serio.

-Ya veo, entonces hablaré primero con Akane y si es deseo de ella cancelar el compromiso eso es lo que haré y tendrán que olvidarse de "reunir las escuelas", de la amistad entre ustedes y sobretodo de mi familia; pero si por algún milagro ella después de esto no desiste, entonces la llevaré conmigo y estará bajo mi tutela hasta la mayoría de edad, durante este tiempo el joven Ranma no podrá verla, tendrá que demostrar ser un digno pretendiente y sobretodo ser él que formalice el compromiso; no podrás ayudarlo en nada Soun él tiene que descubrir solo lo que eso significa; tendrá como fecha límite un día después del cumpleaños de mayoría de edad de Akane, para esa fecha ambos estarán graduados y podrán tomar una decisión más consiente y madura; en esa fecha a las cinco en punto de la tarde nos volveremos a reunir como ahora, aquí mismo y serán los chicos los que nos den su decisión final.

\- Comprendo, pero Ranma no sabe nada sobre las costumbres y leyes de la casa Koga, ¿cómo lo aprenderá entonces? -preguntaba preocupado el patriarca Tendo-

\- Yo le enseñaré lo necesario -en ese momento intervino el señor Tamura- es obvio que necesitará la misma instrucción y entrenamiento que mis chicos, soy el único que podrá instruirlo como es debido.

\- Entonces ya está, voy a ver a Akane y depende de ella y solo de ella lo que hagamos.

Fin del Flash Back

 **Al recordar lo sucedido no podía evitar pensar que la aparición de la abuela en sus vidas había sido una bendición, muchas cosas cambiaron para bien y deseaba con todo el corazón ver feliz a su hijo y sabía que solo podría serlo a lado de la pequeña de las Tendo, era por ese motivo que su muchacho se esforzaba tanto y rogaba a Kami que lo que tuviera planeado saliera bien.**

 **Conforme avanzaba la mañana su ansiedad crecía, se apresuró a terminar sus pendientes en la escuela y consiguió un permiso para salir temprano para poder salir a media mañana; había arreglado que Ryoga diera sus clases de la tarde y las del sábado, quien hubiera pensado que su mayor rival amores y eterno contrincante se volvería su mejor amigo y mano derecha en el dojo.**

 **Un par de horas después Ranma se despedía de sus amigos, salía del colegio y manejaba su coche rojo por la carretera rumbo a Kioto, vestía con unos jeans azules, camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y zapatos negros… no quiso perder tiempo así que desde que salió temprano para la escuela del dojo llevaba ropa para cambiarse para el viaje y ropa para los días que se quedaría, usaba lentes de sol para contrarrestar el brillo de la carretera, se le veía emocionado y nervioso, era evidente para cualquiera que lo viera que había cambiado no solo en su forma de vestir, sino también en su actitud; era más responsable, se interesaba más en la escuela y en sus notas, se levantaba temprano todos los días aunque extrañaba que cierta peli azul lo despertara, no había dejado de entrenar por el contrario desde aquel día se concentraba más en ser el mejor en todo y eso incluía mantenerse en forma.**

 **Durante todo este tiempo había cumplido su promesa de mantenerse alejado de ella, aunque siempre estaba al pendiente gracias a la abuela, a la tía Maiko, los primos que ahora eran sus buenos amigos y Naviki que siempre le mostraba las ultimas noticias de las revistas sociales, donde constantemente aparecía en eventos organizados por la empresa de la familia que apoyaba algunas causas altruistas.**

 **La primera vez que Naviki le mostro una de esas revistas quedó completamente sorprendido, al ver a la pequeña Tendo en una fotografía dando el discurso de bienvenida al evento a favor de un hospital infantil; en la fotografía se veía simplemente radiante con un vestido de noche color azul marino entallado al cuerpo de corte princesa, su cabello aún corto estaba peinado suelto con una diadema plateada; a su lado, con un traje negro se encontraba su primo Kuma cual guardaespaldas, actitud que le molestaba mucho sin contar que sabía que cuando estaban juntos llamaban mucho la atención por el gran parecido físico entre ellos; el evento se trataba de un desfile de modas de ropa deportiva diseñada ni más ni menos por un grupo de chicas del colegio de Akane, incluida ella; a las que cariñosamente llamaban "las prometidas" el nombre le resulto irónico ya que ella rehuía a que la encasillaran en un adjetivo como ese.**

 **Con el tiempo se volvieron famosos y ahora sus diseños se vendía en las mejores tiendas de ropa deportiva, grandes almacenes y en línea gracias al apoyo de la abuela Sakura y a la administración del señor Tamura esposo de tu tía; la ropa era novedosa, cómoda y con diseños muy juveniles, lo sabía muy bien porque los primeros uniformes de competencia de los alumnos del dojo habían sido diseñados por ellas y patrocinados por la empresa de la abuela Sakura, además de que días antes de su viaje había recibido un traje especial de entrenamiento como regalo de cumpleaños de parte de su pequeña prometida; un gi modernizado de pantalón suelto color azul marino de jareta la cintura y camisola cerrada en cuello en v, de mangas largas, color rojo con detalles en dorado, ligero, fresco y muy cómodo.**

 **Estaba orgulloso de sus alumnos, habían mejorado mucho en poco tiempo, su nivel era superior a lo esperado y su desempeño en competencias dejaba muy en alto el nombre del dojo; situación que ayudaba a tener un número considerable de pupilos, un buen ingreso económico para la familia y facilitaba el trabajo de marketing; como decía el Sr. Tamura: "una buena imagen vende más"; hacía mucho tiempo que Ranma estaba consciente que ser el mejor artista marcial no era suficiente cuando se trataba de tener buenas ganancias para vivir bien.**

 **Sus lecciones privadas con Tamura Kijoro sobre administración, marketing y etiqueta era muy cansadas pero efectivas, en poco tiempo, pero con mucho esfuerzo vio reflejado tanto sacrificio y ahora entendía el afán de Naviki por hacer buenos negocios; los Tendo jamás estuvieron mejor económicamente como hasta ahora.**

 **Ranma y Naviky se habían encargado de la administración del dojo; lo remodelaron, mejoraron el equipo de entrenamiento, él se encargaba de dar clases junto con el sr. Tendo y después convencieron a Ryoga para que se estableciera en Nerima, más específicamente que viviera en la casa de los Tendo para reducir el riesgo de que se perdiera y les ayudara a dar clases; él respiraba tranquilo al saber que a su madre y a su cuñada Kasumi no les faltaba nada; en cuanto a su padre solo sabía que después de su plática con la abuela Sakura el día de la boda fallida él y el sr. Tendo habían dejado sus acostumbrados juegos de soji y se les veía activos, responsables y en forma.**

 **Recordaba con tristeza ese día, porque fue el último día que la vio, ella se negó a hablar con él, no lo quiso ver… pero fue el mismo día en el que decidió y se juró a sí mismo que se convertiría en el hombre que ella merecía.**

Flash back

La abuela Sakura salía del cuarto de Akane y bajaba por las escaleras, la había dejado en buenas manos ahora era el turno de hablar con el joven del pelo azabache, cuando llegó a la sala todos esperaba que les diera alguna noticia sobre la peli azul; ella se percató de sus miradas y haciendo una pausa en su andar hablo.

-Se encuentra bien, la dejé más tranquila -después se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con Nodoka y Kasumi, preparó con ayuda de ellas una charola con lo mismo que Maiko había llevado para Akane solo que ésta sería para el joven de la trenza y salió con ella en manos rumbo al dojo en total silencio, los demás solo observaban los movimientos de la abuela expectantes a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Esperaba solo en el dojo, despeinado, algo desalineado por la pelea, la segunda que tenía en el día y visiblemente cansado, aún con la camisa blanca y el pantalón de vestir que había usado para la boda; caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro esperando a la abuela para hablar, pero también para que le diera noticias sobre su prometida, minutos antes la había visto y la imagen de ella sentada en el piso del cuarto llorando lo había dejado muy mal y fue peor la sensación en su pecho después de escucharla desde el pasillo desahogarse abiertamente con su abuela; Ranma miraba fijamente el altar frente a él, dedicado a los antepasados de la familia Tendo y en especial a la madre de Akane; reflexionó unos minutos y cayó en cuenta de que su proceder de ese día no había sido digno y le debía una disculpa sincera, se acercó un poco más e hizo un reverencia.

-Veo que eres un hombre de honor. -entraba la abuela al dojo sorprendiendo al joven con la charola de comida en las manos- Ven Ranma siéntate y come por favor. - Él la miró por un momento y después obedeció sentándose frete a ella, pero antes de tocar los alimentos se animó a hablar.

\- ¿Cómo está ella? -su voz sonaba muy suave casi como suplicando calmar su dolor.

\- Akane está bien Ranma, ha sido un golpe muy duro para ella, pero estará bien; mi hija se quedó acompañándola y de seguro ella ya estará comiendo y es importante que tú también lo hagas antes de que hablemos; anda come. -el chico tomó los palillos y empezó a comer sin decir más, no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que probó el primer bocado y cuando termino se dirigió de nuevo a la abuela.

\- Se lo agradezco, la verdad yo tampoco había comido nada.

-Me lo imaginé… Ranma… -Había puesto su mano en el hombro del chico para que se sintiera en confianza y lo veía directo a los ojos -… quiero que sepas que lo que tú y yo platiquemos aquí quedará entre nosotros y que nada de lo que tú me digas lo comentaré con nadie; también quiero que me prometas que hablaras con la verdad y serás sincero conmigo. -ante sus palabras el chico se sintió aliviado y con la confianza suficiente para tratar de dar su versión, una que nadie se había preocupado en pedir ni mucho menos se habían molestado en preguntar cómo se sentía él con lo ocurrido-

-Se lo prometo, por mi honor de artista marcial.

-Platiqué con tus padres y Soun sobre tu compromiso con mi nieta; estoy enterada de todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy y la relación de ustedes con las personas que irrumpieron mientras se efectuaba la ceremonia; también sobre tu maldición y lo que pasó con tu cura -la reacción del chico ante lo que escuchaba era de desconsuelo, aunque trataba de ocultarlo su cuerpo lo delataba, apretaba sus puños, bajo la cabeza y sus extremidades se habían tensado de golpe. – entiendo cómo te puedes estar sintiendo en estos momentos, pero necesito que me conteste algo, ¿todo lo que le dijiste a mi nieta en verdad lo sientes, es lo que piensas en realidad de ella?

-¡NO! Es por eso que eh querido hablar con ella, pero no deja que me acerque… bueno yo… fui muy bruto al decir todo eso, pero nosotros en realidad… bueno… y ella es tan… ¡ash!...-por un momento dejo de hablar, dio un respiro y tratando ser lo más sincero posible prosiguió- la verdad es que hay días que no nos llevamos tan bien y tanto ella como yo nos decimos cosas así; sé que no es correcto, que nos lastimamos mutuamente utilizando nuestros propios defectos y debilidades para insultarnos pero se nos ha hecho costumbre, además nuestras familias siempre nos presionan con eso del compromiso y es muy incómodos para ambos y sin contar con los malos ratos que nos hacen pasar los pretendientes de Akane y mis autoproclamadas prometidas.

\- Entiendo, no lo han tenido fácil… respecto a tu maldición ¿Cómo te sientes con lo ocurrido? Y ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

\- Para mí era muy importante obtener mi cura y volver a ser normal, vivir con esto no es fácil… antes de la boda me había resignado a quedarme así, ya había perdido la esperanza porque el lugar de donde se obtenía la cura fue destruido… pero después el guía de Jusenkyo envió el barril con el agua que podía volverme a la normalidad y la esperanza regresó a mi… tal vez a los ojos de los demás fui egoísta pero no me siento un hombre completo cargando esta maldición; no espero que lo entiendan pero tampoco quiero que me juzguen por ello; al fin y al cabo ya no puedo hacer nada.

\- En cuanto al compromiso ¿qué es lo que piensas?

-Creo que somos muy jóvenes… que todo esto es algo anticuado…

\- ¿Entonces no estás de acuerdo?

-Yo… no eh dicho eso… es que…

\- Te voy a explicar algo, bajo las leyes y costumbre de mi familia ninguno de mis nietos se puede casar sin mi consentimiento y mucho menos antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Soun me ocultó que había comprometido a Akane e intentó casarla antes de la edad mínima para ello; sin embargo, después de hablar con tu madre decidí que solo consentiría mantener como válido este trato entre ambas familias si mi nieta lo deseaba así, es por eso que decidí hablar primero con ella.

\- Comprendo… entonces ella ya lo decidió… ¿rompió el compromiso? -Parecía que una oleada helada recorría su cuerpo, en el fondo no quería saber la respuesta, sabía que él era responsable y que este sería su castigo, pero su miedo más grande, incluso aún más del que ya había ocurrido que era perder la cura era perderla a ella.

\- Te equivocas… no lo hizo. -le contesto de la manera más dulce que pudo encontrar y le regaló una linda sonrisa muy parecida a la de su nieta, aunque no tan encantadora como la de ella.

De un salto se puso de pie, asombrado por lo dicho, colocó las manos en su cabeza; sentía que se liberaba de un gran peso, luego apretó fuertemente los ojos, evidentemente trataba de contener el llanto porque esa noticia aliviaba en gran medida su sufrimiento; ya no tenía la cura, pero la tenía a ella y eso le bastaba para sentirse muy feliz, la amaba, aunque lo negó la amaba más que a su vida y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella y porque lo perdonara.

-Ranma, tú ¿amas a mi nieta?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y el pánico lo invadió; en un primer momento pensó en responder que no pero que estaba dispuesto a cumplir con el compromiso por honor… después vio el cálido rostro de aquella señora, la única que se atrevió a acercarse a él, la única que se preocupó en preguntarle cómo se sentía y después recordó su promesa de no contar a nadie lo que platicaran entre ellos.

\- Si, amo a su nieta y buscaré la manera de que me perdone. -respondió de manera segura y firme-

-Me alegra mucho oír eso… porque quiero que hagamos un trato; -en ese momento se levantó y lo tomó por los hombros- yo me llevaré a Akane hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad y la prepararé para se convierta en una linda señorita, estudiará y aprenderá todo lo necesario para ser una buena esposa, seguirá entrenando porque ese es su deseo y como sé que su seguridad te preocupa tienes mi palabra de que ella estará a salvo conmigo; pero… durante ese tiempo no podrán verse; por diferentes circunstancias su compromiso aún no es oficial y solo tú puedes formalizarlo, el cómo lo tendrás que hacer lo aprenderás tu solo mientras Kijoro te prepara; cumplido el plazo, un día después del cumpleaños de ella nos volveremos a reunir y solo ustedes decidirán si continúan adelante con el compromiso.

-Está bien, estoy de acuerdo.

-Ranma… lo que te espera no será fácil y tendrás que demostrarme que realmente eres un hombre digno de ella, entrenarás y tomarás clases con mi yerno; mejorarás tus notas en la escuela, pero sobre todo tendrás que aprender a vivir con tu maldición y sobreponerte al hecho de que tal vez vivas el resto de tu vida así; eres un muchacho valiente e inteligente y como artista marcial sabes que no debes bajar la guardia, que de nuestras debilidades debemos aprender y convertirlas en una ventaja o hasta en un recurso más para el combate, pero estoy segura que lo lograrás porque te has enfrentado a cosas peores ¿no?

\- ¿cómo dice? -de repente la voz de la abuela se escuchaba triste y entrecortada y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos -

\- Antes de venir, escuché una historia sobre un joven guerrero Japonés que viajó a China… -a Ranma de repente se le formó un nudo en la garganta, ni él ni Akane hablaban de eso, recordarlo a ambos les dolía, estaba muy reciente y no lo habían superado, ni siquiera la familia sabía lo ocurrido, cómo es que esta señora que apenas conocía supiera lo que ambos habían vivido-… ahí enfrentó a un semi-dios arriesgando su propia vida para ayudar a un pueblo y su gente, él estuvo a punto de perder a su amada pero por un milagro ella sobrevivió y la vida les regaló una segunda oportunidad; su historia aún no está escrita pero creo que el futuro les depara algo maravilloso juntos.

Simplemente no pudo más, las lágrimas se le escaparon y sus ojos azulados se cristalizaron… recordarla en sus brazos creyéndola muerta era lo más horrible que había vivido hasta el momento, se acercó al altar familiar y fue entonces que se juró a sí mismo ser el mejor hombre para ella.

La abuela se situó frente a él e hizo una reverencia, que simplemente sorprendió al pelinegro – Gracias Ranma, gracias por devolverme con vida a mi nieta. – y sin decir más salió para después llevarse con ella a su prometida.

Cuando se recuperó de la plática con la abuela fue a la casa y vio a su prometida en brazos de su primo Kosei, tan indefensa, su rostro reflejaba, cansancio, tristeza y dolor; todo al mismo tiempo; pasaron frente a él para salir de la casa, entrar a la camioneta e irse, después de eso no se volvieron a ver.

Fin del flash back

 **Faltaba muy poco para que llegara a su destino, sentía mariposas en el estómago solo de pensar que en unos minutos estaría con ella, quería ver su reacción al verlo… ¿estaría feliz? ¿lo habría extrañado? ¿se sentiría orgullosa de él?; la abuela le cometo que estaba contenta al saber que la visitaría y que incluso había solicitado un permiso especial para salir del internado y poder pasar el fin de semana juntos; solo pensar en ello lo ponía muy feliz y a la vez muy nervioso; nunca hicieron cosas de novios, nunca tuvieron una cita, tampoco se habían besado y jamás hablaron sobre sus sentimientos, pero de una forma rara se entendían y habían compartido momentos especiales y después de todo estaban comprometidos y era normal tener cercanía y platicar como tal ¿no?...eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando estaba entrando a la propiedad donde vivía la abuela, rodeaba la fuente de la entrada y justo cuando se estacionaba frente a la entrada vio subir a la camioneta de la abuela a una joven en un lindo vestido color melón, con sobrero y un bolso; no pudo ver su rosto y tampoco su pelo porque el sombrero lo cubría, además de que se encontraba de espaldas a él; apago el motor y siguió con la mirada el auto mientras se alejaba.**

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero les esté gustando, agradezco a los que siguen la historia y a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. Me encanta ¡leerlos!**

 **Carloskelevra88. Espero que el segundo capítulo te haya atrapado al igual que el primero.**

 **Anymary79. Qué lindo que te parezca genial la historia.**

 **NikoruShimohira. Gracias por tus comentarios y recomendaciones (en verdad no me había fijado que utilizaba de más la palabra "decía"), espero en lo posible cumplir con las expectativas de los lectores. En cuanto a los nombres con K, me gustaría comentar el motivo del porqué lo estructuré así; resulta que en mi familia se tiene la costumbre de tomar la primera letra del nombre del padre para escoger el de los hijos; el primer nombre que tenía pensado era "kuma" y sí de antemano sabía que significa "oso" este nombre lo escogí en honor a un gran amigo responsable de que esta historia exista en línea y él se llama así, los demás los escogí al azar. Me alegra que te encante la historia y espero disfrutes este segundo capítulo.**

 **Rizzasm. Se descubrió en éste capítulo la plática de la Abuela con Ranma, para mí fue muy emotivo escribirlo porque quise plasmar el sentir de Ranma en otras historias se enfocan en los sentimientos de Akane y se nos olvida que los hombres también sienten y sufren; a su manera, pero lo hacen. Espero leerte pronto.**

 **Ikita. Jajajaja… espero mantenerte en ascuas hasta el final, gracias por leer.**


	3. Un poco de motivación

**Amo a Ranma, pero no me pertenece, es la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras son creación mía.**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia... Wooow ¡en verdad no esperaba esta respuesta!, les agradezco en verdad que les guste y estén al de pendiente las actualizaciones. Me encanta leerlos! saludos**

 **3) Un poco de motivación**

 **Ranma bajaba de su auto y tomaba del portaequipaje su maleta, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa para ser recibido por una de las empleadas de confianza de la abuela Sakura.**

 **-Buenos días joven Ranma. -Una mujer de unos treinta años, piel morena clara, cabello castaño lacio a los hombros, recogido en una media coleta, con el uniforme de las empleadas de la casa pantalón gris claro y filipina en rojo de botones cruzados-**

 **-Hola Mako! -notoriamente nervioso y emocionado a la ves – Buenos días! ¿ya llegó Akane?**

 **\- ¿eh? ¿Cómo… no la vio salir?**

 **\- ¿era ella? -retirándose los lentes de sol- ¿pero… por qué se fue?**

 **-No lo sé, pero la verdad es una lástima que no la viera, ¡hoy se ve más linda que nunca! -expresaba emocionada, mientras que a él; le venía a la mente la imagen de aquélla mujer que vio de espaldas antes de subir a la camioneta y dejaba escapar un leve suspiro - … venga la señora Koga lo espera en el jardín**

 **Ambos entraron a la casa atravesaron la estancia y caminaron hacia la puerta que daba al jardín donde la abuela estaba sentada y a su lado una mesa blanca metálica con base de vidrio bajo una sombrilla, hablando por teléfono y haciendo anotaciones en una libreta; cuando lo vio llegar le indicó que se sentara a lado de ella mientras que Mako le sirvió limonada y le acercaba la charola con los bocadillos que Akane había preparado.**

 **-sí, me parece bien… espero tu correo para afinar los detalles del evento… ajá… creo que de eso se pueden encargar las prometidas ¿no crees?, además será una oportunidad grandiosa para que Ayane y Kosei anuncien la fecha de su boda… perfecto! Te veo en la tarde con mi hija y los chicos... no, ellas tienen que ir al festival solo pasaran a saludar antes de irse a la aldea y mi nieta se quedará conmigo todo el fin de semana por la vistita de Ranma… hasta entonces. - ¡Hola Ranma! qué gusto verte.**

 **\- Buenos días abuela Sakura, también es un gusto para mi**

 **\- ¿te gustaron los bocadillos?**

 **\- ¡están deliciosos! Nunca había probado algo así.**

 **-Akane los preparó para ti… y la comida también…**

 **-¡vaya… en verdad sí que mejoró! -un tanto incrédulo al recordar que la comida de la pequeña Tendo solía mandar al hospital a cualquiera que se atreviera a probarlo… y sin evitarlo sonrió por el recuerdo-**

 **\- Me pidió que la disculparas, tuvo que regresar al internado a terminar un trabajo pendiente, pero de seguro estará aquí para la hora de comer.**

 **-Entiendo -visiblemente desilusionado- ya está muy cerca el fin de curso y todos tenemos trabajos finales por entregar.**

 **-Así es…y dime ¿cómo está tu madre y Kasumi?**

 **-Las dos están muy bien, le mandan cariños.**

 **-Muchas gracias y cuéntame ¿Cómo van las cosas en el dojo y en los negocios que has cerrado con la asesoría de Kijoro?**

 **-En el dojo creo que las cosas nunca estuvieron mejor; después del primer evento en el que participé el dojo adquirió popularidad, las remodelaciones que Naviki y yo hicimos ayudaron a la imagen, las clases van bien, las regionales se acercan y los alumnos están muy avanzados, harán un gran papel; además yo también participaré por lo que estoy adelantado trabajos y exámenes; el premio al primer lugar es en efectivo y como en las otras ocasiones lo podré ahorrar o invertir después. En cuanto a los otros negocios todo marcha bien, el que me ha tomado más tiempo y esfuerzo para hacerlo crecer es el de los restaurantes con el sr. Kuonji cuando firmamos la sociedad no dimensioné la gravedad de los problemas que tenían, pero vale la pena si con ello mi familia salda la deuda con ellos ya que aceptaron desistir del compromiso con Ukyo, demás mi padre está muy comprometido y trabaja duro para que el negocio crezca, ya se están viendo ganancias y pronto podremos abrir un par sucursales a aquí en Kioto.**

 **-¿Cómo tomó Ukyo la ruptura del compromiso?**

 **-Antes de que su padre le llamara para decirle que el negocio no iba bien y que quería regresara con él yo ya había platicado con ella, habíamos aclarado las cosas y le dije que yo solo la veía como una buena amiga, que nunca la vi como algo más; le tengo mucho aprecio y le reiteré mi promesa de ver por ella, pero como un hermano cuida de su hermana… al principio no lo tomó muy bien pero cuando usted y el sr. Tamura me dijeron que podríamos aprovechar su situación para deshacer el compromiso, no lo pensé dos veces y utilice mi promesa de cuidar de ella para convencerlos de hacer el trato, les reiteré que mi intención era ayudarlos y con el paso de los meses creo que ya se resignó.**

 **-muy bien! Veo que tus clases con Kijoro y la influencia de mi nieta Naviki rinden frutos ¿no?**

 **-sí, me costó mucho trabajo entender todo esto de las inversiones, riesgo y publicidad; pero viendo el resultado ha valido mucho la pena.**

 **\- ¿y tú entrenamiento?**

 **\- Eh aprendido mucho, no era fan de las armas, pero en el combate todo sirve y lo aprovecho al máximo, no puedo decir que me encanta, pero no lo hago mal.**

 **-¿y tú fobia? – por un segundo sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo solo en pensar en los gatos tenía ese efecto en él y si bien en todo este tiempo no había tenido problemas con eso, no podía decir que lo había superado.**

 **-Trabajo en ello.**

 **\- Me da gusto oír eso y quiero que sepas que me siento muy satisfecha por tus avances, debes estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo y tus logros. -él solo sonrió y se quedó pensativo por un instante mientras jugaba con su vaso de limonada-**

 **\- Abuela… ¿cómo está ella?**

 **-Está muy bien, ella llegó muy temprano para preparar tu habitación, la comida y…**

 **-No… me refiero a… si ella…**

 **-Te ha extrañado Ranma -tomando su mano para calmar su ansiedad- … te ha extrañado muchísimo, aunque no lo diga se le ve en los ojos y también se le ve muy linda, más madura, ha crecido mucho, se ha esforzado mucho… es la mejor de su grado y en su entrenamiento también… es toda una dama, estoy muy orgullosa de ella y estoy segura de que tú también lo estarás en cuanto la veas… -la reacción de él fue solo sonreír y asentir con la mirada - estará aquí para la hora de la comida, mi hija y su familia también vendrán.**

 **\- ¿y las prometidas?**

 **\- Ellas solo pasaran a saludar, tienen curiosidad por conocerte en persona y no se quedarán a comer porque tienen un compromiso; todos estarán aquí alrededor de las dos de la tarde para charlar antes de la comida. Mientras tanto, porque no subes a refrescarte un rato y descansar, Mako te avisará cuando lleguen.**

 **-Sí, está bien. -Acto seguido, tomo su maleta y subió a su habitación guiado por Mako, ya adentro observo cada detalle en ella, sabía que Akane la había ordenado para él y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al imaginársela acomodando cada detalle, ansiaba tanto verla, oír su voz… pero tendría que ser paciente, solo un par de horas más… se decía así mismo; tomó su maleta y sacó sus cosas para acomodarlas en el armario, después de una bolsa interna sacó una pequeña caja roja y la observo con cuidado como analizando que hacer con ella; después de unos minutos la abrió tomó la joya dentro de ella y la colocó en la cadena que traía puesta la cuello, para después tomar una ducha y prepararse para la hora de la comida.**

 **En la camioneta rumbo al internado; Akane abrazaba su bolso, ese bolso blanco que contenía la prenda que momentos antes había sacado del cuarto que era de su madre, pensativa, temerosa, pero decidida a continuar calculaba el tiempo mirando su reloj de pulsera y veía de reojo por la ventana cuando de repente un bip la sacó de sus pensamientos, sacó su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de texto.**

 **'** **Hola niña! Te tengo noticias**

 ***¿qué ocurre?**

 **'** **acá la cosa está que arde! ¡Se acaba de enterar que Ranma salió de viaje y se puso como loca!**

 ***¿sospecha que vino a verme?**

 **'** **sí, pero sabe que no puede acercarse por el acuerdo y la momia no la dejará ir.**

 ***¿no sospechan nada?**

 **'** **No, siguen pensando y están convencidas de que tu abuela fue la que contestó al reto.**

 ***Bien, ¿sus hermanas siguen en China?**

 **"** **sip**

 **'** **con la fecha tan cercana creo que la momia no tardará en traerlas…**

 **'** **buscaron a Ukyo**

 ***¿qué?... ¿para qué?**

 **'** **Según oí querían su ayuda para ese día**

 ***¿Aceptó?**

 **'** **NO, según supe ella y su padre desistieron del compromiso y regresó a su casa.**

 ***eso ya lo sabía… Ranma los está ayudando con la asesoría de mi tío y el tío Genma está trabajando con él para saldar su deuda y recuperar su honor.**

 **'** **Vaya! ¡Sí que eres buena en esto de buscar información!**

 **'** **Akane… mi viaje rindió frutos los cuatro ya confirmaron su presencia.**

 ***Eso sí es una buena noticia… ¿tú también estarás?**

 **'** **si**

 ***¿Estás seguro? Si no quieres continuar lo entenderé**

 **'** **Si no fuera por ti jamás me hubiera enterado de la verdad… te la debo, no te dejaré sola y menos si sus hermanas están dispuestas a intervenir…**

 **'** **Ryoga también estará… y antes de que te enojes aún no le eh dicho nada, solo le dije que necesitaba un favor que te involucraba a ti y no se negó después de todo aún se siente mega endeudado contigo**

 ***Ok -Sonriendo de lado recordando el motivo del comentario-**

 ***gracias Mouse… estaré ocupada las siguientes semanas, tal vez no pueda contestar si me buscas, pero si sabes algo más mándame mensaje**

 **'** **está bien, cuídate!**

 ***tú también**

 **Faltaba todavía unos minutos para llegar a la escuela y Akane no puedo evitar pensar en resolver la situación con Shampoo y el supuesto compromiso con Ranma por las leyes amazonas antes de la reunión, pensar en su mentira le hacía sentir coraje, no tendría compasión cuando llegara el momento, no solo exhibiría su mentira también acabaría con ella en el combate.**

 **Desde que se enteró de la existencia de la carta y después de la inesperada visita de su abuela al internado no estuvo tranquila hasta que supo la verdad, a partir de ese momento su vida tomó un nuevo sentido, aprovecho cada oportunidad para aprender todo lo que le pudiera servir en las misiones, hasta las cosas más incomodas para ella como vestir demasiado escotada o entallada, el maquillaje, las terribles rutinas de belleza de Saky, usar zapatillas; tomó más empeño en sus clases de administración del hogar para no faltar a los entrenamientos con los grandes maestros de la aldea; ese había sido el acuerdo con la abuela: subir sus notas en eso le garantizaba el entrenamiento de los fines de semana y conoció a tres de los cuatro guardianes.**

 **Además, y aún más importante descubrió el rollo… y con él la historia que encerraba, la historia del pasado de su familia, su herencia y la misión… entendió que era más especial y valiosa de lo que ella misma pensaba… entendió que era su responsabilidad ahora que su madre no estaba.**

flash Back

Habían pasado tres meses desde que se fuera de Nerima, era su primer fin de semana libre y se sentía muy aliviada de salir del internado, cuando la abuela le dijo que no sería fácil nunca se imaginó el trabajo que le costaría adaptarse, las clases regulares no eran problema siempre fue buena estudiante; pero las de administración del hogar eran agotadoras y por demás estresantes: cocina, industria del vestido, etiqueta y maquillaje, técnicas de orden y limpieza del hogar; y ¡ni hablar de las extracurriculares! como gimnasia, música y ballet… ¡ballet! – la maestra Toyahara siempre le repetía con su afrancesada vocecita irritante "tienes la técnica Tendo pero te falta gracia, como un cisne querida, con elegancia" si no fuera por las otras clases en la aldea con los maestros que alguna vez también fueron de su madre ya habría mandado todo esto al demonio… solo por eso aguantaba y buscaba la manera de "tener gracia, delicadeza y ser femenina" las demás prometidas le ayudaban mucho, no sabía que habría sido de ella sin su ayuda; ahora eran sus mejores amigas y el mejor equipo que podía tener en las misiones.

Se habían vuelto inseparables, como hermanas; les agradecida todo lo que hacían por ella, pero sus planes para ese fin de semana eran descansar, relajarse y no hacer nada; las prometidas también se quedarían con la abuela después de todo ya eran parte de la familia, cuando llegaron a la casa de la abuela esos planes quedaron en el olvido porque la tía Maiko ya la esperaba para una de sus clases especiales.

-Hola! ¡Me encanta verlas a todas juntas! ¡Mis niñas! Siempre quise una hija ahora tengo hasta de sobra – decía alegremente mientras las saludaba dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una -Akane cariño te espero en 20 minutos en el gimnasio para una clase, espero que este fin de semana se diviertan mucho, mis hijos vendrán por ustedes por la tarde para salir de paseo.

-¡Qué lindo!, hasta que vamos a poder estar con ellos ¿no? -hablaba Minami

-Sí, la verdad es que extraño mucho a Kioshi -contestaba Kakome-

-Pues que lo disfruten! Porque al parecer para mí el plan es otro – contestaba algo molesta, observando cómo se retiraba su tía.

-Akane tu tía te adora y solo quiere que seas la mejor -Ayane trataba de bajarle el mal humor-

-sí como digas…-en tono indiferente tomaba su maleta y caminaba para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse-

\- ¡oye Akane no seas amargada! Verás que te suelta antes de lo que esperas -esa era Saky y su gran entusiasmo-

-Se ve que no la conoces… cuando se empeña en que aprenda una técnica nueva no me suelta hasta que lo haga "aceptablemente bien" -respondía aún de espaldas a ellas y subiendo por las escaleras.

Las demás prometidas imitaron su proceder, tomaron sus maletas y subieron a los cuartos para cambiarse; cuando Akane entro a su habitación aventó con coraje su maleta sobre la cama, se sentía frustrada y cansada… sacaba como podía las clases de administración del hogar, tenía que aguantar las críticas sobre su forma poco femenina de ser; y por si fuera poco la abuela no la dejaría ir a la aldea a entrenar hasta que no mejorara.

Resignada se alistó con unos leggings, una playera crossfit y zapatillas deportivas, en cuanto estuvo lista se dirigió al gimnasio donde su tía ya la esperaba.

-¿y?... ¿qué vas a enseñar? – mientras entraba observaba todo a su alrededor, era una habitación muy amplia, con la pared de enfrente cubierta de piso a techo por espejos; a un costado estaba acondicionado con diferentes aparatos para ejercicio: pesas, remadora, un ejercitador multifuncional y un saco de boxeo, el resto de espacio lo usaban sus primos para practicar combates cuando se quedaban de visita.

-Míralo tú misma -mientras abría una caja de madera muy antigua con grabados florales, dejando ver dos pares de hermosos Tessens; un par con fondo blanco adornado con flores rojas y el otro par de fondo negro con el dibujo de un dragón rojo, ambos estaban armados con diez costillas de base de hierro lo que los hacia un tanto pesados, sin querer le vino a la mente la sombrilla roja de Ryoga; observaba las armas con curiosidad y asombro, al abrirlas notó que en el filo del abanico abierto las costillas eran filosas -Te enseñaré el arte marcial del Tessenjutsu o abanico de hierro-

\- Vaya… son muy hermosos.

-Bueno, toma los que más te gusten -no necesitó pensar mucho que par escogería, los del diseño de dragón la cautivo desde el momento en que los vio, tomó los abanicos y se colocó frente a su tía.

\- Yo te enseñaré lo básico de ésta técnica porque en tus próximas clases con la maestra Kasuya lo perfeccionarás, lo primero que debes saber es que son muy útiles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo; debes combinar los movimientos al abrirlos y cerrarlos para bloquear y atacar; tienes que acostumbrarte al peso y ser muy hábil con tus manos, las orillas son filosas, así que si te puedes acercar a tu contrincante lo suficiente puedes causarle heridas profundas, esta arma bien utilizada no solo es práctica si no también letal.

Maiko hacía diferentes movimientos con los Tessens, los abría, cerraba y giraba mientras avanzaba, saltaba o viraba sobre su eje; una danza muy similar a una Kata, pero con un ritmo sutil, femenino y a la ves preciso y con fuerza; Akane observó los movimientos y comenzó a imitarlos tratando de coordinarlos con el abrir y cerrar de los abanicos, en un principio no intentaba girarlos porque sus movimientos eran un tanto torpes y corría el riesgo de cortarse.

Después de dos horas de práctica su tía la instruía en los movimientos en combate utilizando las armas; Akane estaba cansada, algo desganada y sus dedos estaban adoloridos al igual que sus muñecas por el peso de sus abanicos.

-¡Vamos Akane estos movimientos son los más sencillos -gritaba con frustración al notar un tanto de desinterés por parte de su sobrina-

Akane se lanzaba a atacar una y otra vez, pero su tía bloqueaba con facilidad todos sus movimientos.

-¡Eres muy predecible! ¡Solo estás haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez!

-Lo siento lo hago lo mejor que puedo… -sin dejar de moverse por los embates de su contrincante y jadeando por el esfuerzo-

-¡no es suficiente!

Para su buena suerte su abuela entraba al salón con unos papeles y una carpeta en las manos obligándolas a detener la práctica, cosa que la pequeña peli azul agradeció y aprovechó para recuperar el aliento.

\- Hola Chicas! ¿Cómo van? -su tono era dulce, mientras dirigía una mirada a su hija para que le diera un respiro a la chica ya que la práctica ya se había prolongado bastante-

-Más o menos mamá -miraba con desaprobación a Akane como retándola por su falta de interés - ¿necesitas algo?

\- sí, querida... necesito que me firmes estos pedidos -entregándole los papeles a su hija y buscando otros en la carpeta – creo que olvide las ultimas cotizaciones en el despacho… ¿Akane puedes ir por ellos por favor?

-Sí abuela, enseguida te las traigo -dejando de tomar agua de una botella plástica y secándose el sudor de la cara, salió con dirección al que fuera el despacho de su querido abuelo fallecido-

Tomo él pomo de la puerta de madera y entró, frente a ella veía un gran escritorio de madera tallada, sin duda un trabajo de ebanistería fino y refinado…por un momento vino a su mente el recuerdo de cuando pequeña entraba a hurtadillas e imaginaba que el gran mueble era su refugio; entre juegos ese escritorio había formado parte de su infancia, una muy feliz; había sido castillo, muralla y todo lo que su imaginación de pequeña le permitió y su abuelo su gran cómplice.

Caminó hasta quedar aun paso del mueble, colocó sus dedos por encima de la madera y recorrió el mueble por la orilla hasta rodearlo por completo, cuando estuvo del otro lado se sentó en la silla de piel en la que su abuelo acostumbraba a sentarse por horas a revisar documentos y buscó los papeles para su abuela cuando los encontró se disponía a salir cuando recordó algo… un secreto; sonrió pensando la posibilidad de que aún pudiera encontrar su dulce favorito, regresó posicionándose a uno de los lados del mueble, se agachó buscando con sus dedos entre las líneas del grabado un punto exacto… cuando escuchó un "clic" su cara se llenó de una alegría infantil, mordía su labio inferior en un acto de nerviosismo por haber hecho una travesura y abrió ese cajón secreto que le había mostrado su abuelo cuando era pequeña, miró su interior pero ya no había dulces… torció la boca con algo de desilusión en su rostro.

En un impulso de curiosidad revisó su contenido; primero tomó un cilindro de madera que en su interior contenía un rollo de papel antiguo con algo escrito y un dibujo de un árbol de cerezo cuyas ramas se extendían a lo largo del papel, en un principio no le tomó importancia, pero cuando terminó de desenrollar el papel se percató que al final de las ramas había nombres conocidos escritos; el de sus primos, sus hermanas y el de ella; al parecer era algo así como un árbol genealógico, lo vio con mayor detenimiento regresando a donde la rama mayor crecía, en el tronco del árbol la leyenda: "linaje directo del señor del castillo Michizuky: Moritoky y su esposa lady Chiyome", cuando leyó eso se sentía confundida ¿cómo era posible que tuviera algún tipo de relación con eso, lady Chiyome era una leyenda ¿no?... volvió a guardar el rollo, después lo vería con calma; pero se percató de algo más… una carta el sobre blanco sin remitente solo con un código postal, casualmente uno conocido para ella, sin dudarlo lo abrió y comenzó a leer, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, su cuerpo se tensaba al mismo tiempo que de él emanaba un aura roja de furia; cuando terminó de leer guardó todo, cerró el cajón y regresó al gimnasio con su tía y su abuela.

-aquí están los papeles abuela

-gracias cariño -tomándolos para que su hija los firmara la abuela observo de reojo a su nieta y se percató de que su mirada había cambiado, pero decido no comentar nada-

Cuando su tía terminó de leer, revisar y firmar los documentos le pidió a Akane continuar con la lección; mientras la abuela se hacía a un lado para observar; ambas tomaron sus armas y se colocaron nuevamente en posición de combate una frente a la otra.

-Bien Akane, veamos si ahora lo haces mejor, ¿lista? -la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada fija llena de determinación, más concentrada y con ganas de terminar de una buena vez con esa lección.

Su tía se lanzó a atacar, movía hábilmente los abanicos sin intención de lastimar a su sobrina, pero sí para obligarla desenvolverse mejor… Akane en un instante estaba bloqueando los embates con sus Tessens al mismo tiempo que brincaba, giraba sobre su eje, lanzaba patadas altas, hacía barridos… se movía con mayor agilidad y precisión, ahora era ella quien atacaba abría y cerraba los abanicos; comenzaba a girarlos de forma magistral para obligar a su tía a alejarse de ella… cuando tuvo el control de la pelea hizo un movimiento en el que obligó a su tía a echarse para atrás para no ser tocada por las cuchillas de los abanicos que Akane giraba velozmente, de repente solo giraba el de la mano izquierda para bloquear y con el otro cerrado atacaba dando golpes para tratar de desarmar a su tía y en un último movimiento la peli azul logró acercarse lo suficiente para barrer las piernas de su tía haciéndola caer de espaldas, uno de sus Tessens había salido volando y el otro aún lo tenía en su mano izquierda, mientras que su sobrina quedo frente a ella de posición de combate y en su mano derecha sostenía uno de sus abanicos abierto a la altura del cuello de su contrincante y el otro lo mantenía girando a la altura de su cabeza; con la respiración agitada y la mirada fija.

La abuela y Maiko estaban muy sorprendidas por la tremenda demostración de agilidad, velocidad y fuerza de la peli azul en esta nueva técnica, sus rostros no disimulaban el estado de asombro con el que las había dejado; después de unos segundos Akane cerro las armas, ayudo a su tía a levantarse, hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto a su instructora y le extendía los Tessens para devolvérselos.

-No hija… son tuyos; creo que encontraste tu arma principal… suficiente por hoy ya te puedes ir.

-Gracias tía, entonces me voy a bañar y cambiar para comer -Y sin decir más tomo su botella de agua y su toalla; bebió lo que restaba del líquido y se secó el sudor mientras salía del gimnasio.

Rumbo a su cuarto paso por la estancia y vio de frente la puerta de la casa, caminó hasta salir y sentarse en las escaleras de entrada, necesitaba un lugar fresco y tranquilo, recargada en el pilar frente a la fuente del patio principal meditó por un momento la información que había obtenido por mera casualidad; el rollo y la carta… una carta dirigida a su abuela y que daba un ultimátum para que ella enfrentara a Shampo y establecer definitivamente que compromiso sería el válido… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de una motocicleta que entraba a la propiedad y se estacionaba justo frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces preciosa? -preguntaba curioso el menor de sus primos después de quitarse el casco y al verla sudada con cara de cansancio.

\- ¡sobrevivir a una de las clases de tu madre! -mientras que el chico se sentaba junto a ella y le pasaba el brazo por la espalda en claro gesto de apoyo-

\- ¿fue muy ruda contigo?

\- igual que siempre -contestaba alzando los hombros y volteándolo a ver… cuando de repente una idea cruzo su mente -¿oye.. me enseñas? Preguntaba mientras señalaba la motocicleta y ponía carita tierna y hacía un pequeño puchero.

-¿Qué? Claro que no! Si te lastimas la abuela me mata! Y no me pongas esa cara señorita…

-anda ¿sí?, di que sí… por favor… -rogaba como una pequeña chiquilla juntando sus manos a modo de súplica y repitiendo el gesto tierno que antes había hecho-

-ahhhh! ¡Está bien! Tú ganas, pero si te pasa algo tu das la cara por mi frente a la abuela, ¿estamos? -poniendo su dedo índice en la nariz de la chica

-Siii -aplaudía, sonreía con encanto y le daba un beso en la mejilla; sabía que su primo no se resistiría si utilizaba sus armas femeninas -Por eso eres mi primo fa-vo-ri-to.

-Si no fueras su prima estaría muy celosa ¿sabías? – Minami acababa de salir porque había escuchado la motocicleta de su prometido llegar y salía a recibirlo.

-¡hola amor! -Kuma se levantaba para saludar a su novia con un tierno beso en los labios y la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras que Akane observaba la escena con tristeza pensando si algún día ella y Ranma podían llevarse igual y tener ese tipo de demostraciones frente a todos.

-Bueno, yo me voy a cambiar así no hago mal tercio -pero al levantarse caminaba como si esquivara algo en el piso y andaba de puntitas cosa que llamó mucho la atención de la pareja-

-¿pero qué haces? -preguntaba su primo con gran confusión en su cara

\- están derramando tanta miel que tengo miedo de resbalar y caerme.

-AKANE! -reprendían los novios, mientras ella corría hacia su habitación.

El resto del día lo pasó tranquilo, salieron todos juntos a distraerse por la tarde, pasearon, fueron al cine y mientras que sus primos y sus respectivas prometidas iban a tomar un helado Saky y ella aprovecharon para ir de compras; ese día además linda ropa y zapatos también compro un celular, ese pequeño aparato que le resulto ser tan útil para sus planes; además que después de mucho insistir de su amiga entraron al salón de belleza y cambió su corte de pelo, aunque aún lo tenía corto el nuevo look le sentó muy bien, tenía mejor forma, era moderno y muy femenino.

Ese fin de semana fue muy provechoso; no solo logró que Kuma le enseñara a conducir su motocicleta, también retomó sus salidas a correr temprano, logro convencer a las prometidas para que entrenaran con ella técnicas de Yobijutsi y le ayudaran a mejorar sus platillos de cocina básica. También convenció a la abuela para que la dejara regresar a los entrenamientos en la aldea; cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo pues su abuela al verla tan dedicada no pudo negarse.

El domingo antes de regresar al internado se escabulló al estudio de la abuela y del cajón secreto tomo el rollo y la carta que había descubierto dos días antes, tenía mucho que averiguar y si algo había aprendido con Minami era a conseguir información y ya tenía un plan para ello y posiblemente un aliado…

Fin del flash back

 **-¿Señorita? -El chofer la llamaba y la sacaba de sus pensamientos**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Llegamos a la escuela, ¿a qué hora quiere que venga por usted?**

 **-Aaaa…mmmm… la verdad es que no sé cuánto me tarde, pero creo que lo mejor será que en cuanto termine llame a la casa… tal vez a Ranma no le importe venir por mi ¿no crees?**

 **-Entonces le daré su recado, estoy seguro que vendrá con mucho gusto por usted.**

 **-Gracias. -El chofer bajo del auto y lo rodeo para abrirle la puerta a Akane y le ayudó a bajar, esperó a que entrara para volver al auto y regresar a la casa.**

 **Continuará…**


	4. Sorpresas¡sorpresas!

**Soy súper fan de a Ranma 1/2, pero no me pertenece es la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras son creación mía.**

 **4- Sorpresas… ¡sorpresas!**

 **Cuando bajó del auto, entró por la reja principal, pasó por el estacionamiento de la escuela y pudo observar parqueado el auto de Ayane; pensó para sí misma que ella, Kakome y Minami ya se estarían alistando para irse a la aldea… y tendría solo el tiempo que ellas estuvieran en casa de la abuela para prepararse y hablar con los maestros.**

 **Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo principal rumbo a los dormitorios observando a detalle lo que desde hace ya año y medio se había convertido en su hogar, su refugio, en su lugar seguro, sin locas que quisieran humillarla, retarla o atacarla; o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que se percató de unas visitas poco gratas e inesperadas al colegio.**

Flash de nuevo

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el día que, en casa de su abuela descubrió por casualidad la carta y el rollo en el cajón secreto del abuelo; ese hecho la hizo tomar más empeño en sus clases, pero sobre todo en los entrenamientos, en su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto; había leído e investigado mucho sobe el contenido del rollo, la leyenda, la joya y su supuesta naturaleza sobre natural, los guardianes, la herencia de su madre y su relación con todo eso.

Pero sobre la carta tenía que encontrar más información y dentro del colegio no la hallaría… estaba decidida tendría que buscarla fuera.

Ese día por la mañana después del almuerzo y al ir a vestidores por el jardín para prepararse para la clase de gimnasia se sintió observada, siguió caminando y concentrándose en los ruidos alrededor… sí ahí estaba… alguien la observaba o como decía Kakome "tenía una sombra…" decidió actuar normal, seguir con su horario y esperar a que la persona que la seguía cometiera un error; entró a vestidores, se cambió y se dirigió con sus compañeras de clase al gimnasio, ahí mientras esperaba su turno en las barras asimétricas pudo observar con sorpresa; en las ventanas de la parte superior de las gradas la figura de una mujer de pelo rosado..-¡Rin-Rin! ¿pero qué demonios hace está aquí?… y peor aún si ella está aquí de seguro Ran-Ran también; esas dos siempre andan juntas.

Para poder salir del gimnasio y averiguar que pasaba, decidió fingir una caída así tendría que ir a la enfermería y poder aprovechar el resto de la clase para averiguar que hacían ese par merodeando en la escuela; cuando le toco sus turno, hizo el ejercicio dando vueltas y cambiando de barras con gran facilidad y al momento de culminar el ejercicio fingió caer mal y haberse torcido el tobillo; por lo que la maestra la mando a enfermería, pero en cuanto se vio fuera corroboró no traer su "sombra" y saltó por los tejados para poder observar mejor las instalaciones de la escuela, después de un rato vio pasar a la de pelo rosado rumbo a la rectoría y sin ser vista la siguió; para quedarse cerca del edificio principal y observar cómo se reunía minutos después afuera del plantel frente a la entrada del estacionamiento con la abuela Colón y Ran-Ran.

El resto del día estuvo muy inquieta y distraída; en la clase de industria del vestido por poco se lastima la mano con la máquina de coser de no ser por Saky hubiera acabado en la enfermería con una lesión real.

-¡Akane cuidado! ¿en qué estás pensando? Por poco te lastimas con la aguja -observándola algo confundida por el descuido de su amiga- ¿o más bien en quién estás pensando eh?

Eso último de dio una idea y en secreto se dirigió a ella – Saky, necesito que me prestes tu motocicleta esta noche – como única respuesta recibió una cara confusa por parte de su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito salir… necesito ir a Nerima -Esperaba que cayera y no le preguntara más-

\- ¿a Nerima…? -de repente la cara de Saky se iluminó y sonreía como boba- …Ahhh … ¿vas a verlo cierto? ¿vas a ver a Ranma?

"sí cayó" -pensaba para sí misma. -Si… no voy hablar con él solo quiero verlo

-ahhh… qué romántico… ¡yo voy contigo!

-NO! -necesito que te quedes para que me cubras ¿sí?

-Está bien, solo porque te debo una de la última misión… pero eso sí… cuidas a mi bebé.

Akane la miró con una cara inquisitiva -Saky… en todas las misiones siempre te salvo el trasero, no ha habido una sola misión en la que no metas la pata!

Cuando el reloj de la torre de la escuela marcó las 11:00 PM una figura aparecía por los tejados de los dormitorios de la escuela, saltaba a la caseta de vigilancia del estacionamiento y ponía a dormir al guardia con una nube de polvo de somníferos, para después tomar la motocicleta de Saky y salir a toda velocidad rumbo a Nerima… un par de horas después entraba a la ciudad y de ahí se dirigía a cierto restaurante chino; para no llamar la atención estacionó la motocicleta a un par de cuadras, subió por los tejados y se posó en el techo de la casa frente al café del gato.

Aún había luz en el local solo se observaba a una persona ir y venir dentro del lugar… observó y esperó hasta que tuvo una oportunidad; cuando cierto chico de lentes salía a tirar la basura le saltó enfrente y le habló.

-¡Hola Mousse! -El chico estaba sorprendido, frente a él se encontraba una chica… lo sabía por la voz, una que por cierto le pareció muy conocida… ajustaba sus lentes y observaba con detenimiento a la persona que le hablaba, vestida de negro total en un enterizo de piel con botas, guantes, cintilla a la cintura, mascara que cubría su rosto y que solo dejaba ver sus ojos color chocolate.

-¿Te conozco?

-Soy yo Mousse, Akane -quitándose la máscara-

-¿Akane? Pero… tu… ¿Qué haces vestida como ninja?

-Necesito hablar contigo y no tengo mucho tiempo -lo alaba a la parte obscura del callejón

-Pensé que estabas encerrada en un internado…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Escuché que la momia se lo decía a Shampoo, pero ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

-No podemos hablar aquí… no quiero que nadie más me vea.

-No te preocupes por eso… ven -llevando a la chica dentro del local- estoy solo; Shampoo y la abuela salieron y no regresarán hasta dentro de una semana, podemos charlar tranquilos.

Dentro del local sentaron en unas de las mesas y el chico preparó un poco de té y se lo ofreció a la chica.

-¿Ahora si dime que pasa? -mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-Necesito de tu ayuda… estoy segura que esto también te beneficiará.

Akane sacó una copia de la carta que había encontrado en la casa de la abuela y se la mostró al chico; éste la tomó y la leyó con detenimiento…

Estimada Sra. Koga Sakura

Presente:

Nos sorprendió mucho recibir su carta y más aún al leer su petición; por lo que de antemano le aclaro que la tribu amazona no cambiará bajo ningún motivo sus leyes; para nosotros las costumbres y tradiciones no cambian, aunque no nos encontremos en nuestro país.

El compromiso de Tendo Akane miembro de su clan con el Joven Saotome para nuestra gente no tiene ninguna validez, nuestras leyes simplemente se tienen que cumplir y más aún si ese matrimonio no se ha efectuado.

Si usted y su clan desean anular el compromiso con la amazona miembro de nuestra tribu solo hay una forma; Tendo Akane tendrá que enfrentarse a ella en un duelo y ganar.

También entendemos y respetamos sus costumbres, así que esperaremos a que la chica cumpla la mayoría de edad para efectuar el duelo.

Tienen como fecha límite para aceptar y responde al reto un día después de la fecha en la que Tendo Akane cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Atentamente

Concejo de Maestros de la tribu Amazona de China

… cuando terminó de leer observo el sobre y se dio cuenta del mismo detalle que en un primer momento ella también descubrió, no tenía dirección de remitente solo el código postal, el mismo código de la oficina postal de Nerima.

-ya veo… si tu aceptas el reto y ganas… Shampoo quedará libre para mi

-así es

-pero ¿qué probabilidades tienes de ganar?... no te ofendas te eh visto pelear y tu nivel…

-mi nivel actual no lo conoces y Shampoo tampoco… créeme eso no será problema; no tengo tiempo para darte una demostración; ¡solo dime… estás conmigo o no!

-está bien, seré tu aliado y te ayudare… ¿Qué deseas saber Tendo?

-primero necesito que me digas si esa letra es de Shampoo o de Colón

-no sabría decirte eso… ninguna de las dos tiene papeles escritos en japonés todo lo que escriben aquí lo hacen en chino.

-mmm… bueno yo veré como confirmar si alguna de ellas escribió eso

-¿por qué estas segura de que alguna de ellas la escribió?

\- porque el día de hoy en mi escuela estuvieron la bisabuela y las hermanas de Shampoo; las vi salir del edificio principal, de hecho, salieron de las oficinas de la rectora…mmmm… creo que ya sé cómo averiguar si esto fue escrito por alguna de ellas, sí estuvieron ahí de seguro preguntaron por los cursos de la escuela o inscripciones y de ser así tuvieron que haber llenado algún documento.

-Akane por lo que leo, a esta carta le antecede otra, déjame revisar si la tiene la momia espera aquí -subió de prisa las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior y después de unos minutos regresó con un sobre en la mano.

-¿La encontraste? -Akane se levantaba y prácticamente se la arrebataba.

-¿Qué dice?

-Es letra de mi abuela… la carta está dirigida al consejo de maestros de la tribu amazona en China, la enviaron a solo una semana de que yo me fuera a estudiar a Kioto y en ella solicitan la anulación del compromiso de Shampoo con Ranma, alegando que sus leyes en Japón son inválidas y que mi compromiso con él fue pactado entre nuestras familias mucho tiempo antes de que Ranma la venciera… y la petición está firmada por los cuatro maestros del clan ¡Michizuky!, el clan al que pertenece mi familia – al leer lo último su corazón latía fuerte y el nombre retumbaba en su cabeza- ¡el rollo!

-Akane… la carta que tu encontraste fue escrita una semana después de que la momia viajara a china, el código postal en el sobre me hace pensar que efectivamente ellas tienen algo que ver y su vista a tu escuela que algo están planeando…

\- Lo sé Mousse… -contestaba aun tratando de procesar toda la información.

\- Ninguno de los cinco maestros de la tribu amazona lo firma… tal vez no estén enterados

-Tal vez mi abuela tenga razón y bajo las leyes de Japón Shampoo no puede reclamar se prometida de Ranma

Los ojos del chico se abrieron por la sorpresa, de ser eso cierto él tenía una oportunidad con su amada amazona.

-Mousse, ¿podrías viajar a china y confirmar si los maestros de tu tribu están enterados de la existencia de las cartas y si bajo tus leyes el compromiso es válido aquí en Japón?

-Akane… me gustaría, pero la verdad yo no tengo dinero para un viaje así…

-Eso no es problema -y de un bolsillo de su traje sacó un fajo de billetes y se los entregó; por lo menos las ganancias de la venta de su ropa servirían para algo útil -por favor Mousse en cuanto regresen inventa un pretexto, ve a China, averigua todo lo que puedas, quédate con esta copia de la carta que traje y saca otra de la que Colón tiene… ¡ah! y cómprate un celular para que estemos en contacto, le pidió lápiz y papel y le anotó su número.

-¿Akane que piensas hacer?

-Voy a responder al reto sin que mi abuela se entere, pero pondré mis condiciones, no quiero que intenten nada antes de saber bien que es lo que pretenden y para el duelo buscaré el apoyo de los maestros mí del clan.

\- ¿estás segura?

\- Sí… no importa lo que averigüemos, la voy a enfrentar.

\- Cuenta conmigo… y si es necesario que te entrene lo haré. -ella solo sonrió por la propuesta

\- Te lo agradezco, pero desde que me fui eh estado entrenando mucho y créeme no perderé.

\- Te prometo contactarte en cuanto sepa algo

-Gracias Mousse… debo irme ahora -se colocó de nuevo la máscara y al salir del local brinco hacía el techo de la casa de enfrente -acción que sorprendió a su ahora aliado-, volteó por un momento para despedirse del chico y se fue saltando por los techos; al llegar a donde estaba la motocicleta una idea atravesó su mente.

A media cuadra de donde estaba se ubicaba el dojo, no pudo evitar ir para echar un vistazo a su hogar, al llegar se quedó parada en las ramas del árbol del patio de la casa, en el salón de entrenamiento la luz estaba encendida pero el resto de la casa estaba a obscuras, y desde ahí lo vio… aunque era tarde estaba entrenando, tenía puesto su típico pantalón chino, estaba descalzo y tenía el torso descubierto… sudaba y su pelo negro atado con su típica trenza estaba despeinado, tenía fruncido levemente el ceño concentrado en lo que hacía… no se percató de su presencia, se quedó observándolo por unos minutos más mientras su corazón latía muy fuerte y de sus ojos escapaban un par de lágrimas…lo extrañaba, verlo solo hacía que ansiara estar junto a él, abrazarlo y sentir su calor… deseaba ver sus ojos… recordó la última vez que se vieron y eso solo empeoró su estado, lo amaba tanto… si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferente… si tan solo su sentir fuera correspondido.

Decidió irse antes de que ella misma pudiera delatarse, manejó de regreso y llegó casi al amanecer, cuando entro a su habitación Saky vestida con su uniforme escolar ya la estaba esperando para que le contara como le había ido.

-Akane! Por fin llegas… ¿cómo te fue? -al ver a su amiga la abrazó y soltó a llorar desconsoladamente como ese último día que estuvieron juntos.

-Lo vi!... no hable con él, pero lo vi… y ¿sabes qué descubrí?... que lo amo y extraño demasiado

-Akane… ¿pero por qué lloras?

-Porque él no siente nada por mi Saky…

-¿Qué dices? Por lo que los chicos nos cuentan él te adora además…

-¡no! Si fuera cierto… ese día… nosotros… íbamos a casarnos Saky… ¡íbamos a casarnos! No sé por qué hace lo que hace ahora… tal vez por honor, ¡pero él no me quiere!

-Pero eres su prometida

-pero el compromiso no es formal ¿recuerdas? -miraba a su amiga como suplicando un poco de comprensión y cariño; Saky solo abrazó a su amiga para mostrarle su apoyo y después le ayudo a cambiarse y guardar su traje para misiones, cuando estuvieron listas salieron rumbo al comedor para desayunar.

Esa fue la primera vez que se escapó, la segunda fue cuando Mousse regresó de China y le llamó para que se vieran; estaba muy afectado por lo que había descubierto en su viaje y ella quiso darle todo su apoyo, después vinieron otras ocasiones; un par de ellas fue para ver a Ranma competir, una vez en Nagoya y la otra Osaka.

Otra más cuando se vio con Mousse después de descubrir que Ryoga era P-chán, ocasión en la que el chico pato demostró no solo ser su aliado si no un gran amigo, le contó como Ryoga al ir a buscarla al internado había entrado a los jardines a la hora que ella regresaba de su carrera matutina justo en el momento en el que se activaban los aspersores para regar el pasto; después de que saliera de su asombro, asimilar que su mascota era el rival de su prometido, superara sentirse engañada y traicionada, un baño de agua caliente y una larga charla terminó perdonando al chico del colmillo y ayudándolo a salir del colegio para que no lo descubrieran. Las demás salidas fueron para ver a su aliado e intercambiar información.

Fin del flash back

 **En la mansión Koga la camioneta de la abuela se parqueaba frente a la casa mientras que la abuela se acercaba curiosa al ver que había regresado casi enseguida; al ver a la mujer acercarse el chofer bajo del auto.**

 **-Señora, la señorita Akane me pidió que regresara y me dijo que llamaría cuando se desocupara; también me dijo que le preguntara al joven Saotome si le gustaría ser él quien vaya por ella.**

 **La abuela sonrió por eso último, sería una buena oportunidad para que tuvieran un momento a solas y platicaran.**

 **-Está bien, muchas gracias yo le aviso -y sin decir más el chofer se retiró; mientras que la abuela se dirigió al piso superior y tocó a la puerta del cuarto que ahora ocupaba el prometido de su nieta; cuando Ranma abrió se percató de la ansiedad del chico, de seguro esperaba que le llevara noticias de su prometida.**

 **-hola abuela ¿Qué pasa? -sin duda estaba consciente de que había pasado poco tiempo como para que ella ya estuviera de regreso.**

 **-solo quería avisarte que Akane llamará a la casa cuando termine y pregunto si no tendrías inconveniente de ser tu quien pase a buscarla al internado.**

 **-¿yo?...es decir si… ¡sí!… claro… yo voy por ella. -la petición claramente le había tomado por sorpresa, pero lo había puesto muy eufórico.**

 **En el internado Akane salía de sus pensamientos y terminaba de recorrer el pasillo principal, subía por las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio cuando de frente se encontró a una desesperada Saky.**

 **-¡Por fin llegas! ¡Estoy que me vuelvo loca… el documento se borró, lo iba a imprimir para entregarlo de una vez y con eso convencer a mi papá de que me dejara ir a la aldea con las chicas y no esta!**

 **-ya tranquila; ya estoy aquí, vamos a tu cuarto y vemos que podemos hacer ¿sí?**

 **La veía con cara de puchero y algo avergonzada -Lo siento Akane, tú deberías de estar con tu prometido y no aquí.**

 **-No te disculpes el trabajo también es mi responsabilidad y también quiero terminarlo hoy para tener el fin de semana libre y si de paso tu consigues el permiso de tu padre pues ya es ganancia; anda ¡vamos!**

 **Se fueron directo al cuarto de Saky, ella ya tenía lista su lap, libros y apuntes para rehacer el trabajo, Akane tomó la mitad de los materiales y sin que su amiga se diera cuenta también se apoderó de las llaves de su motocicleta y las guardó en su bolso.**

 **Estaba lista para salir rumbo a su cuarto cuando tocaron a la puerta, así que ella misma abrió para ver de frente al resto de las prometidas, listas para salir, las tres vestían pantalón de mezclilla, blusas estampadas de tela ligera por el calor que se sentía, muy bien maquilladas y peinadas.**

 **-¿Akane que haces aquí? -preguntaba Kakome**

 **-Sí… se supone que deberías de estar en la casa de la abuela con tu pro-me-ti-do. - enfatizaba Ayane**

 **-Si… bueno… lo que pasa es que todavía tengo un trabajo pendiente… y regresé para terminarlo y a Ranma lo veré un poco más tarde, es más en cuanto acabe llamaré a la casa para ver si quiere venir por mí.**

 **-Estoy segura que vendrá corriendo – Todas rieron por el comentario de Minami que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta, lo que hizo que la peliazul se sonrojara.**

 **-Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos… -explicaba Ayane- pasaremos a saludar a la abuela, a los chicos, a conocer a Ranma y de ahí nos vamos al festival a la aldea.**

 **-Te vamos a extrañar Akane… pero dudo que tú nos vayas a extrañar -decía Kakome en tono pícaro.**

 **-pues te equivocas… las voy a extrañar muchísimo -dicho esto las abrazó de forma tierna pero algo melancólica.**

 **-Bueno, bueno, bueno… basta de despedidas y déjenos trabajar ¿si?, si no terminamos papá no me dará permiso de alcanzarlas en el festival -reprendía Saky**

 **-Espero terminen pronto y nos vemos el domingo en la noche -se despidieron de las chicas menores y se fueron por el pasillo mientras la peliazul las veía alejarse con tristeza.**

 **-Bueno mejor nos damos prisa con esto, mientras más rápido acabemos más rápido estaremos libres de la cárcel, ¿no crees?**

 **-Síp… tu captura las primeras notas, mientras yo capturo lo que resumimos de los libros y cuando acabes búscame en mi cuarto para redactar las notas finales**

 **-Está bien, te veo en un par de horas.**

 **Tres puertas más adelantes estaba el cuarto de Akane, cuando entró cerró la puerta con seguro; dejo todo sobre la cama, incluyendo su bolso y sombrero, se acercó al escritorio y del cajón saco un par de folders y una memoria, los colocó sobre la mesa y escribió una nota, que pego después en la portada de uno de los folders.**

 **-Lo siento Saky, pero necesitaba un pretexto para regresar.**

 **Por un momento posó la mirada en una fotografía que tenía sobre su mesa de trabajo; en ella aparecían las cinco prometidas, en el salón de entrenamiento de la aldea, detrás de ellas el altar, abrazadas, muy sonrientes, vestidas todas de negro estrenando sus trajes de misión, diseño de ellas mismas y que después le serviría de inspiración para su proyecto personal.**

 **En el centro de la foto Ayane de 21 años, prometida de su primo mayor Kosei, de lindo y esbelto cuerpo, piel bronceada, ojos cafés, pelo castaño obscuro, largo hasta media espalda lo usaba atado a una coleta de lado; ella le había enseñado todo lo necesario para preparar los eventos que la abuela le encargaba, desde los discursos hasta la selección de música y menú. La líder, dominaba al derecho y al revés todas y cada una de las reglas de etiqueta, muy buena en la planeación de eventos y la logística de las misiones.**

 **A su derecha Kakome de 20 años de edad, experta en diseño, hábil con las computadoras, la mejor para la cocina y también para la gimnasia, delgada de facciones muy finas, pelo negro y con un corte asimétrico muy corto con flequillo y ojos color miel, prometida de su primo mediano Kioshi; ella se encargaba de enseñarle trucos para que la clase de cocina fuera lo más llevadera posible. Ayane y Kakome solo tomaban las clases de administración del hogar por las tardes ya que iban a la universidad por la mañana.**

 **A lado de Kakome; Minami de 18 años, prometida de Kuma, el ballet y la clase de industria del vestido eran su fuerte, era la mejor cuando de conseguir información se trataba; de ella había aprendido muchos trucos en poco tiempo; también por su influencia había aprendido a diseñar ropa, la misma que ahora era el "Bum" en cuanto a ropa deportiva se trataba; quien lo diría ¿no? Akane diseñando y cociendo ropa cuando tiempo a tras no sabía ni siquiera ensartar una aguja.**

 **A la izquierda la pequeña Saky; de 17 años hermana menor de Ayane, físicamente muy parecida a ella, de pelo largo que acostumbraba a usarlo en una coleta alta y flequillo, hábil para los deportes, la mejor después de Akane en clase de matemáticas, era buena para utilizar su lindura para conseguir lo que quisiera, aunque con su padre no siempre le funcionaba; adicta la velocidad y a su motocicleta, ella se había empeñado en convertir a Akane en algo así como una modelo, la obligaba a caminar, actuar y hablar "apropiadamente" y a su lado ella.**

 **-Gracias chicas -dijo susurrando-**

 **Después camino hacia su armario, su mirada había cambiado se le notaba sería y determinada; sacó una maleta negra deportiva; doblo con cuidado un lindo vestido morado de corte evasé, de cuello redondo, mangas tres cuartos y cinturón beige de tela y lo empacó junto con unas zapatillas altas a juego con el cinturón; después sacó de una caja de madera del fondo del mueble sus armas: un par de Tessens de fondo negro y con un dragón rojo, de ojos azules y con detalles dorados en el contorno; los mismos que su tía le había regalado; sacó una bolsa con varios Shurikens y dos ninjatos para después meterlos en la maleta.**

 **Guardo la caja y sacó un traje de misión nuevo, uno que ella misma diseño en secreto, pero a diferencia del que usaba con las prometidas éste era rojo con detalles en negro, lo admiró por un segundo y después también lo empacó.**

 **Sacó de su bolso su celular, las llaves de la motocicleta de Saky y el lindo vestido blanco que había pertenecido a su madre y lo colocó con cuidado en la maleta, junto con una peineta de flores que tomó de su mesa de noche.**

 **Dirigió su mirada hacia un punto fijo en el piso, se acercó y levantó una madera suelta; de ahí tomo unos papeles; una copia de carta que había escrito su abuela para la tribu amazona, que Mousse le había entregado, la carta original que la abuela de Shampoo había mandado a su abuela y otra en copia de la que ella había mandado como respuesta al reto dirigida a la abuela Colón y el rollo… ese rollo motivo de su nueva misión, pero esta vez la tendría que cumplir sola, sin el apoyo de sus queridas amigas… colocó de nuevo la madera en el piso, guardó las cartas y el rollo en la maleta para después cerrarla.**

 **Dio un gran respiro en un intento vano para calmar sus nervios y los latidos de su corazón… sacó de uno de sus cajones su traje de misión y su máscara; se desabrocho su vestido, se quitó sus zapatillas altas, se vistió con su traje y se calzó unas botas altas negras de tacón mediano… al terminar se volvió a peinar con una trenza francesa, frente al espejo vio su imagen, su mirada se notaba triste y ella era consciente de ello, su cuerpo esculpido por los entrenamientos era bellamente delgado y enmarcado por lindas curvas en su pecho, cintura y caderas; pero más allá de lo que la imagen le revelaba, ella veía a una mujer aún con rostro de niña a punto de enfrentar su destino.**

 **Con el cuerpo temblando, el alma triste, pero con decisión en su actitud, tomó las llaves de la motocicleta de Saky, se cargó la maleta a la espalda y tomó su celular, se dio un minuto para abrir su galería y ver una fotografía en específico, una donde estaba él… Ranma… usando el traje de entrenamiento que ella le envió como regalo de cumpleaños, alzando en su mano derecha un trofeo de primer lugar y sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo, con esa mirada de orgullo que siempre lo caracteriza; satisfecho por haber salido victorioso…sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos por las lágrimas que se formaban ellos y que trataba no salieran.**

 **-lo siento Ranma, lo siento mucho… no puedo permitir que la historia se repita. -apagó el aparato, lo guardó en un cierre de su traje; se colocó la máscara que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, abrió la ventana y saló por ella para subir a los tejados del colegio hacia el estacionamiento de la entrada, esperó unos minutos a que el vigilante entrara al baño, para después tomar la motocicleta y salir a toda velocidad.**

 **En la casa de la abuela, en el jardín ya se encontraban los primos de Akane conversando amenamente con Ranma sobre el próximo torneo de artes marciales y el avance de los alumnos del dojo, sus planes para vacaciones y la próxima boda de Ayane con Kosei; Ranma, aunque atento a la plática veía constantemente su reloj deseaba que el tiempo avanzara más rápido, cada uno tomaba un vaso de soda, reían y bromeaban con el mayor de los hermanos respecto a lo que le esperaba en la vida de casado.**

 **Mientras tanto; sentados en la sala estaban los mayores revisando papeles de la empresa de la abuela, organizando sus agendas mientras tomaban limonada.**

 **Cerca de la una de la tarde un auto honda azul marino entraba a la propiedad; al verlo los chicos salieron desbocados a recibir a sus respectivas novias encabezados por Kosei que en un acto muy caballeroso le abría la puerta a Ayane, le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar, la abrazaba y besaba con cariño, del otro lado Kioshi y Kuma hacían lo mismo para recibir a Kakome y Minami.**

 **Ranma observaba con detenimiento a las tres recién llegadas, sin duda eran muy bonitas, las tres eran delgadas visiblemente por algún tipo de entrenamiento, se les notaba enamoradas y tenían la facilidad de demostrarlo.**

 **Las tres parejas se veían felices, se besaban, abrazaban, reían y se decían cuanto se habían extrañado; mientras que un chico de mirada azul observaba la escena algo enternecido mientras su ansiedad crecía.**

 **-Miren nada más quien llegó! -salía a saludar el sr. Tamura y su esposa; las chicas se acercaron a saludar a sus futuros suegros**

 **-qué bueno que llegaron, ¿listas para el festival? -preguntaba la abuela**

 **-claro que sí, será muy emocionante -contestaba Kakome**

 **-sí, lástima que Saky y Akane no vengan -explicaba Ayane con una clara intención de ver la reacción de chico de ojos azules y cabello negro que se encontraba parado a un lado de la columna de la entrada, que al escuchar el nombre de su prometida no pudo evitar un sonrojo en su rostro y que sus latidos se aceleraran.**

 **-Creme que a Akane no le importa, después de todo estará muy ocupada -secundaba Kioshi tomándola de la mano; mientras que la abuela se acercaba a Ranma y ponía su mano en uno de sus hombros.**

 **-Chicas él es Ranma Saotome y prometido de mi nieta.**

 **-Es un placer -haciendo una reverencia- eh escuchado mucho sobre ustedes.**

 **-nosotras también, yo soy Kakome -saludaba haciendo un pequeño giño con su ojo izquierdo.**

 **-Yo soy Minami – alzando la mano**

 **-y yo Ayane y me da gusto conocer al fin al famoso Ranma Saotome… actual campeón del torneo de Artes Marciales. -Ranma solo sonrió un tanto nervioso por la forma en la que lo dijo**

 **Pasaron cerca de una hora platicando con las chicas, recordando anécdotas de cuando Akane llegó al colegio, como la conocieron y todas las cosas que tuvo que sortear para poder librar las clases de administración del hogar.**

 **Reían al recordar la cara de la maestra de cocina cada vez que la peliazul se acercaba al horno para encenderlo y como le rogó a la rectora que le surtiera de más extintores.**

 **O la pena que le daba usar el uniforme escolar (una falda tableada color gris de talle grueso a la cintura de largo a medio muslo, camisa blanca de mangas largas con un corbatín de doble moño en el cuello y saco azul) por considerarlo demasiado sexy.**

 **Escucharlas hablar de su prometida le divertía y hacía que su ansiedad disminuyera, pero rogaba porque llamara para ir por ella y verla.**

 **Después de un rato las prometidas se despidieron, subieron al auto de Ayane y se fueron rumbo a la aldea.**

 **Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando la abuela dispuso que ya era hora de comer y le pidió a Ranma que no se preocupara porque Akane no llamara, le explicó que seguramente estaría haciendo todo lo posible por terminar su trabajo para no tener pendientes para el fin de semana.**

 **En la escuela Saky había capturado su parte de trabajo y se dirigía a la habitación de Akane para terminarlo, toco y llamó a su amiga, pero no recibió respuesta, decidió entrar, pero la puerta estaba con llave, era una situación claramente rara si Akane no contestaba o se había quedado dormida o no se encontraba en la habitación.**

 **El seguro de la puerta no la detendría, saco de la manga de su saco una horquilla que llevaba oculta y después de insertarla por el cerrojo y hacer un leve movimiento quito el seguro y pudo abrir puerta, al entrar vio las cosas de su amiga en la cama junto con el vestido que traía puesto horas antes, en su mesa de trajo los materiales y a un lado un par de folders, una memoria y una nota.**

 **Se acercó y leyó la nota -** _Saky terminé el trabajo te lo dejo en la memoria para que lo imprimas y por favor si no regreso a tiempo entrega mis otros trabajos._ **\- ¿Lo termino? … hummm.. bueno mejor para mí… sí que tenía prisa de regresar a ver a Ranma.**

 **Confiando en su amiga salió del cuarto con la memoria en la mano, se dirigí a la sala de cómputo para imprimirlo, lo que le llevo unos diez minutos y se dirigió a la oficina de la maestra de historia para entregarlo; cuando se vio libre llamó a su padre y lo convenció para que la dejara ir al festival en la aldea.**

 **Después se fue a su cuarto, se cambió con unos jeans, blusa de tirantes, chamarra de cuero y botas, preparó una maleta con ropa para un día; pero cuando estaba lista para salir no encontró las llaves de su motocicleta, revolvió su mochila escolar, cajones, escritorio, su mesa de noche y nada; comenzaba a molestarse cuando de repente sus ojos mostraron ese brillo que solía aparecer cuando intuía algo, recordó la imagen de la ropa sobre la cama en la habitación de su amiga y luego el movimiento de las cortinas por el viento indicando que la ventana estaba abierta… bajo corriendo las escales de los dormitorios, recorrió el pasillo principal hasta el estacionamiento, confirmando sus sospechas; le había robado a su bebé.**

 **Muy molesta tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número…**

 **Continuará…**

Espero les esté gustando… a los que esperaban el reencuentro entre Ranma y Akane porfis ¡no me maten! así ya estaba planeada y escrita mi historia. Me encanta LEERLOS espero sus REVIEWS.

Gracias a toda la gente linda de Latinoamérica, que sigue la historia y que me han mandado correos… muy lindos, por cierto; en los que alagan mi creatividad y manera de describir los sentimientos de los personajes.

Gente de Italia, Polonia, Francia, Bélgica y Rusia, ¡Woooow! Me sorprende que hasta allá estén siguiendo esta historia y respondiendo a Maky: sí ya tengo otras historias listas, solo que no las subo porque me gusta revisar cada detalle de los capítulos y no quisiera descuidar la actual.

Rizzasm: gracias por leer aquí te dejo el capítulo 4, te mando un abrazo

AbiTaisho: te entiendo cuando algo nos gusta ¡se nos va como agua! Pero créeme los capítulos no son de menos de 10 hojas, saludos.

Ikita. Gracias por tus lindos mensajes.

Guest. Lamento desilusionarte, pero en este capítulo no se pudieron ver.


	5. El pasado se revela 1ra parte

**Amo a Ranma, pero no me pertenece, es la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras son creación mía. Hago esto por diversión y para los fans de la serie.**

 **Aquí les dejo un avance del 5to capitulo, me disculpo por no publicar antes; el viernes pasado tuve un accidente y me fracturé la pierna y ese mismo día entré a cirugía, no me permitieron tener mi lap esos días, pero en cuanto me dieron de alta y llegué a casa subí lo que tenía, estoy revisando la segunda parte así que de seguro a más tardar el miércoles subiré la segunda parte.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, no desesperen todo se revelará en su momento Hasta ahora ¿qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 **Se acercó y leyó la nota** –(Saky terminé el trabajo te lo dejo en la memoria para que lo imprimas y por favor si no regreso a tiempo entrega mis otros trabajos.) **\- ¿Lo termino? … hummm.. bueno mejor para mí… sí que tenía prisa de regresar a ver a Ranma.**

 **Confiando en su amiga salió del cuarto con la memoria en la mano, se dirigió a la sala de cómputo para imprimirlo, lo que le llevo unos diez minutos y luego a la oficina de la maestra de historia para entregarlo; cuando se vio libre llamó a su padre y lo convenció para que la dejara ir al festival en la aldea.**

 **Después se fue a su cuarto, se cambió con unos jeans, blusa de tirantes, chamarra de cuero y botas, preparó una maleta con ropa para un día; pero cuando estaba lista para salir no encontró las llaves de su motocicleta, revolvió su mochila escolar, cajones, escritorio, su mesa de noche y nada; comenzaba a molestarse cuando de repente sus ojos mostraron ese brillo que solía aparecer cuando intuía algo, recordó la imagen de la ropa sobre la cama en la habitación de su amiga y luego el movimiento de las cortinas por el viento indicando que la ventana estaba abierta… bajo corriendo las escales de los dormitorios, recorrió el pasillo principal hasta el estacionamiento, confirmando sus sospechas; le había robado a su bebé.**

 **Muy molesta tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número…**

 **5) El pasado se revela: maestros y guardianes Primera parte**

 **Acababa de dejar el internado apenas unos pocos minutos, hacia cambios de velocidad y aceleraba sorteando los autos para lograr tomar la carretera lo más pronto posible; de ahí, se desviaría hacia la aldea por un camino alterno por el bosque rumbo a la montaña; solo tenía en mente el llegar para poder ir al río y ver a los guardianes y después hablar con los maestros en la aldea antes de que las demás prometidas llegaran.**

 **Miraba de reojo su reloj, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, para esa hora las demás prometidas irían a la mitad del camino y seguramente Saky ya habría terminado de capturar su parte del trabajo y la iría a buscar a su habitación; con algo de suerte tardaría una hora más en la impresión, entregar el trabajo y después arreglarse.**

 **Se sentía mal por tomar la motocicleta de su amiga, de haber ocultado su plan a las prometidas, pero sobre todo por dejar plantado a Ranma… pero así tendría que ser; no le gustaba la idea de arriesgar a ninguna de sus amigas y mucho menos que se desatara un conflicto entre clanes y se vieran involucrados inocentes… ¡no!... la misión era solo de ella por herencia y no permitiría que otra generación fallara; lo había aceptado y tenía el tiempo contado para prepararse.**

 **Estaba ya muy cerca de la desviación hacia el bosque, su corazón latía muy rápido y en su mente aparecían imágenes de ella cuando llegó a la aldea, de sus arduos entrenamientos, de momentos especiales vividos con sus amigas y primos, en aquel lugar que alguna vez fuera el refugio de su madre.**

Flash back

En el salón de entrenamiento de la aldea se escuchaban el choque de las espadas y gritos de batalla; era otra clase de kenjutsu del maestro Washi con cierta terca y obstinada peli azul; llevaban toda la mañana entrenando y ni siquiera habían hecho una pausa para almorzar, parecía no cansarse, aunque sudaba mucho… se notaba en el brillo de su piel, su pelo mojado y en su juego deportivo: un top negro y unos leggings cortos grises; la tensión en sus músculos por las horas trabajadas era notoria, pero no desistía en lograr vencer al maestro, tenía que ser la mejor… hacía ya varias clases que al maestro le costaba trabajo medir y bloquear los ataques de la chica; era más veloz, fuerte, ágil pero sobretodo calculadora.

Mientras, en la ventana más alta del salón, un arrendajo más grande de lo normal, de plumas negras y marrones; de cola larga y pico blanco observaba detenidamente el combate que sostenía alumna y maestro, sus ojos enmarcados con una línea roja y sus iris de un color amarillento con jaspeadas líneas blancas hacían pensar en un ser sobrenatural al quien la viera… pero ahí estaba, inmóvil, observante y a la vez curiosa.

Los ojos negros del anciano maestro, observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento de su cuerpo mientras bloqueaba sus ataques, la soltura en sus manos… ambas sosteniendo un ninjató daba la visión que eran parte de ella, el control de sus piernas y pies, cada gesto de su rostro en busca de una pequeña reacción que le indicara un movimiento en falso, poco calculado… pero nada… simplemente no lo hallaba, su alumna era la mejor, incluso por sobre su propia madre.

Sin suda; cuando peleaba daba la impresión de entrar en un trance de la alta concentración que lograba, resultado de sus clases con la maestra Akima; en un ataque simultaneo las armas chocaron de frente haciéndolos retroceder a ambos, pausa que el maestro Washi aprovechó para dar por terminada la lección.

-Suficiente por hoy, pequeña hime… haz avanzado mucho, tu técnica es impecable, pero también es importante que descanses, no todo tiene que ser entrenamiento cuando vienes a la aldea ¿sabes?

Aunque molesta por el apodo y la suspensión de la lección, la peliazul soltó un largo suspiro y solo se limitó a agradecer la clase con una reverencia; que fue correspondida por el anciano frente a ella, un hombre de estatura similar a la de su padre, vestía un kimono en negro con gris, calvo de la coronilla, pero de pelo largo por detrás de la cabeza, de barba, patillas, bigote desarrollado y completamente blanco al igual que sus cejas; de ojos negros y con la piel arrugada por los años; que la veía con orgullo y aprobación.

-gracias maestro, creo que tomaré un descanso y veré que hacen las demás -mientras guardaba las armas en su soporte, observaba de reojo al arrendajo en la ventana mientras éste parecía saludarle con un leve movimiento de su cabeza para después salir volando al mismo tiempo que la peliazul salía del salón; acción que ella solo seguía con la mirada y un gesto de curiosidad.

Afuera del salón de entrenamiento, en el patio principal de la gran edificación, las demás prometidas practicaban con la maestra Kasuya, una anciana vestida con ropa tradicional en tono azul adornado con flores rojas, de estatura pequeña y menuda, su pelo grisáceo peinado en un chongo y sujeto con dos palillos cruzados; sus ojos de un azul muy tenue observaban con detenimiento, escudriñando cada movimiento de sus alumnas y las corregía de forma severa; mientras que sus amigas vestidas con ropa deportiva hacían su mejor esfuerzo.

Su especialidad; el combate con los Tessens, el arma favorita de Akane… cuando se acercó al grupo en clara intención de integrarse, la maestra; previendo la acción la peliazul se dirigió ella en tono seco y en forma de orden.

-Akane, no es una práctica para ti! Tú ya dominas esta arma… sería mejor que fueras con la maestra Akima tal vez necesite de tu ayuda. -sorprendida por la reacción y a la ves resignada solo atino a asentir con la cabeza para dar media vuelta y dirigirse al interior del antiguo palacio; edificio que había sido reconstruido y ahora era utilizado para las reuniones de clanes, albergar a los maestros y a los estudiantes que iban los fines de semana a entrenar y donde ahora se encontraba la maestra Akima.

Mientras caminaba por el patio principal y subía las escaleras a la entrada del palacio la maestra Kasuya pudo observar que un ave sobrevolaba a la altura por donde iba la peliazul, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Caminaba con desgano por lo que alguna vez fue la sala del trono, un espacio enorme de pisos brillantes y columnas de madera pintadas de rojo y grabadas con dragones, con bases en negro, lámparas redondas y enormes de tono amarillo y en las paredes tapices aterciopelados en rojo con bordados dorados de flores de sakuras; dio vuelta a la derecha para entrar el salón principal y ahí, en medio de la habitación se encontraba en meditación una mujer.

De espaldas a Akane de cabello largo, negro canoso, suelto sobre su espalda, con un kimono en color crema adornado por bellas flores pequeñas en forma de enredadera de tono café, se encontraba la maestra Akima, una mujer de unos 90 años; su principal sensei en su formación como como Kunoichi nojutsu, ella la había instruido en su arma más poderosa… el ser mujer… en utilizar su belleza para engañar, sabotear, espiar e infiltrarse; también le había enseñado la utilización de distintos venenos y sus antídotos; su estilo de combate era la técnica Koppo, Akane aprendió con ella este estilo de pelea donde podía romper los huesos de su contrincante en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con movimientos rápidos y precisos; haciendo presión en puntos claves del cuerpo; también había mejorado su concentración y el control del su aura de batalla gracias a ella y a que le incautara su leal mazo por considerarlo un arma poco digna de una mujer.

Se quedó de pie en la entrada del salón, no quería interrumpir su meditación; solo la observaba detenidamente… después de unos minutos se disponía a marcharse cuando la maestra la detuvo.

-¿tan rápido te vas? -preguntaba mientras volteaba para verla, su rostro era hermoso, sus facciones finas, sus ojos rasgados en las orillas, de tono miel, mostraban una mirada sincera y trasparente, su piel marcada por las líneas de la edad no le restaban belleza.

-no quería interrumpir su meditación

-dime, ¿por qué estás molesta?

Cerró los ojos con fastidio, sabía que estando con Akima tenía que controlar sus emociones o ella sería capaz de percibirlas, soltó un gran suspiro, la había pillado y no podía mentirle a su sensei… se acercó y se sentó de rodillas frente a ella… - maestra ¿usted cree que ya eh aprendido lo suficiente como para relajarme y ya no entrenar? O ¿es que los otros maestros ya no quieren hacerlo conmigo?

-Akane… mírame… -la peliazul no le quedó de otra que ver a su sensei directo a los ojos- una Kunoichi jamás termina su entrenamiento, es solo que tal vez los otros maestros consideran que ya no tienen más que enseñarte y tal vez… sea hora que tu aprendas por tu cuenta.

-¿Cómo dice?

-así es pequeña hime… -el rostro de la chica cambio al escuchar de nuevo el sobre nombre, frunció un poco el entrecejo y Akima se dio cuenta de ello; percibió su incomodidad, pero decidió seguir con su charla- te eh visto practicar esa técnica de las emociones y también sé que se las estás enseñando a las prometidas… desarrollas tus propios métodos de manera natural, eso no podemos enseñártelo nosotros, tú sola lo has aprendido.

-entonces… lo que trata de decirme es que ¿ustedes ya no me entrenaran?

-lo que trato de decirte es que con nosotros aprendiste a entrenar el cuerpo y la mente, es hora de que entrenes tu alma. -Akane no podía estar más confundida

-pero… ¿cómo haré eso? Si usted misma me está diciendo que ya no tienen más que enseñarme

-nosotros no… pero todo a su tiempo Akane… por lo pronto descansa y prepárate, porque mañana por la tarde tendrás una prueba de tus habilidades; -ente eso la chica sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que quería medir sus avances.

-si maestra, así lo haré. -poniéndose de pie lista para salir

-Akane! Espera… -la chica se detuvo y giró para verla de frente. – …esta prueba es solo para ti y no puedes comentarlo con nadie ¿entendido?

-Si maestra, descuide no lo comentaré. -cuando salía el maestro Iwao, otro de los maestros de la aldea entraba al salón; éste se le quedó mirando con curiosidad porque siempre la veía seria y concentrada, cuando iba a la aldea solo pensaba en entrenar, mientras que Akane solo echaba un vistazo rápido al anciano delante de ella, vestido con un kimono rojo, calvo sin barba ni bigote, de ojos café obscuro y nariz ancha, donde se sostenían unos lentes de armazón redondo; se detuvo a saludarlo con una reverencia y salió dando saltos de felicidad.

-valla! Se ve que la noticia la puso muy de buenas

-así es Iwao, sé que tiene un objetivo personal para esforzarse tanto… ignoro cuál sea y tampoco creo que nos lo diga; pero creo que ya es el momento de que hablemos con ella… antes que nada y por sobre cualquier cosa en la que ella esté pensando esta su misión.

-¿crees que esté lista? -preguntaba mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-¿tú no? El fin de semana pasado me dijiste que había superado tus expectativas, que cada arma que le pusiste en frente la dominó, que tiene sus preferidas, sí, todos las tenemos… además de que hasta ahora ha sido la mejor alumna que has tenido para el Yobijutsi

-eso no te lo discuto Akima -sostenía su barbilla con los dedos tratando de organizar sus ideas. -memorizó cada uno de los puntos en el cuerpo donde puede atacar con las manos para inmovilizar, dañar, dormir y matar a un contrincante; hombre o mujer sin importar el peso o estatura, créeme que lo someterá fácilmente, pero me preocupan como a ti sus motivos, el que aún no domina por completo su ira y el hecho de que sea aún tan pequeña

-lo sé… su marca no aparecerá hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, pero no falta mucho para eso; por lo demás sabemos que lo aprenderá pronto, Kasuya ha visto que los guardianes la observan y todos sabemos que no tardarán en hacerse presentes ante ella; por eso es que no debemos tardarnos más.

-y ¿cuándo consideras que sea prudente hacerlo?

-mañana mismo, después de su prueba

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione?

-no lo sé, pero tiene una sed enorme de probarse a sí misma que es la mejor, pareciera que en su mente no existiera otra cosa; recuerdo que su madre estaba muy sorprendida y se le veía asustada, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a cumplir la misión.

-pero ella a final de cuentas no lo hizo… ahora será decisión de Akane; tengo el presentimiento que ella aceptará y eso no me preocupa… lo que si me preocupa son sus métodos, en las misiones sigue siendo algo impulsiva… aunque ha aprendido a improvisar calculando los riesgos y le ha funcionado, no quiere decir que siempre será así.

-tienes razón, pero siempre busca que nadie salga dañado, ha corregido errores de otras y siempre cumple con el objetivo.

-pero esta vez será diferente, esta vez será algo personal y sus propias emociones la pueden traicionar

-tenemos que confiar en ella, además estoy segura que los guardianes le enseñarán lo que necesita.

Afuera en el patio principal, las demás prometidas habían terminado su entrenamiento con la maestra Kasuya, estaban sentadas en las escaleras, tomaban agua, se secaban el sudor, sobaban sus dedos y giraban las muñecas en un intento vano por relajarlas cuando la vieron llegar.

-¿qué hay?

 **Ayane** -en verdad Akane, no sé cómo le hiciste para dominar los Tessens en tan poco tiempo

 **Kakome** -si… las muñecas me duelen horrores y me rompí tres uñas.

-no exageren! No es tan difícil cuando se acostumbran al peso y a los movimientos básicos.

 **Saky** – la verdad pensé que exagerabas cuando tu tía te enseño, pero veo que me equivoqué, estas cosas son peligrosas para uno mismo si no las sabes manejar… mira! Yo misma me corte el brazo en un giro mal calculado.

-y a ti ¿cómo te fue Minami? -su amiga estaba tendida en uno de los escalones con los brazos cubriéndose la cara y respirando aún agitada; cuando su amiga le llamó se descubrió el rostro solo para dejar ver varias cortadas leves en sus mejillas, para sorpresa de la peliazul.

 **Minami –** tu dímelo! Creo que soy la peor en esta técnica… soy una amenaza para mí misma; ¡no quiero que Kuma me vea así!

Todas rieron al ver su rostro, siempre encontraban un motivo para reír y divertirse, sin importar que fuera a costillas de una de ellas… al final de cuentas eso hacen las hermanas y así se sentían y se trataban cuando estaban juntas; cómplices y confidentes siempre estaban para apoyarse.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño… practicaremos en las tardes después de clases -poniendo su mano en su hombro para animar a su amiga, aunque aún no paraba de reír

K -bueno será mejor que vallamos a bañarnos y cambiarnos antes de comer

A -si todas necesitamos un baño relajante y comer bien antes de la clase con el maestro Washi

Se incorporaban y tomaban sus cosas para ir a cambiarse cuando Kakome se percató que Akane observaba detenidamente el sendero rumbo al bosque.

A- ¿Vienes?

-no adelántense, yo quiero caminar un rato… además la clase de la tarde tampoco es para mí; Kasuya y Akima me van a torturar con otra clase de técnicas de reconocimiento para las misiones -contestaba sin voltear a ver a sus amigas mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso decidido rumbo al lugar que había observado; mientras que las demás se veían entre si algo confundidas.

M -Akane! ¡Toma! -le gritaba mientras le lanzaba un par de Tessens, mismos que Akane atrapó con una sola mano sin siquiera voltear, al mismo tiempo que los amarraba a su cintura y seguía caminando. -Por si los necesitas!

Observaba en el sendero, entre los árboles; a un animal de pelaje blanquizco y rostro rosado, se trataba de un macaco que brincaba por las ramas, se movía rápido y de vez en cuando volteaba a mirarla como si quisiera que lo siguiera, sus ojos pequeños y de un tono café claro, tenían unos destellos blancos muy similares a los del ave que había visto en el salón de entrenamiento, la chica saltó a las ramas altas de un árbol para seguirlo a su ritmo hasta que llegó a una zona donde la vegetación era más espesa y bajo para sondear el área.

El animal se posó en las ramas más altas de un árbol con follaje muy abundante; ella caminaba despacio para no asustarlo, conforme avanzaba los árboles eran más grandes y gruesos, las hierba a sus pies era suave y se percibía olor a humedad; estaba cerca del rio, se escuchaba el correr del agua con fuerza golpeando las rocas.

Se detuvo a observar al animal por un minuto, pero su atención se desvió por el ruido de la cascada y en un segundo se había perdido de la vista del macaco que sorprendido la buscaba con la mirada, pero sin poder hallarla.

Cuando llegó al rio se acercó a la orilla y tomando agua con sus manos se mojó la cara y el cuello para refrescarse, miro de reojo la cascada y la hilera de rocas cercanas a dónde los hilos de agua golpeaban uniéndose al cuse del rio y por donde se podía pasar al otro extremo, recordó el consejo del maestro Iwao para mejorar su equilibrio "en cualquier lugar y en cualquier escenario adáptate al ambiente".

Se quitó sus zapatillas y se desamarró de la cintura sus armas para dejarlas a la orilla en un lugar seco; después caminó sobre las rocas mojadas por la corriente del agua, posándose justo a la mitad, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, alzó los brazos al mismo tiempo que elevaba su pierna derecha recargando la planta del pie a la altura de su rodilla izquierda y lentamente bajaba los brazos uniendo sus palmas y sosteniéndolas a la altura de su pecho con la espalda recta; lo hacía parecer sencillo, pero a la vez luchaba con la fuerza de la corriente, lo resbaloso de las rocas lisas y cubiertas de musgo viscoso y por mantenerse derecha sin perder la posición, llevaba unos 20 minutos así cuando de la cascada cayó un tronco que terminó golpeando su pierna haciéndola caer al agua.

Trataba de salir a flote, pero la corriente la arrastraba, hacia un gran esfuerzo por sacar la cabeza y jalar grandes bocanadas de aire, se golpeaba con las piedras, sentía en su rostro las oleadas de burbujas que ella misma provocaba con los movimientos desesperados de su cuerpo y en sus oídos; rugía el sonido de la corriente del agua que la arrastraba.

Se sentía cada vez más cansada, más desesperada, se maldecía por haber sido descuidada y por no haber aprendido a nadar… la abuela se lo había dicho," tus miedos se convierten en tu peor enemigo y te vuelven débil" ¡no! Ya no era esa pequeña niña que le temía al agua y mucho menos se consideraba débil; pataleaba, braceaba, trataba de recuperar la calma y sostenerse de algo para poder salir.

Comenzó a sentir que la fuerza de la corriente se debilitaba y la impulsaba hacia arriba permitiéndole mayor control de la situación, torpemente se mantuvo a flote, braceaba al mismo tiempo que movía las piernas logrando avanzar hasta que logró llegar a la orilla.

Cuando pudo asirse a las raíces de un árbol cercano a la orilla una salamandra de unos 50cm de largo apareció por su lado derecho, de piel escamosa y amarillenta; caminaba por la orilla escudriñando las raíces de dónde se sostenía, caminó por sobre de ellas y quedó justo enfrente de su rostro; la corriente volvía a cobrar fuerza.

Akane la pudo ver directo a los ojos, de color verde olivo tenía el mismo matiz blanco en los irises que el arrendajo que había visto en el salón de entrenamiento y que el macaco que siguió por el bosque.

-¡va a romperse! -escucho muy claro la advertencia pero no pudo identificar quien le hablaba. -¡va a romperse! ¡Sostente de la raíz más gruesa y sal ya del agua! -volvió a escuchar, pero se percató que la voz venía de su cabeza.

Haciendo caso de la advertencia, cambió sus manos a la raíz más gruesa y haciendo uso de la fuerza que le quedaba logró salir del agua y librarse de la corriente que la jalaba.

Tendida boca arriba en el piso húmedo cerró sus ojos y trataba de regular su respiración; algunas partes de su cuerpo ardían por los golpes y raspones que se había hecho con las piedras mientras trataba de mantenerse a flote y salir.

Después de unos minutos ladeo su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados se puso en cuatro patas para apoyarse y tratar de incorporarse; cuando abrió los ojos tenia frente a ella a la salamandra que avanzaba lentamente, la miro directo a los ojos, sin desviar la mirada se puso de pie, pero casi al instante cayó sentada de la impresión… el pequeño anfibio se disolvió en una especie de vapor que se extendió hacia arriba dándole forma a un ser casi etéreo parecido a un fantasma; una mujer… una hermosa y joven mujer, su cabello, cuerpo y ropa eran de un tono azul suave y semitransparente; de pelo largo suelto a los lados de su rostro, vestida con un traje tradicional, de manos pequeñas y delgadas la veía con preocupación; algo en su interior le decía que no estaba en peligro… aquel ser hizo una gran reverencia a modo de saludo y después le habló mientras se agachaba a su altura y ponía una de sus vaporosas manos en su hombro izquierdo, acción que hizo temblar a la peliazul.

-¿te encuentras bien pequeña? -su voz era suave y dulce, como la de su hermana Kasumi, pero aún sentía miedo y no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Creo que sí… gra…gracias… -su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo.

-no debes temerme… me llamo Yagami y soy una guardiana del bosque, el agua es el elemento que protejo.

-¿tu hiciste eso? -señalándose la cabeza y tratando de recuperarse de la impresión ¿me hablaste aquí?

-sí, veras… no puedo hablar como los humanos estando en mi forma animal

\- ¡valla!... bueno… es que yo pensaba que los yokai solo eran un mito

-quedamos muy pocos y no acostumbramos aparecernos ante cualquier persona… -antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa, la mujer se volvió a dirigir a ella -si te sientes mejor será que regreses a la aldea de seguro se preocuparan si te sigues tardando.

-si… creo que tienes razón -se levantaba un poco adolorida. -¿te volveré a ver?

-¡seguro que sí! -sonriéndole por la pregunta. -Pero por favor no le digas a nadie que me viste… anda!, sigue por la orilla del rio hacia arriba, llegarás más rápido.

-Gracias y descuida no diré nada. -se despedía con la mano y apresuraba el paso

Cuando se alejó y quedó fuera de la vista de la guardiana, dos animales más llegaron al lugar; un macaco blanco que bajaba del árbol más cercano y un arrendajo del plumas negras y marrones que descendía de entre las copas de los árboles; se ubicaban a los lados de la chica materializándose en figuras humanas de la misma forma y con el mismo aspecto físico.

Continuará… flash back

 **En la casa de la abuela los primos trataban de que el tiempo fuera lo menos tortuoso para Ranma, lo habían llevado casi a rastras a gimnasio y prácticamente lo obligaron a aceptar una práctica… querían matar el tiempo, conocían a su prima, sabían que no llamaría hasta que dejara todo listo.**

 **Se quitaron las camisas y zapatos, los primeros en enfrentarse serían Kosei y Ranma, ambos tomaron unos bó, los dos dominaban el arma a la perfección, comenzaron la práctica y los tres hermanos sentían que por fin el chico se relajaba, aunque en su mente solo tenía una cosa en que pensar.**

 **Continuará….**


	6. El pasado se revela 2da parte

**Saludos a todos! resulta que ahora que estaré varada con yeso en mi pierna tendré** **un poco mas de tiempo para capturar los capítulos** **de la historia y tal ves algo más (eso si el dolor y el efecto de los analgésicos me dan chance)**

 **Les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo que subí ayer esperando que les guste... espero sus comentarios!**

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 **6) El pasado se revela: maestros y guardianes** **segunda parte**

Flash back

Cuando se alejó y quedó fuera de la vista de la guardiana, dos animales más llegaron al lugar; un macaco blanco que bajaba del árbol más cercano y un arrendajo del plumas negras y marrones que descendía de entre las copas de los árboles; se ubicaban a los lados de la chica materializándose en figuras humanas de la misma forma y con el mismo aspecto físico.

Continuará….

 **En la casa de la abuela los primos trataban de que el tiempo fuera lo menos tortuoso para Ranma, lo habían llevado casi a rastras a gimnasio y prácticamente lo obligaron a aceptar una práctica… querían matar el tiempo, conocían a su prima, sabían que no llamaría hasta que dejara todo listo.**

 **Se quitaron las camisas y zapatos, los primeros en enfrentarse serían Kosei y Ranma, ambos tomaron unos bó, ambos dominaban el arma a la perfección, comenzaron la práctica y los tres hermanos sentían que por fin el chico se relajaba, aunque en su mente solo tenía una cosa en que pensar.**

Continuación flash back Akane

El macaco se convirtió en un chico de estatura alta, de cuerpo delgado, cabello lacio, largo hasta las orejas, despeinado con flequillo asimétrico que cubría de forma vanidosa uno de sus ojos; vestía pantalón holgado y camisola de cuello en v; mientras que el arrendajo era otra chica, de mediana estatura, de cara redonda, ojos pequeños y rasgados, pelo lacio largo a los hombros, sujeto en una media coleta que dejaba ver en su totalidad su rostro un tanto angelical.

-Yagami… ¿no se suponía que el primero en hablarle iba a ser yo?

-ese era el plan Thiyu, pero yo que iba a saber que se caería al río, si no es por Masami que la vio desde el aire se hubiera ahogado.

-Por lo menos ya sabes que le tienes que enseñar a nadar y a superar el miedo al agua Yagami; aumentar su confianza; además de que tiene que aprender a agudizar sus sentidos, si hubiera estado más atenta habría escuchado el cambio en el ruido del agua cuando arrastraba el tronco.

-Pan comido! De eso me encargo yo -contestaba el chico de melena despeinada.

-yo me encargaré del control de sus emociones -agregaba la chica pájaro. – aunque me preocupa que ninguno de nosotros podrá sustituir las enseñanzas de Yoshio

-Masami…no sabemos qué pasó con él; -el rostro del chico reflejaba tristeza. - yo todavía tengo la esperanza de que regrese, pero de antemano sabemos que, al no estar la piedra en el templo, él antes que cualquiera de nosotros se vería afectado; tal vez su preparación quede incompleta, pero la ayudaremos en lo que podamos. -las dos chicas asintieron y los tres se tomaron de las manos esperando lo mejor.

Akane llegó al punto donde había dejado sus armas y sus zapatos; los tomó, pero se los llevó en las manos, no quiso ponérselos para no ensuciarlos.

Cuando llegó a la aldea, camino por la plaza central las miradas de las personas estaban sobre ella, llevaba la ropa y el pelo mojado; iba descalza, con algunos raspones notorios y con los pies llenos de tierra; paso por un costado del templo, por la sala de entrenamiento y fue al patio principal; subió las escaleras del antiguo palacio, corrió por el pasillo y subió las escaleras al primer piso donde se encontraba su habitación.

Ésta era espaciosa, además de bellamente adornada y lujosa; tenía un balcón enorme que tenía como vista la zona boscosa de la aldea y la enorme montaña al fondo, baño propio, un closet de dimensiones un tanto exageradas para su gusto, su cama era grande y mullida, los maestros le habían asignado el cuarto principal del palacio cosa que no le sorprendió después de haber indagado un poco más sobre el contenido del rollo; para las demás prometidas la asignación de los cuartos solo se limitaba a las órdenes de la abuela y no les sorprendió en lo absoluto la elección para su amiga, de todas; ella era la nieta de Sakura y pertenecía al Clan por herencia directa.

En la privacidad de su cuarto, trataba de analizar lo que le había ocurrido minutos antes, el accidente, la extraña sensación de que el rio se calmó para poder salir y la aparición de Yagami, ¡un yokai! Nunca había visto uno y en verdad estaba sorprendida de haberla visto; y a la ves sentía una enorme curiosidad por volverla a ver… se apresuró a bañarse, curó sus heridas y arreglo para salir al comedor, al llegar le sorprendió ver que las chicas estaban en la cocina apresuradas guisando cuando ella pensaba que ya habrían terminado.

-chicas ¿qué hacen? Pensé que habrían terminado de comer se les hará tarde para la clase con el maestro Washi -las chicas se miraron entre si y luego miraban a Akane

S -a ti también se te hará tarde ¿dónde andabas? ¡Mírate! ¿qué te pasó?

K- sí, Akane… ¿peleaste?

-no, chicas no se espanten…entrené un rato en el rio, pero resbalé y caí al agua, la corriente me arrastro y me golpee con las rocas

A- ¿enserio?... Pudiste ahogarte! ¡No puedo creer que fueras tan imprudente!

M- sí, ¡Akane no sabes nadar!

-tranquilas fue un accidente… no es para tanto estoy bien. Mejor vamos a apurarnos ¿si? ¡Muero de hambre! -mientras tomaba las verduras para lavarlas y picarlas.

El resto de la tarde la pasó tranquila, cuando terminaron de comer cada quien se fue a sus respectivas clases, después cocinaron la cena, comieron en compañía de los maestros y se retiraron a dormir.

En la mañana del domingo, se había despertado muy emocionada… por la tarde sería su prueba; iría a correr como acostumbraba, desayunaría algo y después comería en su habitación, por instrucción de los maestros no saldría de su cuarto hasta que ellos le avisan, tendría que prepararse con su ropa normal de misiones… aunque no le gustaba y por esa razón ella y las prometidas habían creado un modelo diferente, en esa ocasión tendría que usarlo.

Leía los mensajes de su celular, Mousse siempre la mantenía al tanto de los movimientos de la abuela y de Shampoo; de vez en cuando se atrevía a preguntarle por Ranma, aunque disimulaba preguntando primero por su familia, y él nunca se negaba a darle hasta el último detalle de lo que hacía el azabache; cosa que agradecía en silencio.

Se limitaba en su contacto con ellos por órdenes de la abuela, pero buscaba la forma de estar al pendiente y al igual que su prometido les enviaba dinero de las ganancias de la venta de la línea deportiva para lo que se ofreciera en la casa y el Dojo, aunque en realidad la Tía Nodoka y Kasumy no lo gastaban, lo guardaban íntegramente, sin decirle a nadie.

Daban las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando terminó su conversación con su aliado, apagó y guardó el celular en su maleta para después cambiarse para su prueba; se acercó a su tocador, se sentó para cepillar y atar su pelo en una coleta baja, se puso su shinobi gi, zapatillas, en la cintura una cintilla y el último toque de su atuendo era una máscara; todo en color negro.

Miraba su reloj algo ansiosa por salir, cuando llamaron a su puerta… se acercó y sin abrir preguntó desde adentro de quien se trataba, no quería que nadie la viera vestida y lista con su atuendo negro.

-Somos nosotros -contestaba la maestra Akima, mientras la peliazul abría para dejarles pasar. -veo que ya estas lista.

-Sí, maestra. -decía a la vez que saludaba con una reverencia

Los cuatro maestros entraron a su habitación y Akane solo se limitaba a observar los bultos de tela roja que Kasuya, Iwao y Washi llevaban en las manos

-ya es hora pequeña hime -proseguía Akima. -a las cinco en punto deberás salir al bosque, en esta ocasión eres la presa, siete guerreros te cazaran y tendrás que deshacerte de ellos; pero hay algunas reglas, primero no podrás ser letal, recuerda que solo es una práctica; segundo no puedes utilizar tu habilidad para saltar de los techos o en este caso los árboles, pero no debes dejar que nadie de la aldea te vea salir y tercero no puedes usar tus armas, usarás las que nosotros ya elegimos para ti.

Akane no emitía gesto alguno, se mantenía atenta y calmada, controlando al máximo su molestia por no poder usar por completo sus habilidades, tenía que obedecer y había aprendido a no discutir; tanto como a improvisar con lo que tuviera a la mano, eso no le impediría salir victoriosa.

-Tu primera arma serán los sains – la muchacha tomó de las manos del maestro Iwao el bulto que llevaba, lo desenvolvió y tomó las dos armas en forma de tridente para luego colocárselas en el cinturón.

-tu segunda arma es un kusari gama – esta vez fue el turno de la maestra Kasuya, que desenvolvió y le entregó a la chica una cadena que en uno de los extremos llevaba una bola con relieves; que ella recibió y enredó una parte en su cintura y otra la pasó por sobre su hombro quedando la pelota metálica frente de su tronco.

-y por último el hanbô -el maestro Washi le entregó un bastón liso y corto; ella lo recibió, lo ajustó en su cinturón, para después colocarse su máscara; miró su reloj y solo faltaban diez minutos para las cinco.

-Te seamos mucha suerte, nosotros seguiremos tus pasos de cerca y terminada la prueba te veremos en el salón principal. -los cuatros maestros liderados por Akima reverenciaron a la chica, gesto que ella correspondió, para después verlos salir y colocar el seguro de la puerta.

Decidió dejar encendidas las luces de su cuarto para que ninguna de las prometidas sospechara que había salido, esperó los minutos que faltaban y se acercó al balcón… como no podía dejar que nadie la viera salir y no debía usar su habilidad para saltar utilizaría la cadena para bajar e ir al bosque.

Ya afuera tenía que ser muy cautelosa, era la presa y no podía dejar pasar ningún detalle o la cazarían; estaba en desventaja 7 a 1, anduvo un largo rato por el espeso bosque, evitó los senderos y la orilla del rio.

En una parte más abierta utilizó la cadena para subir a los árboles y ocultarse en las ramas, era ágil por las clases de gimnasia y lo utilizó para moverse de rama en rama hasta un espacio más seguro.

Comenzaba a aburrirse sentada en una rama de un árbol alto, caía la tarde y la luz natural era poca cuando escuchó ruidos, los identificó muy bien, era el ruido de las hojas crujiendo al ser aplastados por los pasos descuidados de no menos de dos personas; podría ser una emboscada.

Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer el menor ruido se preparó con la cadena lista para saltar y salir al ataque, por un instante solo escucho el ruido de las ramas y hojas movidas por el soplar del viento, después una parvada de pájaros salió volando de dentro de las copas un par de árboles delatando la posición de quien fuera la estuviese buscando.

Sin dudarlo lanzó la bola atada a la cadena a ese lugar, un par de guerreros vestidos igual que ella saltaron al descubierto ¡listos para atacar!, cuando aló de regreso la cadena, uno de los guerreros logró cubrirse con su katana, pero aun así logó que el golpe lo tirara al suelo; mientras que el otro la atacó con varios shurikens que esquivó fácilmente, volviendo atacar con la cadena a éste último atándole los pies y lanzándolo con fuerza por los aires, por un momento se había deshecho de uno.

El otro guerrero se había incorporado casi al instante y se lanzaba al ataque con su katana, la chica enredó su cadena a su cuerpo y cambiaba de arma a los sains para recibir el ataque directo logrando enganchar su arma y forzándolo a retroceder, ella ahora atacaba recordando una de las reglas "no ser letal", logró herir a su contrincante después de que cometiera un movimiento erróneo donde abrió de más la guardia y pudo barrerse por un costado; de nuevo frente a frente su oponente en una carrera atacaba con un salto alto directo a la cabeza de la chica, con un mortal hacia atrás esquivo y volvió a enganchar la katana con sus armas para después romper la hoja dejando sin su arma principal y lanzándolo al suelo con una potente patada al tórax para dejarlo sin aire.

Apenas recuperaba su posición de guardia cuando un ruido la alertaba y rodaba al piso para no se herida por una oleada de shurikens y quedar de frente al guerrero que había mandado por los aires, al tiempo que percibía el ruido de una flecha que se dirigía hacia ella; con sus sains bien asidas a sus manos la logro esquivar sin problema, pero era obvio que tenía más de un contrincante otra vez y al parecer su misión incluía la orden de ser letales.

Aún hincada, con una rodilla en el suelo veía fijamente al de los shurikens observando como cambiaba de arma a un par de kerambit que se asimilaban a una garra y como jugaba con ellos en sus manos, mientras que ella agudizaba su oído percibiendo la llegada de más contrincantes, otro más saltó de la copa de uno de los árboles cercanos quedando a un lado de que tenía enfrente, era el responsable del ataque con la flecha, el arco en su mano lo delataba; seguía escuchando ruidos por el bosque, suponiendo que el ruido de la batalla alertaba a los demás cazadores; ella ágilmente guardo los sains y tomó de nuevo la cadena, poniéndose de pie lentamente, moviendo su arma en círculos, expectante y calculando sus movimientos.

El del arco lanzó tres flechas más una tras otra, ella solo se limitó a desviarlas con la ayuda de su cadena para después sumirse en un combate directo con el de los kerambits, giraba, esquivaba, atacaba con la cadena, hasta que brincó hacia atrás lanzando la bola metálica directo a su pecho, lo que lo hizo caer de espaldas, el golpe fue tan fuerte que parecía fuera de combate.

Al lugar llegaron cuatro guerreros más, uniéndose en un ataque directo cuerpo a cuerpo con el de la flecha; se movía ágilmente, solamente esquivado puños y patadas, el del arco intentó un par de barridos de piernas, al tiempo que los últimos cuatro guerreros la rodeaban para atacar por diferentes puntos, observó rápidamente las armas que traían, katanas, tessens, ninjatós y uno más metsubushis.

Ella se encontraba en el centro, el del arco se preparaba a lanzar una de sus flechas y los otros cuatro se colocaban a su alrededor, sabía que los que la rodeaban esperarían a que el otro lanzara la flecha para distraerla y atacar, pero ella ya tenía un plan.

Una flecha se dirigía directo a su pecho, ella solo sostenía en sus manos la cadena con la bola metálica colgando de un extremo; en el último minuto se agacho girando sobre su eje y lanzando la cadena a las piernas de sus contrincantes obligándolas a moverse para esquivar la cadena y echando a perder su ataque; situación que la chica aprovecho para robar uno de los metsubushi encendió la mecha y la lanzó al centro del círculo escapando de su alcance; aprovechando la explosión y la confusión que creo, lazó la cadena para atrapar y dejar colgando de un árbol a los que la rodearon y aunque uno logro esquivar la cadena y zafarse, Akane lo dejó fuera de combate con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su tercer arma, el hanbô ese pequeño palo que en un inicio se le hizo inútil.

Solo quedaban el de la flecha y ella; él ya sin flechas cambió a una espada larga y ella tomaba las únicas armas que le quedaban; sus sains… caminaban en círculos observando los movimientos del otro retándose con la mirada, atenta a su ambiente escuchaba los quejidos de los que estaban colgados y el ruido que provocaban al tratarse de zafar de la cadena, dos seguían noqueados, pero al que había dejado sin aire y sin arma se incorporaba uniéndose al ataque con un Manriki, una cadena similar a la de ella.

Agitada, respiraba rápido, sudaba, analizaba la situación, calculaba sus alternativas, tenía de frente dos guerreros cansados y golpeados, mientras que ella seguía ilesa, dos más noqueados y tres colgando sin poder escaparse solos, pero estaba la posibilidad de que uno de los que tenía enfrente buscara liberarlos, esperó unos minutos observando los movimientos de sus contrincantes, parecían comunicarse con los ojos y al parecer tenían un plan; solo quedaba esperar y actuar conforme se presentara la situación.

El de la espada hizo un salto alto en un intento de liberar a los que colgaban del árbol y el de la cadena la lanzo para atacarla y distraerla, pero ella ya había previsto eso… esquivó la cadena y se lanzó a detener al de la espada, justo a tiempo para que no rompiera la cadena que sostenía a los demás, pero de espaldas a ella escuchó el aire cortarse… era un kunai que se dirigía directo a la cadena… cuando reaccionó era demasiado tarde solo alcanzó a cortar la cuerda que sostenía el cuchillo; el filo chocó con uno de los engarces de la cadena rompiéndola y liberando a los otros guerreros, que inmediatamente asumían su posición de combate.

Aplaudía burlonamente el movimiento realizado, solo hacía su trabajo un poco más divertido, sabía que era una actitud un tanto egocéntrica, pero ella tenía sus planes y no permitiría que nadie se los echara a perder; mientras que los demás se les notaba molestos, uno se acercó al que había noqueado con el hanbô, logrando hacerlo reaccionar.

Mientras se preparaban nuevamente para atacar con sus diferentes armas, ella giraba sus sains en sus manos a modo de juego, caminaba de un lado a otro despreocupadamente observando a sus contrincantes, no pronunciaban palabras, pero parecía que se entendían… de entre los árboles aparecía otro contrincante, al parecer había despertado y se incorporaba al grupo.

Tenía a los siete cazadores frente a ella, todos armados: espadas, manriki, katanas, tessens, ninjatós y un metsubushi; todos listos para acabar con la presa; decidió que era suficiente, acabaría con esto de una buena vez.

Comenzaron a rodearla, de vez en cuando lanzaban ataques que ella esquivaba… la llevaban al centro, todos listos para atacar mientras que ella concentraba su energía para un último y estratégico golpe, el ultimo para terminar su prueba.

Gritos de batalla se escucharon en el bosque espantando a las aves, todos se lanzaron contra la chica en un ataque simultaneo, ella soltó sus armas; para ellos era tarde habían caído en la trampa de la peliazul la energía que concentro la libero de su cuerpo en un anillo de luz amarilla que los golpeó lanzándolos a todos con fuerza metros atrás, algunos golpearon con los árboles, otros contra las rocas y los demás chocaron directo con el piso.

Satisfecha con su desempeño se agacho para tomar sus sains y colocarlos en su cinturón, se disponía a marcharse cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba.

-¿Akane? ¿eres tú? -Ayane se deshacía de su máscara y le hablaba aún con dificultad.

Sorprendida… la peli azul se retiró su máscara y corrió a auxiliar a su amiga que se había golpeado con un árbol después de haber salido volando; cuando los otros guerreros se dieron cuenta de la identidad de su presa imitaron su acción sorprendidos.

-¿Ayane estás bien? -con los ojos llorosos al ver el daño que le había causado

-Menos mal que fue el dragón dorado de energía positiva, de haber sido el rojo de energía negativa no la hubiéramos contado -esa era Kakome que se levantaba con dificultad ayudada Kioshi que tenía una herida en un costado, causada por los sains de su prima.

Akane viro para ver quien le hablaba y pudo ver al resto de las prometidas y a sus tres primos, golpeados y heridos; se quedó muda, horrorizada por lo que había causado, por orden de los maestros se había limitado en su fuerza y habilidades; se enfrentó a siete guerreros que tenían de orden de ser letales, pero jamás se imaginó que serían ellos.

Akane sentía que al ganar había perdido… ella había comprobado que era la más hábil, fuerte y ágil de todos de la peor manera; en su mente solo tenía el reto con la amazona, vencerla, ser mejor que ella y demostrarle que ahora era una mujer nueva de la cual se tendría que cuidar, porque ya no le permitiría a ella ni a nadie más humillaciones.

Al lugar llegaron los maestros que de lejos habían observado el desempeño de todos, observaban detenidamente las reacciones de la chica, Akima percibía la angustia de la peliazul, sin duda se sentía muy mal, sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que trataba que no salieran y a la vez molesta apretaba los puños fuertemente… seguro se sentía traicionada y utilizada; su victoria era amarga.

Inconscientemente empezaba a concentrar nuevamente energía, pero esta esta vez la energía de su aura era roja y todos sabían lo que eso significaba… la observaban con miedo, nunca habían visto esa cantidad de energía.

-lo siento chicos, lo siento mucho… -dijo en un tono leve pero claro, con la cabeza agachada estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Akima la detuvo.

-Akane espera… -la chica aun con su aura encendida al máximo se detuvo, pero no volteo a mirarla. -quiero que sepas que el día de hoy te has graduado como Kunoichi nojutsu en grado join… el grado más alto que se puede otorgar a un guerrero -espero unos segundos a que la chica le contestara, pero eso no sucedió. – y te recuerdo que te tenemos un asunto pendiente, así que no tardes… su tono sonaba autoritario y la actitud de los cuatro maestros se notaba serena, aunque por dentro estaban sorprendidos y alarmados por la energía que la chica desprendía.

Cuando su maestra terminó de hablar la chica salió corriendo para después saltar por las ramas de los árboles, quería alejarse lo más rápido del lugar, sentía su cuerpo arder, quería descargar esa energía, sabía que si se quedaba pondría en peligro a sus amigos; lloraba y el pecho le dolía.

Siguió avanzando algunos minutos cuando descubrió que la estaban siguiendo, sentía pena por el idiota que en esos momentos osara molestarla; freno su carrera para enfrentar a su sombra, con los brazos extendidos y las palmas de las manos de frente, lista para liberar su energía giró solo para ver frente a ella al macaco que había seguido un día antes.

Sin darle tiempo, el animal se convertía en vapor para después formar una figura humana similar a la que había visto cuando se encontró a la salamandra… un chico apuesto, delgado la miraba fijamente, ella aún molesta controlaba su energía… el chico en un instante se acercó a ella, separó sus brazos y la abrazó pegándola a su pecho, con una mano sostenía su cabeza y la otra su espalda, comenzó a absorber su energía, la chica agotada se dejó caer de rodillas.

Cuando pasó el peligro, el arrendajo y la salamandra se acercaron materializándose en su forma humana; Akane se sentía, agotada, tranquila y segura… sabía que el chico era otro guardián y que la había ayudado; sintió que un velo cálido la envolvía, levantó la vista solo para darse cuenta que además del chico, había dos guardianes más abrazándola… y a uno ya lo conocía, era Yagami.

continuará flash back

 **En el gimnasio, en la casa de la abuela Sakura, Ranma y Kosei seguían en su combate amistoso, el orgullo del artista marcial no lo dejo rechazar el combate y aunque fuera el primo de su prometida le enseñaría quien era el mejor.**

 **Kioshi y Kuma observaban el combate satisfechos por haber logrado distraerlo, sonreían entre ellos, conocían lo terco y orgulloso que podía ser cuando se trataba de un reto y el plan les había salido bien… estaban entretenidos en lo suyo cuando el teléfono de Kuma comenzó a sonar desde la bolsa de su pantalón, lo sacó, vio en la pantalla el nombre del contacto y contestó.**

 **-Hola! ¿Qué hay?**

 **\- Es tu culpa!**

Continuará…


	7. el secreto del rollo

**7) El secreto del rollo**

 **Kioshi y Kuma observaban el combate satisfechos por haber logrado distraerlo, sonreían entre ellos, conocían lo terco y orgulloso que podía ser cuando se trataba de un reto y el plan les había salido bien… estaban entretenidos en lo suyo cuando el teléfono de Kuma comenzó a sonar desde la bolsa de su pantalón, lo sacó, vio en la pantalla el nombre del contacto y contestó.**

 **\- Hola! ¿Qué hay?**

 **\- Es tu culpa!**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas y porque estás gritándome? -preguntaba mientras salía del gimnasio al jardín para no interrumpir el combate**

 **\- Tú le enseñaste a conducir! ¡dile a Akane que esta no se la perdono!**

 **-¿qué… de qué hablas?**

 **-Se robó a mi bebé! ¡Y todavía se atrevió a apagar su móvil! ¡Pásamela le voy a decir lo que pienso de ella! -gritándole directo a la bocina del teléfono, caminaba como león enjaulado por el espacio de su habitación muy enfadada.**

 **-Saky… cálmate, Akane no está aquí… Ranma está esperando que le llame para ir por ella dese antes de la hora de comer, mis hermanos y yo lo tuvimos que convencer de entrenar un rato mientras esperaba porque lo vimos ya muy desesperado. -le explicaba ya en un tono preocupado. -… ¿estás segura de que no está en el colegio?**

 **La actitud de las más pequeña de las prometidas cambió, ya no se le veía enojada, ahora estaba confundida y a la ves preocupada.**

 **-¡Sí, estoy segura!... pero ahora que lo mencionas, se mi hizo muy raro que cuando fui a su habitación a buscarla en la cama había dejado el vestido que traía puesto y en el escritorio me dejo una nota pidiéndome que si no regresaba a tiempo entregara sus trabajos pendientes…ella… dejó listos los trabajos que se tienen que entregar la próxima semana.**

 **-¿cómo? ¿por qué haría algo así?**

 **-Kuma no lo sé, pensé que como están a punto de empezar las estatales de artes marciales quería acompañar a Ranma y por eso los había adelantado.**

 **-¿Sabes si tenía alguna misión pendiente?**

 **-No… ninguna de nosotras, además sabes bien que ninguna misión la hacemos de manera individual**

 **-¿has hablado con alguna de las chicas? tal vez haya ido a la aldea…**

 **-no, no eh hablado; pero no creo que fuera capaz de plantar a Ranma por ir al festival… Kuma ahora si estoy muy preocupada, Akane no es así… y ¿si está en problemas?**

 **-tranquila, vamos a tratar de averiguar dónde está… tu marca a las chicas y pregúntales cómo va todo allá, no les menciones nada; si Akane esta con ellas te lo dirán… yo trataré de averiguar si está en Nerima… ¡no me marques para no levantar sospechas! en cuanto sepa algo yo te llamo… ¿entendido?**

 **-Sí, de acuerdo.**

Continuación flash back Akane

Cuando pasó el peligro, el arrendajo y la salamandra se acercaron materializándose en su forma humana; Akane se sentía, agotada, tranquila y segura… sabía que el chico era otro guardián y que la había ayudado; sintió que un velo cálido la envolvía, levantó la vista solo para darse cuenta que además del chico, había dos guardianes más abrazándola… y a uno ya lo conocía, era Yagami.

-Pequeña hime… ¿te sientes mejor? -ella solo asintió con la cabeza – los guardianes se separaron lentamente para dejar que ella se levantara

-por favor no me llames así… - le pedía a Yagami aún con la cabeza baja. -no soy ninguna princesa, el título se perdió hace mucho… pero sobretodo yo no me siento como tal

-pero lo eres, pequeña… -Thiyu apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica y luego con una de sus manos alzaba su cara para que los mirara de frente. -escucha, para nosotros los títulos no importan, tu eres la legítima princesa del clan Koga y como a tu madre y a tu abuela nosotros te debemos respeto, somos los guardianes de este bosque, pero también somos los protectores de los descendientes del castillo de Michizuky; del gran señor Moritoky y su esposa Chiyome.

-cada vez que una princesa nace nosotros nos presentamos para bendecirla… estuvimos contigo y con tu madre poco después de que nacieras -ahora era Masami la explicaba

La chica los veía asombrada, en su vida siempre ocurrían cosas raras, pero para ella todo lo que le estaban revelando era demasiado.

-y llegado el momento, ayudamos en su formación a la princesa en turno…-continuaba Yagami. -… la instruimos en el conocimiento, control y dominio de los cuatro elementos fundamentales de la vida humana: esencia, emociones, sentidos y amor.

La expresión en el rostro de Akane había cambiado… ahora comprendía la insistencia de los maestros en llamarla "hime" y lo que la maestra Akima le había dicho un día antes de que con ellos había aprendido a entrenar el cuerpo y la mente; y ahora tenía que entrenar su alma y eran los guardianes los que se encargarían de enseñarle.

-¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Kasumi, Naviky o alguno de mis primos? -Aún estaba muy alterada por lastimar a sus amigas y a sus primos, caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le decían; los guardianes se miraban entre si tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en quien contestaría a sus preguntas, la indicada fue Masami que se acercó a ella y le tomó de las manos

-solo un botón de todas las flores del árbol de cerezo florece como la heredera legítima… -cuando escucho eso entendió el significado del dibujo grabado en el rollo. -…una a la que por sangre se le hereda el don de la esencia de vida de la misma señora del castillo Michizuky, de las hijas de tu abuela; Naoko… tu madre, fue quien lo heredó y de sus tres hijas la heredera fuiste tú, por tu esencia misma, tu fuerza interna y tu belleza; no puede ser un hombre porque ellos crecen como guerreros y se forman como tal.

\- Dicen que me instruirán en los cuatro elementos de la vida… -los miraba de reojo, analizando su reacción -…cuatro elementos, pero solo tres guardianes y si ustedes son los protectores de mi familia ¿dónde estaban cuando mi madre enfermó? -preguntaba de manera inquisitiva.

Thiyu se aceró a ella, ésta lo encaró con decisión y coraje -Mi princesa… hay algo que tienes que saber, el cuarto guardián hace mucho que desapareció. -la chica suavizó su expresión y ahora se mostraba interesada en escuchar.

-Cuando los señores del castillo reinaban juraron proteger la aldea, su gente y al bosque con su vida, en esa época el clan Koga y el clan Iga eran aliados, mucho tiempo vivieron tranquilos, la vida para ambos clanes era próspera, los señores del clan Iga tuvieron un heredero y les propusieron a tus ancestros sellar su alianza con un matrimonio entre su hijo y su primer heredera cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad; un año más tarde nació una niña, la princesa heredera Sayako, pero antes de que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad se enamoró y huyó con su prometido, un joven comandante de la guardia del castillo; sus padres la buscaron por meses… ella desconocía el compromiso pactado entre los señores de ambos clanes, lejos de la aldea esperó a cumplir la mayoría de edad y se casó, cuando la encontraron; ella estaba embarazada de apenas unas cuantas semanas… de tu abuela, al verla tan feliz y al estar ya casada regresaron a la aldea y trataron de disolver el compromiso; pero el señor del castillo Iga no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la disolución del pacto por considerarlo deshonroso para su clan, fue entonces cuando la alianza entre ellos terminó, el esposo de su hija regresó previendo una batalla y no se equivocó; dos días después de su regreso atacaron el castillo… en el ataque los señores de ambos clanes encabezaban la lucha frente a sus guerreros montados en sus caballos, pero nuestro señor Moritoky cayó de él y el señor de Iga intentó matarlo, pero ninguno de los dos imagino que nuestra señora se interpondría salvando a su esposo, recibiendo el filo de la espada en su pecho.

La chica escuchaba el relato atentamente sin emitir expresión alguna, parte de la historia ella lo había investigado tiempo después de haber hallado el rollo, sin embargo, desconocía la verdadera razón de la lucha entre los clanes, esperaba a que el chico terminara de hablar y averiguar que tenía todo eso que ver con lo que ella les había preguntado.

-El clan Koga ganó la batalla, el joven comandante esposo de su hija murió en el combate y nuestra señora estaba mal herida, era cuestión de tiempo, no había nada que se pudiera hacer para salvarla… Yoshio, el cuarto guardián y nuestro hermano; nos convenció de crear una piedra de vida para que la esencia de nuestra señora perdurara y permaneciera con el clan eternamente y de alguna manera darle consuelo a nuestro señor Moritoky.

-En sus últimos momentos los cuatro nos presentamos ante ellos y Yoshio uso su energía para tomar su esencia en su último aliento y transformarla en la piedra; todos le trasmitimos nuestros dones esenciales convirtiéndola en un objeto maravilloso con propiedades únicas, a partir de ese día la piedra permaneció en el altar del templo y le dio a todo este bosque y a la aldea prosperidad y abundancia.

Ahora la chica estaba asombrada por lo que escuchaba… esa parte de la historia no la conocía y en su investigación no encontró nada sobre un objeto mágico, sí encontró la historia del collar, pero en los archivos lo hacían ver como una joya que había pertenecido a lady Chiyome y heredado a su hija… y el robo de éste como el motivo de la batalla entre los clanes.

-Nuestro señor mandó engarzar la piedra convirtiéndola en un hermoso collar… la princesa Sayako regresó a la aldea y meses después dio a luz a una hermosa niña… "tu abuela Sakura" … como sus protectores la bendecimos el día de su nacimiento y su abuelo le colocó el collar como símbolo de su linaje y para qué; de alguna manera, su abuela estuviera con ella, sin saber que al usarlo le trasmitía a la bebé energía vital de la piedra.

-Cuando cayó la tarde, regresaron la piedra al altar en el templo; pero esa misma noche guerreros del clan Iga se infiltraron en la aldea y lo robaron dejando una nota con un ultimátum, la piedra no regresaría hasta que el clan Koga restaurara el honor de los Iga; días después Yoshio desapareció.

-En el embarazo Sayako se vio muy delicada de salud, extrañaba demasiado a su esposo y el parto había sido muy complicado; la noticia del robo de la piedra y el significado del ultimátum y lo que representaba para su recién nacida hija la destrozó, esa noche se vio muy grave y al amanecer nuestra princesa había fallecido; de haber tenido la piedra todavía en la aldea con el solo hecho de usarla la habría curado… su padre con el corazón destrozado al haber perdido a su esposa y también a su única hija enfermó de tristeza; y dos años después murió por ese mal, sus cenizas fueron enterradas bajo el cerezo que está en la plaza principal frente al templo con la intención de que cuando regresara el collar a su lugar nuestros señores siguieran juntos cuidando a su clan.

-su nieta quedó bajo el cuidado de los maestros de la aldea, ellos por muchos años intentaron recuperar la piedra y restaurar la alianza de manera diplomática, pero no lograron nada; ocultaron la existencia de la única heredera legitima del clan y cuando Sakura creció se enamoró de tu abuelo, el hijo del primer general del castillo Michizuky.

Akane estaba asombrada por el relato, quería saber más y deseaba que le respondieran el por qué no ayudaron a su madre cuando enfermó.

-Del matrimonio de tu abuela nacieron dos niñas, la mayor Maiko y Naoko tu madre… Naoko nació con las características esenciales para ser la hime sucesora; tu abuela sin saberlo le trasmitió la energía vital que la piedra le dio cuando a ella de recién nacida le colocaron el collar con la "piedra de vida" y a su vez ella te lo trasmitió a ti.

-A todos nos sorprendió la muerte de tu madre, suponemos que al trasmitirte a ti la energía de la piedra cuando naciste ella quedó desprotegida y también desconocemos la enfermedad que atacó a tu madre; cuando llegamos no pudimos hacer nada por ella… créeme lo intentamos.

-También debes saber que sin la piedra nuestros poderes cada vez se debilitan más, creemos que el cuarto guardián desapareció por esa razón, al crear la piedra le trasmitió gran cantidad de sus dones y su energía; él sería el primero en perder sus poderes y vitalidad sin ella, la esencia del bosque y de la aldea también están cambiando; necesitamos la piedra para restaurar el equilibrio y nuestros poderes.

Los tres guardianes esperaban alguna reacción de la peliazul, sus ojos estaban tristes, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del espeso bosque, sus extremidades se veían sin fuerza, su respiración lenta, pensativa… la observaban detenidamente y Masami la percibía enferma, herida e indispuesta; el día anterior había caído al rio y los tres sabían que estaba lastimada, minutos antes tuvo un combate y el saberse responsable de las heridas de sus seres queridos le había destrozado en el alma, acababa de enterarse de una realidad que tal vez desconocía… pero intuía que había algo más grave en su ser.

-Cada uno de nosotros controla un elemento de la naturaleza y uno de la vida humana. -explicaba ahora Yagami -Yoshio controla el elemento más poderoso… el amor, el poder del alma y se rige por el fuego.

-Yo domino los sentidos y me rige la tierra -Agregaba el chico- mono.

-A mí me rige el aire y controlo las emociones -explicaba la chica pájaro.

\- Mi elemento es la esencia del cuerpo y puedo controlar el agua… cómo pudiste darte cuenta ayer cuando te encontré en el rio. -aclaraba la mujer salamandra.

Akane hora entendía… Yagami la había salvado calmando la corriente del agua en el río; comenzaba a caminar nuevamente de un lado a otro tratando de rescatar lo más importante de la plática.

-la piedra robada… -decía para sí misma, pero en voz alta. -…un guardián desaparecido… tres más debilitados… un pacto no cumplido… la alianza rota… y el deshonor de un clan… Y supongo que necesitan que recupere la piedra ¿cierto? - los miraba de lado, los tres solo asintieron con la cabeza y después de un momento de silencio y meditarlo un poco respondió. - ¡Lo haré… pero después de que me preparen! -los guardianes se sintieron aliviados por su respuesta.

A la chica le dolía la cabeza, se cubría nuevamente con las manos, sentía fuertes punzadas en las sienes; Masami se acercó nuevamente a ella, retiró las manos de la chica y posaba las suyas en su cabeza y de ellas emanaba una energía azul que poco a poco calmó su dolor de cabeza y cuerpo; la peliazul estaba muy sorprendida y la miraba fijamente.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -le preguntaba asombrada

-Manteniendo en control mis emociones -sonriendo por su reacción

-¡Enséñame! -suplicaba con la mirada

-creo que después de ver lo que puedes hacer, no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo -refiriéndose a la técnica que acababa de usar en su combate

-ah! Eso… -recordando el daño caudado a los demás. -…nunca me ha salido como realmente es… y la energía aún no la controlo del todo, como se pudieron dar cuenta.

-¿a qué te refieres? -ahora era Thiyu el que preguntaba

-A que se supone que con la energía se tiene que formar una bola de energía, pero solo eh logrado formar aros o semi círculos; si mi estado de ánimo es triste o enojada la energía es negativa y de color rojo; pero si estoy calmada y centrada es amarilla… pero… las dos son muy poderosas -su rostro cambia a estar de nuevo triste al recordar el estado en el que había dejado a sus amigas y sus primos. -Conozco a dos personas que dominan esta técnica uno en su forma positiva y el otro en su forma negativa

-ahhh! Entiendo… y de casualidad esas dos personas ¿son varones? -preguntaba Masami

-sí… de hecho, sí. -algo confundida

-veras… en los humanos la energía fluye de manera diferente para hombres y para mujeres; no es que la técnica no te salga, solo que la desarrollas de manera diferente por ser mujer… no te preocupes por tu autocontrol -la tomaba por los hombros. -yo te ayudaré a dominar tus emociones, recuerda que ese es el elemento que controlo.

Por favor, enséñame lo que hiciste hace un momento conmigo… ¡enséñame ahora! -los tres guardianes la miraban curiosos no entendían su premura… pero la chica pájaro no se negó; se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos mientras que Thiyu y Yagami solo observaban.

-Eso fue energía sanadora mi niña, necesitas estar calmada y emanar tu propia energía de vital para poder curar a otra persona, no puedes curarte a ti misma; pero debes saber que como humana esta técnica te debilita por lo que te recomiendo no la uses en exceso.

-Entiendo -contestaba en un tono muy serio

-lo primero que tienes que hacer es concentrarte, deja tu mente en blanco, calma cada una de tus emociones… tienes que estar tranquila… -la chica seguía cada una de las indicaciones, su maestra le hablaba claro y pausando cada instrucción hasta que su aprendiz lograra ascender a cada paso de la técnica. -respira profundo y relájate hasta el punto donde puedas escuchar tu corazón y tu respiración a un ritmo suave y sereno… junta tus manos a la altura de tu pecho focalizando ahí la energía… si es la energía correcta sentirás una sensación agradable en el pecho y en tus manos un palpitar… comenzara a fluir la energía fuera de tu cuerpo cuando estés lista para soltarla solo tienes que dirigirla a tu objetivo y dejar que emane lento.

Poco a poco y siguiendo cada paso, en las manos de la chica se formaban hilos de energía azul, sentía en su pecho la sensación que Masami le había mencionado abrió los ojos y vio lo que había creado en sus manos… sonreía por su logro… mantuvo la energía un instante más y al perder la concentración la luz de sus manos desapareció.

Los guardianes estaban contentos, asombrados por su logro y habilidad

-¡Bien hecho Akane! -Alababa la mujer pájaro a su aprendiz mientras la abrazaba… y fue en ese instante cuando comprobó que su intuición no le había fallado, en su ser algo grave pasaba… la fuerza de su corazón era débil y en su alma ya no conservaba la energía vital que su madre al nacer le había transferido.

Tomándola del rostro y tratando de controlar su preocupación, le preguntó de manera directa… ante la sorpresa de los otros guardianes.

-Akane… dime una cosa… ¿tu alguna vez has enfermado de gravedad? -tratando de moderarse

-No que yo recuerde -contestaba despreocupadamente y alzando los hombros

-Creo que no me entiendes mi niña…alguna vez… tu… ¿has estado en peligro de morir?

-¿Cómo? -asustada… su corazón latía rápido, una oleada fría recorrió su cuerpo y la expresión de su rostro le dejaba claro a Masami que sus sospechas eran ciertas

-¿Cómo Akane? ¿Cómo es que pasó? -la sacudía levemente por los hombros tratando se controlar su angustia

-Hace casi un año… -bajaba la mirada para no verla a los ojos. -…en China… no tengo muy claro que paso… hay partes en mi mente que están en blanco… pero recuerdo el frío en mi cuerpo, el dolor en mi pecho y la obscuridad… después vi un punto de luz y alguien me llamaba… -se zafo de su agarre y giro su cuerpo dándoles la espada para no verlos… mentía… sí recordaba… en su mente se instauró de nuevo el recuerdo de la batalla en China, el monte Fénix, Saffiron, el kinjakan, las fosas, ella en brazos de Ranma… Ranma… su confesión… la boda, su rechazo; no quería recordar… le dolía hacerlo.

-No te preocupes mi princesa… eso ya pasó ahora estas con nosotros y te protegeremos -Thiyu se acercaba a ella consolador y comprensivo, ella volteó a verlo y les sonrió agradecida.

-Tengo que irme… los maestros me esperan y quiero ver cómo están mis amigas y mis primos, los veré el siguiente fin de semana.

La vieron alejarse por entre los árboles y cuando estuvo fuera de su vista Yagami se acercó a la chica pájaro para que explicara su actitud.

-Masami… ¿Qué ocurre?

-ya no la tiene… -un dejo de tristeza se percibía en su voz. -la energía de vida de la piedra que su madre le trasmitió ya no la tiene

-pero cómo es posible -la chica salamandra estaba muy consternada al escuchar eso.

-solo hay una explicación... ella sobrevivió a lo que sea que le haya ocurrido solo porque su cuerpo liberó esa energía -Thiyu y Yagami estaban muy sorprendidos y a la vez preocupados

-estás diciendo que en ella…

-Murió… debió tener un motivo muy poderoso para regresar, pero ahora esta desprotegida; me preocupa que la lección que más necesita no se la podemos dar… pude curar su dolor de cabeza y las heridas de cuerpo; pero el único que puede curar su alma y corazón es Yoshio.

Akane entraba a la aldea pensaba en la patica que tuvo con los guardianes cuando se percató de algo… la gente que la veía a su paso la reverenciaba… antes lo hacían, pero no le había tomado tanta importancia… pero era más que evidente que ellos estaban enterados de quien era y su estatus en el clan… ahora lo tenía más que claro; seguía avanzando, pero sus pasos no se dirigían al palacio a su cita con los maestros… ella tenía definido su curso y no estaba dispuesta a cambiarlo.

Llegó al edificio que daba la atención médica en la aldea, era una pequeña clínica muy similar a la del Dr. Tofú, antes de entrar respiró profundo para darse valor, abrió la puerta y recorrió los pasillos ante la atenta mirada del personal médico hasta el aula de hospitalización, frente a ella estaba una puerta más ancha y de dos hojas, de bisagras reversibles que permitían entrar y salir con solo empujarlas… se sentía muy nerviosa y la tristeza la invadía de nuevo, pero debía estar tranquila para poder hacer lo que tenía planeado; respiro hondo, decidida abrió y entró a la sala.

Frente a ella se desplegaban dos filas de camas separadas cada una con cortinas, en ellas algunos acostados y otros sentados se encontraban sus amigas y sus primos; cuatro enfermeras y dos médicos estaban apurados atendiendo sus heridas, motivo por el cual al principio no notaron su presencia.

Ella por su parte observaba detenidamente la escena que tenía de frente… sus tres primos tenían el torso descubierto, llenos de golpes marcados por el enrojecimiento y varias cortadas; Kuma tenía una cortada profunda en la cabeza y sostenía una compresa para detener el sangrado, a Kioshi una enfermera le vendaba el torso y al parecer la acción le dolía… para ella era prueba de que tenía las costillas rotas y Kosei sangraba por uno de sus costados, herida que ella le había causado con sus sains.

Sus amigas tenían marcas en las piernas y brazos por su cadena, heridas y golpes en el cuerpo, por un segundo volteó a ver a Saky… su amiga tenía vendada la cabeza… ahora sabía a quién había golpeado con su hanbô.

El médico que atendía a Kakome por un segundo desvió su mirada hacia la puerta; al verla parada ahí, se levantó y la reverenció; fue entonces cuando todos los demás se dieron cuenta de su presencia y resto del personal médico imitó a su colega, ante las miradas confusas de sus amigas y primos.

-Salgan! -ordenó la chica en un tono suave pero firme; ante la petición, médicos y enfermeras se miraron entre sí, dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y salieron a paso seguro de la sala pasando a los lados de la chica.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Akane evitó mirarles nuevamente para no perder la cordura y comenzaba a concentrarse, a respirar lo más tranquilo posible, relajarse… subió sus manos unidas a la altura de su pecho.

-Akane estas bien? -preguntaba Kosei, pero la chica no respondió su concentración era muy alta y difícilmente la rompería; los demás se veían entre sí confundidos

Empezaba a sentir esa sensación de calidez en el pecho, escuchaba rítmicamente su corazón en sus oídos y un cosquilleo en sus manos se hacía presente; lo había logrado solo faltaba liberarla y mantener la energía hasta que alcanzara a todos.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, separaba sus manos, llevaba los brazos hacia los lados con las palmas extendidas hacía en frente; se podía ver en sus manos esa energía azulada que se desprendía en forma de hilos de sus dedos y comenzaban a extenderse envolviendo a sus primos y sus amigas como en una caricia y al contacto con ella sentían alivio en sus cuerpos.

La energía que Akane generaba poco a poco comenzaba a debilitarla, Misami se lo había advertido… las piernas le temblaban, sus brazos perdían fuerza… pero seguía… no pararía hasta sanarlos por completo… se los debía… daba un paso hacia atrás.

La herida de Kosei ya no sangraba y comenzaba a cerrarse, Kioshi ya no sentía el dolor por sus costillas rotas, las lesiones de las chicas desaparecían ante su mirada y en la cabeza de Kuma la cortada ya no se veía.

Dejó de emanar energía y cayó de rodillas al suelo, se sostenía apoyada en sus manos, abrió los ojos lentamente, pero la vista la tenía nublada, aun así, pudo ver caer una gota de sangre al piso… toco con el dorso de su mano la nariz para detener el sangrado, se incorporó con algo de dificultad sin levantar la mirada y salió de la sala.

-Akane! ¡Espera! -le gritaba su primo menor, pero ella salió sin darle oportunidad de alcanzarla; quedando todos completamente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer.

A su paso las miradas del personal médico la observaban, sin decir nada; ella por su parte seguía débil, algo mareada y el sangrado en su nariz aún no paraba por lo que utilizaba un pañuelo para contenerla.

Se detuvo un momento afuera de la pequeña clínica para recuperarse, ya era de noche y la brisa nocturna le acariciaban el rostro; volteo a ver la entrada del palacio… era hora de ver a los maestros y eso le molestaba, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante ellos, no entendía porque la habían utilizado… a ella y a los demás; limpio una vez más su nariz verificando que ya no sangraba y comenzó su andar al salón principal donde la esperaban.

Sin duda ella había cambiado… ahora entendía muchas cosas, sobre su entrenamiento, la aldea, su familia, las reglas, el trato y condiciones de la abuela… y le rollo… ella era la hime del clan… y sin duda eso cambiaba la perspectiva que tenía de sí misma; pero no entendía por qué su padre y su abuela se lo habían ocultado.

Ahí estaba parada frente a las puertas del salón principal, incomoda, enojada por lo sucedido en su prueba, miraba los grabados en las puertas dudando en entrar sin más o tocar y esperar a que le dieran acceso… pero una idea cruzo por su mente, ella era la legitima y única hime, ¿por qué tocar?... ahora ella reclamaría su lugar frente al clan y frente a los maestros, no aceptaría más juegos y exigiría una explicación; optó entonces por la primera opción.

Entro sin más al salón, cerrando las puestas con seguro para sorpresa de los maestros que la esperaban pacientes; los cuatros sentados, al verla entrar se incorporaron y la saludaron con su típica reverencia… acción que la chica no respondió, solo se quedó parada, con la cara en alto, observando a sus maestros.

-ya estoy aquí… exijo que me expliquen ¿por qué me enfrentaron a los demás de esa forma?

Se miraban entre ellos sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica, Akima con su mano les hizo una seña para que se tranquilizaran y fue ella quien se dirigió a ella.

-Por tu fuerza, agilidad y habilidades se escogieron a los guerreros más destacados del clan, tu escogiste los métodos de combate… -ahora su voz sonaba severa. – tú debiste calcular los daños, la responsabilidad de los resultados es solo tuya; jamás debes de mezclar tus sentimientos en una misión y en cuanto al desempeño de tus amigos en la prueba, a ellos se les advirtió que se enfrentarían a un contrincante muy superior a ellos, si salieron heridos fue por sus descuidos y deficiencias.

A pesar de que sabía que su maestra tenía razón su expresión no cambió, seguía altiva en su lugar y solo escuchaba atenta, actitud que hasta a la misma Akima sorprendió.

-Pero no te llamamos para hablar de la prueba, si no de tu próxima misión -los cuatro maestros miraban la reacción de la chica, pero ella solo enarcó una ceja esperando a que su maestra terminara de explicar de qué se trataba. -Akane ¿Qué sabes sobre la historia de tus ancestros, de la aldea y el castillo?

Su expresión se suavizó… tomó de su cintura los sains y comenzaba a jugar con ellos en sus manos dándoles vueltas como si fueran sus tessens -Todo -su respuesta fue definitiva y cortante.

-¿Todo? -cuestionaba el maestro Washi.

-Sí… se lo del collar robado… motivo del ataque al castillo, la promesa entre clanes y la historia de mis ancestros. -No quería contarles lo que los guardianes le habían dicho

-entonces entiendes cuál sería tu misión -Agregaba Kasuya

-sí, recuperar el collar -contestó sin preocupación.

-No Akane, tu misión va más allá de recuperar el collar, es importante sí, pero no es lo único que tendrás que recuperar en esta misión. -señalaba con seriedad Akima

Ok… ahora si tenían su atención, había dejado de jugar con los sains y los miraba fijamente a los ojos esperando a que continuaran, Iwao se acercó a ella le dedicó una fugaz mirada y luego abrió las puertas del salón.

-necesitas ver algo, por favor síguenos!

Los cuatros maestros salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, seguidos por la peliazul que había colocado sus armas nuevamente en su cintura; una vez ahí Iwao cerro la puerta con llave y Washi retiró los tapices rojos con adornos dorados que cubrían una de las paredes de madera descubriendo un grabado que Akane conocía bien… el mismo grabado que contenía el rollo.

Del lado izquierdo un árbol de cerezo se desarrollaba a lo largo esplendoroso, en él los nombres grabados de los señores del castillo Michizuki… el gran señor Moritoky y su esposa Lady Chiyome, del follaje se desprendía una rama que se extendía a la derecha de éste y de ella varias ramas representando cada generación de descendientes, en la primer rama se encontraba una flor con el nombre de su hija Sayako, de esa rama se desprendía otra en donde nuevamente se veía una flor pero ésta con el nombre de Sakura grabado en ella, otra rama más grande y dividida en dos nacía de ésta; en la primera se encontraba un botón de flor de cerezo sin abrir y el nombre de su tía Maiko de ella otra rama dividida en tres dejaba ver tres botones más con el nombre de cada uno de sus primos.

En la última rama se encontraba un botón en flor y el nombre de su madre… Naoko y de ésta se extendían dos botones con el nombre de sus hermanas, Kasumi y Naviky; al final de éstas otra flor completamente abierta, hermosa, con su nombre en ella "Akane" por su mente pasó las palabras de Misami _("solo un botón de todas las flores del árbol de cerezo florece como la heredera legítima")_

-Hace mucho tiempo los señores de nuestro clan comprometieron a Sayako con el heredero del Clan Iga, -explicaba Akima. -pero ella se casó en secreto y la alianza se rompió, el clan Iga robo el collar dejando claro que era por la deshorna a la que los habían sometido y que no lo devolverían hasta que su honor fuera restablecido por nuestro clan; antes de morir Sayako nos hizo prometer en su lecho de muerte que no obligaríamos a su hija a cumplir con el ultimátum y tu abuela Sakura quedó bajo nuestra tutela; tratamos de negociar una tregua y restaurar la alianza, pero el señor de Iga Aoky se negó.

-Cinco años después el clan Iga tuvo un nuevo heredero, nosotros ocultamos la existencia de tu abuela y por una generación la amenaza de Iga no se cumplió, cuando tu abuela cumplió la mayoría de edad trató de recuperar en dos ocasiones el collar, pero fracasó en sus intentos… la segunda ocasión mencionó que la única forma de recuperarlo sería infiltrarse directamente en el castillo.

-Un par de años después tu abuela se casó y nacieron tu tía y tu madre… Naoko como puedes ver en el grabado era la sucesora legitima del clan, al igual que tu abuela al cumplir la mayoría de edad se le dio a conocer la historia del clan y del grabado… y se le dio como misión restaurar la alianza y recuperar el collar; ella accedió y estaba dispuesta a cumplir con el pacto establecido entre los clanes años atrás, pero semanas después no pudo cumplir con su promesa.

Los maestros miraban intercaladamente a Akima y después a Akane, ella escuchaba atentamente lo que su maestra narraba, mientras que en su cabeza se había plantado una sola cosa… restaurar la alianza… acaso ¿eso era lo que querían que hiciera?

-No puedo creer que mi madre no intentara recuperar el collar, lo del pacto lo entiendo... pero ella era muy dulce y amable, siempre ayudaba a los demás… no entiendo que fue lo que ocurrió para que ella ni siquiera lo intentara…

-¿no lo adivinas? -preguntaba Kasuya… mientras de reojo veía la mano izquierda de la chica; fue entonces cundo comprendió todo, levantó su mano, quitó su guante negro y observaba un punto en específico.

-Se comprometió… -Kasuya solo afirmó con la cabeza

-Tu sabes lo que pasa cuando una Kunoichi se compromete; fue por esa razón que tu madre desistió de la misión, pero el Clan Iga supo de su existencia y ahora sabe de la tuya, por muchos años han estado esperando recuperar su honor, cada año vienen al festival de verano infiltrados con la esperanza de que el clan Koga por fin presente a su heredera, e informar al nuevo sucesor del Clan Iga y hacer cumplir el pacto; este año no será la excepción.

-Lo que me piden no es una misión… es una condena -su mirada estaba perdida en el grabado de la pared, analizaba cada dato importante, procesaba en su mente las posibles soluciones, una que le diera esperanza… una que no la separara de Nerima… de Ranma… pero no se le ocurría nada… y peor aún ella no podía desistir como su madre, esa opción no la tenía… su compromiso no era formal, lo sabía y lo tenía muy presente; no sintió en que momento una lagrima se le escapo y corría por su mejilla.

-Akane sabemos lo que esto representa para ti… -Era el turno de Washi para explicar. -…pero tanto la alianza como el collar son de vital importancia para el clan y nuestra gente; queremos evitar un enfrentamiento y…

-¿por qué me lo dicen ahora? -su tono era de reclamo. -dijeron que esperaron a que mi abuela y mi madre cumplieran la mayoría de edad para darles la misión, ¿por qué lo hacen ahora conmigo?

-Porque tu marca de linaje aparecerá cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad y eso es justo a mediados del verano; si hemos de presentarte como la heredera del clan tendría que ser este año en el festival de verano

-¿Mi abuela lo sabe? ¿está de acuerdo?

Iwao la observaba enternecido, para él solo era una niña, su mejor alumna, pero a final de cuentas una niña -Sí, lo sabe… pero no está de acuerdo; a tratado de mediar el conflicto y restablecer la alianza sin ningún resultado

Por un momento quedó pensativa… no quería cumplir con el pacto, pero sabía que si no recuperaba la piedra los guardianes morirían; tenía que ver esto como una misión más, se había librado de problemas grandes con el apoyo de las chicas, pero esta vez estaría sola; decidida alzó la mirada y se dirigió a sus maestros.

-Acepto la misión, pero desde este momento yo lo resolveré a mi manera -los maestros se miraban inquietos, sabían que eso significaba que no cumpliría con el pacto. -…y quiero su promesa de que nadie más sabrá de esto, ni siquiera mi abuela.

-Akane ¿Qué piensas hacer? -cuestionaba con visible preocupación Iwao

-lo sabrán a su debido momento, por lo mientras preparen el festival y a partir del próximo fin de semana trabajaré sola, necesito investigar algunas cosas, conseguir más información y si las prometidas o mis primos preguntan solo les dirán que entreno en el bosque para no poner en peligro a nadie.

Después de su plática con los maestros, la chica se retiró a su cuarto, las chicas y los primos ya la esperaban para regresar a Kioto, en el camino ella se durmió por el cansancio del día y ninguno se atrevió a despertarla.

Fin flash back

 **Había llegado a la desviación hacia el bosque, se detuvo un instante sin apagar la motocicleta, se quitó el casco y respiró hondo; levanto su vista al cielo, observó las escazas nubes blancas y sintió el calor de los rayos del sol en su rostro; volteó la mirada al camino que dejaba atrás como si se estuviera despidiendo.**

 **Sintiéndose lista para continuar, tomó el casco en sus manos para volvérselo a colocar cuando un ave se posó en el volante del vehículo.**

 **-¡hola Masami! -el pájaro inclinaba su cabeza saludando a la chica y alzaba el vuelo acompañando desde el aire a su legitima Hime -¡Anda!... vamos que no tengo mucho tiempo; arrancando a toda velocidad por la desviación.**

 **Repasaba mentalmente sus entrenamientos, enseñanzas y consejos, se decía a sí misma que estaba lista, para eso entrenó tanto tiempo, sus amigas la apoyaron siempre en todo, le mostraron un mundo que ella desconocía, la hicieron recuperarse emocionalmente de la boda fallida, le mostraron que era buena en las misiones, tanto… como para que las demás le confiaran su propia vida, su abuela y su tía siempre le repetían lo orgullosas que estaban de ella; los maestros le habían dedicado muchas horas para entrenarla, enseñarle nuevas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con diferentes tipos de armas, ella misma había puesto mucho empeño en cambiar y mejorar como artista marcial, pero más importante aún como mujer… no podía fallar, no podía fallarle a su abuela, ni a sus amigas, no podía fallarles a los maestros, a su clan, pero sobretodo no podía fallarles a los guardianes… mientras más tiempo pasara ellos se seguirían debilitando hasta desaparecer y no lo permitiría.**

 **Ellos; los guardianes, le habían dado tanto a su familia y a ella que la única forma que tenía de agradecerles era cumpliendo con la misión.**

 **Con la mira fija en el camino, pensaba en su plan, pensaba en la recuperar la piedra y del modo de restaurar la alianza sin tener que cumplir con esa pequeña condición que se había establecido entre los clanes tres generaciones atrás.**

Continuará…

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y a los lectores silenciosos que cada vez son más, ojalá se animen a dejar un comentario; me encanta leerlos y saber que piensan.

Totoro. Gracias por leer

Sper Mario. Me encanta que tu primer fan fic sea el mío. ¡Saludos a ti, a los chavos de tu prepa (ojalá que ellos también dejen su comentario) y a la gente linda de México que sigue la historia un abrazo! ¡De su país me encantan los tlacoyos de papa con nopal!

Fan Ranma. No te preocupes no abandonaré la historia y vienen otras!

Mueca. Este capi también está largo como te gustan, espero lo disfrutes!

Luis. Gracias por tu comentario, ojalá sigas dejando más en esta y otras historias que leas, a los que escribimos nos gusta saber sus opiniones y gustos.

RubD. Qué lindo de tu parte considerar la historia muy buena, te lo agradezco de corazón, en ésta no te podré dar lo que me pides porque ya está escrita así; pero te prometo que la que sigue te fascinará porque es exactamente cómo quieres ver a los protagonistas y estate al pendiente porque te la voy a dedicar! Saludos!

Nancy ricoleon. Sé que te encantará el reencuentro, espera un poco más.

Mina ain0. No dejes de leer porque todavía falta saber sobre cómo cambiaron ambos. Gracias por leer


	8. El Plan

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras y la historia son creación mía. Espero les guste. Escribo por gusto, para los fans de la serie igual que yo y sin ninguna remuneración económica.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario y a los lectores silenciosos también por seguir la historia! dejen sus comentarios! saludos!

 **8) El plan**

 **Había llegado a un punto del bosque en donde decidió dejar la motocicleta de Saky para que los puestos de vigías del clan no la detectaran, se quitó el casco y ocultó todo con ramas y hojas; se acomodó la maleta deportiva al hombro y salió brincando por las ramas de los árboles hacia el río, Misami la seguía de cerca desde el aire.**

 **Al llegar al punto acordado Thiyu y Yagami ya las esperaban, al verla se acercaron a ella para abrazarla y Misami descendía transformándose para unirse al saludo.**

 **Y -Akane ¿estas segura de lo que harás? -con preocupación en su rostro**

 **-sí, analicé cada una de las posibilidades y es la más segura; también me garantiza no fallar… es la única manera de infiltrarme en el castillo sin levantar sospechas, estuve semanas investigando y yendo de incognito a las tierras de Iga, la gente tiene la impresión de que la que gobierna es su tía y él se somete a sus deseos; tal vez por eso las negociaciones nunca llegaron a nada.**

 **-se cómo es… -recordaba a aquél chico a caballo, vestido con traje de montar y arco al hombro. -…lo vi un día que salió de caza, por su gente sé que sabe de la presentación en el festival, hablan sobre el compromiso de su señor, su futura boda y esperan que pronto presente a su prometida… sus infiltrados usan el paso de la montaña para llegar aquí, es el camino más directo y seguro; ¿Qué averiguaste? -dirigiéndose a Thiyu**

 **T -Él vendrá, con un grupo de 100 soldados custodiándolo, ya hay infiltrados en la aldea… Akane -tomándola por los hombros. -ten mucho cuidado viene armados**

 **-no te preocupes, estaré bien… después de la presentación seguro se hará presente y trataré de hablar con él y negociar un tratado.**

 **Y- ¿y si no es así… qué..? -Misami no lo dejó terminar**

 **M- ¡no te preocupes nosotros te protegeremos!**

 **-NO! ¡Si llegara a pasar lo contrario el objetivo será el mismo… y ustedes deben proteger la aldea! ¡Y el árbol! Yo estaré bien -no era una petición sino un mandato, su actitud y su rostro reflejaban eso también.**

 **Y- está bien Akane, será a tu modo… pero por lo menos déjanos protegerte como la primera vez que te vimos, aunque Yoshio no esté nuestra energía te ayudará a mantenerte fuerte físicamente -los tres la rodearon dirigiendo sus manos hacia ella trasmitiéndole una energía amarilla que al absorberla su cuerpo le dio calor y la hizo sentir renovada… era su bendición y ella lo agradecía.**

 **Cuando terminaron ella los abrazo despidiéndose de ellos, tomo su maleta y antes de irse les dijo:**

 **-les prometo que regresaré lo más pronto posible. -Misami se acercó a ella y le aconsejó**

 **M -recuerda… no mezcles tus emociones, céntrate en tu objetivo, no dejes que lo que te afecta aquí… -poniendo su mano en el pecho. – interfiera acá. -ahora señalaba su cabeza; la chica solo asintió con la cabeza y a paso decidido se dirigía a la aldea.**

 **T -suerte pequeña hime. -dijo en un murmullo**

 **Por el festival tendría que rodear la aldea para entrar al palacio por su habitación, era muy cautelosa, con los infiltrados y el heredero de Iga avanzando con su tropa tenía que extremar precauciones; gracias a sus lecciones con Thiyu sus sentidos se habían agudizado, podía percibir la energía vital de cualquier ser vivo a varios metros de distancia.**

 **Con sus enseñanzas aprendió a agudizar sus sentidos y apreciar todo lo que la rodeaba de manera diferente, más natural… podía ver colores en el viento, sentir su caricia, escuchar la música del ambiente, el agua como un susurro en sus oídos, sentir las cosas en su naturaleza más pura, percibir aromas como jamás lo hizo antes; estar en el bosque era una experiencia grata para ella; mientras caminaba aprovechaba disfrutar todo lo que éste le regalaba, la hermosura de las plantas, árboles, flores, las piedras cubiertas por el musgo, los hongos que se formaban por la humedad alrededor de los troncos de los árboles, la luz filtrada por las copas de los árboles, los sonidos a su paso, los animales corriendo, el mover de las hojas por el viento, el rio correr, la cascada… aromas y texturas de su lugar, su refugio… su hogar.**

 **Los tres guardianes le enseñaron diferentes habilidades y la ayudaron a superarse a sí misma; Yagami le enseñó a nadar y fortaleció su confianza, ahora era más segura y emocionalmente más fuerte; Misami en cambio trabajo con ella el control de sus emociones, ya no tenía problemas para regular su aura de combate y aprendió a regular su energía en las técnicas del dragón dorado y rojo, que después les enseño a las prometidas aunque ninguna de ellas lograba hacerlo completo y tan poderoso como ella.**

 **Pero lo que ninguno le pudo proporcionar fue curar su corazón roto… dañado del amor que ella creía no correspondido; sin duda era muy fuerte… la mejor, pero su amor por Ranma seguía siendo su punto vulnerable; se había conformado con saber de él de lejos, a escondidas, pensaba que no romper el compromiso después de la boda fallida había sido un error… un error que por mucho tiempo le había dado esperanzas; ahora sentía que ya era tarde para ellos, pensaba que irse sin verlo, sin hablarle, sin despedida había sido lo mejor.**

 **A un mes y un día de la fecha marcada para la reunión él no había hecho formal el compromiso, lo que la hacía pensar que no deseaba hacerlo y que tal vez ese era el motivo de su inesperada visita a casa de la abuela y ella solo fingió felicidad para que nadie sospechara y llevar a cabo su ya elaborado plan.**

 **A unos metros de la aldea muy cerca del último puesto de vigías, se detuvo y subió a la copa del árbol más grande; desde ahí vio el palacio de paredes blancas, techos en triangulo de tejas verdes y grabados dorados, se veía majestuoso adornado con luces y flores, la música del festival se escuchaba alegre y la gente se veía feliz.**

 **Bajo y continuó su andar hacia el castillo, al llegar a la base la escaló y salto por los árboles cercanos hasta el balcón de su habitación… entro y dejó su maleta en la cama, la abrió y sacó un sobre que guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su traje para después salir al encuentro con los maestros en el salón principal.**

 **Caminó por los corredores hasta llegar de frente a la puerta de madera grabada del salón, tomó aire y entró cerrando la puerta de tras suyo; los maestros vestidos con sus mejores trajes tradicionales con motivo del festival y la presentación de la heredera ya la esperaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa de madera de caoba en tono rojizo, al verla entrar se levantaron y la reverenciaron; la maestra Kasuya fue la primera en hablar.**

 **K- te esperábamos, ya todo está listo**

 **-Gracias, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que lleguen las prometidas -acercándose a la mesa para ocupar el lugar principal.**

 **-¿de que querías hablarnos pequeña hime? -ahora era Akima la que preguntaba**

 **-lo primero es sobre la misión -los maestros la miraban atentos esperando que sus dudas fueran resueltas ya que por tres meses ella no quiso contarles nada sobre lo que haría para cumplir la misión.**

 **Iwao – ¿Nos dirás tu plan? -Akane podría ver su mirada asombrada a través de sus gafas**

 **-así es… estuve investigando mucho, fui varias veces de incognito a las tierras de Iga, averigüé sobre los intentos diplomáticos de la abuela para restaurar la alianza y la posible localización de la piedra en el castillo, descubrí el camino que usan los infiltrados… -hizo una pequeña pausa para observar la reacción de los maestros y prosiguió. -…Aoky viene hacia acá con 100 hombres armados y ya hay infiltrados en la aldea.**

 **Los cuatro maestros se levantaron de golpe y sus rostros reflejaban preocupación.**

 **Washi – ¡debemos avisar a los generales! Si vienen armados querrán tomar el castillo -golpeando la mesa con el puño**

 **Akane, que aún permanecía sentada en una pose tranquila y relajada solo les hizo una seña con la mano para que se volvieran a sentar y la escucharan; los cuatro accedieron de forma forzada.**

 **-Por eso mismo les pedí que invitaran a las prometidas, en caso de que eso sucediera sé muy bien que ellas defenderán el castillo y a la gente; cuando ellas lleguen ustedes les pedirán que les ayuden a patrullar la aldea, en cuanto a los generales su prioridad será proteger a la gente. El festival y la presentación se llevará a cabo como se tiene previsto.**

 **W- ¿y si lo que buscan es llegar a ti? -la miraba fijamente a los ojos, esperando su respuesta…**

 **-Eso es parte del pan… -la miraban incrédulos a lo que acababa de decir. – la presentación se hará como se tiene planeado y después de eso ustedes me entregarán… -Iwao, se levantó de su asiento exaltado por lo que acababa de decir.**

 **I- ¡Akane si hacemos eso la gente se levantará en armas por defenderte! No permitirán tal cosa… han esperado esto tres generaciones**

 **-por eso es necesario que ustedes sean los que me entreguen, yo no opondré resistencia… también así evitaremos un enfrentamiento y yo podré infiltrarme en el castillo de Aoky, ganarme su confianza para localizar el collar, jugaré a la niña buena, tierna e indefensa, no usaré mis habilidades; esa parte es vital para mi misión… mi abuela tenía razón la única manera de recuperar el collar es infiltrarse en el castillo, de otra manera es muy complicado un pozo rodea el edificio, su base es demasiado gruesa para atravesarla, por el foso no hay entrada, los jardines están custodiados las 24 hrs al igual que los bordes del castillo, por mapas estructurales históricos sé que el castillo cuenta con un sótano en donde hay una cámara a la que solo entran Aoky y su tía… la entrada al sótano también tiene guardias todo el tiempo con cambios del personal cada 4 hrs; la habitaciones están en el ala éste del castillo por lo que ese lado tiene el doble de seguridad, por los techos cualquier intento de entrar quedaría expuesto…**

 **A- entiendes que si te entregamos quedará sobre entendido que aceptas el compromiso -interrumpiendo la explicación de la chica.**

 **-solo como su prometida tendré acceso total al castillo**

 **K- ¿y la alianza? ¿qué harás para restaurarla… aceptarás el matrimonio?**

 **-En la segunda generación mi abuela no fue forzada a cumplir el compromiso y el descendiente de Iga 5 años menor que ella tampoco lo exigió, se casó y tuvo dos hijos Aoky III y Kiko; en la tercera generación mi madre no cumplió con el pacto porque se comprometió a pesar de que había aceptado unir los clanes y Aoky tercero tampoco lo exigió; se casó y tuvo a su heredero… porque ahora esta generación está empeñada en que el pacto se cumpla para recuperar su honor; el ultimátum existe desde de que mi abuela naciera, Iga ha cumplido su amenaza… no ha regresado el collar, pero es en esta generación y 10 años después de la muerte de Aoky III que exigen se cumpla el pacto ¿por qué?... en su aldea corre el rumor que la que gobierna detrás del heredero es Kiko tía de Aoky cuarto… revise las cartas que tanto ustedes como mi abuela han enviado para tratar de negociar un pacto y descubría algo importante… ni Aoky III ni su heredero las firman, tienen impresas el sello del clan Iga y solo se niega, pero no da motivos.**

 **K- ¿quieres decir que Kiko está manipulando a su sobrino? Y de no ser por ella…**

 **-tal vez ya tuviéramos una alianza… pero solo es una teoría.**

 **W- me sorprendes mucho Akane… indudablemente te preparaste bien y sabes a lo que te enfrentas -el anciano de barbas y pelo blanco denotaba orgullo en su voz.**

 **\- Tuve los mejores maestros… -decía a modo de agradecimiento. -…espero persuadir al heredero para restablecer la alianza sin tener que cumplir con el matrimonio impuesto por nuestros ancestros.**

 **A- ¿y si no acepta? ¿hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar con todo esto Akane?**

 **-No estoy dispuesta a ceder… tengo a mi favor que por ley ambos clanes prohíben el matrimonio antes de la mayoría de edad -su voz era firme y decidida. -… pero si no lo consigo la misión se cumplirá de una forma u otra… -se levantó y se colocó frente a la ventana; perdiendo por un momento su mirada en el horizonte que marcaba el comienzo del atardecer, para después continuar. -… además les recuerdo que nada me ata; -tomó aire para lo que iba a decir. -lo que me lleva al segundo punto a tratar… Ranma.**

 **I- ¿Ranma? ¿tu prometido por acuerdo? Los cuatro maestros se veían entre sí.**

 **-sí, creo que él será un problema… -la peliazul volvía a ocupar su lugar en la mesa. -…estoy segura que al enterarse mi padre que me entregaron a Aoky le pedirá que vaya por mí y él no dudará en hacerlo y no sería la primera vez que lo haga… y él nunca ha fallado; ustedes tendrán que persuadirlo o si no pondrá en riesgo la misión.**

 **W- no te preocupes, nosotros veremos que no interfiera.**

 **-y por ultimo necesito de su presencia como apoyo para llevar a cabo esto -sacaba de la bolsa de su traje la carta que había sacado de su maleta; la misma dónde la abuela de shampoo la retaba y se las deslizaba por la superficie de la mesa; Akima la tomó, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta en voz alta para que todos la escucharan.**

 **A- ¿esto es un reto, con una Amazona? ¿lo vas a contestar?**

 **-ya lo hice… -los maestros la miraban sorprendidos. -…es una larga historia que no tengo tiempo de contárselas por completo, solo les diré que la Amazona es una de las prometidas que Ranma tiene por razones un tanto curiosas; mi abuela trató de deshacer ese compromiso y lo único que logró fue que me retaran; ella no sabe que estoy enterada y de que acepté el duelo… la fecha es un día después de mi cumpleaños y la cita es a medio día en Nerima en el parque cercano a la que fue mi escuela.**

 **K-pero dice aquí que el duelo es para validar uno de los compromisos adquiridos… ¿qué pasará si para esta fecha tu no has terminado tu misión? ¿o si te vez forzada a cumplir con el pacto?**

 **-no pienso faltar al duelo, tampoco pelearé por ese compromiso… pelearé por mi honor y por desmentir a esa bruja y su abuela… todo este tiempo han mentido y se han burlado de todos y pienso quitarles las mascara frente a los maestros de su aldea… -su mirada era de furia y apretaba sus puños con coraje. -… nadie puede enterarse de esto… mucho menos Ranma, tengo mis razones para que no se enteren antes de la fecha del duelo.**

 **W- está bien, confía en nosotros te apoyaremos… estaremos presentes sin falta. -la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, tomó la carta para guardarla y relajó el cuerpo.**

 **-Ahora debo irme y prepararme -se levantaba lista para salir, pero se detuvo quedando de pie aún frente a la mesa**

 **A- espera Akane, queremos que tengas esto… -la maestra de ojos miel y cabello grisáceo le entregaba una caja pequeña de madera, ella lo recibió, lo abrió y pudo ver en su interior un par de muñequeras gruesas ambas adornadas con pequeñas perlas rojas, azules y verdes; y una peineta ésta última con ornamentos de flores; los tres accesorios eran de oro. -… las muñequeras pertenecieron a Chiyome y la peineta era de tu madre.**

 **La menor de las Tendo tomo la peineta y la vio con detenimiento, le gustaba mucho… las flores combinadas en un tono rojo las más grades y de blanco unas más pequeñas, cristales en forma de lágrimas y listones dorados caían en cascada de forma asimétrica; por un momento pensó en su madre y lo hermosa que se hubiera visto, regreso la peineta a la caja y después tomó una de las muñequeras, analizándola detenidamente con la mirada poniendo mayor atención en las perlas.**

 **\- estas son…**

 **A – Sí, venenos y su antídoto… por si los necesitas.**

 **-gracias. -contestaba al mismo tiempo que guardaba todo en la caja.**

 **K – también te confeccionamos esto para que lo uses con tu vestido – entregándole en las manos un bulto de tela roja cuidadosamente doblado y amarrado con un listón dorado; que la chica colocó sobre la mesa y abrió para descubrir un hermoso shiromoku blanco de seda con capucha.**

 **Tomó entre sus manos la capa para sentir la textura suave y delicada. – muchas gracias maestra; ahora me voy a preparar los veo en un rato en el balcón principal -tomo la caja y el shiromoku, hizo una reverencia para después salir.**

 **En la casa de la abuela Sakura, en el gimnasio; los chicos seguían con su práctica y Kosei no iba a permitir que Ranma lo humillara frente a sus hermanos menores y le estaba dando batalla al de la trenza; ambos sudados con el torso desnudo y jadeando por el esfuerzo del combate hacían chocar sus bó.**

 **Mientras tanto un preocupado Kuma regresaba después de su llamada con Saky, actitud que no pasó desapercibida por Kioshi, que se acercó y le susurró al oído.**

 **-¿problemas con Minami? -su tono era de burla**

 **-No -contestaba secamente y su hermano notó en su mirada preocupación verdadera lo cual lo descolocó y volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez su tono era serio.**

 **-¿Qué te sucede? -su hermano menor ladeó la cabeza en señal de que salieran fuera del gimnasio al jardín para hablar y éste le siguió. -¿Dime que te pasa? ¿Quién te llamó?**

 **-Saky**

 **-¿Saky? Y ¿qué quiere?**

 **-No sabe dónde está Akane -ambos cuchicheaban y están visiblemente preocupados**

 **-¿cómo que no sabe? Si estaban juntas terminando un trabajo ¿no?**

 **-Se suponía que sí, pero Saky dice que Akane robo su motocicleta, que dejó terminados los trabajos que tenía pendientes para el final del curso y en una nota le dejó dicho que los entregara por ella en caso de que no regresara a tiempo… pensaba que ella estaba aquí y que la nota y los trabajos era porque pretendía acompañar a Ranma a las estatales.**

 **-¿habrá ido a alguna misión?**

 **-no, ninguna tenía programado nada y menos sola; según Saky.**

 **-¿estará en la aldea?**

 **-lo mismo le pregunté, pero ella no cree que fuera capaz de dejar plantado a Ranma por ir al festival; de todas formas, les va a llamar a las chicas para verificar; yo quedé con ella en averiguar si fue a Nerima y llamarle para saber que noticias teníamos; ¿crees que debemos decirle a la abuela?**

 **-¡no! Solo la preocuparíamos…está bien, tomemos esto con calma… ya sé qué haremos, solo sígueme la corriente -ambos regresaron al gimnasio y les sugirieron a Ranma y Kosei un descanso.**

 **Ki- chicos paren un rato y tomen un poco de agua -lanzándoles una botella de plástico a cada uno, que atraparon en el aire.**

 **R- gracias -tomando una de las toallas para secar el sudor de su cuerpo**

 **Ko- veo que te has vuelto diestro con el bó -secando su rostro para después tomar agua de su botella.**

 **R- sí, algo… -miraba su reloj**

 **Ki- oye Ranma como está el tío Soun y las primas?**

 **R- bien, Naviky ocupada en la universidad y con la administración del dojo, Soun fue a la inscripción de las estatales en Tokio para los chicos de la categoría infantil, arreglar lo del transporte y hospedaje; Kasumy como de costumbre en la casa acompañada por mi madre.**

 **Ku- como está ella?**

 **R- bien, supongo -tomando otro trago de agua**

 **Ki- supones? A caso… ¿no le avisaste que llegaste? -haciendo un gesto a su hermano menor para que apoyara su pregunta**

 **Ku- mi madre se molestaría mucho con cualquiera de los tres si no le llamamos para saber que llegamos bien… tu sabes le gusta creer que nos tiene controlados. -Kosei veía incrédulo la actitud de sus hermanos menores**

 **R- tienen razón le voy a llamar… -se acercó al lugar donde había dejado su ropa, encima de ésta había dejado la cadena con esa pequeña joya que puso cuando llegó a la que sería su habitación el fin de semana, la tomó y la colocó en la bolsa de su pantalón; después buscó en el bolsillo del saco el celular para después marcar. -cuando el chico de ojos azules les dio la espalda Kosei aprovecho para hacerles señas a sus hermanos y averiguar que pasaba; ellos solo alcanzaron a darle a entender que les siguiera la corriente antes de que Ranma se diera la vuelta para verles de frente. -…hola mamá! Si llegué bien… ¿tu como estas?... no aún no la eh visto… está en el colegio terminando un trabajo, estoy esperando que marque para ir por ella… -no sabían que era lo que su madre le había dicho del otro lado de la línea, pero había hecho que el pelinegro se ruborizara bastante. -…si, mamá yo le digo… salúdame a Kasumi… te marco luego, adiós. -colgó y se volvió a girar para guardar su móvil de nuevo en el saco, momento que los hermanos aprovecharon para volver hacerse señas… con lo que escucharon habían confirmado que su prima no estaba en Nerima, sus miradas se cruzaron algo preocupadas, Kuma le hizo señas Kioshi para que se quedara a solas con Kosei y le explicara.**

 **Ku- no se ustedes, pero a mí de verlos me dio mucha hambre; ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la cocina y devoramos lo que quedó de la comida?**

 **R- por mi está bien… -de espaldas a ellos se colocaba la cadena en el cuello y se apresuraba a vestirse, Kosei se había sentado en el suelo y tomaba agua para hacer algo de tiempo.**

 **Cuando Ranma terminó de alistarse Kuma prácticamente lo llevaba a jalones.**

 **Ki- adelántense nosotros los alcanzamos.**

 **Cuando se vieron solos Kioshi le explicó la situación a su hermano mayor que enseguida se preocupó; estaban indecisos en decirle a la abuela o esperar a tener noticias de su prima, al final optaron por lo segundo y salieron a reunirse con los demás a la cocina; al llegar Mako les calentaba lo que había quedado de la deliciosa comida que Akane preparará en la mañana y se sentaban en la barra de la cocina para esperar cada quien su plato tratando de disimular su estado de ánimo.**

 **Las prometidas habían llegado a la aldea, Ayane estacionaba su auto y las tres bajaron con maleta en mano contemplando el escenario frente a ellas, el castillo se veía majestuoso al entrar a la aldea, iluminado con luces blancas que resaltaban los grabados dorados y el balcón principal había sido adornado con flores blancas; desde ahí los cuatro maestros y los habitantes de la aldea verían y honrarían por primera vez en tres generaciones a la hime sucesora del clan Koga y señora del castillo Michizuki.**

 **En el programa del evento vendría después del baile tradicional, ellas desconocían las tradiciones y costumbres de la aldea así que no le dieron mucha importancia; paseaban por la plaza que estaba bellamente adornada con luces, globos y adornos de papel en rojo y dorado, en el centro de la plaza frente al templo el cerezo se alzaba majestuoso iluminado y lleno de flores rosadas.**

 **La música y el barullo de la charla de la gente las hacía casi gritar para poderse comunicar entre ellas, caminaban rumbo al castillo para ver a sus maestros cuando el móvil de Kakome sonó; la chica contestó poniendo su teléfono en uno de sus oídos y tapando el otro con su mano libre.**

 **-¿bueno?... ¿Saky?... ¡Hola!... si, ya estamos aquí y todo está muy lindo!... ¿ya terminaron, no me digas que aún tienes a Akane trabajando en el proyecto?... bueno, apúrate para que nos alcances… está bien!... nos vemos.**

 **La más joven de las prometidas terminaba la llamada con las chicas que se encontraban en la aldea, con lo poco que le dijo su amiga se había dado cuenta que Akane no estaba con ellas, solo quedaba esperar que Kuma le llamara y le dijera que había averiguado, pero ella se había quedado muy inquieta y preocupada; caminaba de un lado a otro por el espacio de su habitación del colegio.**

 **En tanto; los chicos sentados en la barra de la cocina terminaban de comer, Mako se había retirado a atender a su Señora y Ranma se disculpaba para ir a su cuarto y darse una ducha, los chicos aprovecharon su ausencia y llamaron a Saky.**

 **Ku- hola! ¿Qué averiguaste?... ¿enserio?... nada en Nerima tampoco está… -miraba de reojo a sus hermanos que al escuchar la conversación se habían puesto muy nerviosos; Kioshi había golpeado la mesa y Kosei se llevaba las manos a la cabeza tratando de pensar que hacer. -…tranquila, iré por ti al colegio creo que es mejor que estemos todos juntos… -sus hermanos apoyaron su idea con la mirada. -alístate… te veo en un rato.**

 **Ko- ¿dónde se habrá metido?**

 **Ku- no lo sé, pero esperemos tener noticias pronto.**

 **Ki- creo que lo mejor es que le digamos a la abuela**

 **Ko- yo también lo creo… pero esperemos a que Kuma regrese con Saky para contarle todo… me preocupa la reacción de Ranma**

 **Los tres se vieron de reojo… en el tiempo en el que habían convivido con él se habían dado cuenta que era desmesuradamente sobreprotector con Akane, aunque trataba de disimularlo, a pesar de saberla a salvo en un internado, lejos de los locos pretendientes y prometidas de Nerima siempre que podía los sometía a interrogatorios sobre su prima, su estancia en el colegio, sus actividades y paseos con sus prometidas; ignoraba sobre los entrenamientos de ella en la aldea y de sus misiones… de los cuatro era el único que no podía opinar al respecto y tampoco tenía derecho a saberlo; sabían bien que no actuaba en sus cabales si alguien insinuaba algo impropio sobre su prometida, por esa razón estaban preocupados por su reacción al saber que estaba desaparecida.**

 **Kuma se despidió, tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y salió para recoger a Saky; mientras que sus hermanos lo cubrían en la casa.**

 **Akane se encontraba en su habitación, se había duchado y se preparaba poniendo extremo cuidado en su apariencia, roció un poco de perfume con esencia de orquídeas en su cuello; su piel lucía brillante y sedosa al igual que sus manos; llevaba puesta una bata de baño amarilla y cepillaba su cabello sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, comenzó a peinarlo con un chongo tipo sokuhatsu, dejando algo de fleco sobre su frente como cuando iba a Furinkan y un par de mechones a los lados, tenía la intención de dar la apariencia de ser más joven de lo que era… las chicas le habían enseñado como hacerlo; cuando terminó colocó con cuidado la peineta de su madre coronando el peinado, después sacó de la caja las muñequeras para ponérselas y empezó a maquillarse.**

 **Aplicó una sombra rosada en tono pastel en sus ojos, los delineo con cuidado para resaltar su mirada, rizo sus pestañas y puso una capa ligera de mascara; algo de colorete color durazno en sus mejillas y brillo labial; el resultado de todo era lo que ella esperaba… en el espejo podía ver el rostro de una niña, tierna e inocente.**

 **Se levantó de su asiento y caminó unos pasos hacia su cama, abrió su maleta y sacó el vestido blanco de seda que había pertenecido a su madre, lo extendió sobre su cama para después cerrar la maleta, abrió el gran closet empotrado en la pared y con cuidado en una de las paredes de los lados buscaba una pequeña puerta secreta… cuando empezó a indagar sobre el rollo y la historia del castillo descubrió que en él y en las casa de la aldea había pisos, muros y techos falsos para ocultarse o huir y no tardó mucho en encontrar una pared falsa que llevaba a un pasillo rumbo a uno de los corredores principales y otra en el closet de su cuarto que servía como refugio; cuando logró abrirla escondió ahí sus pertenencias y volvió a cerrar el mueble.**

 **Tomó su traje de misión negro con el que había llegado a la aldea, lo doblo y colocó sobre la cama; tomó papel y pluma para escribir una nota que colocó después sobre su traje.**

 **Se le terminaba el tiempo, tenía que terminar de arreglarse; se quitó la bata de baño, tomó el vestido de su madre y se lo puso… completamente blanco, dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su espalda y hombros, se sujetaba por detrás el cuello y en la cintura llevaba un obi con un bordado de flores de Sakura delineadas en dorado; se calzó unas zapatillas blancas y se colocó el Shiromoku que le había entregado la maestra Kasuya; se observó por un momento en el espejo y se puso la capucha lista para salir.**

 **Continuará….**


	9. Caos

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras y la historia son creación mía. Espero les guste. Escribo por gusto, para los fans de la serie igual que yo y sin ninguna remuneración económica.

 **Hola a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí conmigo compartiendo esta historia, pero en especial a los que han hecho de ésta una de sus favoritas; este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes! que lo disfruten y espero sus reviews**

 **9) Caos**

 **Después de una charla con los maestros las prometidas se habían puesto sus trajes negros de misión, se colocaron sus armas y se unían a la gente en el festival, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y la brisa comenzaba a refrescar, había música, puestos de comida, farolas, ropa, recuerdos, juegos de destreza, dulces, globos de cantoya; todos los habitantes se veían muy entusiasmados, hombres, mujeres y niños vestían con sus mejores trajes y peinados tradicionales para la ocasión, la razón… la presentación de la Hime del clan.**

 **Les habían pedido que patrullaran como parte de su entrenamiento ya que las tres pronto también formarían parte del clan al casarse con los hijos de Maiko; era la primera vez que las incluían en un evento así y se sentían felices por ello, pero ignoraban el motivo real de su presencia en la aldea.**

 **Los maestros estaban en la sala del trono listos para la presentación, habían tomado las precauciones necesarias y se les veía muy nerviosos; la danza tradicional estaba escasos minutos para empezar y después tendrían que aparecer ellos con Akane en el balcón principal.**

 **Akima se separó del grupo para ir a buscar a la peliazul, poder hablar con ella a solas y acompañarla al balcón.**

 **Akane se encontraba parada frente al espejo observado su imagen en él y como lucía con el vestido de su madre, paso sus dedos por el bordado del obi que llevaba a su cintura; quería concentrarse en la misión, pero en su mente solo aparecía la imagen de él… sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar, se colocó el Shiromoku que le había entregado la maestra Kasuya y se puso la capucha lista para salir.**

 **Avanzó hacia la puerta, iba a tomar la manija para abrirla, pero alguien se adelantó y toco; la chica dio un brinco por la sorpresa y enseguida escuchó la voz de la maestra Akima.**

 **-¿Akane estas lista? -Akane abrió enseguida y la dejo entrar**

 **-sí maestra… ya estaba saliendo. -su tono era tranquilo**

 **-Espera… antes de salir quiero hablar contigo un momento; sé que no quieres cumplir con el pacto y harás todo lo posible para que sea así… pero contéstame algo ¿hasta dónde estarás dispuesta a llegar para restaurar la alianza?... basas tu plan en la tradición de ambos clanes de no llevar a cabo un matrimonio hasta que los contrayentes cumplan la mayoría de edad, pero…**

 **-Lo obligaré a cumplirla -contestó un tanto descolocada por la pregunta… además él no sabe mi edad ni cuando cumpliré los 18 años… tampoco pienso quedarme tanto tiempo.**

 **-y ¿si el no pretende seguir la tradición? O si tardas más de lo esperado y se da cuenta que no tienes la edad que aparentas… tu edad no la podrás ocultar siempre… tarde o temprano aparecerá tu marca de mayoría de edad**

 **-falta un mes para que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad y planeo estar de vuelta antes de eso -veía a su maestra decidida y segura**

 **-y si ¿Aoky insiste en casarse contigo?… o si te pide… -los ojos de la peliazul crecieron ante la sorpresa de lo que su maestra estaba tratando de decir y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo entero.**

 **-entiendo lo que trata de decirme, -bajando la mira con pena. -…pero… yo… no… -tartamudeaba buscando una respuesta que fuera convincente.**

 **-por eso traje esto -de su bolsillo sacaba un pequeño frasco y una jeringa-…tal vez no logres evitarlo, en muchas décadas ninguna Kunoichi del clan ha tenido que usarlo en misión, su efecto dura seis meses; te dará tiempo… a menos que decidas optar por el matrimonio de forma voluntaria como lo hizo tu madre antes de comprometerse.**

 **Akane veía el frasco y la jeringa en las manos de su maestra, en el fondo sabía que tenía que cubrir cualquier escenario que se le pudiera presentar, trataría de evitarlo a toda costa… pero si las cosas no salían como ella esperaba tenía que estar preparada.**

 **Dio un gran suspiro, cerró los ojos y se descubrió su hombro izquierdo; Akima preparó la solución y la inyectó… ninguna de las dos dijo nada; intercambiaron miradas por un instante mientras su maestra guardaba el frasco vacío y la jeringa nuevamente en sus ropas; y Akane acomodaba su Shiromoku y la capucha, para después salir de la habitación seguida de su maestra.**

 **La tarde caía y la luna aparecía en el cielo; ambas mujeres llegaron a la sala del trono, los otros tres maestros la esperaban con los cuatros generales de la aldea; que al verla llegar la recibieron con una reverencia en señal de respeto, ella les correspondió y se colocó un su lugar frente al pasillo que daba al balcón, a sus lados los maestros y detrás de ella los cuatro generales.**

 **Afuera anunciaban el baile ceremonial y la gente se acomodaba a los costados del patio frente al balcón; un grupo de mujeres vestidas con lindos furisodes de amplio vuelo, mangas largas asimétricas, de color rosa con estampado de Sakuras y obi dorado; peinadas con un chongo kanzashi adornado con un tocado de flores y listones color rosa; sus rostros blancos, ojos delineados y sus bocas en tono carmesí; con zapatillas doradas y abanicos rosados en mano; se alistaban para bailar a la mitad del patio…**

 **Un grupo de 4 hombres vestidos con pantalón y camisa negra sin mangas; con fajilla roja a la cintura, banda blanca en la cabeza, con unos taikos enormes y baquetas se preparaban para tocar; a lado de ellos otro grupos de hombres en trajes tradicionales en negro se preparaban también con sus instrumentos; la gente se amontonaba para tener el mejor lugar y ver mejor el espectáculo, pues sabían que terminando el número aparecería en el balcón la hime del clan; las prometidas por órdenes de los maestros se quedaron custodiando el templo y desde ahí verían todo.**

 **Los taikos empezaban a sonar, era la apertura del evento principal del festival; los cuatro hombres tocaban al unísono los grandes tambores, el rimo era rápido y preciso; intercalaban las baquetas al ritmo ensayado y para dar mejor vista al espectáculo se movían en vaivén de izquierda a derecha; golpeaban de vez en cuando la orilla del gran tambor para hacer énfasis en los sonidos, la gente aplaudía y los ovacionaba; el numero duro unos cuantos minutos y al finalizar los cuatro hombres alzaron los brazos haciendo chocar sus baquetas en forma cruzada.**

 **La gente terminó de aplaudir el número; las bailarinas estaban listas en su lugar y la música del baile tradicional comenzó a sonar, el sonido suave de los instrumentos inundó el patio central: en el fondo de la música como el sonido del viento se dejaban escuchar los** **Kagura-bue** **,** **ryuteki** **y** **koma-bue** **, campanillas e instrumentos de cuerdas, como el biwa y koto en acompañamiento; mientras las mujeres encargadas del baile abrían sus abanicos y se movían de manera suave y elegante, subían y bajaban las manos con los abanicos en ellas como si fueran alas de mariposa, giraban y danzaban al compás; formaban figuras entre ellas, se alineaban en filas y se intercalaban en los pasos; la final de la pieza solo se escuchaba el sonidos de las campanillas, las señoritas giraban en su eje abanicándose para después retirarse del patio y dejar que la gente lo ocupara para la presentación.**

 **En el gran balcón los cuatro maestros se acercaban al pretil, dos de cada lado dejando un espacio en medio de los cuatro para Akane, ella esperaba en el marco detrás de las cortinas a que el maestro Washi terminara su discurso ante el clan y a espaldas de ella los cuatro generales.**

 **El momento había llegado… sentía el latir de su corazón muy fuerte, Washi viró su mirada hacia las cortinas y extendió su brazo en señal para que saliera… la ovación era ensordecedora, ella caminó a paso lento saliendo de su lugar, se colocó en la parte central del balcón, ubico sus manos en la capucha de su shiromoku y se descubrió el rostro.**

 **Desde el techo del templo Ayane, Kakome y Minami tenían una vista privilegiada, las tres miraban fijamente el balcón adornado con flores y luces blancas, observaban a los cuatro maestros en él y se mostraban atentas al discurso del maestro de gafas sobre la importancia del festival, el linaje del castillo Michizuky y el momento tan ansiado por todo el clan en tres generaciones… observaron cómo giró extendiendo su brazo esperando a la heredera… la vieron salir al balcón y situarse en medio de éste… la vieron descubrirse el rostro solo para darse cuenta con asombro que se trataba de su querida amiga.**

 **La gente se empezó a inclinar ante ella, la chica permanecía en una pose elegante, segura, digna y de acuerdo a su papel altiva; en segundos una sensación rara la invadió… presentía algo… alzó la mirada y pudo observar como de los puestos de vigías del camino a la aldea se encendían las alarmas y unas luces salían volando desde las copas de los árboles iluminando el cielo raso de la aldea, cayendo en los tejados e incendiándolos; inmediatamente las campanas de alerta de ataque sonaron y la gente comenzaba a correr.**

 **La guardia cerró la puerta principal, los infiltrados salían de entre la gente con armas en mano intentado tomar el castillo; cuatro de ellos trepaban por las columnas del balcón, la gente corría y gritaba de miedo, los cuatro generales al ver lo que pasaba llevaron a Akane de regreso dentro del castillo; uno la había tomado del brazo y los otros tres desenfundaron sus espadas custodiándola, afuera en el balcón los cuatro maestros también habían sacado sus armas; Iwao llevaba ninjatôs, Washi su espada, Akima sains y Kasuya tessens; esperando pelear con los que subían por las columnas.**

 **En los patios se había desatado el caos, la gente corría a refugiarse en los edificios cercanos, en la clínica y el templo; en éste ultimo las prometidas dirigían a la gente para que se guarecieran, las tres habían reaccionado al instante en el que vieron caer las flechas encendidas, no entendían lo que pasaba, ni por que los atacaban.**

 **De entre la multitud los hombres de la aldea salían dispuestos a pelear con lo que tuvieran en mano y la guardia de Koga avanzaba para proteger la aldea, otra oleada de flechas iluminaba la noche y el fuego se extendía; guerreros en los techos, pasillos, patios, comenzaban a cubrir el lugar, las prometidas después de asegurar a la gente de un salto bajaron del techo del templo, se colocaron sus máscaras, caminaron de frente por la plaza central de la aldea sacando sus armas dispuestas a pelear, pasaron el árbol de cerezo y se ubicaron en formación para evitar la avanzada de los guerreros de Iga en la aldea, la gente corría a sus costados asustados… se miraban entre sí, en sus ojos se veía determinación… usarían el dragón dorado de ser necesario.**

 **En el cielo las pocas nubes que habían, se comenzaron a juntar y una leve llovizna comenzó a caer, en los tejados pequeños remolinos de viento contenían el fuego, en la entrada de la aldea y por el camino del bosque una columna de tierra se alzaba impidiendo el paso a los soldados de Iga, para asombro de las prometidas que estaban situadas justo en frente a unos cuantos metros cubriendo a las personas que corrían a refugiarse por ese lado… era obra de los guardianes para ayudar al clan.**

 **En la entrada del palacio la guardia peleaba con los infiltrados, un grupo aproximado de cincuenta gentes; en el balcón los maestros habían vencido fácilmente a los cuatro invasores y entraban a ver a Akane que forcejeaba con los generales para que la dejaran salir; al verlos entrar la chica se dirigió a ellos y el general que la sujetaba no le quedó más remedio que soltarla.**

 **-Maestro Washi! ¡La gente!**

 **-No te preocupes lo tenemos cubierto…-tratando de recuperar el aliento por la pelea ¿Qué vas hacer? -tomándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos**

 **-vienen por mi… les daré lo que vinieron a buscar… pero los alejaré lo más que pueda de la aldea. -estaba a punto de salir por el balcón nuevamente cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo, giro por un momento y vio que era el maestro Iwao.**

 **-Cuídate mucho pequeña hime. -Akane asintió con la cabeza, pudo observar que los ojos de su maestro se humedecían mientras que en su garganta se formaba un nudo.**

 **-singan el plan! -fue lo último que les dijo**

 **Se despojó del shiromoku y de la peineta de su madre para entregárselas en las manos a la maestra Kasuya; sin pensarlo más salió al balcón, se apoyó en el pretil y saltó por un costado donde se encontraban los caballos de los generales, montó un frisón de pelaje negro y salió a toda prisa pasando por el patio central donde los guardias de Koga peleaban con los infiltrados que quedaban; que al verla pasar comenzaron a seguirla y detrás de ellos los guardias del castillo.**

 **La lluvia creada por Yagami había controlado el fuego en los techos y poco a poco cesaba; Misami dirigía los remolinos de aire para contener a los infiltrados que seguían a Akane mientras que la guardia los rodeaba para apresarlos.**

 **Pasaba a un lado del templo cuando un estruendo se escuchó y se iluminaba la línea de entrada a la aldea que custodiaban las prometidas, eran bombas cegadoras… su efecto de onda expansiva había alcanzado a la multitud que corría y muchos habían caído al suelo; el caballo de Akane reparaba porque se había asustado y ella trataba de controlarlo.**

 **Las prometidas al ver eso se preparaban para hacer en conjunto del dragón dorado… otra oleada de bombas cayó a la misma altura, pero esta vez al estallar dejaban una nube grisácea de polvo que al ser respirada dejaba mareada a las personas, algunas de las que fueron alcanzadas por sus efectos caían desmayadas.**

 **Akane había controlado su caballo y observó cómo sus amigas se preparaban para ejecutar su técnica en conjunto, apuntó su vista hacia el lugar donde lo estaban dirigiendo y pudo ver a un niño de unos ocho años a la mitad de la línea de fuego, corrió hacia él… pasando la línea defensiva de las prometidas y alcanzó a gritarles.**

 **-¡aún no!**

 **Las chicas rompieron su concentración al escuchar ese grito de advertencia, dirigiendo su mirada a la chica que iba a caballo, pudieron ver como llegaba a un lado del chico y bajaba del animal sosteniendo la rienda… más bombas cayeron cerca de ellos, algunas cegadoras y otras somníferas; Akane no pudo evitar aspirar el polvo, el fuerte sonido del estallido hacia zumbar sus oídos y su efecto dispersaba la barrera de tierra creada por Thiyu lo que le permitió ver por un instante lo que había detrás de ella… un grupo de soldados a caballo comandados por el mismo Aoky vestido total mente de negro y capa… sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y el joven príncipe de Iga no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver la chica frente a él antes de que se formara de nuevo la barrera.**

 **Akane protegió al niño, pero no soltó la rienda del caballo que volvió a asustarse; cuando logró calmarlo ayudó a subir al niño asustado y algo mareado por las bombas, dirigió al animal rumbo al templo donde lo recibieron algunas de las personas que se refugiaban ahí.**

 **Las prometidas se preparaban de nuevo su ataque cuando un guerrero a caballo atravesó la barrera de tierra, cubriéndose el rostro… cuando estuvo del otro lado se descubrió buscando lo que minutos antes había visto… a la heredera.**

 **Akane sorprendida por la acción de Aoky, dirigió una mirada a sus amigas para que lanzaran su ataque mientras ella corría por su derecha rumbo a la salida del bosque haciendo que el chico la siguiera, sabía que Thiyu cubriría su huida.**

 **Las chicas concentraban su energía y observaban los movimientos de su amiga, no entendían por qué huía y no hacia ella misma el dragón dorado o el rojo… sabían que su poder en esa técnica era muy superior al de ellas.**

 **Estaban listas para la ejecución del dragón dorado cuando un conjunto de guerreros imitaba a su señor y atravesaba la barrera; Ayane les dio una señal y todas liberaron la energía que al unirse se convirtió en un haz de luz en forma de luna que golpeó a los invasores dejándolos noqueados… decenas de hombres habían caído de un solo golpe; cuando vieron la efectividad de su ataque Kakome corrió en auxilio de su amiga, ante el asombro de las otras dos prometidas que decidieron quedarse en sus posiciones.**

 **Aoky al escuchar el ataque volteó a ver a sus hombres para verlos caer de un solo golpe… del centenar de guerreros que lo acompañaban solo unos cuantos se habían librado; atónito por lo ocurrido reanudó su camino para alcanzar su objetivo antes de que su misión fracasara.**

 **La barrera de tierra desaparecía por un instante para dar libre paso a la chica que huía entre los árboles y se formaba de nuevo bloqueando momentáneamente el avance al heredero de Iga que minutos después la atravesó como la primera vez.**

 **El efecto de las bombas sedantes empezaba a afectar a la chica, su vista se nublaba y sus extremidades perdían fuerza.**

 **Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían… veía, no muy lejos de ella, la luz que despedían las antorchas de los guerreros de Aoky que se habían librado del ataque de sus amigas, avanzó por el camino que llevaba al río… si bien su idea era la atraparan no se los pondría tan fácil, la obscuridad de la noche y lo espeso de bosque en esa zona les impediría la labor de darle alcance.**

 **-Akaneeeee! -alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos, pero su mente comenzaba a confundirse… por un momento se sintió estar en un sueño o más bien una pesadilla conocida.**

 **Sus sentidos comenzaban a fallar, sus oídos deformaban los sonidos, su vista se distorsionaba cada vez más, el cuerpo le pesaba y comenzaba a sentir sueño.**

 **Aoky seguido por unos veinte de sus soldados trataban de encontrar su rastro con las antorchas, el joven rey comenzaba a desesperarse y no muy lejos de ahí Kakome la buscaba también.**

 **-¡Akaneeeee! -Gritaba desesperada avanzaba entre los árboles buscando huellas, pero la obscuridad se lo impedía**

 **La chica se sostenía de los árboles para no caer, avanzaba casi a tientas por la falta de visión… y su mente la situaba en otro lugar y en otro momento; uno en el que tampoco su cuerpo le respondía, sentía miedo… frio y solo podía escuchar una voz… su voz llamándola.**

 **Aoky escucho sus gritos y mandó dos hombres por ese lado, éstos obedecieron y para no ser detectados dejaron sus antorchas.**

 **-Akaneeee! ¿Dónde estás?! -Kakome se veía desesperada por encontrar a su amiga, algo grave debía estarle pasando para huir de esa forma y no la dejaría sola.**

 **Pasaron unos minutos que se sintieron eternos, pero al fin los hombres de Aoky habían encontraron su rastro y comenzaron a seguirlo.**

 **Kakome había subido a los árboles al sentir cerca la presencia de más soldados y se desplazaba desde ahí cuando vio a unos cuantos metros la luz de sus antorchas y los siguió extremando precauciones.**

 **Muy cerca de la cascada Akane ya no era ella misma, los sedantes y sus efectos la atormentaban; en su mente ese recuerdo era real, ya no veía, no sentía, su fuerza era mínima y en sus oídos solo escuchaba esa voz… llamándola…** _(resiste! No mueras!... despierta por favor!... Akaneeee! Respira)_ **caminaba sin rumbo, había perdido el sentido de sus acciones, tenía las manos en la cabeza y era presa del pánico por lo que ocurría en su mente…** _(eres tan boba… porque trataste de salvarme… Akane perdóname… soy una molestia… Akane despierta, quiero decirte algo… me oyes ¿verdad?_ **... sus pasos la llevaban a la orilla del rio quedando total mente expuesta, Aoky la vio salir de entre los árboles y dirigió su caballo hacia ese punto a toda prisa…** _(Akane… te amo… Akaneeee!)_ **…** **se sostuvo de la montura con la mano izquierda, inclinó el cuerpo hacia el lado contrario y con su brazo libre tomó a la chica de la cintura y la subió en un solo movimiento.**

 **Kakome llegaba muy cerca del lugar y alcanzó a ver como Aoky se la llevaba. -Akaneeeeee!**

 **En sus brazos, Aoky la observó por un momento, tenía los ojos entre abiertos resistiéndose al sueño, la cubrió con su capa, acarició su mejilla y le hablo al oído.**

 **-duerme ya mi princesa -pudo observar como cerraba los ojos dejando caer un par de lágrimas de ellos y de sus labios alcanzo a escuchar que llamaba a alguien… y en un instante para ella todo fue obscuridad.**

 **Continuará…**


	10. Los daños

Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras y la historia son creación mía. Espero les guste. Escribo por gusto, para los fans de la serie igual que yo y sin ninguna remuneración económica.

 **10) Los daños**

 **En la casa de la abuela Ranma había terminado de bañarse y vestirse; revisaba nuevamente su reloj era considerablemente tarde para la hora en la que la abuela le había dicho que regresaría, frustrado salió de la habitación y cuando estuvo al pie de la escalera el sonido del motor de una motocicleta le hizo voltear a ver hacia la puerta principal.**

 **Después de unos minutos vio entrar a Saky seguido de Kuma, por un instante su corazón dio un brinco pensando en que al estar el en baño Akane hubiera llamado y su primo habría ido por ella, pero se dio cuenta de que venían solos cosa que lo dejó confundido porque se suponía que estaría con su amiga haciendo un trabajo juntas.**

 **Kuma se acercó a él y poniendo su mano en el hombro le dijo que fueran a la sala porque tenían algo importante que hablar entre todos; el chico los siguió, pero un vació en su estómago le pronosticaba que no era algo bueno.**

 **Entraron los tres en la sala, la abuela y sus padres voltearon a ver al chico peliazul y en seguida vieron a Saky, la abuela la saludó muy cortés y enseguida preguntó por su nieta.**

 **-hola Saky!... terminaron ya? ¿dónde está Akane? No escuche en que momento llegaron.**

 **s- abuela necesitamos decirle algo. -viendo de reojo al primo menor de su amiga al tiempo que de la cocina salían sus hermanos mayores.**

 **Sakura al ver los rostros de los chicos y el hecho de que su nieta no estaba con ellos intuyó que algo malo había pasado y llevaba su mano al pecho en un intento de no alterarse.**

 **Ku- abuela… Akane desapareció… no la hallamos por ningún lado –trato de hablar lo más calmado posible porque sabía que la reacción del pelinegro de trenza sería agresiva y desbordada.**

 **R- ¿de qué demonios hablas? –tomando de la solapa de la camisa con fuerza, completamente afectado por la noticia; Saky lo tomó del brazo para tratar de que soltara a Kuma y comenzó a explicar**

 **s- Akane regresó a la escuela para rehacer el trabajo de historia, nos dividimos la información para capturarla de nuevo y dos horas después de que terminé la fui a buscar a su cuarto para juntar la información, pero su puerta estaba cerrada con llave, la abrí pensando que se había quedado dormida; al entrar en la mesa estaban los materiales, unos folders y una memoria con un recado que decía que ya había terminado el trabajo, pensé que ella ya estaría de regreso con ustedes así que tomé la memoria para la impresión, entregue el trabajo, aliste todo para alcanzar a las chicas en la aldea pero no encontré las llaves de mi motocicleta… recordé entonces que cuando entre a su cuarto vi en la cama el vestido que traía puesto en la mañana para recibir a Ranma, sus zapatos en el suelo y la cortina moverse por el aire ya que su ventana estaba abierta, así que decidí verificar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, fui al estacionamiento y mi motocicleta no estaba…**

 **La abuela, su hija y él esposo de ésta escuchaban atentamente, cuando Maiko escucho que había encontrado la ventana abierta se tapó la boca, para ella estaba más que claro que había escapado.**

 **-…y recordé su nota. –la chica le entregó el pequeño papel con la letra de su nieta a Sakura y ésta lo leyó en silencio mientras que Saky continuaba con su relato. – yo creía que el trabajo se había borrado, pero después me di cuenta cuando revisé sus cosas que no fue así era el mismo trabajo que ya teníamos listo para entregar… respecto a la nota, pensé que había adelantado los trabajos porque estaba planeando acompañar a Ranma a las estatales y no estaría la última semana de clases; cuando nos contó que Ranma venía a verla todas pensamos que el motivo de su visita era invitarla al torneo de artes marciales y la fastidiamos mucho por dos semanas para que adelantara los trabajos y no dejaran pendientes… –decía esto último viendo de frente al pelinegro que todavía no salía de su asombro. –…estaba muy molesta porque se había llevado mi motocicleta, pero cuando le llamé a Kuma y él me dijo que no estaba aquí nos preocupamos mucho.**

 **Ku- Ranma llamó hace rato a Nerima y por lo que escuchamos ella no está allá.**

 **s- yo llamé a las chicas en la aldea y tampoco está con ellas.**

 **Al decir esto último Sakura dirigió una mirada a su hija que seguía en estado de shock y su esposo la abrazaba por los hombros, tuvo que sacudirla un poco para que reaccionara y prestara atención a las reacciones de su madre.**

 **Ranma no estaba mejor había soltado a Kuma, pero todo su ser quería salir corriendo en su búsqueda… su plan se había venido abajo y su prometida se había ido… su temor era si había huido de él, pese a su estado de ánimo seguía atento a lo que los demás comentaban.**

 **M- madre…tu… crees... que ella… -no podía hablar, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y sentía miedo solo de pensar en que algo malo le pudiera pasar a su sobrina.**

 **Sa-Maiko ve a ver –ordenó la abuela en un acto casi mecánico, mantenía su mano a la altura de su pecho, mientras su hija corría escaleras arriba, ante las miradas de asombro de los más jóvenes.**

 **Para Saky y los chicos era evidente que ellas tenían sospechas de donde podría encontrase la peliazul al ver las reacciones de la abuela y su madre; y se dirigían miradas entre ellos.**

 **Unos minutos después Maiko apareció en las escaleras, reflejaba miedo en su rostro y su madre al verla así se puso muy nerviosa.**

 **M- ¡No está! ¡No esta! ¡Se lo llevó! -la reacción de Sakura al escuchar eso fue inmediata, se dirigió a la biblioteca seguida por todos los demás.**

 **Cuando entró en la habitación se dirigió de inmediato al escritorio y buscó en uno de los costados hasta que se abrió un pequeño cajón secreto; al abrirlo y encontrarlo vacío sintió que su corazón se paralizaba y Ranma que era el más cercano a ella tuvo que sostenerla.**

 **S -¡no está! -Decía completamente afectada. -no está ni el rollo, ni la carta… no entiendo cómo es que supo dónde estaban, nadie sabía de este cajón… solo nosotras Maiko.**

 **Todos estaban preocupados y parecían no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero de algo si estaban seguros lo que fuera tenía que ver con la desaparición de Akane; Kuma al escuchar a su abuela decidió interrumpir.**

 **Ku- abuela… Akane y yo sí sabíamos de ese cajón.**

 **S- ¿Qué dices? ¿Desde cuándo saben de la existencia de este cajón ustedes?**

 **Ku- desde que Akane tenía 4 años… todos sabíamos que la favorita del abuelo era Akane, le compraba esos dulces de bombón con jalea cubiertos con chocolate, que después nosotros tratábamos de quitárselos, por eso el abuelo le enseño el cajón… para que guardara sus dulces era un secreto entre ellos; después ella me lo enseño a mi… yo ya lo había olvidado, dejamos de usarlo cuando la tía Naoko murió y el tío Soun dejó de traer a las chicas; yo no le dije a nadie sobre eso porque yo le había prometido no hacerlo.**

 **M- mamá tenemos que ir a la aldea… tal vez podamos llegar antes de la presentación.**

 **S- sí, tienes razón… debemos tratar de llegar antes de cometa una tontería.**

 **R- No! Esperen… abuela ¿de qué se trata todo esto?… ¿de qué están hablando?... ¿Dónde está Akane?**

 **M- Seguro está en la aldea Ranma**

 **R- ¿de qué aldea están hablando? -el chico volteaba de un lado al otro tratando de seguir la conversación pero comenzaba a desesperarse que nadie hablara claro.**

 **Sy- pero yo hable con las chicas y no estaba con ellas. -interrumpía algo confundida**

 **M- con ellas seguro que no, pero con los maestros sí.**

 **S- Ranma te explico en el camino, ve por tus cosas… Kijoro yo iré con Ranma en su coche tu ve en la camioneta con los demás. -Ranma no lo pensó dos veces salió corriendo por su maleta mientras que los demás se alistaban.**

 **Entró al cuartó metió todo sin ningún cuidado a su maleta y salió corriendo escaleras abajo donde todos estaban, la abuela estaba terminando de darles indicaciones al personal de la casa cuando el tono del celular de Kioshi llamó la atención de todos; vio en la pantalla quien marcaba y les indicó a los demás que era Kakome su novia, lo que les hizo pensar enseguida que les daría noticias de Akane.**

 **Ki- hola amor!... -al escucharla su rostro y su voz había cambiado revelando angustia. -¿Qué te pasa?... ¿cómo?... ¿estás bien?... tranquila no te entiendo…**

 **M- ¡Kioshi pon el altavoz!**

 **Kakome –** _se la llevaron!... no pudimos hacer nada…_ **-su voz se escuchaba desesperada y los sollozos le impedían hablar fluidamente.**

 **Ki- ¿a quién se llevaron?**

 **Ka-** _Akane!... ¡Se llevaron a Akane!... -_ **Maiko y Sakura no pudieron más… sabían lo que había ocurrido, ambas lloraban desesperadamente y los demás se habían quedado mudos.**

 **Ranma se temía lo peor, apretaba los puños en un reflejo de desesperación tenía que buscarla… su instinto le decía que tenía que salvarla, protegerla; pero algo no le quedaba claro, ¿por qué había huido? ¿por qué les había hecho creer a todos que estaba en el colegio?... Kijoro, que era el más cuerdo de todos en ese momento tomó el celular de su hijo en sus manos.**

 **Kj- Kakome cálmate por favor y dime ¿Qué paso?**

 **Ka-** _Atacaron la aldea… Akane estaba en el balcón… yo no sabía… ninguna de nosotras sabíamos nada… ella…_

 **Kj- ¿la presentaron ante al clan?**

 **Ka-** _…_ _sí… pero nosotras no sabíamos… que … ella era…_ **-la chica no dejaba de llorar, estaba preocupada por su amiga y lo que en la aldea se estaba viviendo en esos momentos no la ayudaba.**

 **Kj- entiendo… ¿qué más pasó?**

 **Ka-** _había infiltrados… intentaron tomar el castillo… todo fue un caos… lanzaron flechas encendidas… bombas… Akane… de repente estaba en la línea de defensa… salvó a un niño, pensamos que haría el dragón dorado… pero un guerrero la persiguió y se la llevó… yo… no… no pude hacer nada._ **-los chicos estaban preocupados por lo que escuchaban, no solo por lo que le había pasado a su prima, si no por sus prometidas.**

 **Kj- no te preocupes, vamos para allá y veremos la manera de recuperarla… ¿Cómo están Ayane y Minami?**

 **Ka-** _todas estamos bien… estamos en la clínica ayudando en lo que podemos_

 **Kj- las veremos en un rato más.**

 **Ka-** _está bien… adiós._

 **Cuando colgó, Kijoro se dirigió a su esposa y a la abuela.**

 **Kj- será mejor que nos apuremos, si hay heridos necesitaran toda la ayuda posible. – las mujeres asintieron y todos se dirigieron a los autos rumbo a la aldea.**

 **En el camino la abuela y Ranma por un buen rato no pronunciaron palabra, Sakura se había calmado y se le veía muy pensativa… pero a él las dudas lo estaban matando, necesitaba respuestas para no perder la cordura, se armó de valor y le habló.**

 **-abuela… ¿qué es lo que está pasando? -tenía la mira fija en el camino siguiendo la camioneta donde iban Kijoro y su familia, pero esperaba que su pregunta fuera contestada**

 **-Ranma… yo lo siento, lo siento mucho… debí prever esto, Akane sin duda se convirtió en lo que todos esperábamos y aún más… ella es lo suficientemente inteligente y suspicaz debió de haberlo descubierto y lo planeo con anticipación… creo que no pude protegerla de su destino, de lo que es… pero aun así es mi niña, mi pequeña Akane… esto es demasiado para ella sola. -el chico seguía confundido trataba de hilar lo que la abuela trataba de explicarle, pero su cabeza y sus ánimos no se lo permitían.**

 **-Es mi culpa… yo… yo tenía que haber estado con ella, protegerla… esto no debió haber pasado, no debí aceptar que me apartara de ella… -apretaba el volante con las manos, sus músculos estaban tensos, tenía la necesidad de llegar a su destino y averiguar exactamente lo que estaba pasando, saber quién se la había llevado.**

 **-No Ranma, esto solo es el resultado de lo que su madre y yo dejamos pendiente, es un legado con el que ella no debió cagar… si de alguien es la culpa es de nosotras. -tenía las manos en el pecho y apretaba los ojos intentado no llorar de nuevo.**

 **-por favor explíqueme lo que pasa… no entiendo nada… yo necesito saberlo.**

 **La abuela se armó de valor, sabía que le debía una explicación al chico, que tarde o temprano se enteraría de la verdad y era mejor que ella fuera quien se lo explicara.**

 **-Está bien Ranma… como te habrás dado cuenta en este tiempo mi familia pertenece al clan Koga.**

 **-Sí, eso me lo explicó el sr. Tamura desde que empecé a tomar clases con él.**

 **-Lo que no sabes es que somos descendientes directos de los señores del castillo Michizuky… -Ranma volteaba a ver de reojo a la abuela un tanto sorprendido. -… cada generación ha tenido una heredera y legitima sucesora, en la segunda generación fui yo como hija única, en la tercera generación fue mi hija Naoko.**

 **-¿La madre de Akane?**

 **-Sí… y ahora en esta cuarta generación la heredera y legitima sucesora es mi pequeña Akane…**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿ella? Pero de las hijas de Tendo ella es la más joven, ¿no sería lo más lógico que fuera Kasumi?**

 **-la heredera no lo es orden de nacimiento Ranma… si no porque nace con ciertas características específicas que la definen como tal: su fortaleza interna, su nobleza, su inteligencia, su habilidad física y su belleza… no es coincidencia que Akane tenga facilidad para las artes marciales, ni que por eso sea tan asediada por los jóvenes… además los guardianes del clan solo se hacen presentes cuando nace la sucesora legitima.**

 **-¿los guardianes?**

 **-Son espíritus guardianes del bosque, fieles al Clan y protectores de los descendientes de los señores Michizuky y Chiyome.**

 **-y ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con que se llevaran a Akane?**

 **-Yo le oculte todo esto a mi nieta para protegerla… lo que tenía guardado en el cajón era un rollo con la historia familiar y la verdad sobre lo que ella representaba para el clan -Sakura continúo relatando a Ranma la historia del rollo, la disputa entre los clanes, los guardianes, el collar, la energía protectora de éste, la importancia de la presentación de Akane ante el clan y motivo principal del festival en la aldea; el chico escuchaba atentamente mientras que en su interior la sangre le hervía solo de pensar en que el heredero de Iga se la llevara para obligarla a casarse con él para restaurar su honor… no!... no lo permitiría.**

 **-Abuela… ¿Soun sabe todo esto?**

 **-Sí, se comprometió con mi hija para que ella no cumpliera con el pacto, pero al hacerlo condenó a Akane, por eso intentó casarla contigo antes de la mayoría de edad… creo que era su forma protegerla, pero al final ella hubiera tenido que elegir entre casarse contigo o proteger a su clan… Los maestros, Maiko y yo por mucho tiempo hemos tratado de restablecer los lazos con el can Iga de forma diplomática pero sus sucesores simplemente se niegan.**

 **La cara del chico palideció al escuchar eso, Akane sin saber nada de eso estaba dispuesta a casarse con él y por su culpa no sucedió, se separaron y ahora la habían secuestrado… no podía sentirse más culpable.**

 **-¿Qué hubiera pasado si Akane y yo sí nos hubiéramos casado?**

 **-Hubiera sido repudiada por el Clan por no esperar a tener la mayoría de edad, pero también alguno de sus descendientes sería responsable de cumplir con el pacto entre los clanes…**

 **-aparte del rollo ¿Qué más se llevó?... cuando su hija fue a los cuartos a revisar dijo que algo no estaba ¿Qué era?**

 **Por un instante pensó en decirle que intentó deshacer el compromiso con Shampoo, la carta y el reto, pero ella misma no sabía con qué intención Akane se la había llevado.**

 **-un vestido de su madre… el vestido con el que se iba a presentar ante el clan antes de comprometerse con Soun… Ranma hay algo que me preocupa mucho… -el chico de la trenza escuchaba muy atento todo lo que la abuela decía, buscaba algo que le ayudara a recuperar a su prometida.**

 **-a mí me preocupa todo lo que eh escuchado hasta ahorita, conociendo a su nieta intentó de resolver todo esto ella sola… debió confiar en mí y decirme lo que pasaba…**

 **-Ranma escucha… Akane corre mucho peligro, creo que ella esta desprotegida… sospecho que perdió la energía protectora del collar cuando estuvo a punto de morir en China.**

 **-¿qué dice?**

 **-si algo la enfermara de gravedad, si tuviera un accidente… ella… su cuerpo no resistiría, ella en verdad estaba muy mal después de lo de la boda y la pelea con tus otras prometidas, físicamente tardo mucho en recuperarse; cuando ustedes estuvieron en China, Maiko y Kijoro también estaban allá en un viaje de negocios; la noticia de que un guerrero japonés había vencido a Saffiron corrió muy rápido.**

 **Entre la gente se escuchaban historias sobre la pelea, el joven guerrero y cómo fue que su novia sobrevivió; eso ultimo les llamó mucho la atención porque una persona normal hubiera muerto, ellos decidieron investigar más y fueron al monte fénix, por descripciones de la gente tenían sospechas que la chica de las historias era mi nieta; luego Akane hablo con Kuma para lo de la boda y cuando llegamos a Nerima Kasumi nos confirmó que ustedes habían ido a China, que ninguno de los dos hablaba sobre lo ocurrido en el viaje y que ella se notaba diferente.**

 **-abuela, tengo que confesarle algo… ese día en China ella por poco muere por mi culpa… trató de protegerme…**

 **-pero la salvaste Ranma, la regresaste a mi… la energía de la piedra la protegió, pero tenía que tener un motivo para volver y ese motivo fuiste tú.**

 **En la mente del chico aparecía el recuerdo de lo sucedido ese día, de lo que le dijo mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.**

 **-Nunca fue tu culpa Ranma… ella tomó su decisión… uno solo hace cosas como esa por alguien que en verdad ama. -El chico se había quedado mudo… él lo sabía, en el fondo siempre lo supo, pero que la abuela se lo dijera tan directo era muy duro para él. -… o ¿acaso tenías duda de ello? ¿por qué crees que no rompió el compromiso? ¿por honor? ¿por obedecer a su padre? Si conoces bien a Akane sabes de ante mano que no hay nadie que pueda obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiera.**

 **De golpe el corazón del chico se llenó de esperanza, quería volar, buscarla… recuperarla.**

 **-Abuela… yo… no puedo perderla… la buscaré y la traeré de vuelta…**

 **-Sé que si dependiera de ti lo harías, pero debemos esperar a llegar a la aldea y ver qué fue lo que sucedió… Akane ya no es más esa niña que necesitaba ser salvada, es capaz de defenderse sola y eso de que un guerrero se la llevara tan fácil yo no lo creo.**

 **-Es fuerte lo reconozco, cuando la conocí vencía a varios chicos de la escuela sin problema, pero contra un guerrero bien entrenado ella no podría sola.**

 **-Cuando ella vino conmigo te dije que seguiría entrenando porque ese era su deseo, ella y yo teníamos un acuerdo, tenía que aprobar cada una de las materias de administración del hogar y las extracurriculares para poder tener derecho a entrenar con los maestros en la aldea; al principio le costó mucho trabajo, pero después se desenvolvió sin problema y los maestros la entrenaron como a cualquier otro guerrero ninja de la aldea hasta que ya no tuvieron nada más que enseñarle… ella se superó a sí misma, es más ágil, fuerte, su técnica es impecable, aprendió el uso de cada una de las armas que le enseñaron, tiene sus favoritas pero es capaz de usar cualquiera que le pongas en frente.**

 **Ranma estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que Akane pudiera alcanzar ese nivel… el mismo se negaba a entrenar con ella por miedo a lastimarla y ahora se enteraba que había terminado su entrenamiento.**

 **Después de un par de horas llegaban a la desviación que llevaba a la aldea, pasaban por la colina que llevaba a la entrada principal a lo lejos se veían luces de las casas y al fondo se apreciaba el castillo blanco de techos verdes completamente iluminado; Ranma contemplaba la aldea en su conjunto, era un lugar hermoso sin duda… de no ser por lo que se había suscitado un par de horas antes ahí.**

 **Estacionaron los autos a lado del de Ayane, bajaron y caminaron unos metros hacia la plaza central, de frente la escena era el resultado del ataque, adornos quemados o tirados en el suelo, los puestos volcados, flores regadas en el suelo, tierra revuelta en la plaza, algunas armas en el piso, flechas clavadas en los techos y paredes; el templo y el salón de entrenamiento eran usados para atender heridos, el olor a quemado se sentía en el aire y en los rostros de las pocas personas que deambulaban por ahí se notaba tristeza.**

 **Los chicos se dirigieron de inmediato a la clínica donde sabían que estaban sus prometidas y los demás los siguieron de cerca; al entrar observaron una gran cantidad de gente herida y otro tanto ayudando en lo que podía; a lo lejos Kosei pudo ver a Ayane ayudando con los vendajes y corrió hacia ella, cuando la tuvo cerca la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo a la chica.**

 **-¿amor estas bien? -le preguntaba mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera café atada en una coleta baja.**

 **\- ¡Kosei! Sí… todas estamos bien… pero se llevaron a Akane -La mayor de las prometidas trataba de mantenerse fuerte y no llorar, pero la presencia de su novio la desarmaba, sabía lo que él y sus hermanos querían a su amiga y sentía que les había fallado.**

 **-tranquila la encontraremos ¿dónde están los maestros?**

 **-en el templo; se están encargando de la gente que la guardia apresó, de las rondas para esta noche y están revisando que en los alrededores no queden más de los soldados que nos atacaron.**

 **Kioshi localizó a Kakome entre la gente que entraba y salía de las salas de curación, al igual que Kuma a Minami que ayudaba a organizar a los heridos, todos se integraron a las actividades; las mujeres apoyaban a personal médico y los hombres cargaban materiales, limpiaban las salas, llevaban camillas y acomodaban a los pacientes.**

 **Hasta que todo estuvo bajo control, se fueron al castillo a buscar a los maestros para poder platicar sobre lo sucedido, comer algo y descansar.**

 **En el salón principal se concentraron todos encabezados por la abuela Sakura, al poco rato entraron los cuatros maestros, Kasuya llevaba en sus manos un paquete envuelto en tela roja, tanto ellos como las prometidas llevaban en sus ropas y rostros la marca de lo sucedido, se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa… por un momento Ranma se dio cuenta de cómo vestían las prometidas, sus trajes delataban que no eran chicas comunes como él pensó cuando las conoció, se sentó a lado de Kuma con los brazos cruzados analizando con la mirada cuidadosamente las expresiones de los demás, sospechaba que algo le estaban ocultando y eso le molestaba.**

 **La abuela sentada en la cabecera de la mesa se dirigió a los maestros molesta y a la vez preocupada por lo que había ocurrido a la su nieta.**

 **S- ¿por qué la presentaron? ¿habíamos acordado que no sería presentada hasta que ella estuviera preparada y enterada de todo? -los cuatro maestros se mostraban calmados, Akima que estaba al otro extremo respiró profundamente y hablo ante todos los presentes.**

 **A- Nosotros estamos obligados a obedecer las órdenes de la hime del clan y si recuerdas ese título es de Akane… desde que su madre falleció; además ella terminó su entrenamiento hace meses con el grado más alto, por cierto, estamos seguros que los guardianes después de eso la prepararon también; además no tuvimos necesidad de explicarle su posición en el clan… ella estaba enterada de eso y más, desde hace mucho tiempo.**

 **S-¿quieren decir que todo esto lo planeó ella? -las chicas estaban sorprendidas, se miraban entre ellas y luego a los chicos, Ranma solo escuchaba continuaba con los brazos cruzados y se veía muy molesto aunque trataba de controlarse.**

 **A-así es**

 **S- y… ¿también planeo que la secuestrarán?**

 **A-No, pero si lo consideró en su plan… de una forma u otra ella buscaba infiltrarse en el castillo de Aoky.**

 **S-¿su plan?**

 **A- sí, ¡su plan! -levantándose de su lugar. -¿Pensabas que nosotros la entregaríamos así de fácil a Aoky?... ella pasó semanas investigando lo que tú y Naoko dejaron pendiente, buscando una solución, para ella esto es una misión más… pensó lo mismo que tú hace años, que la única manera de recuperar el collar era infiltrarse en el castillo.**

 **S- y la alianza… ¿Cómo piensa resolver eso?**

 **A-tiene la teoría de que Kiko es la que ha estado tratando de evitar restablecerla por otros medios que no sea el matrimonio, descubrió que en las cartas que nos han enviado como respuesta a las negociaciones ninguna está firmada por él o su padre en su momento, solo vienen con el sello de Iga… ese detalle a todos nos pasó desapercibido; buscará convencer a Aoky de lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo, ella tiene la ventaja de que su marca de edad no aparecería sino hasta dentro de un mes y por ley en ambos clanes no se pueden casar.**

 **Ranma después de oír eso se levantó de su lugar dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa llamando la atención de todos.**

 **R-y si no logra nada y el tiempo pasa ¿qué hará ella? ¿Pretenden que cumpla con esa tontería del acuerdo? ¿les recuerdo que ella es mi prometida y no voy a permitir esto? Si ustedes no hacen nada yo lo haré, iré por ella.**

 **Iwao- Joven Saotome, nuestra hime nos pidió que impidiéramos que interfirieras en su misión, también contemplo el que tu intentaras ir por ella arruinando su plan y si es necesario enfrentarte lo haremos.**

 **R-¿qué dice?**

 **Kasuya- Ranma debes confiar en ella, es muy capaz de resolver esto sola… -tomo el bulto que tenía entre sus manos y se lo entregó. -… dejó esto en su habitación, pensé que lo había dejado para su abuela, pero ahora creo que lo dejó para ti. -Ranma tomó en sus manos el paquete, lo desenvolvió ante la mirada atenta de todos, tomó entre sus manos un traje idéntico al que las prometidas llevaban puesto, lo observó por un momento y se dio cuenta que en el bolsillo superior había una nota; la tomó y la leyó con detenimiento.**

 _(Nerima, en el dojo 27 de agosto, 5:00 P.M)_

 **Kuma- ¿Qué dice Ranma?**

 **R- Es la fecha y hora acordada con nuestros padres para definir lo que haremos con el compromiso. -el chico palideció**

 **Kuma- eso quiere decir que no faltará, es buena noticia ¿no?**

 **Ranma volteo a ver a la abuela Sakura, con un nudo en la garganta recordó lo que le había platicado en el camino y afirmó para todos.**

 **-¡no! eso quiere decir que para esa fecha si no logra restablecer la alianza ella habrá elegido el bienestar de su clan… ¿no es así abuela? -arrugaba el papel en su mano, estaba lleno de ira.**

 **Sakura había enmudecido, veía a su hija que no estaba mejor que ella, ellas no hubieran querido que las cosas pasaran así, nunca quisieron que tomara el lugar se su madre.**

 **Los chicos y las prometidas ahora comprendían la actitud tan seca y distante de Akane después de su prueba final, sus entrenamientos solitarios solo eran la preparación de su misión, la manera que se despidió de ellas en la escuela, su repentina aparición en la aldea, el que no se defendiera, todo había estado planeado.**

 **Ayane, viendo la reacción de Ranma y los ánimos de la abuela y de su futura suegra se atrevió a intervenir, levantándose también de su asiento.**

 **Ayane -Entonces debemos estar tranquilos**

 **R-¡qué dices!**

 **Ayane-Sí, debemos estar tranquilos, ella jamás ha fallado y no lo hará ahora… yo confió en que lo logrará.**

 **Saky- Ayane tiene razón, de todas es la más hábil y sabrá resolverlo.**

 **Kakome- sí, aprendió a analizar cada posibilidad, no deja cabos sueltos y si investigó dudo que dejara cosas al azar.**

 **Minami- Tal vez no lleve sus armas, pero todos aquí sabemos que para esta misión ella tiene todo lo que necesita y si no…**

 **-"Improvisará" -dijeron las cuatro al unísono con una sonrisa. -La cara de los maestros era de orgullo, ellas tenían razón y sabían que con eso trataban de calmar a Ranma para que no interviniera.**

 **R-¿están locas?! ¿dementes? Ustedes no la conocen… ella… ella en el fondo es frágil, sensible y miedosa… ella… -con el flequillo ocultaba su rostro, apretaba más los puños y su voz perdía intensidad. -… le teme a estar sola en la casa… a los truenos los días de tormenta… las películas de terror le causan pesadillas…**

 **Todos lo veían enternecidos, sin duda la conocía bien y en verdad estaba preocupado por Akane, pero tendrían que convencerlo para que no interviniera o pondría en riesgo la misión.**

 **Kuma se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de Ranma para darle ánimo. -Hermano, sabemos lo que Akane significa para ti, pero ellas tienen razón… Akane resultó ser muy buena, en verdad no te imaginas cuanto mejoró y lo que puede hacer; estoy convencido que ella estará de regreso para la cita en Nerima.**

 **Kijoro- ella te ama Ranma… dale tiempo; no creo que esté considerando cumplir con ese pacto, más bien ella solo se puso un plazo.**

 **Sakura- Ranma todos estamos preocupados, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor es darle tiempo a Akane para que resuelva esto a su modo, todos necesitamos descansar y comer algo.**

 **Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Ranma solo se resignó… fueron al comedor y después a descansar las chicas se concentraron en el cuarto de Ayane y todos los chicos se quedaron en el cuarto de Kosei, querían mantenerse juntos para vigilar que el chico de la trenza no intentara nada.**

 **Mientras tanto en la aldea de Iga, un joven alto, de cuerpo atlético, ojos verdes, cabello suelto rojizo a media espalda; entraba por el puente llevando a Akane en brazos abrigada con su capa, ella seguía inconsciente por el efecto sedante de las bombas, su peinado se había deshecho en camino y su cabello suelto azulado caía libre por el brazo de su captor; un conjunto de 20 guerreros que lograron escapar del ataque de las prometidas lo custodiaba, era cerca de la media noche y el frio se dejaba sentir, todos se veían cansados y algunos estaban heridos.**

 **A la entrada la guardia les abrió las puertas y a los guerreros les ayudaron para ser atendidos, Aoky fue directo al palacio donde fue recibido por sus amigos más cercanos, una bella joven de cabello castaño corto y ojos marrón, que al verlo respiró con alivio de que regresara a salvo; y un muchacho alto, bien parecido, de ojos cafés, cabello negro y corto; que usaba gafas.**

 **El joven se acercó para ayudarle a sostener a la chica que traía en brazos, mientras que él descendía del caballo.**

 **-Estábamos preocupados Aoky, ya es muy tarde. -decía la de pelo castaño escudriñando con la mirada a la chica inconsciente.**

 **-lo sé Kyon, las cosas no salieron como lo tenía previsto, pero logré traerla… y ¿mi tía dónde está? Pensé que estaría esperando que regresara, tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a su futura sobrina.**

 **Kyon - se fue desde hace rato a su cuarto ¿quieres que vaya a buscarla?**

 **-no, déjalo… ¿hicieron lo que les pedí?**

 **Kyon - si, todo está listo.**

 **-bien vamos a dentro entonces; yo la llevaré -decía mientras le quitaba de los brazos a la peliazul al chico de gafas. -Dai quiero que la revises, creo que tiene algunos rasguños y pequeñas heridas.**

 **Dai -No te preocupes amigo, la atenderé en cuanto esté en su cuarto.**

 **Los tres amigos entraron al palacio, subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación que habían dispuesto para la heredera de Koga, Kyon abrió la puerta y encendió la luz de la lámpara de noche, Aoky entró con la chica en brazos seguido por Dai y la recostó en la cama; después los tres por un momento la miraron con curiosidad, hasta que el chico de gafas rompió el silencio.**

 **D- Amigo ¿estás seguro que es ella? Es… una niña, es muy bonita, pero… no creo que sea mayor de edad.**

 **K- sí, Aoky se ve muy pequeña**

 **A- es ella… ella estaba en el balcón y se le veía muy hermosa… sus ropas son de seda y los bordados son delicados y finos… y miren… -señalando los brazaletes en sus muñecas. -…esas joyas solo las podría usar la princesa; además su piel, sus manos… son tan suaves y delicadas. -el chico se había sentado en la orilla de la cama y con su mano derecha acariciaba la de la peliazul con delicadeza, mientras que con la otra apartaba el flequillo de su frente para mirar su rostro mejor.**

 **D- si tú lo dices… bueno déjame ver sus heridas, Kyon alcánzame el botiquín por favor.**

 **Aoky se ponía de pie mientras que la castaña le asistía a Dai en su labor, después de un rato de curar pequeños raspones y cortadas leves, guardaban los materiales de curación.**

 **D- en general está bien, solo tiene algunos raspones leves, nada serio**

 **A-¿Cuánto crees que este inconsciente?**

 **D- el efecto de los sedantes suele durar unas ocho horas, pero considerando que es casi una niña, su peso y talla… yo diría que de 10 a 12 horas… así que estará desmayada hasta el amanecer, por ahora no hay nada más que hacer… solo esperar y estar con ella cuando eso pase porque estará muy confundida, mareada, tal vez le duela la cabeza y sin fuerza.**

 **A- Está bien, les agradezco su ayuda vayan a descansar yo la cuidaré por el resto de la noche y Dai necesito que estés aquí temprano por si despierta y no se siente bien.**

 **D- aquí estaré no te preocupes.**

 **La castaña y el de lentes se despidieron de su amigo para después salir de la habitación para descansar, cuando Aoky se vio solo en el cuarto se acercó al sillón tipo chaise longue que había en la habitación, acomodó las cobijas y la almohada que Kyon le había dejado para pasar la noche; después se acercó a la chica, le quitó los brazaletes para dejarlos sobre la mesa de noche, la arropó y se agachó a la altura de su rostro, la veía respirar tranquila, observaba con detenimiento su rostro, sus labios… tan cerca que podía disfrutar del aroma de su piel.**

 **-luces tan linda dormida… -le susurraba al oído mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. -…tu aroma es esencia de orquídeas, te sienta bien ¿sabes? -le decía mientras jugaba con su cabello. -... solo espero que cuando despiertes no me odies… -pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por sus labios, delineándolos suavemente, se inclinó y le regaló un suave beso en ellos. -… duerme bien mi pequeña princesa.**

 **Continuará…**

Noname46: Hola! Bienvenida a la Historia que bueno que te guste en verdad me alaga tu comentario, sobre tu sospecha por ahora solo te diré que ambos sufrirán un ¡poquis!

RubD: ¿qué te pareció el capi? El amor se pondrá a prueba, espero el giro te haya gustado. Saludos!

Amy Saotome Tendo: Aquí el cap 10 ¿te gustó? Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios! Te mando un abrazo!

Mina Ain0: Holaaaa! Que te pareció este capi espero que también te resulte emocionante el final de éste. Besos!

znta: Es la primera vez que escribes y eso me encanta! Porque eso me dice que te gusta la historia. Gracias por leer! Saludos!

Y A LOS QUE LEEN EN SILENCIO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL GIRO QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA HISTORIA… LO QUIERO MIL!


	11. Mi vida sin ti

Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras son creación mía.

¡Hola a todos los que siguen la historia… antes que nada permítanme hacer la técnica del tigre caído! …perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Por los días de atraso, pero cuando hice la corrección de estilo del capi decidí agregar algunas cosas, por lo que quedó bastante extenso.

¡Aquí se los dejo, esperando como siempre les guste mucho y me dejen sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y estar en contacto con ustedes!

 **11) Mi vida sin ti**

 **En la aldea todo estaba en calma, eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, la guardia cambiaría en una hora y no se veía movimiento alguno.**

 **En el bosque en cambio, una figura… casi como una sombra se movía ágilmente por los árboles avanzando cada vez más, siguiendo los rastros de las huellas de jinetes a caballo en dirección al paso en la montaña… unos ojos azules analizaban el recorrido de éstas, bajando de los árboles, llegó a un punto cerca de la cascada donde las huellas se juntaban y después se veía su avance en fila.**

 **Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, estaba decidido no daría marcha atrás… mucho menos ahora que había confirmado que lo amaba, no la perdería así de fácil y si necesitaba pelear por ella lo haría.**

 **Estaba por continuar con su marcha cuando una oleada de shurikens se clavaron en el tronco de un árbol a la altura de su rostro impidiendo su avance, esto lo hizo dar un par de saltos atrás e inmediatamente se puso en guardia.**

 **-¡Sal y enfréntame cobarde! -Gritó a la nada**

 **Como respuesta solo recibió un ataque con cadenas por un costado que, por la falta de visión no alcanzó a esquivar del todo quedando su pierna enredada en ésta y haciéndolo caer; dispuesto a pelear se incorporó en un salto aún con su pierna sujeta fuertemente.**

 **Frente a él aparecieron cuatro figuras encapuchadas, cada una de ellas con armas en mano para enfrentarlo.**

 **-les dije que sus queridos prometidos se quedarían dormidos y él escaparía. -Saky sostenía en sus manos la cadena que aprisionaba a Ranma que vestía sus típicas ropas chinas y todas las chicas se descubrían el rostro para encararlo, él al verlas bajó la guardia.**

 **-no pelearé con ustedes, voy a recuperar a Akane así que no intervengan.**

 **A- ya escuchaste a los maestros Ranma… no debes intervenir, pondrás en riesgo no solo la misión sino a la misma Akane si la descubres… -su voz sonaba calmada pero decidida y sostenía en cada mano un ninjatô que giraba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. -… y si te pones difícil tendremos que intervenir.**

 **-Ayane ya te dije que no peleo con mujeres!**

 **K- te tenemos muy bien estudiado Ranma y créeme que no podrás con nosotras… y de ser necesario usaremos el dragón dorado. -la actitud de Kakome era más amenazante y sostenía su lanza de frente al pelinegro.**

 **M- o… tal vez te guste más jugar con mi pequeño amiguito. -Ranma volteó a ver en la dirección donde se encontraba Minami y pudo ver que en su espalda lleva un arco y en sus brazos sostenía una cosa pequeña, grisácea y peluda que ronroneaba en respuesta a las caricias recibidas por parte de la chica haciendo que toda la piel se le erizara sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo… trago saliva tratando de controlarse.**

 **-si me tienen "también estudiado" sabrán que no les conviene amenazarme con ese animal… pueden caer en su propia trampa**

 **M- no te preocupes, sabríamos que hacer en ese caso. -le afirmaba la chica ojiverde dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa que le recordó a Naviki**

 **Ranma observa a cada una de las prometidas, ninguna cedía… no se movían de sus posiciones y su lenguaje corporal le confirmaba que estaban listas para atacar; así que optó por hablar para distraerlas.**

 **-chicas ustedes no entienden… -su voz era suave, un tanto suplicante… él también había aprendido muchas cosas en el tiempo lejos de su prometida y una de ellas era manipular usando palabras y modificando su conducta; había relajado el cuerpo y bajo la guardia; pero seguía alerta-…no es la primera vez que tratan de separarme de ella… sé que me está esperando… sé que confía en que vaya por ella, no la abandonaré a su suerte… no dejaré que la obliguen a cumplir ese pacto; ¿han pensado en lo que dirá su padre? ¿Qué será de ella lejos de nosotros?**

 **Sus palabras no surtían efecto en las tres chicas mayores que lo observaban analíticamente y seguían inamovibles física y mentalmente; pero Saky estaba conmovida y había descuidado su agarre; situación que el chico ojiazul en un segundo aprovechó dando un salto a las ramas del árbol a su lado liberándose de la cadena.**

 **Minami no dudó y le lanzó al pequeño gato que sostenía en sus brazos; haciendo que el chico se moviera rápidamente para esquivarlo cayendo al piso justo en medio de las chicas que se alistaban para liberar el dragón dorado ante la mirada de sorpresa del pelinegro, mientras que el pequeño gatito se agazapaba en lo alto de la rama en la que momentos antes estaba el chico.**

 **-Chicas ¡no! -a la escena llegaban los tres chicos primos de la menor de las Tendo, vestidos de negro en sus trajes de ninjas; que de un salto se habían posicionado formando una barrera frente al pelinegro; sorprendiéndolo aún más.**

 **A- ¡Aún lado! trató de escapar y de engañarnos, no dejaremos que ponga en riesgo la misión de Akane.**

 **Ko -Ayane, ¡por favor! ¡no lo hagan! ¡Él necesita saber! -Ranma estaba molesto no necesitaba que intervinieran, pero al escuchar eso último se encolerizó… más secretos, ¿qué era lo que necesitaba saber?**

 **Ka- ¡no tiene derecho! Y lo saben muy bien. -Habían acumulado ya una gran cantidad de energía listas para un último ataque.**

 **Kioshi- Kakome… amor, escucha si le decimos entenderá todo y no intervendrá…**

 **S-no los escuchen solo quieren distraernos.**

 **Ku- ¡Basta chicas!... o ¡tendremos que exigirles que nos entreguen sus armas!**

 **Mi- ¡no! Esta vez no te las entregaré cariño, lo siento, pero esta misión es de nosotras son órdenes de los maestros y de tu propia abuela. -ninguna cedía y cada vez se veían más amenazantes.**

 **R- estoy harto de sus claves y secretos yo me largo y ustedes hagan lo que quieran. -apenas dio un paso y Kakome lanzó su ataque mandando a volar a los cuatro chicos que acabaron en el suelo adoloridos y muy sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer.**

 **La chica de Kioshi, se acercó en una actitud amenazante hacia Ranma cerrándole el paso y concentrando nuevamente más energía esperando que se levantara.**

 **Ka- ¿Crees que es un juego? -le decía cara a cara. -¿crees que no nos preocupa? Akane es nuestra hermana! ¡Estúpido mocoso engreído!... -de sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de furia. - …siempre nos cuidamos entre nosotras, ella siempre nos ha cuidado las espaldas a todas y nosotras no haremos menos por ella… si crees que lo que acabas de sentir no es suficiente para detenerte espera a ver lo que podemos hacer juntas.**

 **Kosei- Díselos Ranma!... – el pelinegro miraba de reojo al mayor de los hermanos que se incorporaba con dificultad, incomodo por la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento, esas chicas estaban dispuestas a todo. -… Diles la verdad de tu visita, ¡solo así entenderán!**

 **R- ¿Quién les enseñó esa técnica? -le preguntaba amenazante a la chica que se mantenía frente a él lista para un nuevo ataque.**

 **Ka- ¿tú quién crees? -le contestó con un deje de ironía, Ranma cedió al escuchar eso, dejó de apretar sus puños y bajando la mirada se dirigió a las chicas.**

 **R- quería hacer formal el compromiso con Akane. -los chicos se situaron a un lado de él mientras que las chicas habían quedado en un estado de shock al escuchar lo dicho por el ojiazul; de golpe la energía que habían acumulado había desaparecido.**

 **Kosei- ¿entienden ahora? -acercándose a su prometida y tomándola por los hombros. – Ayane tenemos que decirle, explicarle todo.**

 **Ayane, volteaba a ver a las demás buscando un consenso; las demás dudaban en acceder, sin compromiso no tenía derecho a saber nada y menos a intervenir.**

 **Kuma- ¡Vamos chicas! Saben bien que de no ser por el plan de Akane a estas horas ellos ya hubieran formalizado su relación y ella hubiera tenido que decirle todo.**

 **Las chicas sabían lo que eso hubiera significado para su amiga, Saky y Minami de repente comenzaron a sollozar y en sus rostros las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.**

 **S- te tardaste demasiado… Akane piensa que no sientes nada por ella. -le decía como reproche**

 **\- lo sé y lo entiendo… por lo que pasó en la boda es lógico que lo piense, pero no volvimos a hablar después de eso…todo este tiempo eh querido hablar con ella y aclararlo todo, pero no podía hacerlo antes, no estaba listo… no según Kijoro y necesitaba resolver algunas cosas.**

 **Ayane- ¿con tus otras prometidas?**

 **R- ¿cómo saben eso?**

 **Kakome- te lo dije te tenemos muy bien estudiado… -de las cuatro era ella la que se veía más sería hasta que Kioshi la tomó de la mano y le suplicaba con la mirada que accediera a decirle la verdad.**

 **Kuma hacía lo mismo con Minami, necesitaban convencerlas. -Entonces… ¿qué dicen?**

 **Minami- ¿ustedes están dispuestos a contarle sobre su examen final? – veía con malicia a su prometido, si era verdad lo que los chicos les habían contado de ojiazul si se enteraba de eso se pondría como loco; si ellos estaban dispuestos a contarle sobre aquel día tal vez lo considerarían.**

 **Los tres hermanos sudaban frío, pero si eso ayudaba no tendrían más remedio que contarle todo.**

 **Kuma- está bien… si vamos a contarle todo es justo que también sepa lo que pasó ese día.**

 **Entre ellas se miraban tratando de ponerse de acuerdo, Ayane como la líder asentía con la cabeza y las demás entendieron que sería lo mejor; esperaban que el pelinegro entendiera que debía darle tiempo a su amiga y de ser necesario se les uniera en un plan alternativo, pero debían esperar.**

 **Ayane- está bien! Síguenos Ranma te explicaremos todo con calma. -el ojiazul miraba al mayor de los hermanos tratando de entender, pero éste solo le sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que los siguiera.**

 **Caminaron en silencio de regreso al palacio, al entrar Kakome y Kioshi fueron a la cocina a traer algo de comer mientras los demás los esperaban en la biblioteca, cuando llegaron colocaron las charolas en la mesita de centro de la sala de lectura y todos se sentaron alrededor.**

 **Kakome le entregó a Ranma un plato con onigiris, que éste agradeció, si algo le ayudaba a calmar era la comida.**

 **Kosei- ¿hermano que te dijo la abuela de camino aquí?**

 **Después de organizar sus ideas respondió haciendo un breve resumen.**

 **R- Me explicó lo del rollo, el motivo de la presentación de Akane en el festival, algo sobre la disputa de los clanes, la alianza, un collar robado… y el entrenamiento de Akane con los maestros.**

 **Ayane- ¿te dijo para que la entrenaban?**

 **R- solo menciono que Akane quería seguir mejorando en las artes marciales y que para tomar clases aquí tenía que aprobar las clases de administración del hogar en la escuela… también dijo que había terminado su entrenamiento, pero no fue hasta que hablamos con los maestros que supe que lo había hecho con el grado más alto y que la presentación era parte del plan de Akane para una supuesta misión. -eso último lo decía un tanto preocupado.**

 **Ayane -Bueno empecemos por ahí…-y después de un largo suspiro comenzó su relato. -…verás Ranma, cuando Akane entro al colegio estaba muy mal física y anímicamente, pero siempre tuvo en su mente una solo cosa… entrenar; era como un objetivo o hasta una obsesión, la abuela nos pidió que la cuidáramos y la ayudáramos en todo lo que pudiéramos y lo hicimos, la apoyamos en las materias de administración del hogar hasta que consiguió el permiso de la abuela para empezar sus entrenamientos; la primera vez que vino a la aldea los maestros no tuvieron ningún trato especial con ella, mucho menos la maestra Akima, los cuatro nos entrenaron para formarnos como Kunoichis del clan.**

 **R- ¿Kunoichis? -el pelinegro volteó a ver a los primos tratando que le explicaran que significaba eso.**

 **Kosei- es el nombre con el que se denomina a las mujeres que se convierten en ninjas.**

 **Ayane- En poco tiempo mejoró su concentración, velocidad, equilibrio, fortaleza, agilidad y resistencia, después siguió el dominio de armas; cuando dominó lo físico empezó con el entrenamiento mental: resolución de problemas, análisis de recursos, astucia, caracterización, todo aquello que es útil para el espionaje e infiltración y por ultimo tácticas Kisha.**

 **Ranma nuevamente se veía confundido, por lo que Kakome decidió explicarle lo que el término significaba.**

 **Kakome- Para un Kunoichi las tácticas Kisha o métodos de seducción, son las más importantes en su formación porque como mujeres puede llegar a ser nuestra mejor y única arma en una misión.**

 **R-¿quée-ee-ee diii-ceeen? -los onigiris se le habían atorado en la garganta y cuando pudo hablar su voy era de terror.**

 **Kakome- sí, como lo que intentaste con nosotras hace rato… eso fue seducción verbal; según sé, nuestro futuro suegro te adiestró también en esa técnica, aunque no la llamen de la misma forma para los hombres es lo mismo… así que quita esa cara.**

 **La explicación no dejó tranquilo al pelinegro puesto que de ser lo mismo entonces también le habían enseñado la seducción física** **y sensual; lo sabía bien puesto que esa táctica le sirvió de mucho para convencer a Ukyo de la ruptura del compromiso y para quitarse de encima a las chicas del colegio cuando según sus amigos Hiroshi y Daysuke él se volvió más interesante y codiciado; si era cierto que con eso él había aprendido a dominar su timidez y a ser más elocuente; no dejaba de inquietarle que la peliazul también pudiera usar sus encantos de mujer.**

 **Minami- En poco tiempo nos igualó y comenzó a acompañarnos en las misiones… -Agrego la chica sacando de sus pensamientos al ojiazul. -…nada difícil; conseguir información, recuperar documentos, sustracción de archivos, una que otra infiltración y espionaje; después les pidió a los maestros la incluyeran en misiones más complicadas, en la primera de esas por desgracia yo cometí un error y por poco la echo a perder, pero Akane "improvisó" y me ayudo a salir de esa; pudimos escapar sin ser descubiertas gracias a que ella había aprendido a saltar por los techos y a conducir motocicleta.**

 **Aunque saber que ella había aprendido a saltar por los tejados como él le sorprendía, lo demás le preocupaba por el riesgo que implicaba de tener un accidente.**

 **R-¿Quién le enseñó a conducir? -Sin hablar Kuma alzó la mano recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su futuro primo, era de esperar esa reacción ya que al chico de la trenza no le gustaba saber sobre cosas que pusieran en peligro a su prometida.**

 **Ayane- ella en algún momento nos salvó a todas y corrigió nuestros errores; aprendió a improvisar muy bien… -entre las chicas se miraban con complicidad y sonreían recordando cada quien una situación personal con ella. -… en una de nuestras misiones fue cuando se enteró de como tenías planeado deshacer el compromiso con Ukyo.**

 **R- pero…¿Cómo pudo saber eso? Yo solo se lo dije a Kuma – estaba sumamente confundido, no era posible a menos que Kuma se lo confesara, lo que lo hizo voltear a verlo y sin pensarlo lo tomó de la ropa de forma amenazante. -¡tú se lo dijiste!**

 **Saky- NO Ranma! ¡Él no le dijo nada… fuiste tú!... -Ranma la miraba molesto y esperaba una explicación, soltó a Kuma, pero estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con tanto secreto.**

 **R- yo solo se lo dije a Kuma el día de la reunión con los empresarios de China en la oficina de Kijoro.**

 **Ayane- Nosotras estábamos ahí! Teníamos la misión de cambiar unos documentos que llevaba uno de los empresarios chinos con información que le habían robado a la abuela Sakura, información que afectaría las ganancias que se ocupan en las labores altruistas de la abuela.**

 **R- Mientes! Ninguna de ustedes pudo estar en esa reunión solo había hombres en la sala de juntas y las asistentes de la oficina tenían prohibido interrumpir.**

 **Kakome- ¿Seguro? -le cuestionó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – trata de recordar Ranma, ese día en la sala de juntas cuando terminó la reunión y tú te acercaste a Kuma ¿no notaste nada raro?**

 **Ranma volteó a ver Kuma que estaba entretenido viendo un punto en el techo para no verlo a la cara; actitud que le recordó a su padre convertido en panda con un letrero de "yo no sé nada"**

 **R- durante la reunión no se quitó los lentes de sol, la luz que entraba por el ventanal era muy intensa así que no me sorprendió, pero normalmente solo los usa en la calle y no en espacios cerrados… -hablaba algo bajo, recordando y analizando lo ocurrido ese día. -…cuando acabó la reunión, me senté a su lado y le comenté mi plan… nunca me volteó a ver solo estaba sentado escuchándome atentamente y cuando terminé él no me habló solo me sonrió de lado, se levantó poniendo su mano en mi hombro y salió de la sala; cuando se fue me di cuenta que estaba tomando… -sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y soltó un gran suspiro. -…¡thé de jazmín!... ¡Era ella!... ¡ERA ELLA!... estuvo a mi lado y yo… yo… no me di cuenta -afirmaba un tanto incrédulo y se golpeaba mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta que estuvo tan cerca de ella, llevó las manos a su rostro agobiado por sus pensamientos, mientras los demás solo sonreían divertidos por su expresión.**

 **Kuma- ¿Es buena no? -divertido le ponía la mano sobre él hombro, acción que reconoció el ojiazul como la que su prometida hizo de manera similar ese día con él, para luego solo asentir con la cabeza. -… cuando Akane vino a vivir a Kioto la abuela nos pidió investigar lo que pudiéramos sobre tus demás prometidas para buscar la manera de deshacer los otros compromisos, por nosotros se enteró que el padre de Ukyo estaba pasando por una situación económica complicada y te lo dijeron a ti, lo demás tú lo resolviste.**

 **Ayane- fue idea de ella disfrazarse aprovechando el parecido con Kuma y que él no podía estar presente en la reunión porque tenía un examen en la universidad, aún tenía el pelo corto así que no fue difícil; un traje, una corbata, calzado masculino, unos lentes y ¡listo! Un doble perfecto de Kuma… cambió los documentos durante la reunión sin que nadie se diera cuenta y de lo demás solo fue mera suerte.**

 **Kosei- Después de esa misión le vinieron otras y todas con mucho éxito; fue cuando las chicas cambiaron sus uniformes por los que usan actualmente.**

 **R- espera… ¿ustedes estaban enterados de todo lo que ellas hacían?**

 **Kosei- sí -Contestó algo confundido por su pregunta, como si fuera obvio que ellos estuvieran enterados de todo.**

 **R-y ¿por qué demonios no me dijeron todo esto antes? -lo miraba con furia por haberle ocultado todo lo que ahora le confesaban.**

 **Kakome- ¡porque no tenías derecho a saberlo… y todavía dudo en si hacemos lo correcto al decírtelo.**

 **R- ¿Cómo que no tenía derecho? ¿soy su prometido y me dicen que no tenía derecho?**

 **Kioshi- ellas tienen razón Ranma… no tenías derecho… -poniéndose de pie para apoyar a su prometida y terminar de explicarle. -…una Kunoichi no puede hablar sobre sus misiones con nadie, a menos que esté casada o comprometida formalmente; en tal caso no solo se ve obligada a hablar de ello, sino a entregar sus armas a su pareja; solo así tienes derecho a opinar o dar tu consentimiento para que participe en una misión y tú en cambio te comprometes apoyarla, confiar en ella y a protegerla. -decía esto último situándose detrás de ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo.**

 **El ojiazul no puedo evitar recordar lo que le abuela la había dicho de camino a la aldea… ahora todo tenía sentido, la madre de Akane no cumplió con el pacto porque se comprometió con Soun, si ella también era una Kunoichi le tuvo que entregar sus armas y contarle toda la verdad sobre ser la heredera legítima y seguramente él para protegerla se la llevó para casarse; pero sabía que tarde o temprano en alguno de sus descendientes recaería la obligación de cumplir el pacto, por eso le teme a la abuela… sabe que con lo que hizo la obligó a darle la espalda a su clan.**

 **Kosei- Fue por eso que te pedí que les dijeras el motivo de tu vista; es por eso que ahora te lo estamos contando, antes no podíamos. -el mayor de los primos hablaba calmadamente para que el chico asimilara lo que le acababa de confesar, Ranma solo se mantuvo pensativo por un instante mientras veía de reojo a las prometidas, todas exceptuando a Saky portaban orgullosas en su mano izquierda un anillo de compromiso… instintivamente el chico se llevó la mano al pecho donde resguardaba la cadena con la joya que le había puesto desde su llegada a la casa de la abuela Sakura.**

 **Saky- además esa no fue la única vez que estuvo cerca de ti sin que te dieras cuenta… -el pelinegro la veía rogando le dijera más. -…me pedía prestada la motocicleta para ir a Nerima para verte a escondidas y estuvo presente en dos de tus competencias.**

 **Minami- también fue ella quien planeo como quitarte de encima a los hermanos Tatewaky y librar a sus padres del maestro Happosai.**

 **R- ¿qué? ¿cómo dicen? ¿Cómo hizo eso?**

 **Minami- considerando que los hermanos Tatewaky están locos de remate y las palabras no funcionan con ellos la mejor opción era tratar que se olvidaran de ustedes por otros medios menos convencionales, un día recordó la existencia de un Shampoo especial para borrar la memoria, cuando lo encontramos solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que aprendiera la técnica para aplicarlo eficazmente; en cuanto al maestro solo digamos que está recluido en rehabilitación por su obsesión a las prendas íntimas.**

 **Al escuchar eso comprendió la forma tan extraña en la que había desaparecido el maestro y el hecho de que Kodashi un par de meses después de la boda fallida dejó de buscarlo y cuando se la llegó a encontrar por casualidad ni siquiera lo miró, en cuanto a Kuno, él también había dejado de ir a buscar a la pelirroja al dojo de golpe; pero faltaba alguien más en la lista de las autoproclamadas prometidas… la amazona de pelo purpura.**

 **R- Dos cosas… - ¿Quién le enseñó la técnica para borrar la memoria? y… si la abuela Sakura les pidió ayuda para deshacer los otros compromisos ¿qué fue lo que hicieron para que la Amazona y su abuela nos dejaran en paz?**

 **Las chicas se miraban confundidas y luego a los chicos, hasta ese momento ellos desconocían la respuesta que el chico les pedía.**

 **Ayane- No sabemos cómo o quién le enseñó la técnica, un día ella solo nos dijo que ya la sabía y nos pidió el shampoo, de lo demás ella se encargó sola.**

 **Kosei- De la amazona no pudimos averiguar nada en concreto, solo que está en Japón tratando de restaurar su honor, que el chico que se convierte en pato está enamorado de ella y que su abuela es miembro del consejo de su clan, así que nosotros no hemos hecho nada… tal vez la abuela intervino en eso. -contestó alzando los hombros quitándole importancia.**

 **Ranma por un instante se quedó muy pensativo, tenía la mano en la barbilla en señal de estar analizando algo en su mente… estaba seguro de que algo habían hecho para que la amazona dejara de acosarlo, aunque aún lo seguía y espiaba; ella ya no se presentaba en la residencia de los Tendo o se le iba encima con su bicicleta, sin embargo seguía en Japón eso quería decir que no había desistido del compromiso y de algo estaba seguro ni ella ni su abuela le ayudarían a Akane en algo como quitar de en medio a alguna otra de las prometidas sin obtener algo a cambio, estaba seguro que ellas no les darían el shampoo para borrar la memoria, mucho menos enseñarle algún truco que pudiera usar después en contra de ella, ¿entonces como la aprendería?… lo que le hizo recordar algo.**

 **R- Y la técnica que hicieron hace rato ¿Cómo la aprendió?**

 **Kakome- ¿el dragón dorado?... -el ojiazul solo afirmo con la cabeza. -La verdad no sabemos bien… usó la técnica por primera vez en una misión cuando se dio cuenta que nos seguían, aunque ella misma estaba sorprendida de lo que había hecho… sin embargo, esa vez no fue el dragón dorado si no el rojo, bueno lo bautizamos así porque la energía que generó la primera ves formó una onda de energía similar a la forma del dragón en sus tessens; de hecho, es la única de todas nosotras que logra hacerlo de color rojo.**

 **-Akane… -dijo en un susurro solo para él, en su mente pensaba en el hecho de que si había aprendido a manejar energía negativa era porque en su corazón albergaba una profunda tristeza y eso le hacia pensar que él era el responsable y su rostro inevitablemente se descompuso.**

 **\- Lo que ella hace son dos técnicas diferentes una se conoce como "el rugido del león" donde se utiliza energía negativa, la otra yo la inventé como defensa para la primera, la llamé "huracán de tigre" y para ésta se utiliza energía positiva… -los presentes tenían la cara desencajada, la técnica que su amiga-prima utilizaba la había inventado ese chico frente a ellos.**

 **Kuma- pues sí que lo aprendió muy bien… debiste ver cómo nos dejó en su prueba final. -Automáticamente todos lo voltearon a ver con miradas asesinas, si con lo que hasta ahora le habían contado se le notaba molesto rayando en la furia contarle lo de la prueba de seguro los pondría en una situación un tanto peligrosa.**

 **Ranma al ver las reacciones de los demás respiró profundo, tratando de controlar su mal humor apretó fuertemente los puños y pregunto entre dientes, al tiempo que su mirada encendida de furia lo fulminaba.**

 **R-¿de qué demonios hablas? -en automático todos se levantaron y buscaron marcar distancia con el chico pelinegro.**

 **Ayane- Ranma, por favor cálmate! Ya te dijimos que te explicaríamos todo, pero no puedes enfurecerte cada vez que te enteras de algo nuevo que aprendió Akane en todo este tiempo, lo mejor es que te hagas a la idea de que ella cambió bastante y sobretodo que puede hacer cosas que quizás ni te imaginas.**

 **La mirada del pelinegro se suavizó al igual que su cuerpo, la mayor de las prometidas tenía razón sin duda su pequeña prometida había cambiado, su instinto protector lo hacía actuar de esa forma; si quería recuperarla tenía que saber todo lo que ignoraba sobre ella… tenía que calmarse y escuchar.**

 **De mala gana se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el piso en flor de loto. -Está bien! Cuénteme de una buena vez que pasó.**

 **Todos voltearon a ver a Kuma esperando que él, después de meter la pata; le contara al pelinegro lo sucedido en la prueba de Akane; Kuma tragó saliva sintiéndose intimidado por todos.**

 **Ku- bueno… veras… es que ese día a todos nosotros nos dieron una misión en específico, a las chicas por un lado y a nosotros igual… -el pelinegro alzaba una ceja en espera de que continuara. -…. a nosotros nos dijeron que había un espía merodeando en el bosque y que teníamos que eliminarlo. -el primo menor de la peliazul buscaba la ayuda de las chicas con la mirada.**

 **Ayane- a nosotras nos dijeron que habían encontrado a un infiltrado en el clan y que se les había escapado, nos advirtieron que era muy peligroso; nuestra misión era encontrarlo y usar fuerza letal. -al escuchar eso último el pelinegro clavó la mirada en los ojos de la chica.**

 **Ku- anduvimos un rato por el bosque hasta que lo localizamos…**

 **\- más bien él nos detectó por tu torpeza! -le interrumpía Kioshi molesto.**

 **Ku- nos enfrentamos al espía y sin duda era muy ágil y fuerte, peleó como si no le representáramos ningún esfuerzo, después de unos minutos otros cuatro guerreros llegaron al lugar. -volteaba a ver a las chicas.**

 **Ayane- cuando vimos volar a las aves espantadas y después oímos gritos de batalla nos supusimos que era el infiltrado y llegamos al lugar para unirnos en el ataque.**

 **Kosei- en un punto de la pelea lo tuvimos acorralado…todavía se dio el lujo de burlarse de nosotros, algunos estaban heridos otros golpeados, pero estábamos seguros que no podría con todos a la vez.**

 **Kakome- estábamos listos para atacar cuando una onda de energía amarilla creció envolviendo su cuerpo y la liberó hacia nosotros haciéndonos volar y caer de golpe contra el suelo y a algunos los hizo choca contra los árboles cercanos, dejándonos a todos a la vez fuera de combate.**

 **Ranma escuchaba atento y sorprendido… los miraba con cuidado analizando sus expresiones… ¿acaso sería posible… que ella?**

 **Ayane- reconocimos la técnica… yo me quité la máscara y le pregunte si era Akane… cuando escucho mi voz se acercó a mí y también se descubrió confirmando nuestras sospechas… era ella Ranma… nos venció a los siete de un solo golpe.**

 **El chico de las ropas chinas no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o preocupado, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle del relato.**

 **R- ¿ustedes la iban a eliminar? ¿esa era la orden? -instintivamente su aura se encendía en un rojo intenso similar al de Akane cuando se enojaba y de su cuerpo emanaba un calor abrazador para los que se encontraban más cerca de él.**

 **Los siete chicos miraban aterrorizados la reacción del pelinegro, pero no se movían estaban petrificados en sus lugares, hasta que Ayane de forma tranquila rompió el silencio.**

 **A-ahora creo que solo nos dieron esa indicación para que nosotros no saliéramos tan dañados y que Akane jamás estuvo en peligro… los maestros no la hubieran enfrentado a nosotros de esa forma si no hubieran medido primero sus habilidades de combate.**

 **Tal vez no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, pero de alguna forma el pelinegro se tranquilizó al escuchar eso.**

 **R- ¿qué paso después? -pregunto para terminar de calmar sus nervios, necesitaba saber que después de eso a ella no le ocurrió nada.**

 **Ku- cuando descubrió que éramos nosotros se sintió muy mal… se molestó porque la enfrentaran a nosotros y a la vez se preocupó por cómo nos dejó… su aura se encendió de la forma en la que acabas de hacerlo tú y temimos que no pudiera controlarla.**

 **S- la verdad yo sentí mucho miedo, si liberaba el dragón rojo en verdad no la hubiéramos contado**

 **Ku- los maestros habían observado todo de cerca y después de hablar un momento con ella se fue saltando por los árboles para alejarse de nosotros… estoy seguro que lo hizo para protegernos.**

 **Kosei- como pudimos regresamos a la aldea ayudados por los maestros, nos mandaron a la clínica para que nos atendieran las heridas y después de un rato Akane apareció en la sala donde nos encontrábamos y le pidió al personal que salieran.**

 **Kakome- la forma en la que le obedecieron nos resultó curiosa, pero después de lo ocurrido hoy ahora entiendo que no la podían contradecir, todos en la aldea sabían quién era menos nosotras. -afirmaba con un velo de tristeza en su rostro.**

 **Kosei- después de que entró no nos dirigió palabra alguna, se veía todavía muy afectada por lo que ocurrió en el bosque… de repente vimos como de sus manos se desprendía una energía azulada como en forma de delgados hilos que nos comenzaron a envolver y al mismo tiempo a curar nuestras heridas.**

 **S- jamás la habíamos visto hacer esa técnica… y así como llegó se fue.**

 **Kakome se sentó a un lado de Ranma en el piso tratando de buscar su mirada.**

 **K- después de ese día se comportaba muy raro, no volvió a entrenar con nosotros y cuando le preguntamos a los maestros solo nos dijeron que ella tenía que entrenar sola; pero ahora sabemos que lo que hacía era preparar su misión.**

 **A-hace rato, analizábamos lo sucedido por la tarde en el festival, la plática con los maestros en el salón y la actitud tan rara de Akane cuando nos despedimos, llegamos a la conclusión que tú fuiste su coartada, Saky su móvil y nosotras su escudo -Ranma alzó la mirada para ver a la chica directo a los ojos.**

 **R- ¿su coartada? ¿Quieres decir que ella también me usó?**

 **Ka- así es Ranma, solo así pudo despistarnos a todos, incluyendo a la abuela, a Kijoro y Maiko… ninguno de nosotros pudo sospechar nada de lo que había planeado porque sabemos lo que ella siente por ti, se moría de ganas por verte, los últimos días se le veía feliz y animada; sacrificar pasar tiempo contigo debió ser muy difícil para ella. -Ranma pudo percibir que un aire de melancolía inundaba la habitación, todos estaban tristes y su preocupación era sincera.**

 **El ojiazul recordó la imagen de aquella chica del vestido color melón y sombrero que subía a la camioneta justo en el momento en el que se estacionaba a su llegada a Kioto y las palabras de la abuela cuando platicaron en el jardín, habían sido muy sinceras** _(… te ha extrañado muchísimo, aunque no lo diga se le ve en los ojos y también se le ve muy linda, más madura, ha crecido mucho, se ha esforzado mucho… es la mejor de su grado y en su entrenamiento también… es toda una dama, estoy muy orgullosa de ella y estoy segura de que tú también lo estarás en cuanto la veas…)_

 **A-De haberlo hecho de otra forma la hubiéramos descubierto…-con su comentario sacaba al chico de sus pensamientos, su actitud había cambiado, seguía teniendo en mente el ir a buscarla, pero por otro lado se había dado cuanta cuanto se había esforzado su prometida y se sentía orgulloso de ella. -… se levantó muy temprano, estaba nerviosa por tu llegada -le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa al chico de las ropas chinas. -…preparó desde hace días lo que se pondría y sabía perfectamente lo que prepararía de comer.**

 **K- cuando se despidió de nosotras hoy en el colegio la notamos rara pero no le dimos importancia porque tú ya habías llegado a la casa de la abuela y nos dijo que más tarde serías tú quien pasaría a recogerla.**

 **M- cuando llegamos a la aldea todo estaba hermoso, las personas se veían sumamente contentas, fuimos con los maestros y nos pidieron que apoyáramos en el patrullaje; nos cambiamos y salimos a la plaza.**

 **K-una hora después anunciaron el evento principal y subimos al techo del templo, podíamos ver muy bien todo desde ahí… los tambores comenzaron a tocar y la gente estaba eufórica concentrada frente al palacio, no entendíamos porqué la gente estaba en ese estado, después empezó el baile ceremonial y cuando terminó la gente se acercó al balcón bellamente adornado con flores blancas e iluminado en su totalidad donde habían salido los cuatro maestros.**

 **A-El maestro Washi se dirigió a la gente, decía lo orgullosos que todos debíamos de estar porque por fin en tres generaciones había llegado el momento en que la Hime del clan tomara su lugar en la aldea, digna heredera del castillo Michizuky y única líder clan Koga.**

 **M-fue entonces cuando salió al balcón y se colocó justo en medio… frente a todos, vestida totalmente de blanco con un shiromuku, no podíamos ver su rostro porque la capucha se lo cubría, entonces levantó sus manos y se descubrió… todo el clan la reverenció.**

 **A-nosotras no sabíamos que ella era… ¡es! la hime del clan… verla, ahí parada… no podíamos creerlo…**

 **K-fue entonces cuando empezó el ataque… de las copas de los árboles del bosque salieron flechas encendidas prendiendo fuego a la aldea, la gente corría desesperada buscando refugio, vimos guerreros tratando de tomar el castillo… en un instante los maestros tomaron el control del ataque en el balcón mientras que los generales ponían a salvo a Akane.**

 **A-bajamos del techo y ayudábamos a la gente a refugiarse, después de unos minutos hicimos una formación para detener el avance desde la entrada… pero, algo raro pasó.**

 **k-frente a nosotras se levantó una barrera de tierra tapando la entrada a la aldea… y de la nada comenzó a llover… fue cuando cayeron las primeras bombas.**

 **M- también se formaron remolinos en los techos conteniendo el fuego… entonces nos enfocamos en la defensa, nos preparábamos para hacer el dragón dorado cuando de la nada Akane apareció montando a caballo y rebasó la línea de defensa deteniendo nuestro ataque.**

 **A-nos quedamos quietas observando sus movimientos, nos dimos cuenta que ayudaba a un niño que había quedado rezagado, una segunda oleada de bombas cayeron, algunas muy cerca de ellos, con dificultad controló al caballo y ayudó a subir al niño para ponerlo a salvo.**

 **K- después de eso un guerrero atravesó la barrera… fue cuando Akane nos indicó que hiciéramos el dragón dorado mientras ella huía hacia el bosque.**

 **M- nos preparamos e hicimos la técnica, el resultado fue excepcional… -decía esto aún asombrada por el resultado. -derribamos a muchos guerreros de un solo golpe.**

 **K- yo corrí a buscarla para ayudarla, me adentré en el bosque y trataba de seguir su rastro pero la obscuridad de la noche no me permitía ver casi nada, la llamé varias veces pero ella no respondió… después de unos minutos vi la luz de antorchas y supuse que eran enemigos; subí a los árboles para evadirlos y logré llegar al mismo punto donde te encontramos… -mientras volteaba a ver al pelinegro que hasta ahora se había mantenido sereno ante el relato de lo sucedido en la aldea junto con los otros tres chicos. -… de entre los árboles saló ella, pero no se veía bien, parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar, corrí… traté de llegar… pero el mismo guerrero que atravesó la barrera la tomó al vuelo y se la llevó a galope y no puede hacer nada; cuando llegué a la aldea supe que algunas de las bombas contenían somníferos… creo que fue lo que le afectó a ella; después les llamé para avisarles lo que había pasado.**

 **Por un instante el silencio invadió la habitación, el reloj de la biblioteca marcaba las seis de la madrugada, todos estaban preocupados, tristes, pero también muy cansados; Ranma mantenía un debate en su mente…tenía que tomar una decisión, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Pelear y traerla de vuelta? o ¿confiar en que ella pudiera resolverlo sola?... no podía hacer lo que Soun… no podía hacer que le diera la espalda a su clan después de todo lo que se esforzó; estaba tratando de ayudar a su clan, ella era la heredera, pero también era su prometida.**

 **Kakome se levantó de su lugar llamando la atención de todos y abrió uno de los cajones inferiores del mueble a lado de los grandes libreros, sacó una mochila negra estilo viajero y la colocó en la mesa frente a todos.**

 **R- ¿qué es eso? ¿más secretos? -cuestionaba con enfado**

 **Kakome- como los maestros dijeron ella planeo todo esto, investigó, tomó en cuenta cada detalle, el riesgo de un ataque, incluso considero que tu llegaras a intervenir… -dirigiéndose al pelinegro frente a ella. -… por eso se expuso y al final se entregó…**

 **R-¿se entregó? -preguntaba realmente confundido**

 **Kakome asintió con la mirada antes de seguir con su explicación -cuando ella huyó al bosque nos sorprendió mucho y también nos preocupó, por lo menos yo pensé que algo grave le había pasado como para no defenderse… si ella hubiera hecho sola el dragón dorado habría acabado con el enemigo en un solo golpe, pero no lo hizo… antes de que escaparas estuvimos recorriendo la aldea… -dirigiéndose nuevamente a Ranma. -…analizando el ataque… la pelea se concentró en la entrada del castillo y de la aldea, lo que quiere decir que el ataque fue interno… había infiltrados esperando el momento en el que la presentaran y apareciera en el balcón; lo que Akane hizo fue para que la siguieran y alejarlos de la gente, sabía que venían por ella.**

 **Ayane- empezamos a buscar algo que nos diera una idea más clara de su plan, fuimos a su cuarto, pero no encontramos nada, entonces bajamos a la biblioteca donde estuvo pasando mucho tiempo en las últimas semanas.**

 **Kakome- y hallamos esto -aclaraba mientras señalaba la maleta frente a ella y una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.**

 **R- ¿no entiendo?... quieres decir que ¿esto es de Akane? Y ¿por qué te pone tan contenta?**

 **Los primos se acercaron curiosos observando la maleta y sonriendo también como las chicas.**

 **Kosei- una Kunoichi no deja información que la ligue a una misión, la desaparece después de memorizarla.**

 **R-quieres decir que la dejó a propósito… -las chicas sonreían complacidas y a la vez aliviadas.**

 **Kakome- te dijimos que somos hermanas Ranma… nos cuidamos las espaldas, si Akane lo dejó fue para que la ayudáramos.**

 **R- y ¿Qué dice?**

 **Kakome- aún no lo sabemos, porque tuvimos que dejarlo para ir por ti cuando Saky nos dijo que habías huido.**

 **A-Ranma todos necesitamos respuestas, pero lo mejor será ir a dormir un poco y después de haber descansado ver la información con cuidado para no pasar nada por alto.**

 **No muy convencido el chico pelinegro accedió, no sin antes prometer que no escaparía; más tranquilo, aunque con muchas cosas que pensar en su cabeza, se fue a dormir seguido por los primos y las prometidas; entre todos habían acordaron revisar juntos el contenido de la maleta después del desayuno.**

 **En una de las habitaciones del castillo de Iga, la brisa fresca de la madrugada hacía bailar las cortinas del amplio balcón, la luna iluminaba tenuemente el interior; mientras que una chica de cabellos azulados aún bajo los efectos de los somníferos se sumía en una pesadilla, su mente la hacía sentir y recordar cosas de su pasado que no quería recordar, sus extremidades parecían estar desconectadas por lo que a lo largo de la noche no había cambiado de posición.**

 **El chico que dormía en el sillón a lado de su cama percibió un ruido extraño que lo hizo despertar de golpe, rápidamente se acercó a la cama para observar con preocupación que la chica de cabellos azulados, jadeaba en clara señal de no poder respirar…**

 **Continuará…**

 **Saludos a todos! Eh contestado algunos de sus reviews de manera personal, a todos los que leen en silencio, besos grandes y ojalá se animen a comentar. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

A Nala Saotome O.o , Mina Ain0, RubD, Ikita, Amy Saotome Tendo y kumyakane, todas son muy lindas les agradezco sus comentarios y espero sigamos en contacto… kumyakane bienvenida! Las quiero mil!


	12. Despertar

Hola a todos los queridos lectores de este fanfic! Me disculpo por el retraso en la actualización, pero como ustedes saben hace unas semanas tuve un accidente y me hicieron cirugía en la pierna para colocarme unos tornillos, ahora me han enviado a rehabilitación y eh comenzado el semestre en la Uni lo que me ha complicado los tiempos; ¡prometo compensar el tiempo! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado… y ya saben que me encanta saber de ustedes y leer sus comentarios.

Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras son creación mía.

 **12) Despertar**

 **Sentía miedo, sola en ese extraño lugar le rogaba a Kami le compensara todo el sufrimiento de su vida, crecer lejos de su madre, la vida tan dura a la que fue sometido para formarlo como artista marcial, no pedía nada para ella, no tenía caso, su vida había terminado.**

 **Poco a poco su ritmo cardiaco bajaba, la vida se le escapaba de su frágil cuerpo mortal… su ultimo pensamiento se lo dedicaba a él… a la única persona que se ganó su corazón, el único capaz de hacerla feliz con solo una mirada de sus hermosos ojos azules.**

 **Atrapada en una densa obscuridad, sin poder moverse, una helada corriente recorría su cuerpo robándole el aliento, el dolor era insoportable, ella sabía lo que significaba… no lo volvería a ver, reaccionó sin pensar que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, valdría la pena si el resultaba vencedor… si él vivía ella era feliz… a lo lejos podía escuchar su voz, estaba segura que sería la última vez… le hubiera gustado despedirse, se arrepentía por no haber podido confesarle lo que sentía por él.**

 _(¡resiste! ¡No mueras!... despierta por favor!... Akaneeee! ¡Respira…Akaneeee!_ **…** **)**

 **Corrió a su lado para observar con preocupación que la chica de cabellos azulados, jadeaba en clara señal de no poder respirar, saló corriendo al pasillo llamando a su amigo y doctor de cabecera.**

 **-Dai! Dai! -gritaba desesperado el joven monarca, alertando a los que dormían en las habitaciones cercanas.**

 **Dos puertas después del cuarto donde se encontraba salió el joven médico en sus pijamas colocándose sus gafas, corriendo para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.**

 **-¿qué ocurre? -mientras ambos entraban a la alcoba con prisa**

 **-no lo sé! Parece que no respira -gritaba angustiado por la chica**

 **Dai se acercó a la cama y observó su respirar, tomó su cuello por debajo para liberar la presión, poco a poco recuperaba el ritmo normal en su respiración, pero también observó que sudaba, la expresión en su cara era de dolor y corrían un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.**

 **-está bien… no debes preocuparte… creo que tuvo una pesadilla -le explicaba a su amigo que se veía aún asustado por lo ocurrido. -… no falta mucho para que despierte, iré a cambiarme y me quedaré con ella para que tú puedas arreglarte.**

 **El joven de lentes fue a su habitación, no tardó mucho para que regresara ya cambiado y con su maletín médico, se situó a un lado de la cama y revisó los signos vitales de la chica para tranquilidad de su amigo.**

 **-todo normal… -afirmaba mientras guardaba su estetoscopio. -…ve a cambiarte y aprovechas para pedir que le preparen algo de comer para cuando despierte; por hoy no creo que sea conveniente que se levante. -Aoky solo asintió con la mirada, aún preocupado por la chica y se fue para cambiar.**

 **Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por el balcón de aquella habitación donde se encontraba Akane atormentada por esa pesadilla que la regresaba al único momento en su vida en el que se sintió tan insignificante, sola y perdida… tan frágil; se encontraba en ese momento de los sueños donde se confunden con la realidad y tu mente te exige despertar.**

 **Trataba de moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía abrir los ojos, pero podía sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado.**

 **Más consiente de la realidad repasaba lo ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento, fue entonces que entendió lo que le pasaba, algo la hizo perder fuerza, alucinar y después lo último que recordaba eran esos ojos verdes y una sensación cálida en su cuerpo** … _recuerda el pan_ , _ya estás aquí_ , **se decía a sí misma…** _frágil, tímida… haz que confié en ti, manipúlalo._

 **Con mucho esfuerzo abría sus ojos, su cuerpo dolía y no tenía fuerza para incorporarse; trataba de enfocar su mirada para ver el lugar donde se encontraba cuando se topó con el rostro del joven a su lado.**

 **-hola! Por fin despiertas… -le saludaba con una sonrisa.**

 **La chica intentó levantarse, pero sus extremidades se sentían adormecidas; trato de hablar, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que dolía, su cabeza daba vueltas y en su pecho aún sentía esa sensación de angustia y desesperación.**

 **-no trates de levantarte, debes estar agotada… - el joven doctor le ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente en la cama acomodando las almohadas para que quedara en una posición más cómoda. -…Me llamo Dai por cierto, soy doctor; ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿te duele algo?**

 **-no me siento bien… mi hombro. -alcanzó a decir con dificultad por el ardor en su garganta, mientras que con su mano derecha sujetaba su brazo izquierdo por el dolor en su hombro; se percató que aún llevaba puesto el vestido de su madre que se sujetaba por el cuello y dejaba ver la blanca piel de su espalda, se sintió mal por el estado de éste después del ataque, sucio y rasgado en algunas partes.**

 **Dai le sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y se lo acercó, pero la chica lo rechazo apartándolo con su mano y dedicándole una mirada de desconfianza.**

 **-es solo agua, mira… -le aclaró mientras que tomaba el agua que segundos antes le había ofrecido para que se sintiera tranquila; le volvió a servir y se lo ofreció, esta segunda vez lo aceptó bebiendo hasta la última gota con algo de desesperación.**

 **-¿me permites? -le preguntaba señalando el hombro que evidentemente le dolía, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el joven de lentes revisaba la movilidad de su brazo.**

 **-lo tienes dislocado, voy a tener que acomodarlo… -la chica respiro hondo y cerró los ojos, sabía que dolería, no era la primera vez que se lesionaba. -… de un rápido y preciso movimiento el joven doctor le acomodó el hombro haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor al grado de obligarla a soltar un par de lágrimas.**

 **-(** _me dolió, en verdad me dolió… ¿por qué me siento así?, tan débil, tan… desprotegida, ¿será todavía efecto de los somníferos?)_

 **-ya está! Necesitarás cabestrillo unos días y tomar medicamento para el dolor y desinflamar, necesitas comer y… -Paró de golpe de hablar al notar la expresión en la cara de la chica, no podía descifrar si era por el dolor en su hombro o si su expresión era de tristeza pura; tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas y le hablo en un tono comprensivo.**

 **-Tranquila estarás bien… -él pasó su brazo por la espada descubierta de la chica para mostrarle su apoyo, cuando lo hizo observó que en su cuerpo no existía lo que con tanta insistencia la tía de su amigo le había hecho saber para reconocerla como la heredera de Koga; ella solo lo miró sin decir nada, no podía, sentía un nudo en la garganta y sin desearlo comenzó a llorar.**

 **-** _(¡demonios! ¡Por qué lloro!… maldita pesadilla, porqué me hace recordarlo!... concéntrate Akane, concéntrate en la misión!)_ **-hacia un gran esfuerzo para controlar sus sollozos mientras limpiaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano.**

 **-¿Cómo te lastimaste el brazo?- preguntaba haciendo un intento por distraerla y ganarse su confianza.**

 **-creo que fue cuando mi caballo se asustó… -se podía escuchar su voz quebrada por el llanto contenido. -…reparó y yo no quise soltar la rienda para que no huyera.**

 **-entiendo… bueno mientras no te esfuerces estarás bien en muy poco tiempo, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

 **La chica lo miró directo a los ojos, en su mirada no solo le trasmitía sorpresa si no también enojo.**

 **-él me trajo aquí y ¿ni siquiera saben mi nombre? -en ese momento entraba Aoky, interrumpiendo su conversación.**

 **-Akane… te llamas Akane ¿no? -cerró la puerta y se quedó un momento parado en la entrada del cuarto, en las manos llevaba una charola con lo que la peliazul dedujo que era el desayuno, se miraron por un momento y después se acercó para dejar la charola en la mesa de noche y sentarse en la cama frente a la chica.**

 **Por un instante la peliazul pudo observar con detenimiento al joven que acababa de entrar, alto, delgado, de finas facciones, sin duda era muy guapo; vestía unos vaqueros, camisa negra, su piel blanca casi tanto como la de ella, su pelo algo largo de corte asimétrico con flequillo y rojizo similar al color de Ranko lo llevaba suelto y en su rostro resaltaban esos ojos verdes cual jades.**

 **Intentó tocar su rostro con su mano, pero ella la retiró de manera brusca, tanto como su estado se lo permitió, aún se sentía abatida y también adolorida.**

 **-¿sabes quién soy? -su voz sonó suave**

 **-y tú ¿sabes quién soy yo? –a pesar de su estado emocional, su actitud y su voz lo retaban.**

 **El chico al ver su actitud decidió contestarle de igual forma. -Eres la heredera de Koga y por tanto mi prometida y futura esposa.**

 **La chica no bajo la guardia, después de tantas discusiones con cierto chico de pelo negro se había hecho experta en contraatacar.**

 **-ja! ¡Ve haciendo fila!**

 **Dai y Aoky se miraban confundidos y la chica aprovecho para seguir hablando.**

 **\- por lo menos los otros tuvieron la decencia de no dormirme cuando me secuestraron!**

 **Ahora el pelirrojo la miraba sorprendido -¿los otros?**

 **-¿qué pensabas que eras el primer idiota en secuestrarme? Parece que no los educan para presentarse y pedir una cita… -ponía su dedo en su labio como si analizara algo. -…o tal vez sea queee… como eres taaaaan feo… no te queda de otra más que secuestrar chicas lindas. -esta vez su tono fue de burla y su actitud algo infantil.**

 **Dai contenía la risa mientras veía a su amigo congelado por lo que la chica le acababa de decir, estaba divertido con lo que ocurría, conocía a Aoky desde que eran prácticamente unos bebés y nunca ninguna chica se le había resistido y mucho menos le había dicho algo como eso.**

 **-vaya con la princesita y su carácter! -contestaba tratando de controlar su mal humor. -… y de seguro tú crees que estás aquí porque me gustas mucho ¿no?, estas aquí porque a los dos no nos queda de otra más que aceptar nuestro destino, ¡ni creas que a mí me gustan las niñas BOBAS como tú! -levantándose de golpe, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.**

 **El rostro de Akane se desencajó, ¡la había llamado boba… boba! Ese apodo le calaba en el orgullo desde la primera vez que Ranma la llamó así; sin pensarlo trato de levantarse y encararlo, pero al momento en que puso un pie en el piso se sintió mareada, sin fuerza y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla; Aoky reaccionó rápido y la sostuvo entre sus brazos para que no se golpeara con el piso.**

 **La cargó mientras ella aún no despertaba y la recostó nuevamente con delicadeza; miró de reojo a su amigo, para que le ayudara y éste buscó entre sus cosas un frasco con sales aromáticas para hacerla reaccionar.**

 **Cuando la chica despertó, se sobresaltó y el movimiento le provocó dolor en su brazo, soltó un quejido e instintivamente se llevó la mano al hombro; Aoky que no se había percatado que estaba lastimada se sorprendió.**

 **-se dislocó el hombro… -explicaba el joven doctor. -…y tuve que acomodárselo; tendrá que tenerlo inmovilizado unos días.**

 **Aoky volteo a ver de reojo a su amigo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicaba al de las gafas que los dejara solos y éste a sí lo hizo; la peliazul solo observó como el chico se acercaba a la puerta y salía de la habitación, por un momento se quedaron en silencio mirándose uno al otro.**

 **El pelirrojo se armó de valor y soltando un gran suspiro se sentó en la cama a un lado de la chica y mirándola de frente; esta vez no intentó tocarla, pero si se acercó rebasando su espacio vital para hablarle, muy cerca de su rostro, pero ésta no se intimidó ante su actuar.**

 **-oye!... sé que la forma en la que llegaste aquí no fue la más adecuada, pero en verdad no tuve opción, cuando todo se salió de control y te vi en medio de todo… -soltó aire y su tono cambio a uno más tranquilo y un tanto apenado. -…en ese momento solo hice lo que creí correcto.**

 **La chica no le contestó y solo lo veía reflejando su enojo.**

 **-Akane… -le tomaba el mentón con su mano de forma delicada para que lo viera a los ojos. -… no soy tan malo ¿sabes? Déjame cuidarte, te prometo que te protegeré, este será tu hogar y verás que serás muy fe…**

 **-¿feliz? ¿Crees que seré feliz? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! -le interrumpió un tanto alterada y alejando la mano de su rostro.**

 **-tú, a mí tampoco me conoces -le respondió tratando de no perder de nuevo el control; por un instante ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, pero se veían mutuamente hasta que la peliazul bajo la mirada para después dirigirse a él.**

 **-Eres Aoky cuarto en la línea de descendientes…-su mirada había cambiado y sonaba tranquila. -…hijo único, tu madre murió cuando tu tenías 8 años en un accidente de auto, a partir de esa edad tu padre te mandó a estudiar al extranjero… a China para ser exactos, regresaste a Japón cuando tu padre falleció abruptamente, acababas de terminar el bachillerato y entraste a la universidad de Tokio a estudiar leyes, te graduaste con honores hace 4 años, te gusta cazar, practicas tiro con arco y sabes montar a caballo a la perfección, evitas los eventos sociales, sin embargo tu tía se encarga de que seas la nota principal de las revistas y desde que tenías 18 años estas al frente de tu clan.**

 **-vaya parece que si me conoces… -esta vez además de sorprendido sonaba sincero.**

 **-sabes mi nombre porque escuchaste a alguien más gritarlo en el bosque y dedujiste que así me llamaba ¿no? -el chico se sentía apenado, ella tenía razón ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar nada de ella, estaba tan molesto cuando le recordaron la última voluntad de su padre y lo del pacto entre los clanes que ni siquiera le importó saber quién tendría que ser su futura esposa.**

 **-Tienes razón, no sé nada sobre ti… pero quiero conocerte… -de repente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro e le dedicaba una mirada galante. -…además pienso que si sabes todo eso de mi es porque en el fondo te intereso. -y mientras afirmaba aquello le ponía el dedo índice en la nariz y se reía coquetamente.**

 **La chica no podía creerlo, de nuevo la insultaba y además había sonado taaaan petulante, nuevamente lo miraba con coraje, su actitud y su mirada le recordaron a cierto chico de pelo negro.**

 **-eres un engreído! -le contestó casi en un grito.**

 **\- y tú eres muy mona! -mientras le apretaba la nariz con sus dedos y ella le manoteaba para que no la tocara.**

 **-¡no me toques! ¿Quién te crees?**

 **-mmmm… ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo? Novio o prometido.**

 **-no tendrías tanta suerte! -le contestaba con enojo en el rostro.**

 **-en verdad te ves simpática cuando te enojas, pero estoy seguro que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes.**

 **-¿queeé?** _(¡maldita sea! A que se supone que está jugando éste…porqué se comporta así… primero me dice boba y luego… igual que… ashhhh)_

 **-no arrugues la cara… te podrías quedar así para siempre… -y tomándola por sorpresa le plantó un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla que la sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que se le subiera el color a la cara. -…jajajaja! Anda! Come algo, no quiero se te enfríe la comida, en un rato mando a alguien para que te asista para lo que necesites, mandaré también a Dai para que termine de curar tu brazo. -se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación.**

 **La peliazul había quedado en shock, lo que acababa de hacer el chico la tomó por sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar.**

 **Tenía hambre, pero no quería comer nada pensando que la volverían a sedar y se atrasaría en su misión.**

 **Ya más calmada y con la luz del día entrando por el balcón en todo su esplendor; pudo observar a detalle el lugar donde se encontraba, ese cuarto era tan grande como el suyo en la aldea, a su izquierda se hallaba con un closet enorme, una pequeña sala de lectura con una mesa de centro, un tapete rojo y un sillón de descanso… el mismo donde Aoky había pasado la noche, la cama dónde se encontraba era grande, mullida, con dosel de terciopelo rojo, tenía dos mesitas de noche, una a cada lado, las sábanas de seda y el edredón color café muy fino con bordados dorados de flores; a su derecha después del balcón una puerta que dedujo que era el baño y a lado de ésta un tocador con espejo y taburete a juego; las puertas de madera finamente talladas y de color café hacían juego con el tapiz de las paredes. Sin duda le habían dejado una de las mejores habitaciones del castillo.**

 **Llevaba buen rato sola, quería levantarse, pero aún se sentía débil y algo mareada, pensaba en lo ocurrido horas antes y se preguntaba como estarían las cosas en la aldea, si todos incluyendo a Ranma ya sabrían lo ocurrido… una sensación de vació se situó en su pecho al recordarlo; esta vez era diferente… él no iría a buscarla.**

 **Recordaba todas las veces que él la había rescatado y que se mostraba preocupado por ella… las veces que la sostuvo en sus brazos permitiéndole sentir su calor, percibir su aroma, sentir esa sensación de protección, de bienestar a su lado jamás la sintió con nadie solo con él.**

 **Hizo el intento de agudizar sus sentidos como lo había aprendido con Thiyu, pero no lo logró, trató de concentrar energía en su mano, pero al no poder hacerlo se dio cuenta que en verdad su cuerpo estaba agotado.**

 **Confiaba en que ya habrían encontrado la maleta, necesitaba más información sobre Kiko, presentía que algo no encajaba, cuando comenzó a investigar todo lo relacionado con la familia de Aoky no le dio tanta importancia a su tía, pero su intuición le decía que algo no estaba bien y decidió indagar más sin muchos resultados.**

 **Parte de su vida parecía como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra porque no encontró registro alguno que hablara de ella cuando joven… para ser exactos de cuando ella tenía 18 años a cuando cumplió 36; justo el año en el que Aoky regresara a Japón; a partir de esa fecha ella comenzó a ser el centro de atención en muchas revistas de sociales, asistía a fiestas, eventos de caridad, conciertos privados, noches de casinos, eventos deportivos y en especial a uno que llamó su atención, la competencia de verano de equitación en el club hípico de Kioto.**

 **Comenzaba a dormirse de nuevo cuando escucho que alguien llamaba.**

 **-¿señorita puedo pasar? -preguntaba una mujer del otro lado de la puerta.**

 **-sí, pase -contestó mientras intentaba incorporarse un poco.**

 **Una chica joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos cafés, vestida con uniforme de servicio entró seguida por otra mujer más grande, de pelo castaño peinado en un chongo, piel bronceada y ojos cafés; muy bien arreglada y usando un vestido corte inglés azul, Akane la reconoció de inmediato… era ni más ni menos que Kiko; la mujer observaba a la chica descaradamente sin pronunciar palabra.**

 **-buenos días señorita! mi señor Aoky me envió para ayudarle en lo que necesite. -termino su saludo con una reverencia.**

 **-gracias, ¿me ayudas a levantar? –le preguntaba a la chica al mismo tiempo que le correspondía la mirada retadora a la mujer mayor.**

 **La chica se acercó y con mucho cuidado le ayudó a sentarse despacio en la orilla de la cama, dejado al descubierto su espalda, Kiko se acercó por el otro lado de la cama y al no encontrar con la mirada lo que buscaba en el cuerpo de la chica frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.**

 **En la biblioteca del castillo, Aoky llevaba rato reunido con sus amigos Dai y Kyon; platicaban sobre lo ocurrido en Koga cuando se vieron interrumpidos por Kiko al entrar hecha una furia abriendo la puerta de golpe.**

 **-NO la tiene! ¡No es ella! - dirigiéndose a su sobrino mientras que Dai y Kyon miraban al pelirrojo como diciéndole "te lo dije"**

 **-es ella… no tiene la marca porque aún no cumple la mayoría de edad… -el chico le contestaba de forma tranquila mientras se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio y jugaba con un abrecartas que hacia girar sobre la superficie. -… creo que tendrás que aguantarte hasta que eso ocurra para preparar tu gran fiesta de bodas.**

 **-no te hagas el gracioso conmigo Aoky… te recuerdo que esto no es por mi sino por tu padre! -había golpeado fuertemente el escritorio con sus manos, pero la actitud del chico no cambió.**

 **-pues tú y todo el mundo tendrán que esperar… ella ya está aquí ¿Qué más da cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad?**

 **-¿no lo entiendes?... no tardarán en venir por ella! Nos atacarán solo para recuperarla… a ella y el collar… si eso ocurre serás la deshonra de la familia y ¡le habrás fallado a tu padre!**

 **-deja de intervenir! ¡Yo sé lo que hago! ¡No necesito que vengas a darme instrucciones! -se había puesto de pie y le dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria.**

 **-está bien! ¡Hazlo a tu modo… pero después no digas que no te lo advertí! -su mirada era fría y desafiante mientras salía de la biblioteca y azotaba la puerta de tras suyo.**

 **-Te dije que se pondría así ¿no?... ¿Qué piensas hacer? -el de lentes le cuestionaba sin dejar de ver la puerta por donde había salido la tía de su amigo.**

 **-necesito hablar con ella… tengo que saber con exactitud su edad y averiguar porque nadie de su clan nos siguió… vi lo que sus guerreros pueden hacer y no entiendo porque hasta ahora nadie ha venido a buscarla.**

 **-¿no te has planeado la posibilidad de que en verdad esa no sea la verdadera heredera y por eso nadie ha venido a buscarla? -comentaba Kyon en tono indiferente**

 **-No!... ES ELLA!… ¡estoy seguro! No solo porque es la chica que presentaron ante el clan Koga, si no por lo que hizo antes de que la encontrara en el bosque. -el pelirrojo y el de lentes intercambiaban miradas de complicidad, era obvio que ambos chicos ya habían platicado de lo sucedido.**

 **\- A mí me parece que solo es un señuelo, tú en verdad crees que Koga la dejaría ir así de fácil… encontrarla y traerla, así como nos platicaste suena muy sospechoso ¿no crees?**

 **-y tu empiezas a sonar como mi tía… -contestaba con fastidio dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón frente a su escritorio.**

 **-sabes que siempre estoy de tu lado, pero debes admitir que esa chica es prácticamente una niña, es muy raro que hasta ahora no tengamos noticias de su clan y tampoco puedes estar cien por ciento seguro de que ella es la heredera legitima hasta que no cumpla la mayoría de edad… que te recuerdo que no sabes cuándo sucederá eso y dudo mucho que ella te lo diga.**

 **El chico no le contestó, ya se había planteado él mismo esas preguntas y por eso necesitaba hablar con ella, pero primero tenía que ganarse su confianza y hacerla sentir segura; para eso ya tenía un plan.**

 **-Kyon, lo haré a mi modo ¿si? Por lo pronto necesito que te encargues de comprarle ropa y todo lo que necesite, dudo mucho que algo de lo que dispusiste para ella le quede o sea de su agrado, pregúntale su talla, color favorito, medida de calzado, quiero que le des gusto en todo lo que te pida… ¡ah!... y por favor… -tomaba una hoja de un block de notas y pluma para anotar algo en él y dárselo a la chica. -…te encargo que compres esto y que lo envuelvan para regalo.**

 **La chica tomó el papel en sus manos y lo leyó en silencio, después miró de reojo al pelirrojo, pero éste se mantenía sentado viendo como giraba el abrecartas sobre el escritorio.**

 **-será a tu modo entonces… hare lo que me pides, pero la verdad no creo que logres nada.**

 **-no pierdo nada con intentarlo… esta semana necesitará cuidados especiales para que se recupere de su brazo y se acostumbre a su nueva vida, si de paso logro ganarme su confianza y que me diga algunas de las cosas que deseo saber no estaría mal.**

 **-Hablando de eso, creo que sería bueno que vaya a ver cómo sigue… de paso veo si puedo averiguar algo más sobre lo que ocurrió anoche. -y sin decir más el de lentes se levantó de su asiento para ir al cuarto de la peliazul.**

 **Eran cerca del mediodía, Akane dormía, aunque algo incómoda por el dolor de su brazo y el hambre que sentía, pero seguía sin querer probar bocado, la muchacha que la había asistido le ayudó a bañarse, vestirse y le había insistido en que comiera, pero sin éxito; cambió y arregló la cama para cuando ella saliera de bañarse, también le había dispuesto un camisón para que se cambiara; cuando terminó salió del cuarto para dejarla descansar con la charola de comida intacta en manos.**

 **/**

 **En la aldea de Koga la mañana pasó tranquila y un tanto triste, casi no se veía gente en las calles y la poca gente que se veía se encargaba de levantar y limpiar los últimos rastros de la batalla donde habían perdido a su hime después de haberla honrado con tanto júbilo.**

 **Los primos, Ranma, la abuela, su hija y su esposo se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina del castillo; las prometidas terminaban de levantar y lavar los platos del almuerzo, nadie hablaba, de vez en cuando se dirigían miradas entre ellos, Ranma se encontraba muy pensativo y sostenía en sus manos una taza de thé ya frío.**

 **Casi no había dormido, después de la plática con los chicos y las prometidas en la biblioteca tenía muchas cosas que pensar y cuando ya no aguantó más estar acostado prefirió levantarse, cambiarse y salir a caminar; había llegado al mismo lugar del bosque donde los demás le habían dado alcance para detenerlo y evitar que fuera al rescate de Akane.**

 **Miraba la corriente del río, respiraba el aroma de aquel lugar como buscando el de ella… se sentía vacío, desesperado… cerró los ojos para visualizarla y la primera imagen que se dibujó en su mente era una donde ella le sonreía, con su pelo corto y en sus ojos color chocolate ese brillo que lo embrujaban.**

 **Sintió un vacío en su pecho, apretó fuertemente los puños y abrió los ojos de golpe, se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que frente a él, sobre una roca en medio del río, se encontraba una salamandra que lo miraba fijamente, podría jurar que lo analizaba con la mirada, por varios minutos él la observó también, su instinto le decía que no era un animal cualquiera, por un instante pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera otro maldito de Jusenkyo, pero había algo diferente en el animalito… sus ojos; cuando se iba a acercar a la roca dónde se encontraba la salamandra, ésta saltó al agua y desapareció de su vista.**

 **Fue entonces cuando decidió regresar a la aldea, esperando que los demás ya hubieran despertado y poder ver el contenido de la dichosa maleta.**

 **Seguía sentado en su lugar, preocupado por la menor de las Tendo y pensando en la salamandra que se había encontrado a las orillas del río cuando la voz de la abuela Sakura lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.**

 **-chicos… -los presentes al escucharla instintivamente voltearon a verla. -… estuvimos hablando con los maestros y decidimos que lo mejor será esperar un par de semanas antes de enterar a Soun de lo sucedido, si después de ese tiempo ella no ha regresado yo misma hablaré con él, no quiero angustiarlo de más ni a él ni a mis otras nietas; mientras tanto extenderemos los puestos de vigilancia hacia el camino del paso de la montaña.**

 **-también mandaremos Kunoichis infiltradas a Iga necesitamos saber de una fuente segura todo lo que pase allá y como se encuentra Akane… -ahora explicaba Kijoro. -…pero tendrán que rodear la montaña desde la desviación de Kioto para evitar que las descubran, las haremos pasar por turistas aprovechando que inician las vacaciones de verano el próximo fin de semana y que en ésta época llegan muchos estudiantes a la playa cercana a su aldea.… -las prometidas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. -…no serán ustedes chicas, su cercanía afectiva con Akane no las hace aptas para la misión. -las chicas no pronunciaron palabra, entendían el motivo por el que las hacían aún lado, pero ellas ya tenían un plan alternativo y solo lo compartirían con los chicos.**

 **-Ranma… -la abuela se había levantado de su lugar y se situaba a lado del chico, con delicadeza posaba su mano en su hombro y buscaba su mirada. -… eres bienvenido en la aldea Koga el tiempo que desees, eh pedido que te asignen el cuarto al lado del de mi nieta, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras y los maestros me han pedido que te pregunte si deseas entrenar con ellos.**

 **El ojiazul no contestó, ni volteó a verla, la había escuchado, pero en su mente tenía que tomar una decisión, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Pelear y traerla de vuelta? o ¿confiar en que ella pudiera resolverlo sola?... no podía hacer lo que Soun… no podía hacer que le diera la espalda a su clan después de todo lo que se esforzó, estaba tratando de ayudar, ella era la heredera, pero también su prometida.**

 **Horas antes se había enterado de lo que era capaz, todos querían ayudarla, todos estaban preocupados y aun así confiaban ciegamente en ella y sus habilidades… ¿entonces?... esperar, averiguar el contenido de la maleta y unirse a lo que fuera lo que las prometidas estuvieran planeando era la mejor opción, porque era obvio que ese plan ni él, ni ellas, ni los primos lo iban a compartir; pero para ello tendría que estar cerca… lo más cerca que pudiera de ella.**

 **-¿Ranma? -preguntaba la abuela dudando en que el chico la hubiera escuchado.**

 **El chico movió la cabeza afirmativamente. -Gracias abuela… y sí, me gustaría entrenar con los maestros de Akane, será un honor.**

 **-bueno chicos nosotros tenemos que hablar con los generales y saber si consiguieron más información que nos sea útil, los vemos después. -les dijo Maiko para después levantarse y salir seguida de su esposo y su madre.**

 **Cuando se vieron solos los chicos se hablaron con las miradas para después salir de ahí y dirigirse a la biblioteca a ver lo que a todos les mataba la curiosidad… la maleta de Akane.**

 **Continuará….**

 **Mina Ain0- después de la tormenta viene la calma! Espero que este capi te deje un buen sabor de boca y deseando como siempre leer más.**

 **RubD- que te pareció la pesadilla de Akane? Todos tenemos miedos ocultos, ¿Cuál crees tú que será el verdadero miedo de Akane? Y respecto a Ramna me encanta pensar que no se quedará tranquilo ;)**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo- definitivamente a mí me encanta saber que te gusta lo que escribo, es un aliciente enorme para continuar la historia. Saludos**

 **Nanders- bienvenida a la historia! Gracias por leer, espero pronto saber de ti en un comentario.**

 **Guest- no desesperes! Ya se sabrá el contenido en el próximo capi. Prometo no tardar en subirlo.**

 **Stars fither88 – perdón por los días de atraso! Espero que este capi compense la espera; gracias por leer y por tu lindo comentario. Saludos**


	13. Templanza

Hola! eh aquí el capítulo 13.

Gracias a los que comentan y me animan a seguir continuando y motivando a escribir; a los nuevos seguidores y a los lectores silenciosos que siguen mi historia con entusiasmo.

A Nala Saotome, solo una persona más, Rizzasm y Mina Aini0; les dedico este capitulo! gracias chicas por sus palabras y cariño... las quiero mil! son tan tiernas y cariñosas que no pude resistirme a dedicarles este capi! saludos.

Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras son creación mía.

 **13) Templanza**

 **En la biblioteca, todos encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa de centro de la sala de lectura, Kakome sacaba de la maleta los papeles que contenía y los colocó frente a todos, Ranma guardaba silencio y observaba con atención cada uno de los objetos que la chica acomodaba.**

 **Primero extendió sobre la superficie de mesa un mapa en donde marcaba las diferentes rutas de acceso desde Koga a Iga, cada una marcada con un color diferente según el riesgo y tiempo que representaba, a lo largo de cada una de ellas había colocado algunos dibujos en forma de casas pequeñas con techos en forma de triángulos, en la ruta marcada con color verde, la ruta del paso en la montaña y al parecer la más directa y accesible; había colocado más de esos dibujos con un signo de más (+) a lo largo del camino, cerca del paso y a las afueras de la aldea de Iga.**

 **-qué significa esto? -preguntaba el ojiazul a Ayane, que al parecer entendía mejor la nomenclatura del mapa.**

 **-éstos son puestos de vigilancia de Koga, estos son los de Iga; pero todos éstos… -señalando los que tenían el símbolo (+) -…son puestos que recientemente colocaron… al parecer en Iga esperan un ataque. -la mirada de Ayane se cruzó por un momento con la del chico de la trenza.**

 **-qué bueno que te detuvimos, hubieras caído fácilmente en una emboscada -Añadió Minami para que el ojiazul no tuviera duda de lo que todos los presentes estaban pensando.**

 **-aquí! -Ayane señalaba un punto marcado en el mapa en donde había el dibujo de una torre después del paso en la montaña. – esta es la localización del castillo de Aoky… -empezó a escudriñar entre los demás papeles hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. -… ¡aquí esta! -extendiendo sobre el mapa otro más pequeño dibujado a mano en donde se detallaba cada parte de la aldea, la entrada al castillo, la estructura del mismo, puestos de vigilancia, horarios en los cambios de guardia, ubicación de las habitaciones principales, entre muchas otras cosas de utilidad para una misión.**

 **Con ambos mapas Ayane y Minami explicaban la utilidad de toda esa información, se dieron cuenta que para hacer el segundo mapa su amiga debió invertir mucho tiempo infiltrada en Iga e investigar a detalle cada movimiento del castillo; ante esto Ranma estaba asombrado por la habilidad y perspicacia de su prometida.**

 **Entre las cosas también había un libro que hablaba sobre la historia de los diferentes castillos existentes en Japón, sus características, su historia, a quienes pertenecían, las familias y sus linajes; Akane había separado la sección donde se hablaba del castillo de Iga y subrayado con diferentes colores la información que creyó era de utilidad.**

 **Minami, como la experta del equipo en analizar información leía con detenimiento las notas de su amiga, al parecer había utilizado esa información y la acopló con la recabada en sus visitas a Iga para elaborar el mapa del castillo.**

 **Los chicos escuchaban atentos a las prometidas y las conclusiones a las que ellas llegaban analizando a detalle cada uno de los objetos, era evidente que ellas sabían lo que hacían por su experiencia en las misiones.**

 **Ranma podía descifrar fácilmente el área táctica de cada una al escucharlas hablar con tanta soltura y seguridad; Ayane: logística y reconocimiento, Kakome: infiltración y tecnología, Saky: camuflaje y sabotaje, Minami: información y análisis; sin duda las clases con Kijoro le servían de mucho en esta ocasión, él nunca había participado en una misión con los primos de su prometida así que su experiencia en ese ámbito era nula, pero su conocimiento teórico era vasto.**

 **Los chicos veían un rollo en dónde ella había empatado el árbol genealógico de Koga con el de Iga, contenía nombres de cada uno de los descendientes de ambos clanes con fecha de nacimiento, fecha de muerte y causas de ésta; les llamó la atención saber que la madre de Aoky había fallecido en un accidente de auto y su padre de un problema cardiaco; buscaron entre unas hojas impresas a computadora y hallaron la nota del accidente publicada en los periódicos, en ella solo decía que el accidente había sido a causa del mal clima y el derrape de llantas en las curvas de la carretera; sobre la muerte de su padre solo encontraron copia del obituario.**

 **Minami sostenía un cuadernillo de notas, en él estaba anotado todo lo relacionado con la familia de Aoky y de él mismo, su edad, estudios, aficiones, gustos, modo de vestir, lugares en los que alguna vez visitó o acostumbraba visitar, entre otras muchas otras cosas un tanto relevantes; pero en la sección dónde debería hablar de su tía solo tenía registrado unas cuantas notas de su niñez, parte de su adolescencia y a partir de ahí, en la siguiente hoja solo había el dibujo de una rama de espinos formando el símbolo de infinito en forma vertical atravesado justo en medio por una espada y a lado de éste varios signos de interrogación (?)**

 **-esto es sospechoso… -mostrando el cuadernillo a los demás -…de seguro Akane pensó lo mismo cuando hizo sus notas; en el libro de los castillos cuando hablan de la familia de Iga y sus descendientes solo aparece el nombre de su tía como hija de Aoky segundo y hermana de Aoky tercero, aparece en unas cuantas notas periodísticas cuando era niña y cuando estudió la secundaria y preparatoria en Tokio… nada relevante por cierto, pero a partir de ahí no hay nada más de ella cuando era más joven en toda esta bola de papeles… y esto no entiendo ¿por qué lo dibujo? -señalando el dibujo en el cuadernillo de notas.**

 **Ranma que habían estado revisando junto con Kuma las notas marcadas por Akane en las revistas de sociales que también estaban junto con todo lo demás en la maleta; al ver el dibujo tomó una en específico y se los mostró a los demás; en ella había una fotografía donde aparecía Kiko en un evento al que había asistido, una fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien de renombre, donde aparecía ella muy sonriente elegantemente arreglada con un vestido de cóctel color verde claro sin mangas, a lado de dos mujeres, al parecer muy amigas de ella, con copa en mano brindando por la festejada; Akane había marcado algo que llamó su atención, un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda.**

 **-es el tatuaje de Kiko… -Afirmaba Ranma señalando el mismo dibujo en la fotografía.**

 **-sí, es cierto… ¿pero por qué habrá pensando Akane que era importante? No entiendo ¿qué significa? -Kosei se acercaba para observar mejor ambos dibujos, mientras que Minami había sacado su móvil y hacia una búsqueda en red.**

 **Ranma por un momento se quedó muy pensativo, tratando de recordar algo que le venía a la mente con ese dibujo; cuando lo recordó hablo en voz alta para que todos le prestaran atención.**

 **-Un par de meses después de mi llegada a Nerima, mi padre y yo acompañamos a los Tendo al cementerio para llevar flores a la tumba de la madre de Akane por su cumpleaños, en la lápida hay un símbolo similar solo que éste está de forma horizontal, el dibujo en vez de espinos estaba formado por una rama de sakuras con pequeñas flores adornándolo y en una parte una pequeña rama forma un pequeño corazón… – había tomado la libreta de notas y había dibujado el símbolo que describía lo más cercano que pudo a como recordaba al original y se los mostraba a los demás. -… algo así, no soy muy bueno dibujando… Akane me explicó que éste símbolo significa infinito y el pequeño corazón, amor… Kasumi me contó que Soun mandó ponerlo de forma especial para su esposa.**

 **-sin mencionar que las Sakuras son el símbolo oficial de la casa Koga… -agregaba Kioshi. -…entonces el símbolo significa que Naoko será siempre su eterno amor.**

 **-eso suena muy romántico, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la misión de Akane? -ahora era Saky la que interrumpía.**

 **-al parecer mucho… -Minami que había estado escuchando todo mientras buscaba algo de información en su móvil, intervino en la conversación para mostrarles lo que había encontrado. -…miren!... como dice Ranma el símbolo que forma el espino significa infinito o eterno, pero la "rama de espino" significa sufrimiento, la espada simboliza venganza y que el dibujo esté en forma vertical significa dirección o trayectoria.**

 **-osea que… Kiko quiere "vengarse" de "algo o alguien" que la hizo "sufrir" y que jamás "olvidará" -Kuma iba hilando cada elemento al hablar y hacia ademanes con las manos haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.**

 **Todos se miraban tratando de analizar lo que habían descubierto, tenían poca información de Kiko debido a que al parecer por años ella desapareció de los registros familiares, el tatuaje en su muñeca, el significado de todos los elementos de los que se componía, el hecho de que Akane lo considerara sospechoso y sus notas incompletas.**

 **-esto es lo que Akane quiere que averigüemos, por eso nos dejó su maleta! -Ayane sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. -… ¡necesita saber más sobre ella!**

 **-¿pero de que le serviría saber más sobre la tía de Aoky para su misión? -preguntaba Kuma algo confundido.**

 **Ranma tomaba en sus manos la revista y el libro de notas, los observó por un momento y los dejó sobre la mesa a la vista de todos, mientras que cruzaba de brazos y se mostraba pensativo.**

 **-su misión consiste en obtener dos cosas ¿no? -hablaba el pelinegro en voz alta, mientras su mirada la tenía puesta en los dos objetos sobre la mesa.**

 **-así es, la primera es recuperar el collar de sus antepasados, que por alguna razón es muy importante y valioso; y la segunda restablecer la alianza. -Saky respondía aún con dudas sobre lo que su amiga tenía que recuperar en su misión.**

 **R- ¿recuerdan lo que lo que la maestra Akima le dijo a la abuela cuando llegamos a la aldea? -esperó un instante a que los demás recordaran ese momento. -le dijo que Akane había pensado lo mismo que ella en cuanto a que la única forma de recuperar el collar era entrar al castillo de Aoky -su mirada había cambiado al igual que su voz, ahora se mostraba seguro. -eso ya lo logró, así que buscará la manera de recuperarlo; esa parte de la misión ya la tiene cubierta.**

 **Ki-entonces solo le faltaría resolver lo de la alianza… pero ¿qué tiene que ver su tía con esa parte?**

 **R- puede que sea la clave para resolver esa parte de la misión sin que tenga que cumplir con el "dichoso pacto"**

 **S- no entiendo Ranma, que tendría que ver su tía con eso… ¿tampoco entiendo por qué Akane consideró siquiera que esto podía ser relevante? si al parecer ella ni siquiera es tan importante para la familia.**

 **R- cuando hablamos con los maestros también mencionaron que Akane tenía la teoría de que Kiko es la que ha estado tratando de evitar restablecer la alianza por otros medios que no sea el matrimonio y que descubrió que en las cartas que enviaron como respuesta a las negociaciones ninguna está firmada por Aoky o su padre en su momento, solo vienen con el sello de Iga.**

 **A-entonces si ella tiene pruebas de que es Kiko es la que ha estado obstaculizando las negociaciones y sus motivos podrá ¡convencer a Aoky de deshacer el trato!**

 **R- eso creo… tal vez Kiko busca lo que en el pasado le negaron, ser importante y reconocida para la gente de su clan… vengarse de su familia por hacerla a un lado; tal vez por eso tenga una necesidad imperiosa por resaltar en los eventos y salir en las mejores notas en todas estas revistas.**

 **M- entonces tendríamos que averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con ella esos años en los que no hay registro alguno de su vida.**

 **R- y yo tengo a la persona perfecta para que averigüe eso… -Ranma sacaba su celular ante la mirada incrédula de todos, les tomaba una fotografía a la revista donde aparecía Kiko, a las notas de Akane, al libro y marcaba un número, al segundo tono una voz al otro lado de la línea contestaba la llamada.**

-hola!

- **Hola Naviki! ¡Necesito encargarte un trabajo especial!**

 **-** Ahhh! Eres tú… sabes que ese tipo de trabajo lo cobro caro ¿no?

 **-lo sé y estoy dispuesto a pagarte bien, sabes que estamos por abrir un restaurante en Kioto ¿no?**

-sí, lo sé… ¿qué con eso?

 **-estoy dispuesto a darte el 2% de lo que me corresponde de las ganancias por todo un año.**

-quiero el 10%

- **Te doy el 3%**

-el 8%

 **-el 4% tómalo o déjalo!**

 **-** está bien! ¡Lo tomo! ¿Que necesitas?

 **-quiero que averigües a detalle que ocurrió con una persona que a partir de que cumplió 18 años a los 36 pareciera que la borraron del mapa; quiero saber todo lo que hizo durante ese tiempo, ¿dónde estuvo?, ¿con quién?, ¿por qué no hay registro de ella en Japón?, todo! te mando lo que tengo incluida una fotografía.**

 **-** está bien Ranma, deja todo en mis manos… veré con mis contactos que puedo averiguar y te aviso en cuanto tenga algo.

- **estaré esperando tu llamada, adiós!**

 **-** adiós!

 **Ki-¿Naviky? ¿en serio?**

 **R- tal vez tu prima no sea una Kunoichi, pero puede averiguar lo que sea, más aún cuando le pagas bien y se trata de alguien del medio en el que ella se desenvuelve; además de que ella nunca hace preguntas.**

 **A-yo no creo que haya sido buena idea que la involucraras en esto, tampoco estoy segura de que tú mismo te agregues a la investigación, mucho menos en una misión.**

 **R-¡pues les tengo noticias a todos! ¡O me involucro en esto o esta misma noche iré por Akane! No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada, tal vez ustedes tengan más experiencia en misiones, pero yo tengo más experiencia en batalla, me juré a mí mismo protegerla a costa incluso de mi propia vida… además hay algo que ustedes no saben -el rostro de Ranma había pasado de exasperado a uno agobiado; de entre los papeles buscó uno en específico en el que estaba dibujado a lápiz el famoso collar del clan Koga y se los mostraba.**

 **Ku- a ¿qué te refieres Ranma? -el menor de los primos se había situado frente al chico y lo miraba de forma inquieta por cómo había visto el cambio en su expresión, haciendo que todos se alarmaran.**

 **R-recuperar el collar es más importante de lo que creen, no solo para el clan sino para la Akane misma… es un objeto mágico, fue creado por los guardianes del bosque de Koga y durante mucho tiempo las propiedades divinas del collar han protegido a cada una de las herederas, incluyendo a Akane… pero… esa protección que le fue transmitida a ella la perdió cuando estuvimos en China – el chico se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, el simple hecho de recordar lo vivido en ese viaje lo descomponía.**

 **Los primos y las prometidas veían al chico y después se veían entre ellos; sabían de ese viaje a China, pero desconocían lo ocurrido allá, Akane se negaba hablar de ello, pero los chicos por palabras de Kasumi sabían que algo importante y grave había ocurrido en ese viaje porque se los dijo el día de la boda fallida.**

 **El pelinegro se veía mal, su cuerpo se había tensado y temblaba, los puños los mantenía cerrados y tan apretados que estaban perdiendo el color, había ocultado su rostro bajo su fleco y se había formado un nudo en su garganta que le impedía seguir hablando.**

 **Ku- Explícate! -exigía, aunque en su tono se notaba la preocupación.**

 **Ranma levantó el rostro y todos se sorprendieron al ver que en sus ojos corrían lagrimas provocadas por la angustia que le provocaba recordar ese viaje y lo vivido allá.**

 **R- estuve a punto de perderla… -en ese momento su orgullo se esfumó, había guardado ese secreto por mucho tiempo, el miso que le atormentaba, no le importó que lo vieran en ese estado, era todo un guerrero, pero sin ella su mundo entero se desmoronaba. -…ella me protegió durante una batalla… se expuso por mí… por un instante pesé que estaba muerta… casi me vuelvo loco… la tenía en mis brazos y ella no reaccionaba… la energía del collar la salvó… pero ahora si ella enferma, si algo le pasa… estará indefensa y podría… ¡no voy a perderla! -alzó la voz y su tono sonó desesperado. - No dejaré que nada malo le pase y tampoco voy a permitir que la obliguen a cumplir con el pacto.**

 **El desasosiego se había apoderado de los rostros de los primos y las chicas, lo que Ranma les acababa de confesar era algo increíble y en sus corazones se había formado un vacío.**

 **S- ¡eso no va a pasar! ¡Averiguaremos lo que necesita, de alguna manera se lo haremos saber, completará su misión y regresará a salvo! -afirmaba con desesperación en su voz, el solo pensar en que pudiera perder a su amiga la llenaba de tristeza y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.**

 **La reacción de las demás chicas era similar no obstante trataban de controlarse, por sus mentes pasaban algunos momentos vividos con la peliazul en las misiones, momentos en los que ella se había visto expuesta o se arriesgaba por ellas y los chicos no estaban mejor que sus prometidas.**

 **R- me necesitan… en lo que sea que estén planeando, si algo sale mal soy el único que podrá protegerla y traerla a salvo, soy el único capaz de recorrer los caminos más difíciles e inaccesibles de la montaña en un tiempo record, para eso me entrené desde niño; además soy el único que no necesita disfraz para infiltrarse de ser necesario. -eso ultimo lo dijo dedicándoles una mirada decisiva a los primos porque ellos eran los únicos en esa habitación que conocían el secreto de su maldición y por primera vez en su vida sentía que tenía una ventaja útil al contar con ella; sabía que esta batalla la tenía que pelear y ganar con otros medios que no fueran sus acostumbradas técnicas de artista marcial.**

 **Por varios minutos la habitación quedó en silencio, algunos aún no salían de su asombro y otros solo analizaban las posibilidades que tenían, Kuma fue el primero en reaccionar, miró de reojo a sus hermanos y a las chicas, tanto Ayane como Kosei parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que le menor de los hermanos estaba pensando, se acercó a Ranma y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro.**

 **Ku- ¡Bienvenido al equipo hermano! -Ranma lo miró con decisión y después a los demás que terminaron acercándose a él para mostrarle su apoyo de la misma forma que Kuma, colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico.**

 **R- Entonces ¿cuál es el plan? -preguntó el chico rompiendo de tajo con el momento**

 **Ki- si Naviky consigue esa información, necesitamos planear un encuentro para dársela a Akane, estoy seguro que ya tiene algo planeado basándose en sus sospechas.**

 **M-Sumado a la información que tu prima pueda conseguir creo que debemos investigar más sobre las muertes de los padres de Aoky, algo no me cuadra en todo eso del accidente y no está de más que profundicemos en esa información.**

 **Ka-debemos ser cautelosos para que ni los maestros ni la abuela sospechen que nos estamos involucrando, mucho menos tú Ranma… creo que es bueno que hayas aceptado entrenar con los maestros, a fin de cuentas puedes tomar como pretexto tu participación en las estatales así estarás al pendiente de lo que ellos planeen y la información que manejen sobre Iga ya que a nosotras nos dejaron fuera de la misión que planearon; pero es importante que no abandones tu posición como entrenador en las competencias infantiles y juveniles, empiezan la próxima semana y el dojo y Soun te necesitan, sin contar que aún no es momento de que el padre de Akane se entere de esto.**

 **R- no! ¡No pienso moverme de aquí! Yo terminé el ciclo escolar antes de tiempo para estar con Akane y Ryoga puede sustituirme en el torneo.**

 **Ki- no, hermano no entiendes… todos necesitamos aparentar que estamos dejando esto en manos de los maestros y de la abuela, si hacemos un movimiento en falso y nos descubren nos detendrán y entonces Akane estaría completamente sola.**

 **R-entonces ¿qué sugieres Kioshi?**

 **Ki- las estatales serán los fines de semana, creo que sería bueno que te quedaras en la aldea de lunes a viernes para entrenar con los maestros y consigas algo de información; y viajes solo para los días del torneo.**

 **R- está bien! Estaré al pendiente de lo que pase aquí y de los movimientos de los maestros; ¿ustedes que harán?**

 **A-Retomar nuestras actividades en Kioto al mismo tiempo que planeamos la manera de contactar a Akane.**

 **Ka- yo conseguiré el equipo necesario para todos, para llevar a cabo la misión.**

 **Ko- nosotros estaremos al pendiente de la información que maneje la abuela, estoy seguro de que tomará el control de todo esto junto con nuestros padres, como comienzan las vacaciones seguro que la abuela querrá que las pasemos en su casa.**

 **M- tenemos poco tiempo, Akane se puso un plazo… si las cosas no salen como ella planea de seguro…**

\- **\- - "Improvisará" -Contestaron los demás ante la actitud confusa de Ranma.**

 **S- y si lo hace ¡no será lindo ver como acaba todo!... es una cabezona cuando pierde los estribos! -ante el comentario una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del ojiazul, sabía que eso era cierto.**

 **Ki- Ella tiene la ventaja de que su marca no aparecerá sino hasta dentro de un mes, por ahora Aoky no tiene manera de saber su edad exacta y por ley en ambos clanes no se pueden casar hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad; después de ese tiempo surgirá y no tendrá manera de ocultarlo.**

 **R- ¿su marca? -preguntaba confuso y a la vez curioso**

 **Ko- sí, según mi madre cuando una heredera cumple la mayoría de edad, su marca de linaje aparece en su espalda en forma de tatuaje; la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros sabemos cómo es pero estoy seguro que la abuela si lo tiene y por relatos de mi madre la tía Naoko también lo tenía.**

 **Kuma se había quedado callado observando el cuadernillo de notas de Akane mientras escuchaba a los demás y los planes para cada uno hasta que descubrió algo que podía ser de utilidad para poder contactar a su prima.**

 **Ku- chicos! ¡Tienen que ver esto!**

 **Minami se acercó a su prometido, observó la información de la hoja que veía el chico y comprendió de inmediato la importancia del descubrimiento.**

 **M- amor! Esto es genial!… mejor de lo que esperábamos, como pude pasar por alto algo así… -la joven besaba con euforia a su chico mientras que los demás veían a la pareja esperando a que compartieran lo que habían descubierto, hasta que Minami se controló y les mostraba la libreta. -… ¡miren! Akane hizo una relación de las actividades sociales y eventos a los que Aoky asiste e hizo lo mismo con las actividades de Kiko, en ambas listas ella marcó una en la que los dos todos los años asisten, Kiko como espectadora y Aoky como participante.**

 **A- y… ¿qué evento es ese? -preguntaba acercándose a la pareja**

 **M- ¡míralo tú! -le decía a su amiga al tiempo que le entregaba la libreta**

 **A- ¡la competencia de equitación en el club hípico de Kioto! -cuando la chica vio la anotación repetida y marcada por su amiga, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y ambas comenzaron a gritar de emoción!**

 **S- ¿qué? ¿el club de papá?... Ayane! Tu… -todos excepto Ranma entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que Ayane aclaraba sus dudas.**

 **A-¡síii lo sé! ¡Yo organizaré el evento este año! Podemos mandarle un mensaje oculto a Akane para avisarle que la veremos ahí en una de las invitaciones.**

 **Ki- eso es dentro de quince días, tenemos poco tiempo para conseguir la información y preparar todo para verla ese día!**

 **Ko- ella sabe montar muy bien! Si enviamos una invitación a Iga para que participe, tendremos la oportunidad de separarla de Aoky cuando esté preparándose para concursar y darle la información que necesita.**

 **Ku- será muy sospechoso que a ella le llegue una invitación de manera personal.**

 **A-¡déjame eso a mí! me encargaré de confirmar la participación de los concursantes recurrentes antes de enviar las invitaciones incluido Aoky, siempre hay un empleado indiscreto que suelta información que no debería! -decía eso mientras le guiñaba un ojo al primo menor de su amiga.**

 **R- como le enviarás el mensaje. -La mayor de las prometidas, se mantuvo concentrada unos minutos y después respondió muy contenta por su idea.**

 **A-¡el dragón rojo de sus tessens! ¡Lo replicaré para que forme parte del diseño en las invitaciones, entenderá el mensaje de inmediato!**

 **S- y yo tengo el plan perfecto para obtener el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella y darle lo que necesita. -la chica sonreía con malicia y dirigía su mirada a Kuma; éste solo le devolvió la mirada un tanto confundido.**

 **Ko- bueno… ya todos saben lo que tiene que hacer! Estaremos en contacto y Kakome, ¡encárgate de que cuando nos comuniquemos las líneas sean seguras para hablar!**

 **Ka- ¡pan comido! déjalo en mis manos! Chicos necesito sus celulares… -todos sacaban sus teléfonos y se los entregaban sin chistar. -… no se preocupen se los devolveré en un par de horas.**

 **Ayane levantaba todos los papeles y los acomodaba en la maleta, de pronto Minami se acercó a ella y la tomó por el brazo llamando su atención.**

 **M- Ayane… se supone que ese día después de la premiación… en la recepción; tú y Kosei anunciarán la fecha de su matrimonio ¿crees que con esto sus padres lo pospongan? – Ayane y su novio se veían entre sí, pero ninguno respondía.**

 **R- no creo que a Akane le agrade la idea que lo pospongan por su culpa… además si todo sale bien ella también estará presente.**

 **Ko- tienes razón Ranma, a mi prima no le gustaría que lo pospongamos… -se había acercado a su novia y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. -… lo mejor será que sigamos con lo planeado.**

 **S- ahora solo falta averiguar algo muy importante que Akane dejó pendiente. -la hermana menor de Ayane tenía los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y su voz se había quebrado, los demás la miraban atónitos… habían revisado todo y no consideraban que faltara nada por averiguar.**

 **Ku- y se puede saber según tú ¿qué es lo que se supone dejó pendiente?**

 **La chica comenzó a llorar y respondió con desconsuelo en su voz.**

 **S- el lugar donde dejó a mi bebé!**

 **R- ¿tú bebé?**

 **S- ¡síiiii! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi motocicleta! -los presentes la veían con fastidio acepción de su hermana que se acercó para consolarla.**

 **A-no te preocupes hermana, de seguro el día que la veamos nos lo dirá.**

 **El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo para los chicos en Koga, en especial para cierto joven de ojos azules que más calmado, veía más tangible la posibilidad de poder ayudar a su prometida y recuperarla sin afectar su misión.**

 **En Iga, la noche caía y la luz de hermosa luna llena iluminaba en tonos plateados la habitación donde la peliazul se encontraba, no dormía, tenía rato que la habían dejado sola por instrucciones del joven médico para que pudiera descansar y reponer sus fuerzas; pero sus pensamientos, el dolor de su hombro y la falta de alimento no se lo permitían.**

 **Dai, había estado con ella para colocarle un cabestrillo para inmovilizar su brazo, le había dejado un frasco de pastillas que se suponía le ayudarían a controlar el dolor y a desinflamar, pero no quiso tomarlas, seguía pensando en que la querían sedar para que no intentara escapar; también trató de sacarle información sobre su edad, el por qué ella había estado en medio de todo el caos que se formó en su aldea antes de que Aoky la encontrara, entre otras cosas; pero no logró que ella le respondiera.**

 **Kyon también la había visitado, se presentó con ella como la administradora del castillo y le dijo que tenía instrucciones de Aoky de comprarle todo lo que ella necesitara para que estuviera cómoda y a gusto en el castillo.**

 **Estaba muy inquieta pensando en su misión, tenía que convencer a Aoky que le entregara el collar, obligarse a sí misma a conquistarlo con su ternura, mostrarse indefensa y ganarse su confianza… no tenía más armas que su femineidad y las pastillas en sus brazaletes.**

 **Prefería mil veces pelear con sus tessens que utilizar sus "encantos femeninos"… no le gustaba para nada la idea, pero tendría que utilizar las tácticas Kisha que tanto odiaba.**

 **Un leve sonido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, no contestó; acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y fingió estar dormida.**

 **Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, los pasos de una persona que se acercaba a ella y el ruido de la lámpara de noche al encenderse; pudo percibir el aroma de su colonia… era él.**

 **Con delicadeza quitó su suave cabello de su rostro para después jugar por un momento con él entre sus dedos, le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído suavemente; el percibirlo tan cerca la hacía sentir una extraña sensación el cuerpo.**

 **-hey! Despierta princesa. -le dijo, para después besar su frente con un tierno y suave beso**

 **Continuará…**


	14. Empieza el juego!

Hola gente hermosa que me hace el honor capítulo a capítulo de seguir esta ¡historia!

Gracias a los nuevos lectores que se suman a los seguidores a partir del capi 13 y se chutaron toda la historia hasta este punto y esperaban con ansias el siguiente.

Les dejo el capi 14, ¡espero sus comentarios!

Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras son creación mía.

 **14) Empieza el juego!**

 **Kyon había llegado al castillo después de hacer las compras por encargo de Aoky, iba apurada con un montón de bolsas que un par de asistentes le ayudaban a cargar, Kiko veía desde el balcón principal como bajaba de la camioneta todas las compras, con poco interés hizo una mueca de indiferencia y se retiró a su habitación a esperar la hora de la cena.**

 **Al entrar al castillo le informaron a la joven administradora y amiga del monarca que la esperaba en su despacho, ésta se dirigió a su encuentro con los asistentes y todas las cosas que habían comprado.**

 **Llamó y entro, seguida de los hombres a su cargo que dejaron los paquetes en el sofá para después salir y dejarlos solos para hablar.**

 **El joven pelirrojo se encontraba pensativo mirando por la ventana el hermoso jardín que tenía de frente como vista principal y al fondo se extendía la barda que delimitaba el castillo con la fosa que lo rodeaba, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte regalándole al paisaje sus últimos rayos dorados.**

 **Al escucharla entrar, giró para verla de frente y observar la cantidad de cosas que había traído, tenía curiosidad por ver el tipo de ropa que usaba la chica peliazul y darse una idea con ello de la edad que tenía.**

 **-por fin llegas! ¿Encontraste todo? Dime que no se te olvidó lo que te encargué.**

 **-tranquilo, la chica tiene gustos muy definidos y además refinados, le gustan ciertas marcas en específico y lo que si he de decirte que me llamó la atención es que al parecer le gusta hacer ejercicio porque me encargó una gran cantidad de ropa deportiva, tiene buen gusto… aunque las tiendas de ropa que frecuenta es para jovencitas, es de talla pequeña por lo que creo que tendrá unos 16 años más o menos… y sí encontré lo que me encargaste. -afirmaba mientras que de su bolso sacaba una caja envuelta para regalo y se lo daba en las manos.**

 **-gracias Kyon, espero que con esto pueda acercarme más a ella y comience a confiar en mí… mmmmm… dijiste 16, eso me da más tiempo del que pensaba, mi tía no estará nada contenta.**

 **-¿quieres que vaya a entregarle todo esto de una vez?**

 **-¡no!, quiero hablar con ella primero, será mejor que lo lleves después de la cena y quiero que tú personalmente te hagas cargo de acomodar todo en su habitación, aprovecha para platicar con ella, quiero que confíe en ti, que se sienta segura de pedirte lo que necesite y tal vez te cuente algo más.**

 **-está bien! Lo intentaré… aunque no creo que resulte, Dai no pudo sacarle nada.**

 **-solo inténtalo ¿si? -con la mirada que le dirigió el pelirrojo a su amiga era difícil negarse ante cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, la chica solo emitió un gran suspiro y asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza.**

 **-lo haré! ¡Qué más da! Pero no esperes que yo logre lo que Dai no pudo… voy a ver cómo va la cena y te mando avisar cuando esté lista.**

 **-gracias Kyon, eres una muy buena amiga. -añadió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir rumbo a la habitación donde descansaba la peliazul, con el regalo en las manos.**

 **Subió por unas escaleras al segundo piso, camino por el pasillo pasando varias puertas hasta llegar a la indicada y previendo que la chica estuviera dormida llamó con delicadeza, al no recibir respuesta entró.**

 **La vio dormir, tranquila y relajada; su cabello se extendía por el lado derecho de su rostro y su flequillo le cubría parte de sus ojos.**

 **Se acercó después de cerrar la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido de más, encendió la lámpara, dejó por un momento el regalo que llevaba en la mesa de noche y se acercó para ver su rostro con detenimiento, con su mano hizo a un lado el cabello que caía sobre su cara y al tacto lo pudo sentir muy sedoso.**

 **Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano tratando de sacarla de su sueño y se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído suavemente.**

 **-hey! Despierta princesa. -le dijo, para después besar su frente con un tierno y suave beso.**

 **Al sentir sus labios en su piel una rara sensación recorrió su cuerpo, inevitablemente tuvo que dejar de fingir y abrió los ojos despacio simulando haber despertado, tratando de enfocar la vista en aquella persona que le hablaba.**

 **-Hola! -le dedicaba una sonrisa y en sus ojos verdes de jade había un brillo peculiar que a ella le causaba curiosidad.**

 **-hola -respondía tímidamente, su cercanía le ponía nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a que ningún chico se le acercara de esa manera.**

 **-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿aún te duele? -le había tomado la mano izquierda, la del brazo lastimado y la acariciaba con sus dedos, su preocupación parecía sincera; ella no había hecho nada por alejarse se decía a si misma que era una oportunidad para hacerlo sentir culpable.**

 **-un poco… -cerró los ojos e hizo un intento por incorporarse, quería hacerle reaccionar para que le asistiera y quedar sentada frente a él.**

 **-con cuidado, deja que te ayude. -con una mano sostuvo su espalda y con la otra acomodó las almohadas; ella con su mano libre lo sostuvo del cuello manteniéndolo cerca, muy cerca de su rostro.**

 **Cuando el chico terminó su labor la miró intensamente a los ojos por un instante y después se alejaron mientras que ella soltaba el agarre a su cuello muy lentamente dejando que su mano pasa libre por su piel casi en un acto involuntario que dejó ofuscado al de ojos verdes.**

 **Un simpe movimiento, al parecer para ella sin importancia y sin intención lo había hecho tragar con dificultad, ella había bajado la mirada y se mostraba pensativa, aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de lo que había provocado en él cosa que el chico agradecía; pero internamente se decía a sí misma que había lograrlo ponerlo nervioso.**

 **\- Kyon ya regresó con tus cosas… -la chica le dedicó una fugaz mirada cuando lo escuchó hablar y después desvió la mirada al gravado del edredón sobre sus piernas y comenzó a delinearlo con los dedos para entretenerse. -… tal vez no sea suficiente, ¿te gustaría salir de compras cuando te sientas mejor? Así podrás escoger tu misma lo que te gusta.**

 **-¿Salir? -peguntaba algo incrédula**

 **-sí, salir… -tomaba su mano de nuevo entre las suyas, se sentía bien ese simple contacto, pero la chica se contuvo para que no lo notara, aunque lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. -…estás aquí como mi prometida Akane, no como mi prisionera; si ambos al final tenemos que cumplir el pacto para restaurar la alianza lo lógico es que comencemos por tratarnos y conocernos ¿no crees?**

 **La chica no contestó, emitió un profundo y grande suspiro, retiró su mano de entre las suyas y desvió la mirada; trataba de poner la expresión más triste que pudiera sentir para descolocarlo, hacer que se arrepintiera de haberla llevado y tal vez comenzar a reconsiderar su decisión sobre el pacto.**

 **-¿por qué no esperaste?… ¿por qué ahora? -su táctica surtía efecto, verla tan triste, tan indefensa hacía sentir mal al chico; sus preguntas se le clavaban como dagas en el pecho al recordar que su actuar había sido motivado por la ira e impotencia que sentía por una promesa a su padre, tomó aire antes de contestar tratando que no notara su nerviosismo.**

 **-tu clan por tres generaciones ha ocultado a la heredera, no podía permitir que sucediera de nuevo, te confieso que las cosas no se dieron como las planee, jamás quise que salieras herida, mucho menos me imaginé que abandonaras la protección del castillo… pero lo importante es que estás aquí y quiero que te quedes… te pido que te quedes conmigo.**

 **-ninguno de los dos tenemos opción… ¿cierto?... solo… pensé que… tal vez… tendría más tiempo… las cosas para mí nunca han sido como yo espero ¿sabes? -seguía con la mirada fija en la tela que la abrigaba y dejaba escapar intencionalmente un par de lágrimas que la humedecieron.**

 **La aparente seguridad del chico se venía abajo viéndola llorar… no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, se sentía como un verdadero canalla… era una niña… una pequeña mujer a la cual había despojado de su hogar… pero era cierto, ninguno de los dos tenía opción; él estaba atado a una promesa y ella tenía que cumplir una misión; ambos tenían sus razones, pero no lo confesarían, una lucha de motivos, una guerra de intenciones, ellos en medio de todo y al final solo uno de ellos saldría victorioso.**

 **Secó el camino que sus lágrimas habían dejado en su pálido rostro con su mano y con delicadeza le tomó el mentón para que le viera a los ojos… sus ojos verdes, hermosos e intensos que buscaban trasmitirle seguridad.**

 **-no podemos negar quienes somos y la responsabilidad que recae en nosotros… sé que aún tenemos que esperar a que cumplas la mayoría de edad y no me importa… esperaré… pero quiero que en ese tiempo te habitúes a mí y a lo que será tu nuevo hogar.**

 **Ella no contestó, arrugaba la tela en su mano, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba… él chico tenía claro su objetivo y al parecer no optaría por la negociación.**

 **-déjame ir… -pidió como en una súplica tenue de su voz, él la miró con ternura y su mano paso de su rostro a su hombro.**

 **-y después que pasará… ¿sabes que esta situación podría acabar en otra guerra entre los clanes?... lo siento mi niña no puedo dejarte ir, tampoco es fácil para mi… te juro que si hubiera otra opción la tomaría, pero no es así… quiero evitar una desgracia.**

 **Otro par de fingidas lágrimas caían de sus ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas, pero para ella no había pasado desapercibido el:** _"_ _te juro que si hubiera otra opción la tomaría"_ **y decidió probar suerte.**

 **-yo también la quise evitar -hablo bajito… muy bajito como si el hacerlo le doliera, quería que entendiera su intención, quería que supiera que ella había dado el primer paso para evitar un conflicto mayor… quería que supiera que le debía una y una muyyy grande.**

 **El chico se mostró confundido, la veía esperando a que siguiera, pero solo vio como seguían corriendo lágrimas por su rostro mientras que intentaba esconderlo con su mano.**

 **-¿Qué dices? ¿tú? Pero ¿cómo?**

 **Con el rostro a medio ocultar de tras de su mano respondió con un hilo de voz, aparentando desolación en su hablar y en su actitud.**

 **-por eso dejé el castillo… por eso nadie ha venido a buscarme… por eso nadie vendrá. -soltó a llorar ahora sin contenerse… listo! pensó para sí… la estocada final; faltaba ver su reacción.**

 **El ojiverde se había quedado congelado, mudo ante la confesión, ¡lo sabía! ¡lo había intuido! ¡Ella se había entregado! ¡se había sacrificado por su clan! El chico ya no pudo mantenerse ecuánime, aquello lo sobrepasó y no pensó, solo hizo lo que su conciencia o tal vez su corazón le dictó.**

 **-¡oh mi pequeña princesa… no solo eres hermosa, también eres muy buena! -se había abalanzado sobre ella para abrazarla, reconfortara, brindarle consuelo entre sus fuertes brazos protectores. -… te cuidaré, te protegeré, lo juro! -…mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho alcanzando a humedecer su fina camisa, él la sujeta con ambos brazos hasta que ella emitió un leve quejido recordándole la lesión en su brazo. -lo siento, por un instante lo olvide.**

 **Ella quedó sorprendida por lo sucedido… ¿tan indefensa la veía?... tal vez ese era el camino para controlarlo hasta encontrar un motivo, otra opción, algo que le devolviera la libertad.**

 **Se separaron y momentáneamente cruzaron miradas.**

 **Ella limpio su rostro tímidamente… seguía en su papel, lo observaba de reojo nervioso y ansioso a la vez.**

 **Lo vio tomar el regalo de la mesa de noche y se lo entregó.**

 **-toma, es para ti… espero que te guste. -la chica le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que él pelirrojo correspondió y le recibió el presente.**

 **-¿qué es?**

 **-una sorpresa…. ábrelo y lo verás! -desenvolvió el objeto entre sus manos para descubrir que era un perfume… pero no era cualquier perfume! ¡Era el suyo! El mismo que ella usaba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.**

 **-pero… tú… es que…**

 **-es el que tú usas, lo sé -le respondía satisfecho por su reacción. -te dije que quería conocerte ¿no?**

 **-¿pero cómo lo supiste?**

 **-a mí también me gusta el aroma de las orquídeas y su esencia a ti te sienta muy bien. – su asombro fue mayor al darse cuenta que se había percatado de ese detalle en ella, era cierto, había usado su perfume para la presentación.**

 **El momento fue interrumpido por una persona del servicio que les anunciaba que la cena estaba lista y Aoky aprovechaba para pedirle que le subiera a su "prometida" la comida, al escucharlo la peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la seguridad con que lo dijo, su tono y esa mirada que le dedicó fue algo especial; casi podía decirse que se sentía orgulloso de afirmar lo que en su clan ya se sabía… la futura esposa del monarca de Iga estaba ya a su lado.**

 **-Tengo que irme, pero vendré después de la cena. -se puso de pie y se acercó a ella mirándola intensamente y rebasando su espacio personal besó su frente, ella no dijo nada se quedó en silencio procesando lo que acababa de pasar… nadie excepto su padre tenía ese contacto con ella.**

 **Había pasado casi una hora de que Aoky la dejara sola en su habitación, le habían llevado la cena y se debatía entre seguir con hambre o comer y arriesgarse a que la volvieran a dormir… el dolor en su brazo no ayudaba, miraba de reojo el frasco que Dai le había dejado con las pastillas para aliviar su dolor, no podía confiarse, no podía saber con certeza que no fueran somníferos o alguna otra droga.**

 **No sabía que esperar de él ni de su supuesta gente de confianza, su trato le confundía, parecía sincero, pero estaba entrenada para calcular el riesgo no podía dar pasos en falso que la retrasaran, de ahora en adelante cada movimiento tenía que estar calculado y empezaría con su tía.**

 **Ya tenía planeado que hacer con Kiko, después de su inesperada intromisión en su habitación y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, si ella quería tener el control del clan a espaldas de Aoky la sacaría de quicio para que se expusiera y dejara ver tarde que temprano sus verdaderas intenciones, le dejaría muy en claro que había llegado una nueva "abeja reina".**

 **Debía ser muy cautelosa, lo primero que haría sería un reconocimiento del castillo, debía observar y memorizar cada uno de los movimientos internos del castillo y localizar el lugar donde resguardaran el collar, necesitaba cuanto antes recuperarse, desbloquear sus sentidos y habilidades; por los guardianes sabía que tenía una conexión directa casi íntima con el collar, pero para poder percibirlo necesitaba utilizar la habilidad sensorial que había aprendido con Thiyu.**

 **Miraba la bandeja de comida a su lado, se estaba debilitando de más por la falta de alimento, dio un gran suspiro tenía que comer algo… arroz al curry, verduras al vapor, pescado y thé.**

 **Al final comió un poco del pescado, apenas un par de bocados y unas cuantas verduras, evitaba el thé… sabia, por sus lecciones con la maestra Akima que en las bebidas se ponían comúnmente los venenos; así que prefería el agua simple de la jarra de la mesa de noche, por lo menos estaba segura que ese líquido no tenía nada porque Dai lo había probado antes que ella.**

 **La noche había caído, había pasado todo el día en la habitación descansando, la luna había salido e iluminaba el castillo, miró las puertas del balcón y tuvo necesidad de salir y ver el panorama frente a él.**

 **Retiró las cobijas que la arropaban y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, su brazo inmovilizado dolió, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por aguantar, dejó pasar un momento para recuperarse y luego apoyó su mano sobre la mesa de noche para poder levantarse, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia las puertas gemelas con moldura de manera y corazón de vidrio grabado; se apoyó en ellas y las abrió de par en par.**

 **Respiró el aire que golpeaba su rostro alborotando su cabello y ondeaba libremente la tela de su camisón de seda color vino; caminó hasta el pretil para apoyarse, alzó la vista para observar a detalle lo que era la parte trasera de la edificación del castillo, un bello jardín con lago, árboles frondosos, algunas estatuas, un hermoso puente tradicional, una pagoda, en el muro 3 puestos de vigilancia y más allá de éste se veía la montaña, la misma que dividía las tierras de Iga de las de Koga.**

 **Una sensación de soledad la invadió, su vista se nubló, las pocas fuerzas que tenia se desvanecieron y se dejó caer en el frio piso del balcón; un instante después sintió el calor de un par de brazos que la sujetaron y alzaron para llevarla de nuevo al interior de la habitación; detrás de ellos Kyon cerró las puertas y las cortinas.**

 **Una mujer del servicio re-acomodó rápidamente la cama y las cobijas, Dai la recostó y volvió a cobijar.**

 **Akane seguía algo aturdida, no escuchó en que momento habían entrado el joven doctor, Kyon y la muchacha del servicio que al verla en el suelo no dudaron en auxiliarla.**

 **La chica que iba con los amigos del monarca tomó la bandeja de comida y salió de la habitación, pero no pasó desapercibido para el chico de lentes que la comida estaba casi intacta y miró con recelo sobre la mesa de noche el frasco de pastillas sin abrir.**

 **-Akane! Akane!... me escuchas?... mírame! -le había tomado el rostro con las manos y analizaba su estado observando sus ojos, la peliazul solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente para dar a entender que lo escuchaba, pero se sentía tan débil que no podía responder.**

 **El joven doctor tomó su maletín médico y sacó su instrumental para auscultarla.**

 **-no debiste levantarte, por lo menos no sin ayuda. -terminó su revisión con esas palabras que para la chica sonó como una reprimenda.**

 **-lo sé, lo siento… -decía a modo de disculpa con una vocecita tímida y la cabeza gacha, sabía que lo sucedido llegaría oídos de su ahora prometido y tenía que seguir actuando, incluso ante sus amigos. -…solo quería ver la vista desde el balcón, por favor no se lo digas.**

 **Kyon y Dai intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron divertidos; hasta cierto punto a ambos les causaba ternura que actuara como niña regañada.**

 **-Si necesitas algo tienes que llamar al servicio Akane… o a mí, para eso soy la encargada del personal del castillo, no tienes que sentir pena por hacerlo; sé que no nos conoces bien y tal vez aún no nos tienes confianza, pero créeme solo queremos ayudarte y hacerte sentir cómoda.**

 **-además tienes que hacerle caso a tu doctor… -le alzaba el rostro para que lo viera de frente. -… no diremos nada si tú prometes comer más.**

 **-lo prometo.**

 **-y ¿tu brazo cómo va? ¿aún te duele?**

 **-no, ya casi no me duele, estaré bien… gracias. -la chica evitó mirarlo a los ojos y ante su respuesta el de lentes alzó una ceja observándola, sabía que mentía, pero no entendía por qué.**

 **-bueno si te sientes mal, o te duele algo llámame ¿sí? Mi habitación está a dos puertas.**

 **-gracias Dai, lo haré.**

 **El chico se despidió y dejó solas a las dos mujeres, Kion había llevado todo lo que compró para la chica y comenzaba acomodarlo para ella.**

 **-todo es muy bonito, tienes muy buen gusto. -Kyon iniciaba una conversación con la peliazul, quería probar si la chica era igual de desconfiada con ella.**

 **\- gracias… son mis marcas favoritas. -observaba minuciosamente la expresión corporal de la chica, no era tonta sabía que buscaba sacarle información: no la veía a los ojos, alzaba los hombros como restándole importancia a la conversación, su tono era suave y ocultaba su rostro lo más que podía.**

 **Ella daría el primer paso, si quería información se la daría, pero solo la que a ella le ayudara con sus planes de manipular a Aoky.**

 **-Se ve que ustedes tres son muy buenos amigos, ¿se conocen desde hace mucho?**

 **-si nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeños, crecimos juntos aquí en el castillo.**

 **-¿en verdad?... entonces Tu y Dai debieron extrañarlo cuando lo enviaron a estudiar al extranjero. -parecía una plática cualquiera pero solo ella sabía que rumbo quería que tomara.**

 **-sí… -la chica dejó escapar un gran suspiro, aunque no sacó la cara del armario de donde estaba acomodando la ropa, para la peliazul no pasó desapercibido. -…fue después de la muerte de su madre, ella era una mujer muy buena, Dai y yo no teníamos a nuestra madre con nosotros él nunca la conoció porque falleció cuando él nació y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 5 años, era una mujer con una salud muy frágil; prácticamente la madre de Aoky nos adoptó, desde siempre vivimos en el castillo porque el padre de Dai es concejero del rey y mi padre es el primer general de la guardia; siempre estábamos juntos, así que cuando se fue lo extrañamos mucho.**

 **-qué triste, es muy difícil no tener a tu madre a tu lado, no tenerla cerca para recurrir a ella cuando necesitas un consejo, que te consuele cuando te siente mal, con el tiempo uno olvida como sonaba su voz.**

 **-hablas como si tú tampoco…- la chica se asomaba desde el armario, se veía sorprendida y curiosa por lo que había dicho la peliazul.**

 **-mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, a veces me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi vida si ella estuviera a mi lado. -se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y procuraba no mirar a Kyon.**

 **La chica se enterneció al escuchar aquello, se apresuró a terminar su labor, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla frente a ella; la peliazul analizaba sus pasos, sin duda buscaría un acercamiento y ella aprovecharía la oportunidad para buscar tenerla de su lado.**

 **-creo que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensamos ¿no? te parece si Dai y yo también ¿te adoptamos como hermana? -había tomado tiernamente su mano entre las suyas y buscaba su mirada con la suya.**

 **-sería lindo, gracias -no sabía si su acción era sincera, pero ella de igual manera aceptó su oferta, había levantado el rostro para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanzó a ser más que una pequeña mueca símbolo de su fingida tristeza.**

 **La chica no la soltó, la miraba de reojo y acariciaba su cabello; por un instante pensó en saber más sobre lo que los chicos le habían platicado en la biblioteca sobre sus "otros secuestros".**

 **-Dai me contó que no es la primera vez que…bueno… a ti. –no sabía a bien cómo explicarse, pero para la de ojos avellana estaba más que claro lo que quería saber.**

 **-que me secuestran? –la naturalidad y frialdad con lo que lo dijo a Kyon le causo nerviosismo. –sí, no es la primera vez; príncipes, guerreros y uno que otro loco; pero en esta ocasión es diferente, ahora nadie vendrá por mi… restablecer la alianza es más importante que yo… -una sombra de tristeza apareció en su rostro.**

 **-estoy segura que eres una chica muy amada y me atrevería a decir que hasta popular, por eso las otras veces no dudaron en ir por ti ¿cierto?**

 **-no lo sé, creo que más bien soy más valiosa que amada; Aoky tiene razón, no podemos negar lo que somos y mucho menos la responsabilidad que recae en nosotros… -su voz se empezó a quebrar y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, pero la veía directo a la cara. -…¿Qué se siente Kyon? ¿Cómo es salir con un chico, tener una cita, que te tomen de la mano… que te busquen porque les gustas… que te besen porque te quieren?**

 **-¿Cómo? Porque lo preguntas, acaso tu no… nunca… nadie.**

 **-no… nunca he tenido una cita, jamás he tenido novio, de hecho, casi no salgo del internado.**

 **-Sé que, si no fuera por la alianza, ni tu ni él estarían es esta situación Akane, a él le costó mucho trabajo tomar la decisión de ir por ti, pero créeme él no es malo, es una persona muy dulce. -ahora era ella la que se veía completamente triste, le había costado mucho que sus palabras salieran con fluidez de su boca, como si no quisiera decirlo.**

 **-gracias Kyon, por tus palabras y por tu amistad.**

 **-bueno, ya es noche y de seguro tu estas cansada, duerme ya, mañana enviaré a alguien para que te ayude a cambiar y si te sientes mejor tal vez te guste bajar a desayunar con nosotros en el comedor. -la peliazul se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, Kyon apago las luces del cuarto, dejando encendida solo la lámpara de la mesa de noche.**

 **Cuando estuvo en el pasillo se encontró con Aoky, que estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, aprovecho el momento para platicarle lo que la chica le había confesado; él no emitió comentario alguno, escucho en silencio el relato de su amiga, analizando o planeando que podría hacer con esa información.**

 **Cuando se despidieron, él toco suavemente la puerta y cuando escucho del otro lado la voz de su ahora prometida entro.**

 **-hola! -el chico se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado abrazándola, percibiendo que la chica se estremeció, aunque trató de disimularlo.**

 **-hola -no pudo evitar que su saludo sonara temeroso, había seguido con la mira al chico desde que entró al cuarto y sin duda se veía condenadamente bien, con el pelo rojizo suelto, la camisa entreabierta, esos pantalones ajustados; que se le acercara de esa manera y la abrazara la hacía sentirse muy nerviosa, no sabía si permitirle… si permitirse también a ella misma ese tipo de contacto.**

 **-¿te gustaron tus cosas?**

 **-si, son muy lindas gracias.**

 **-me da gusto oír eso, espero que pronto puedas salir y conocer todo… ¿estas cansada?**

 **-si, un poco.**

 **-bueno, entonces te dejo descansar solo quería darte las buenas noches. -tomo su mano, la beso y después besó también su frente. -ella solo tragó duro, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.**

 **-Buenas noches. -contestó casi como un reflejo y el chico sonrió para sí; se levantó y al abrir la puerta giró de nuevo para verla y giñarle un ojo.**

 **Cuando se vio sola soltó el aire que había contenido desde que el chico invadiera la habitación; para ella estaba más que claro que sabía lo que habían platicado con su amiga minutos antes, aunque no esperaba que se lo dijera tan rápido; le quedaba claro que estaba más al pendiente de ella de lo que se había imaginado.**

 **Afuera Aoky no pudo evitar reír por lo que había provocado en la chica, la información que le había dado Kyon le había sido de mucha utilidad.**

 **En Koga los primos y las prometidas, terminaban de organizar sus cosas para regresar a Kioto, cada uno tenía bien definido lo que tenía que hacer para antes de contactar a Akane; Kakome había instalado un dispositivo de seguridad en cada uno de los celulares de los chicos, Ayane junto con Saky y Kosei se habían dado a la tarea de adelantar algunos detalles sobre la organización del concurso en el hípico y de le recepción, Kioshi y Kuma se dieron a la tarea de ayudar a Minami de buscar más información sobre las muertes de los padres de Aoky, todos confiaban en que Naviki consiguiera todo sobre la época en la Kiko desapareció.**

 **Ranma por su parte estaba muy al pendiente de los movimientos de los maestros y la abuela, desde la tarde se habían encerrado en uno de los salones a ultimar detalles sobre la misión de las chicas que habían escogido para infiltrarse en Iga, él a diferencia de los chicos se quedaría en la aldea toda la semana; había llamado a su madre para que no se preocupara, diciéndole que entrenaría en la aldea para la competencia y que el fin de semana se presentaría para las eliminatorias de los niños y le pidió le enviara ropa con el señor Soun.**

 **Como los chicos habían previsto la abuela les pidió se quedarán con ella para las vacaciones, internamente no se sentía bien al saber que su nieta más pequeña estaba sola en el castillo de Aoky enfrentando algo que por muchos años ella y Maiko intentaron deshacer; quería tener a sus nietos cerca de ella, su compañía le brindaba algo de tranquilidad.**

 **Los maestros por su parte junto con los generales de la guardia habían endurecido la vigilancia, habían planeado interrogar de manera individual a cada uno de los prisioneros de Iga, para ellos el estado de emergencia no había terminado y no terminaría hasta que su hime regresara a casa.**

 **Alrededor de las 10 de la noche Ranma entró a la habitación de los chicos donde todos se encontraban reunidos para informarles que las Kunoichis escogidas para la misión partirían al día siguiente y se instalarían en uno de los poblados cercanos a la aldea.**

 **En el bosque los guardianes analizaban el punto cercano a la cascada donde Akane se había entregado, a los tres se les veía cansados y más pálidos de lo de costumbre; la energía utilizada en el ataque los había dejado muy débiles, transformarse les costaba trabajo y sin la piedra sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran escasas.**

 **Algo les inquietaba, la noche anterior Aoky se había mantenido oculto incluso cuando Akane había salido al balcón, solo observaba desde lejos la presentación y él no había emitido ninguna orden de ataque desde el punto donde él se encontraba, la estrategia de ataque inició con las flechas encendidas desde los árboles cercanos e internamente con el intento de tomar el castillo.**

 **Buscaban algo que les aclarara cual había sido la táctica para llegar a ella, era imposible que supiera que la chica abandonaría el castillo y huyera para que la siguiera; además el tipo de bombas somníferas y sus efectos eran inusuales, ninguna otra bomba somnífera que ellos conocieran tenían ese efecto alucinante, habían sido testigos de ello en la gente de la aldea.**

 **Tenían poco tiempo para averiguar lo que había sucedido y transmitírselo a los maestros, creían que era importante para Akane que supiera sobre sus sospechas, pero tenían que estar seguros primero.**

 **Ranma se encontraba en su habitación, la habitación a lado de la de su prometida, veía por el balcón la luna en el punto más alto de la montaña, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y lo que estaría haciendo.**

 **Llevó una mano a su pecho y apretó el objeto sujeto a la cadena que llevaba al cuello, para él no había diferencia, su corazón le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella; solo había un problema… ella no lo sabía.**

 **Debía ser paciente, no bajar la guardia y hacer lo necesario para tener todo listo para el evento en el hípico, ahí tendría oportunidad de verla y tal vez también tendría oportunidad de decírselo.**

 **Entró a la habitación, cerró las puertas del balcón y se tendió en la cama, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría sin saber de ella.**

 **El sueño pese al dolor la había vencido, llevaba un par de horas durmiendo hasta que entre sueños escuchó que le llamaban, los sonidos de las bombas volvían a su mente para inquietarla, gritos, fuego, caos… de repente todo eso se vio acallado por un sonido mayor; un rugido ensordecedor que a la vez parecía un lamento, un rugido que la sacó de su sueño de golpe.**

 **Abrió los ojos solo para verse envuelta en la obscuridad de lo que ahora era su habitación, algo agitada, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, pero no encontró nada, poco a poco recobró la calma y volvió a recostarse para tratar de volver a dormir.**

 **Todo estaba en calma y en silencio, a veces le pasaba eso… los sueños la hacían sobresaltarse en medio de la noche, en el internado bastaba con tomar su móvil y buscar entre las fotografías una en especial, la de él, pensar en él siempre le traía paz; ahora tendría que conformarse con imaginarlo en su mente.**

 **Continuará…**

 **Mina Ain0 – no solo Akane utilizará sus encantos como te pudiste dar cuenta… espero que te haya gustado este capi. Y respecto a mi pierna vamos lento pero seguros, gracias por preguntar, te mando un abrazo!**

 **Nala Saotome – que te parece Aoky? No es encantador?**

 **RubD- Mi adorado Ranma tiene que hacer tripas corazón y aguantar, ahora le toca a él ser paciente.**

 **Amy Saotome Tendo- todo puede pasar, no crees? A final de cuantas Akane está habida de cariño; que tal te pareció el capi?**

 **Rizzasm- no sabes lo bien que sientan tus consejos, eres un amorshhh… mil gracias saludos!**


	15. Guardia Baja

Hola a todos los seguidores y fans de la historia! lo sé... me atrase en la actualización!, problemas con mi ordenador y como aún no me puedo mover sola no me quedó de otra más que esperar a que lo arreglaran, pero no se preocupen les dejo el capi 15 esperando como siempre que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruto escribir.

Estoy por terminar la transcripción del 16 que correspondería a la actualización de ésta semana así que de una forma u otra les estoy compensando la espera.

ME ENCANTA LEERLOS ASÍ QUE ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, QUEJAS, TRAUMAS Y OCURRENCIAS. "LOS QUIERO CONDENADOTES QUE SIEMPRE ME PRESIONAN PARA QUE ACTUALICE" BESOS, ABRAZOS, APAPACHOS Y CARIÑOS PARA TODOS USTEDES.

A ikita, Rizzasm, Mina Ain0 y Nala Saotome, les mando un saludos especial, gracias por sus presencia cada capitulo, sus comentarios me animan mucho. Mil gracias.

Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras son creación mía.

 **15) Guardia baja**

 **Aún no había amanecido y el sueño la había abandonado ya hace un buen rato, incomoda, adolorida, desesperada y malhumorada por el poco descanso, repasaba mentalmente sus avances, al parecer se había ganado a Kyon y Dai; la selección de marcas de ropa, el tipo de corte y la gama de colores le ayudaría mucho no solo para que Aoky y los demás se dieran una falsa idea de su verdadera edad, también le ayudaría a dar la imagen que necesitaba.**

 **Aoky estaba muy al pendiente de ella, buscaba ganársela con atenciones y detalles, se mostraba receptivo a sus necesidades y bajaba la guardia siempre que la veía triste e indefensa.**

 **Necesitaba lucir tierna y encantadora, bajaría a desayunar con los demás como Kyon se lo había sugerido, recorrería el castillo y seguiría con su plan; memorizar cada movimiento interno.**

 **Poco a poco se incorporó para quedar sentada en la cama, con su mano libre acomodó su cabello, tomo un gran suspiro, se relajó, se concentró e intentó una vez más concentrar energía en su mano; pasaron varios minutos y nada… no lo había logrado, frustrada; con un gran esfuerzo se levantó para ir al taburete del gran tocador y sentarse frente al espejo.**

 **Algo grave debía estarle pasando para que no pudiera realizar ni lo más básico de sus habilidades, veía su reflejo en el espejo algo tenía seguro, tendría que usar maquillaje para disimular las ojeras bajo sus ojos.**

 **Maldecía una y mil veces esos sueños que la obligaban a mantenerse despierta, aunque estuviera muy cansada, dentro de todo no terminaba de asimilar con qué podía relacionar el rugido que la hizo despertar a media noche, era como un grito de auxilio, de dolor, tal vez era la forma en la que su subconsciente le decía que no estaba físicamente bien.**

 **Sintiéndose algo débil aún, se levantó para correr las cortinas del balcón y abrir las puertas, quería respirar un poco de aire fresco para despejar su mente; hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por usar su habilidad sensorial y tratar de percibir la conexión con el collar sin resultados positivos.**

 **Estuvo un rato de pie apoyada en el pretil, observando todo lo que su visión tenía a su alcance hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta y ella respondió para que entraran, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y como Kyon le había dicho; había enviado a una persona para que la asistiera.**

 **La chica del servicio se presentó haciendo una reverencia, saludó mostrando gran respeto por la prometida de su señor, le ayudo preparando su baño y sacando la ropa que le indicó; un lindo vestido de canesú lila, sin mangas con detalles blancos en el cuello, el largo de la tela le quedaba apenas un par de centímetros arriba de las rodillas y zapatillas de piso del mismo color.**

 **Después de que la ayudara a vestir, teniendo especial cuidado en no lastimar su hombro, la asistente; cepilló y peino su cabello dejándolo suelto, con su flequillo al frente y un listón blanco con moño a modo de diadema adornaba su cabeza.**

 **Tuvo especial cuidado en su maquillaje, quería disimular la mala noche que había pasado sin llegar a dar una apariencia que delatara su verdadera edad, como toque especial utilizó los brazaletes que le había entregado Akima y el perfume que le había regalado el ojiverde.**

 **Cuando terminó se detuvo a mirarse por un instante en el espejo, aunque sentía que el cabestrillo en su brazo le restaba impacto, el atuendo y maquillaje estaban en equilibrio perfecto; lucía como toda una colegiala adolescente, sonrió internamente aplaudiendo su logro, de ahora en adelante esa sería su nueva imagen.**

 **Salió de la habitación guiada por la joven del servicio, caminó el pasillo de las habitaciones principales, el piso de mármol obscuro pulido reflejaba las grandes columnas rojas con relieves y grabados dorados; en esa planta solo había un par de guardias que al verla pasar la reverenciaron, al llegar a las escaleras descendieron a la planta principal al pie de ésta había dos guardias más que repitieron el saludo de respeto de los dos primeros, se veía el ir y venir de más gente del servicio que al verla pasar detenían su andar no solo para presentarle su respeto sino para admirar a su futura reina.**

 **Akane observó un gran pasillo del lado izquierdo por donde bajaron y contó cuatro grandes puertas; del derecho, había dos más antes de dar vuelta a otro pasillo que los conducía al comedor y a lado de éste la cocina; el salón del trono según le comunicó la chica que la guiaba estaba un poco más adelante; internamente el castillo estaba decorado en un estilo tradicional en tonalidades rojas, doradas y negras, lámparas grandes, puertas de madera finamente grabadas, tapices en rojo, pisos en mármol negro ahumado bien pulido y ventanales con cortinas a juego con las paredes.**

 **Se detuvieron ante la gran puerta del comedor, inesperadamente sintió una punzada en su pecho que la hizo llevar su mano a ese punto, tomo aire para calmar su ansiedad, se sentía muy débil y adolorida, aunque quería ocultarlo, pero necesitaba reunir todas sus fuerzas para llevar a cabo su plan.**

 **La chica que le acompañaba abrió la puerta para que pasara; la habitación estaba decorada al estilo occidental, una mesa rectangular se situaba en medio, adornado con una guía de mesa blanca que resaltaba en la mesa color café obscuro, un florero de cristal en el centro con rosas blancas, al fondo de la habitación y aún lado de la puerta de servicio había otro mueble tipo bufetero con espejo a juego con la mesa, donde colocaban los alimentos para servir.**

 **Aoky se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Dai y Kyon y al otro extremo de la mesa frente a Aoky estaba Kiko.**

 **Cuando los demás comensales la vieron entrar se pusieron de pie, a acepción de la mujer mayor que solo se limitó a dirigirle una escueta mirada, los amigos del pelirrojo la reverenciaron en señal de respeto y Aoky se acercó a ella deslumbrado por su apariencia, la recibió con un beso en la mano y otro en la mejilla.**

 **La actitud de Kiko no había pasado desapercibida para la peliazul y siguiendo sus planes le dejaría muy en claro que no le toleraría su actitud ni una sola vez más.**

 **-hola! Buenos días. -El pelirrojo vestía ropa casual, pantalón de vestir color caqui, camisa blanca de manga corta y zapato mocasín.**

 **-hola! Buenos días. -contestó dedicándole una tímida mirada después de recibir el beso en su mejilla; al parecer esa acción se convertiría en una costumbre entre ellos.**

 **-qué bueno que bajaste, ¿te sientes mejor?**

 **-sí, gracias.**

 **-bien, siéntate, el desayuno ya está listo. -la había tomado de la mano y la conducía a la mesa, pero la chica detuvo su andar de golpe, acción que a todos dejó confundido.**

 **-¿pasa algo?**

 **-sí, mi lugar está ocupado. -contestó clavando la mirada en la mujer sentada en la cabecera.**

 **Kiko en el acto dejó ver su molestia, Dai veía a la chica con cara de sombro, Kyon había llevado una mano a la boca y otra el pecho en clara muestra de asombro y preocupación; Aoky se había quedado mudo, aunque internamente disfrutaba de acto de rebeldía de su pequeña prometida.**

 **-mocosa engreída! -gritaba la mujer mayor con indignación mientras aventaba su servilleta en la mesa y se ponía en pie para encarar a la chica. – quién te crees que eres como para venir a tratarme de ese modo. -se había posicionado a un par de pasos de la chica, una nueva punzada se clavó en su pecho cortándole el aire por un instante, pero no retrocedió ni perdió su porte.**

 **-Soy Akane, princesa de Koga, prometida de su sobrino Aoky y su futura reina. -la peliazul había mantenido una postura calmada, altiva, no había mostrado ni un ápice de nerviosismo; su mirada era fría, su voz había sido suave y a la vez tajante; ante su respuesta y actitud Kiko volteó a ver a su sobrino buscando algo de apoyo para no verse desplazada y sobretodo humillada por la chica.**

 **-Aoky ¿Vas a permitir esto?**

 **-lo siento tía, ella tiene razón… -se había posicionado a lado de su prometida y la abrazaba para hacerla sentir protegida ante la situación. -…ella es mi prometida y tu futura reina, tu posición en la mesa y en el castillo desde el momento que ella llegó cambió.**

 **-¿es un chiste?! -preguntaba incrédula y ofendida**

 **-por supuesto que no… que le quede claro que no le voy a permitir ni una falta de respetó más; de ahora en adelante la señora del castillo de Iga soy yo.**

 **Kiko estaba que estallaba de coraje, su cara estaba completamente roja, sus ojos desorbitados clavados con coraje en la chica, los músculos de su cuerpo tensos por igual y su mandíbula apretada tratando de no contra atacar verbalmente a la chica, quedaba claro que saldría perdiendo si lo hacía; indignada se disponía a irse, pero antes de que saliera la chica la detuvo.**

 **-espere! -le dijo sin voltear a verla, quería que entendiera que no era digna de que lo hiciera. -una cosa más, desde hoy tiene prohibido entrar a mi habitación.**

 **Kiko terminó por salir azotando la puerta, en el comedor Dai y Kyon no terminaban de salir de su asombro, era la primera vez en su vida que presenciaban que alguien enfrentaba a la tía de su amigo.**

 **Aoky permanecía a su lado, se veía divertido por lo sucedido hasta que se percató que la chica a su lado se apoyaba en él y llevaba su mano al pecho; segundos después se desvaneció en sus brazos.**

 **Sus amigos salieron de su estupor por lo ocurrido y corrieron a su lado.**

 **-creo que la discusión si le afectó, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien. -comentaba la administradora.**

 **-no! es más que eso, no ha comido casi nada y tampoco ha querido tomar el medicamento que le di para el dolor; hay que llevarla a su cuarto está muy débil, no debió bajar. -ordenaba el chico de gafas y al instante el pelirrojo se ponía en marcha con la chica en brazos y al mismo tiempo daba instrucciones.**

 **-Dai adelántate y ve por tus cosas para que la revises, Kyon por favor sube el desayuno para los dos y manda a alguien para que me ayude arriba.**

 **Todos se movilizaron acatando las órdenes del ojiverde, a su paso las miradas curiosas de los empleados del castillo veían con preocupación a la chica, no sabían que había ocurrido en el comedor, pero intuían que tenía que ver con la intempestiva salida de Kiko.**

 **Una chica enviada por Kyon abría la puerta de la habitación y se disponía a preparar la cama, seguida por Dai que llevaba en mano su maletín y se apresuraba a sacar sus instrumentos de auscultación y una medicina en una inyección.**

 **El pelirrojo entro enseguida de ellos y recostó a la chica que hasta el momento no reaccionaba.**

 **-sostén su brazo, seguro despierta cuando sienta esto. -pedía el de lentes a su amigo mientras le mostraba la jeringa ya preparada.**

 **-¿Qué es?**

 **-medicamento para que le ayude con el dolor y la inflamación de su hombro. -contestó en el mismo momento que lo aplicaba, la peliazul hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el pinchazo, pero no despertaba.**

 **-¿por qué no me dijeron que no estaba comiendo ni tomando la medicina? -se había llevado ambas manos a la cara, estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta.**

 **Kyon entraba en ese momento con la charola servida con el desayuno para ambos y la colocaba en la mesa de centro de la sala; observaba recelosa la reacción de su amigo, sentía que su preocupación era desmedida al igual que sus atenciones para con la chica.**

 **-Ayer por la noche después de la cena Kyon y yo subimos a verla y la encontramos sentada en el suelo en el balcón, no estaba inconsciente pero no estaba bien; la comida estaba casi intacta sobre la mesa y el frasco con la medicina que le di para su brazo estaba sin abrir y lo sigue estando -le había hecho una seña con la cabeza a su amigo para que viera el pequeño frasco sobre la mesa de noche. -por lo que me platicaste… de lo que sucedió en el bosque cuando la encontraste creo que tiene miedo a que la vuelvan a sedar; por eso desconfió de mí cuando le ofrecí agua cuando despertó del efecto de las bombas, solo la aceptó cuando me vio tomarla, por eso se resiste a comer o tomar algo.**

 **El joven doctor continuaba haciendo su trabajo atendiendo a la peliazul, cuando terminaba de tomarle la presión arterial y al sentir dolor en su brazo comenzó a despertar algo alterada al verse de nuevo en su habitación y sin tener plena conciencia de lo que había sucedido.**

 **-Akane… ¿te sientes mejor? -preguntaba el de gafas observando su reacción.**

 **-eh! Si… ¿Qué paso? – veía de reojo al pelirrojo andar como fiera enjaulada por su habitación, cuando la vio incorporarse se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada fría.**

 **-¿qué pasó?! Niña tonta! ¡No debiste… tu… es que… ash! -había caminado hasta quedar al lado de ella y tomarla por los hombros, su expresión no había cambiado -…tú… tú… estas castigada!**

 **Todos los presentes se habían quedado mudos y su mirada era de asombro, Akane entendió que había bajado la guardia al verla enferma y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, internamente reía por la insinuación del castigo era obvio que el chico sentía que la situación se le había escapado de las manos y había hablado sin pensar, el pelirrojo no había soltado su agarre, la veía directamente a los ojos, pero su mirada estaba muy lejos de trasmitirle enojo.**

 **La peliazul le regresaba la mirada tratando de que la viera apenada y arrepentida, había subido su mano libre y la había puesto sobre la que él mantenía sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo de forma suave y tímida.**

 **-chicos nos pueden dejar solos, por favor. – en ningún momento había roto el contacto visual con el chico que la sujetaba.**

 **Kyon, Dai y la joven del servicio salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos; cuando se vieron solos Akane cambió su mano a la mejilla del chico, acción que lo forzó a calmarse y aflojar su agarre.**

 **-¿te… preocupaste por mí? -al escucharla tan calmada y dulce, no tuvo fuerzas para ser rudo con ella.**

 **-claro que me preocupé, -tomaba su pequeña y suave mano entre las suyas. -se supone que ya deberías estar mejor; no entiendo… -había hecho una pausa para respirar profundo para después continuar en un tono más calmado. -… porque aún desconfías de mí.**

 **-no es así, ayer después de tu última visita lo entendí…** _(más bien lo acabo de entender)_ **entendí que tu no me harías daño, entendí que quieres hacerme sentir bienvenida y cómoda; estuve pensándolo mucho anoche, por eso quería bajar y desayunar con ustedes… contigo… quería conocer el castillo y…**

 **-¿por eso estabas en el balcón cuando Dai y Kyon te encontraron? -la chica solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ahora entendía su molestia se había enterado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.**

 **-perdóname, no era mi intención preocuparte, por eso les pedí que no te comentaran nada, les había prometido que comería bien y me tomaría la medicina; solo que hace rato estaba tan entretenida arreglándome que se me olvido.**

 **-se te olvido?**

 **-sí, quería verme bien… me tardé más de lo que creí por mi brazo y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde… ¿aún sigues enojado conmigo? -se mostraba sumisa y su mirada de corderito lo ponía en aprietos.**

 **-tonta! No puedo enojarme contigo -en un impulso la abrazó y había besado su frente.**

 **-** _(wooow… que fácil)_ **–** **pensaba para sí misma, mientras correspondía el abrazo. -Aoky?**

 **-¿si? -contestaba aun abrazándola.**

 **-tengo mucha hambre, ¿podemos bajar a desayunar? -el joven no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo y mucho menos su sonrojo, estaba tan ensimismado y cómodo con el abrazo que se perdió por completo en el momento.**

 **-no bajaremos… -contestaba tratando de recobrar la compostura y separándose de ella. -…le pedí a Kyon que nos trajera el desayuno. -le había señalado la charola sobre la mesa de la sala.**

 **-mmmm! Se ve rico!**

 **-entonces vamos a comer… -ambos se levantaron para dirigirse a la salita, aunque Aoky no la soltó en ningún momento temiendo que la chica se mareara y ella solo se dejó llevar; se sentaron y el chico se dio cuenta que algo más hacía falta. -…creo que Kyon se olvidó del thé; espera un momento lo pediré, ¿quieres algo en especial?**

 **-Jazmín, me gusta el thé de Jazmín.**

 **-pues como mi princesa quiera… será thé de Jazmín.**

 **Después de unos minutos les llevaron el thé y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio hasta que Aoky se percató de las miradas que Akane le dirigía y la pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios.**

 **-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? -la chica bajo la cabeza pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma y la sonrisa seguía en su boca.**

 **-¿con que castigada no? -su mirada era insinuante e intensa, el chico pasó con dificultad su bocado, se había puesto tenso y nervioso; no pensó que sus palabras le fueran a reventar en la cara y mucho menos con esos destellos color chocolate que lo descomponían tanto. -…y ¿cuál será mi castigo? Me iré a dormir sin cenar, me quedaré sin postre, me dejarás encerrada en mi habitación por el resto de la tarde o… -había llevado las manos a la cara como si estuviera asustada. – eres tan estricto que no me dejarás salir a jugar.**

 **-Está bien! ¡Está bien! No es necesario que te burles, ya entendí, no eres una niña… además no pensé en lo que dije; aunque no estaría mal que te quedaras en tu cuarto después de terminar de desayunar para que duermas una siesta, Dai dice que estas agotada y necesitas recuperar fuerzas. -la sonrisa se le había borrado de sopetón a la peliazul al escuchar eso.**

 **-** _(¡zaz! eso no me lo esperaba, necesito conocer todo el castillo, no puedo quedarme encerrada)_ **no quiero! además no tengo sueño -había cruzado los brazos y en sus labios se percibía un pequeño mohín.**

 **-¿acaso mi princesa está haciendo una rabieta? -sonreía divertido tratando de disimular mientras tomaba thé. -mira, hagamos un trato; tu duermes un rato en lo que yo termino unos pendientes en mi despacho y cuando acabe yo mismo vendré a despertarte para mostrarte el castillo ¿qué te parece?**

 **-ajá! Y ¿también me cantarás una nana y me contarás un cuento?**

 **-si quieres, pero te advierto que no canto muy bien!**

 **-ahora quien es el que se burla!**

 **-anda! No seas terca, tienes que hacerle caso a Dai… no quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte -tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la veía con ternura tratando de convencerla.**

 **-hash! ¡está bien! ¡tú ganas, me quedaré acostada pero no creo poder dormir y si te tardas bajaré a buscarte!**

 **Cuando terminaron de comer, Aoky la obligo a recostarse y en un acto de guasa la arropó como si fuera un crio; tres horas después regresaba a su habitación, abrió con cuidado para no hacer ruido y al asomarse se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida, al parecer la comida y el medicamento le habían ayudado a relajarse y poder descansar.**

 **Se acercó con cuidado, la observó un instante embobado por la imagen de la chica relajada, bella incluso dormida, su rostro era perfecto, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respirar; después de un par de minutos se sentó en la orilla de la cama para despertarla.**

 **\- ¡Despierta dormilona! -se había acercado a su oído para hablarle y con su mano acarició su rostro. -La chica abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar su voz y ella misma estaba sorprendida de haberse quedado dormida tan profundamente que no lo escuchó entrar. -No tengo sueño Aoky! – se había formado una sonrisa en su rostro y hablaba con una voz chillona tratando de imitar la de ella. -si te tardas bajaré por ti! -ambos rieron y minutos después estaban recorriendo en castillo juntos.**

 **En la aldea Ranma había comenzado su preparación con los maestros, se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento con los cuatro y estaban decidiendo con cuál de ellos comenzaría, después de una serie de pruebas decidieron que el indicado para pulir sus técnicas de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo para el torneo era el maestro Iwao; después seguiría Washi, Kasuya y al final Akima; cada uno le dedicaría una semana hasta el día de la competencia para la categoría de adultos expertos en la que él participaría.**

 **Después de dos horas de clase, Iwao lo dejaba ir, no sin antes de citarlo para una lección en la tarde; Ranma aprovechó el tiempo para comer algo y dar una vuelta por el castillo para averiguar los movimientos de Akima y los otros maestros.**

 **Según pudo averiguar Washi y Kasuya estaban en los calabozos interrogando a los prisioneros de Iga, no podía colarse ahí así que buscó a la maestra Akima para seguir sus movimientos.**

 **Fue a la biblioteca, al salón principal, la buscó en el templo y la parte trasera del castillo donde acostumbraba meditar en los jardines, pero no la encontró; volvió al interior del castillo y escucho gente bajar por las escaleras principales, se ocultó detrás de una de las columnas y de entre las voces reconoció la de Akima dándoles instrucciones a un trio de jovencitas vestidas con ropa de verano y maleta en mano listas para salir.**

 **Ranma alcanzó a escuchar donde se ubicarían para conseguir información de la estancia de Akane en Iga y tenían órdenes de reportar todo lo que averiguaran cada noche a las 10:00 en punto.**

 **Se retiró del lugar sin ser visto y para disimular se encaminó a la salida del castillo, una vez que estuvo solo y seguro de que nadie lo veía tomó su móvil, marcó un número que enseguida contestaron.**

 **-las Kunoichis asignadas están saliendo en este momento, darán su reporte a Akima todas las noches, se ubicarán en la playa más cercana a Iga y están yendo como turistas.**

 **-entendido… -al otro lado de la línea se encontraba Kosei que al ver quien le marcaba se había escabullido al gimnasio de la casa de la abuela para que nadie lo escuchara. -…les avisaré a las chicas; nosotros estamos terminando el diseño de las invitaciones del concurso en hípico, Ayane pronto se pondrá en contacto con Aoky, Kioshi fue consiguió información sobre su madre habrá que analizarla bien y te avisamos en cuanto tengamos algo más.**

 **-bien! hasta entonces. -al terminar salió de la aldea rumbo al bosque para correr un rato y estirar los músculos antes de su segunda ronda de entrenamiento con Iwao.**

 **En Kioto la abuela Sakura se había encerrado en la biblioteca con Kijoro y Maiko, llevaban rato discutiendo sobre la misión de Akane y si era o no conveniente que Soun estuviera enterado o le daban tiempo a su nieta para resolverlo.**

 **Después de un buen rato de discutir Kijoro las convenció de esperar, la abuela había tomado la tutela de Akane hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, así que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto y esperar a saber el avance su misión con los reportes de las Kunoichis infiltradas.**

 **Maiko estaba preocupada por su madre, desde que se enteraron de lo sucedido en la aldea ella se encontraba agotada, inquieta y muy preocupada; hasta que Akane regresara tenía que tomar el control de la aldea, estaba en constante comunicación con Akima, le inquietaba que Ranma intentara algo para rescatar a su nieta y que perjudicara la misión creando un conflicto mayor entre los clanes.**

 **Por eso había estado de acuerdo en que los maestros lo entrenaran, por lo menos así lo podrían mantener vigilado.**

 **Las chicas habían terminado su rutina del día y se concentraron en la habitación de Ayane en el internado para detallar algunas cosas de la misión para ayudar a su amiga, les faltaba aún una semana para terminar el ciclo escolar y tenían que preparar los trabajos finales.**

 **Aún con la carga de trabajo, habían dedicado tiempo para la misión; Minami con ayuda de Kioshi y Kuma, buscaban información sobre los padres de Aoky, además de que secretamente estaba haciendo una investigación personal sobre Kiko, no conocía a Naviki y no confiaba en ella, ni en sus habilidades.**

 **Aún no tenían nada en concreto, pero Kioshi había conseguido robar una copia del expediente del accidente de su madre de los archivos muertos de la jefatura de policía asignada al caso, ahora tenían que estudiarlo para encontrar algo que fuera de utilidad.**

 **Ayane no había dormido terminando la réplica del diseño del dragón de los tessens de su amiga y que iría impreso en las invitaciones para la competencia en el hípico, se lo había enviado a Kosei por correo electrónico para que lo agregara en las impresiones.**

 **Aún faltaba hacer la lista de concursantes, la ceremonia de premiación, la recepción, las asignaciones de números y lugares; entre otros detalles más; de eso dependería la ubicación de Akane para la competencia, hacer el contacto y darle la información.**

 **A-chicas me preocupa una cosa, que haremos cuando separemos a Akane de Aoky para poder darle la información, no podemos retrasar su salida para el concurso y el único momento que tendremos para verla a solas será cuando esté en las caballerizas alistándose para salir.**

 **K-yo tengo cubierto el monitoreo, solo necesito que me indiques los lugares para colocar unas cuantas cámaras para vigilar el palco de Aoky y el lugar de él y el de Akane en las caballerizas, con eso podré seguir sus movimientos y avisarles si se acerca.**

 **A-no creo que eso nos dé el tiempo suficiente.**

 **S- ¡yo ya lo tengo cubierto! No te preocupes hermana, solo necesito que Minami me ayude.**

 **M- ¡si claro! ¿Qué tienes planeado?**

 **S- que más va hacer, mi especialidad: una caracterización; con eso tendrán tiempo de sobra. -las chicas se vieron entre sí, para después ver y escuchar atentamente el plan de Saky.**

 **El día había pasado rápido en Iga, Kiko no se había vuelto a aparecer en los pasillos del castillo ni en el comedor, se había mantenido encerrada en su cuarto causando una oleada de rumores entre el personal del castillo.**

 **Durante la tarde Aoky le había mostrado gran parte del castillo, se sorprendió al saber que también contaban con un salón de entrenamiento y que él lo usaba para entrenar Kenpo.**

 **Akane cenaba con los demás chicos en el comedor, platicaban amenamente sobre las cosas en las que se divertían cuando pequeños, los lugares donde jugaban y las travesuras que hacían.**

 **Cuando terminaron Aoky acompañaba a Akane a su cuarto, la llevaba del brazo mientras subían las escaleras y le platicaba sobre uno de sus viajes a China cuando la notó distante y pensativa; la simple mención de ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos a la peliazul e irremediablemente la hacía pensar en cierto chico de ojos azules.**

 **Aoky detuvo su andar y se colocó frente a ella, colocó una mano en su hombro y la otra en su mentón obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos.**

 **-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿te sientes mal otra ves?**

 **-no, claro que no… es solo que me siento cansada. -le sonreía sin mucho entusiasmo mirándolo a los ojos, pero lo que hizo el chico después la tomó por sorpresa. -¿qué haces?**

 **La había tomado en brazos y continuaba su camino -te llevo a tu cuarto, no es obvio… no has estado bien y no quiero que te esfuerces de más.**

 **Su estado de ánimo no le permitía discutir, en el fondo le agradaba el gesto, no quería estar sola, necesitaba sentirse querida, el calor de su cuerpo y el sentirse en sus brazos la reconfortaba; se dejó llevar y recargó la cabeza en el hombro del chico.**

 **Abrió la puerta y la llevó hasta su cama, su expresión no había cambiado y el chico no pudo evitar sentirse mal, en el fondo presentía que algo de la conversación la había puesto triste, no podía irse dejándola así, necesitaba verla si no alegre por lo menos más animada.**

 **-¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana? Hay un lugar al que me gustaría llevarte -la pregunta había hecho que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos.**

 **-¿en serio? Y ¿qué lugar es ese?**

 **-pues… uno que sé que te gustará mucho, solo te diré que necesitarás ropa cómoda porque iremos a caballo hasta ahí y si quieres podemos hacer un picnic para almorzar.**

 **-suena bien y sí me encantaría ir contigo. -y para la tranquilidad del chico le volvía a sonreír de forma sincera.**

 **-bueno, pues ya está… es una cita, nos vamos después del desayuno; te dejo descansar -se acercó a ella para acariciar su mejilla y besar su frente a modo de despedida. -buenas noches mi princesa.**

 **-buenas noches Aoky, hasta mañana -para sorpresa del ojiverde la chica le detuvo poniendo su mano en su rostro y correspondiendo su beso con uno igual en su mejilla; no dijo nada más, solo la observó por un instante, le sonrió y salió rumbo a su cuarto para descansar.**

 **Ese acto, ese beso, sorpresivamente lo hizo sentir un calor interno en su pecho, al entrar a su habitación no puedo evitar tocar la zona en su mejilla en donde minutos antes la chica había puesto sus suaves y castos labios.**

 **Terminaba de cambiarse cuando alguien tocaba a su puerta, caminó hacia ella, tomó el pomo y la abrió, al instante Kiko entro haciéndolo a un lado, esa visita ya la esperaba, conocía demasiado bien a esa mujer como para saber de antemano que no se quedaría en paz con lo sucedido en la mañana en el comedor.**

 **-¿te divertiste humillándome? -parecía que había guardado todo su enojo acumulado durante el día y lo escupía sin limitarse en esa simple pregunta.**

 **-yo no te humillé… tú eras la que quería que la trajera, pero no te detuviste a pensar en que al llegar ella reclamaría su lugar; ahora es mi prometida y te guste o no le debes respeto.**

 **-¿qué no te das cuenta? Esa mocosa te está manipulando, no sé qué se proponga, pero estoy segura que no piensa cumplir con el pacto.**

 **-No tienes ni idea de lo que esa niña ha hecho por su clan… -su aparente calma se transformó en rabia pura, estaba harto de esa mujer, de sus constantes reclamos y exigencias. -…y respecto al pacto sabes perfectamente que no habrá matrimonio hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, no iré en contra de las leyes de su clan ni de las mías.**

 **-hay más de una forma de asegurar esa unión Aoky. -su mirada era fría y cargada de cólera.**

 **-¿de qué demonios hablas?**

 **-sedúcela!**

 **Continuará…**


	16. Sentimientos

Hola a todos! aún tengo problemas con mi ordenador pero como lo prometido es deuda y a mi no me gusta quedar mal con nadie acá les dejo el capi. 16 espero les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios. XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras son creación mía.

 **16) Sentimientos**

 **Kiko había entrado a la habitación de Aoky haciéndolo a un lado, esa visita el pelirrojo ya la esperaba, conocía demasiado bien a esa mujer como para saber de antemano que no se quedaría en paz con lo sucedido en la mañana en el comedor.**

 **-¿te divertiste humillándome? -parecía que había guardado todo su enojo acumulado durante el día y lo escupía sin limitarse en esa simple pregunta.**

 **-yo no te humillé… tú eras la que quería que la trajera, pero no te detuviste a pensar en que al llegar ella reclamaría su lugar; ahora es mi prometida y te guste o no le debes respeto.**

 **-¿qué no te das cuenta? Esa mocosa te está manipulando, no sé qué se proponga, pero estoy segura que no piensa cumplir con el pacto.**

 **-No tienes ni idea de lo que esa niña ha hecho por su clan… -su aparente calma se transformó en rabia pura, estaba harto de esa mujer, de sus constantes reclamos y exigencias. -…y respecto al pacto sabes perfectamente que no habrá matrimonio hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, no iré en contra de las leyes de su clan ni de las mías.**

 **-hay más de una forma de asegurar esa unión Aoky. -su mirada era fría y cargada de cólera.**

 **-¿de qué demonios hablas?**

 **-sedúcela!**

 **-estás loca! Es una niña; no haré semejante cosa… lárgate de una buena vez. -la tomó por el brazo con fuerza y la conducía directo a la puerta.**

 **-eres cobarde! ¡Mi hermano estaría muy decepcionado de ti!**

 **-¡no más de lo que mi padre y mi abuelo lo estuvieron de ti! -terminó por concluir la discusión con ese último comentario que caló en lo más profundo del orgullo de Kiko, mientras abría la puerta para sacarla de un empujón.**

 **Kiko se había quedado parada en el pasillo afuera del cuarto de Aoky, mantenía los puños cerrados y estaba roja de rabia, maldecía en silencio a su sobrino; uno de los guardas se acercó sigiloso a ella, le dirigió una mirada analítica para después hablarle despacio y en un tono muy bajo solo para que él escuchara.**

 **-vigílala! esa mocosa se va a arrepentir. -el guarda asintió con la cabeza y volvió a tomar su lugar; ella tomó su ego lastimado y se retiró a su cuarto.**

 **Habían pasado las horas y Akane aún con su ropa de día se encontraba sentada en el piso recargada en el marco del balcón, recordar no le hacía bien, la hacía añorar su otra vida, esa vida en la que por lo menos lo tenía cerca y estaba segura que había momentos en los que se preocupaba por ella, compartían clases y de vez en cuando podían disfrutar momentos juntos y en paz.**

 **Después recordaba lo sucedido en China, la boda, su rechazo y toda la colección de ofensas… ¡no! No podía seguir así, martirizándose por lo que fue o pudo ser, se había demostrado a sí misma que era lo suficientemente mujer para que cualquier hombre se fijara en ella, lo suficientemente atractiva para acaparar miradas, lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta que se estaba aferrando a un imposible; él quería ser libre de todo compromiso y ella lo sabía, él mismo se lo había dicho el día que suplantó a su primo en la reunión en la oficina de Kijoro.**

Flash back

Era un jueves por la mañana, las prometidas se habían instalado en sus posiciones antes de la llegada de los empleados en el edificio de las oficinas de Kijoro, Saky terminaba de darle los últimos detalles a la caracterización de Akane, acomodaba su aún corto cabello al estilo que lo usaba Kuma y con una base a su tono disimulaba la línea perfecta de sus labios para que no se notaran tan femeninos.

-ya están llegando! Están entrando al estacionamiento. -les anunciaba Kakome por los auriculares que todas usaban, se encontraba escondida en el cuarto de control de las cámaras de vigilancia y desde ahí podía tener acceso a los movimientos de todo el edificio.

A-enterada… ¿Minami? -Ayane, Saky y Akane se encontraban en la bodega de archivos muertos, desde ahí Ayane dirigía la misión y Saky ayudaba a Akane a prepararse para entrar en acción.

M-¿sí? Estoy en posición.

A-Avísanos cuando hayan entrado todos a la oficina. -la novia de Kuma se había posicionado en la oficina de la abuela Sakura que se ubicaba exactamente enfrente a la sala de juntas, desde ahí observó cuando Kijoro llegó y les daba instrucciones a las secretarias de no interrumpir la reunión y a su asistente para que dejaran el servicio de bebidas listo para los asistentes de la junta.

M-Entendido, ¿están listas?

-ya casi -contestó Saky

A-Akane, procura no hablar, entrarás, sacarás las dos carpetas y harás el cambio en cuanto tengas oportunidad, tu lugar estará al lado del Sr. Atsuko en cuanto termine la junta saldrás e irás directo a la oficina de tu abuela para que Minami se encargue de lo demás, ambas saldrán por la puerta de servicio, de ahí a las escaleras de emergencia y al estacionamiento; nos veremos en el punto de reunión la hora acordada. -ordenaba Ayane que sostenía un portafolio de piel en las manos.

-no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control. -le quitaba el portafolio de las manos y sacaba las dos carpetas de piel de su interior.

A-¿qué haces y el portafolio?

-Kuma no lo usa, ¿no crees les será sospechoso si lo ven llegar con uno?

-es cierto Ayane él no lo usa -contestaba Minami al otro lado de la línea

K- chicas tenemos un problema…

A-¿de qué hablas?

K-Ranma está entrando al estacionamiento, de seguro Kijoro lo invitó de último momento.

Saky y Ayane miraban inquietas a la peliazul, a ella se le había paralizado el corazón al oír aquello, pero se mantuvo tranquila aparentando que la noticia no le afectaba; hacia mucho que tomaba esa actitud cuando mencionan al pelinegro, aunque todas sabían de sus escapadas para verlo.

-No veo cual sea el problema, prepárense, tenemos poco tiempo y Saky siempre si ponme de la colonia que usa Kuma.

M- los empresarios chinos están entrando a la sala, Kijoro también, pero Kioshi al parecer espera a Ranma.

-bien ya es hora, voy a salir para entrar a la sala enseguida que ellos. -se apresuró a decir la peliazul, colocándose las gafas obscuras estilo aviador mientras salía al pasillo de oficinas.

M-Ranma y Kioshi ya entraron.

-ya los vi -agregó en un susurro por el auricular la doble de Kuma mientras que caminaba por el pasillo, para después entrar a la sala detrás de ellos, se dirigió a la mesa de servicio para tomar un thé y después se sentó en su lugar.

Ranma lo vio entrar y lo siguió con la mirada, le llamó la atención que no se quitó las gafas de sol, la luz que entraba por el ventanal era muy intensa así que creyó que era esa la razón por la cual no se las había quitado, aunque no tenía la costumbre de usarlas en espacios techados.

El falso Kuma se mostraba atento y saludaba con una reverencia a los invitados, pero sin pronunciar palabra, escuchaba la conversación de las personas a su lado y analizaba las oportunidades que tendría para hacer el cambio.

Kijoro comenzó la junta explicando los beneficios del proyecto y sus costos, mientras hablaba, el objetivo a su lado sacó de su portafolios una carpeta dejándolo abierto con el que tendría que intercambiar.

Akane tomó una de las carpetas que llevaba consigo y la abrió frente a su rostro como si estuviera buscando algo entre los papeles que contenía, Kijoro encendió el proyector para mostrar unas imágenes sobre la publicidad y la nueva imagen de su empresa, a la par Kioshi cerro las cortinas y apagó las luces.

Ese pequeño momento de obscuridad le brindó la oportunidad perfecta para hacer el cambio; cuando la presentación terminó y volvieron a la luz natural el falso Kuma ya había cumplido con su trabajo.

Media hora después los empresarios chinos se despedían y agradecían las atenciones de Kijoro, Kioshi fue el encargado de acompañarlos hasta el recibidor.

La doble de Kuma estaba lista para salir, se disponía a levantarse cuando un chico de traje obscuro, zapato italiano, camisa blanca, de ojos azules y cabello azabache se sentó a su lado dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¿qué hay? -la chica alzó la mano a forma de saludo, tomó su taza y bebió un sorbo de lo que quedaba de su thé, lo tenía muy cerca, demasiado, su corazón se aceleró; podía percibir el aroma de su colonia y no pudo evitar ver de reojo su varonil y atractivo rostro. -Tu padre me dijo que Ukyo y su padre están pasando por una situación difícil con la administración de sus restaurantes, voy hablar con ella y le ofreceré ayudarla a cambio de disolver el compromiso que pactaron nuestros padres, espero que la oferta que les tengo les deje satisfechos: invertiré en su negocio, les ayudaré en la administración y la publicidad; ojalá pudiera encontrar la manera de deshacer los demás compromisos, tu sabes los importante que es para mí estar libre de tanta y tan locas prometidas, estoy harto de que intenten obligarme a cumplir con un compromiso que yo no quiero.

Por los auriculares las chicas escuchaban todo, Akane agradeció el hecho de que el aparato no registrara el sonido de su frágil corazón desgarrarse cuando recibió esa información, Ayane sudaba de nervios por la posibilidad de que descubriera a la peliazul, se mantuvieron en silencio a la espera de alguna acción de su amiga, rogaban a Kami por que no pronunciara palabra alguna que delatara su identidad; entre tanto el chico de la trenza continuaba con su explicación.

-No he trabajado tanto y tan duro para nada, voy hacer lo necesario para cumplir con lo pactado con la abuela Sakura y cuando se llegue la fecha acordada y libre de todo compromiso me será más fácil dar mi decisión final, sincerarme y hacerles entender que si me comprometo o me caso es por decisión propia, sé que Ukyo se opondrá al inicio, pero tengo planeado utilizar el encanto Saotome para convencerla… -había subido las manos a su nuca y se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla.

La chica no soportó más y tratando de ser lo más ecuánime posible se levantó, dejó la taza sobre la mesa, tomó las carpetas entre sus manos y al darse vuelta para salir le sonrió de lado, posó su mano en el hombro de azabache y lo apretó como si le deseara suerte para después retirarse de la sala.

Ranma lo siguió con la mirada, se le hizo muy curiosa su actitud y el hecho de que no le dijera nada después de haberle contado su plan; se incorporó para hablar con Kijoro, pero al poner su mirada en la mesa observó la taza que Kuma había dejado, la bolsita del thé que estaba tomando era de Jazmín, cosa curiosa pensó ya que a su prometida le gustaba mucho ese mismo thé.

Fin del flash back

 **Quedaba claro que lo suyo era un amor no correspondido, su visita a la casa de su abuela no le debía significar nada, no debía ilusionarse, su sentido común le decía que su viaje era motivado por conseguir su tan ansiada libertad, librarse del compromiso, tal vez por eso lo uso de coartada, en el fondo tenía miedo de volverlo a ver, miedo a que la rechazara de nuevo, fue más fácil huir, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para poder verlo de frente; lo había visto a escondidas repetidas veces y nunca tuvo el valor de hablarle.**

 **Fingir emoción por verlo cuando en el fondo se moría de angustia no había sido fácil, prefirió concentrarse en la preparación del menú, la ropa que usaría, en el arreglo del cuarto que ocuparía en la casa de su abuela y en su plan; en verdad quería sentirse feliz, sentirse ilusionada por su visita, creer en todas y cada una de las teorías de sus amigas sobre el motivo de su presencia; desde la invitación al torneo hasta una sorpresa por su próximo cumpleaños.**

 **Las chicas no sospecharon nada e incluso la alentaban a que no dejara pendientes por si su intención era invitarla al torneo, la abuela la había visto algo ansiosa cuando preparaba los bocadillos para recibirlo y la reconfortó diciéndole que a él le encantarían, que se veía hermosa y que seguramente cuando la viera lo dejaría sin aliento.**

 **Su ser se llenó de tristeza al pensar en las prometidas y lo bien que se llevaban con sus primos, sus noviazgos eran lindos y dignos de envidiar; ella las envidiaba, quería sentirse como ellas, pero tal vez su destino nunca fue ser amada, su destino era ser la hime de Koga y con ello tenía el peso de la responsabilidad del bienestar del clan y de los guardianes, por eso estaba ahí, por eso y de ser necesario tendría que anteponer su responsabilidad antes que su propia felicidad.**

 **Ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor no se percató el momento en el que Aoky había tocado al ver un hilo de luz en la parte baja de su puerta y al no recibir respuesta abrió para verificar que estuviera bien; llevaba rato observándola sentada en el balcón, recargada en el marco de la puerta, con las piernas flexionadas, absorta en sus pensamientos, con la mirada triste y perdida en el vacío de la noche, mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas que corrían por sus blancas mejillas sin que hiciera el menor intento por contenerlas.**

 **Al chico se le partió el corazón al verla así, sintió una gran impotencia, pero no quiso incomodarla y salió de la misma forma en la que había entrado, cerró con cuidado la puerta y la dejó sola.**

 **Después de la discusión con su tía él tampoco podía dormir, estaba inquieto y molesto por la insinuación de Kiko, no podía portarse como un canalla con ella, ya bastante mal se sentía por haberla llevado como lo hizo, cuando salió al pasillo y vio la luz por la orilla de su puerta quiso verificar que se encontraba bien, jamás se imaginó la escena ante sus ojos; tenía que compensarle ese sufrimiento, sufrimiento que pensaba era causado por él.**

 **Ambos se fueron a dormir esperando encontrar tranquilidad por los menos en sus sueños, los últimos días habían sido agotadores para la peliazul, necesitaba dormir, vaciar su mente, concentrarse en su misión y no pensar.**

 **Se abrigó al calor de las cobijas y en la comodidad de la cama, poco a poco el sueño llegaba a ella, los parpados le pesaban, sus ojos dolían de tanto llorar, su cuerpo se relajaba, necesitaba el descanso.**

 **En su cabeza llegaban imágenes borrosas del viaje a china, paisajes, rostros, voces, quería bloquearlas, mentalmente estaba agotada, harta de lo mismo cada noche, se negaba a ello y de pronto ese sonido extraño de nuevo, ese rugido agonizante disolviéndose en su sueño.**

 **La mañana llegó muy pronto para ambos clanes, en Koga Ranma había despertado de madrugada y no pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar el tiempo se le hacía eterno por eso decidió levantarse, vestirse con su ropa de entrenamiento y salir a correr antes del desayuno, tal vez así despejaría un poco su mente.**

 **Había llegado a un claro en el bosque, hizo algunos estiramientos y al terminar comenzó una kata, que para una persona normal sería complicada, pero para un artista marcial como él era solo rutina.**

 **Aún no terminaba su ejercicio cuando sus sentidos lo alertaban de la presencia de alguien que lo observaba, cauteloso y atento continuó hasta finalizar su práctica; esperaba que algo ocurriera, observaba los diferentes caminos entre los árboles, pero no veía a nadie, sus sentidos estaban al máximo, estaba listo a atacar, pero no ubicaba al intruso.**

 **Un ruido de entre las copas de los árboles lo hizo reaccionar y posicionarse en guardia, cuando giro para mirar de dónde provenía el ruido se dio cuenta que su intruso era solo un ave posada en una de las copas de los árboles cercanos.**

 **La observó por un instante y sintió por segunda vez en ese bosque que ese animalito no era un animal cualquiera, se percató del destello blanquecino de sus ojos, esos ojos que le examinaban sin miramientos, pensó en hablarle, pero las palabras simplemente no fluyeron en sus labios; caminó unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba, cuando se vio al pie del árbol se preparó para saltar a la rama donde se encontraba, pero otro ruido llamó su atención.**

 **Giró sobre su eje reaccionando instintivamente en posición de ataque, solo para darse cuenta que en el extremo opuesto había aparecido por el camino un macaco de pelaje blanco que le miraba de igual forma y con los mismos destellos blanquecinos en los irises de los ojos.**

 **Los observaba alternadamente algo confundido por la situación, parecía que no tenían intención de atacarle, solo lo observaban detenidamente, después de unos minutos el macaco dio vuelta y se alejó seguido por el ave; Ranma había mantenido todo el tiempo su posición en guardia, estaba acostumbrado a que le ocurrieran cosas raras, pero esto en verdad lo había dejado inquieto.**

 **Debía regresar a la aldea tenia entrenamiento con Iwao y no podía llegar tarde, sabía que algo raro pasaba en ese bosque y lo averiguaría tarde que temprano.**

 **En Iga una muy cansada Akane seguía dormida. Aoky por su parte se había levantado antes del amanecer, se había vestido con su típica ropa para montar y había dado instrucciones para que prepararan todo lo necesario para su salida con su prometida.**

 **No quería más enfrentamientos con Kiko así que al entrar a la cocina sirvió una taza con thé de Jazmín y ordenó que preparan y llevaran el desayuno para los dos a la habitación de ella; después con la taza en la mano se dirigió a despertarla.**

 **Entró en silencio, sabía que era temprano aún e intuía por lo que había visto la noche anterior que estaría cansada; se acercó al pie de su cama, puso la taza de thé en su mesa de noche y la observó por un instante; ella dormía profundamente, se le veía tranquila y sus ojos algo hinchados la delataban.**

 **Se sentó a su lado y le hablo con suavidad para no asustarla.**

 **-buenos días princesa. -retiro el flequillo de su frente y le dio un suave beso.**

 **Su contacto la sacó de su sueño, talló sus ojos con su mano libre y bostezó terminando por despertar.**

 **-hola! ¿qué hora es? -contestó al tiempo que se incorporaba.**

 **-Van a dar las siete… toma, pensé que te gustaría tomar un poco de thé. -le ponía la tasa en la mano acunándola entre las suyas.**

 **-gracias… -soltando su agarre para dar un sorbo. -…mmm! Está delicioso; dame unos minutos para arreglarme y bajo a desayunar.**

 **-la verdad es que pedí que nos subieran el desayuno aquí, espero no te moleste.**

 **-no, no me molesta, está bien para mi… -contestó regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. -pero necesitaré que salgas para cambiarme.**

 **-si claro! Voy a ver a Dai, regreso en un rato.**

 **Cuando volvió la encontró batallando con la chamarra mientras trataba de ponérsela, con la lesión del brazo ciertos movimientos le causaba dolor, la chica que la asistió le había ayudado a peinarse con una coleta baja y un moño blanco; pero Akane se había olvidado de la chamarra cuando le dio permiso de retirarse.**

 **-ven déjame ayudarte. -el chico se acercó a ella, le ayudó a ponerse la prenda, le abrochó el cierre y para terminar le colocó el cabestrillo con sumo cuidado; la chica se había cohibido, sentía que la vestía cual muñeca. -Ya está! te ves hermosa.**

 **-Gracias, no sé bien a donde iremos, pero creo que así estaré cómoda. -llevaba puesto unos jeans azules, con camisa blanca, botas y chamarra de piel negro; también se había puesto nuevamente el perfume que el chico le había regalado, era su favorito así que lo usaba con gusto.**

 **-así estas perfecta, ven vamos a desayunar mientras más rápido acabemos, más rápido nos iremos.**

 **Media hora después Aoky la llevaba del brazo, salían por la puerta principal de palacio donde un hombre los esperaba sosteniendo de la rienda a un frisón de pelaje café, el pelirrojo guardó lo que sería su almuerzo en la alforja, al igual que su arco y aljaba con flechas; y sujetando a la peliazul de la cintura la subió al caballo, enseguida se colocó la capa y montó él asumiendo una actitud protectora con ella tomándola por sorpresa.**

 **-pero… ¿iremos juntos en un solo caballo? Yo sé montar muy bien ¿sabías? Puedo ir sola sin problemas.**

 **-Tal vez, pero no con ese brazo así, además… -se acercó a su oído para susurrarle y que solo ella pudiera oír lo que le iba a decir. -… no podría tenerte entre mis brazos, ni oler tu perfume. -y remató su comentario con una sonrisa seductora mientras le guiñaba un ojo, lo que hizo que la chica se estremeciera entre sus brazos.**

 **Partieron al trote pasando por el puente de la entrada que libraba el foso que rodeaba el castillo ante la atenta mirada de Kiko que se encontraba en el balcón principal; cinco minutos después atravesaban la aldea ante las miradas curiosas de la gente que al verlos pasar los saludaban e incluso otros les aplaudían.**

 **\- ¿qué hacen? -preguntaba algo confundida.**

 **-te dan la bienvenida! -respondió mientras hacía que el caballo comenzara a correr.**

 **Los guardianes se habían reunido a la orilla del río junto a la cascada, se encontraban en su forma humana con ese aspecto etéreo azulado que los caracterizaba, aunque su semblante los hacía ver enfermos; Yagami les había comentado a Thiyu y a Misami sobre su encuentro con Ranma en el río y quería verificar si sus instintos no le habían fallado.**

 **Y-¿lo vieron? -Thiyu y Masami asintieron con la cabeza. -¿y? ¿Qué significa?**

 **T-tienes razón la esencia de Akane se percibe en él y eso solo puede significar una cosa… alguno de los dos dio su vida por el otro. -contestó mientras miraba a Misami esperando que ella con su habilidad pudiera explicarlo mejor.**

 **M-Creo que ambos lo hicieron, por eso comparten su esencia de vida… cuando hablamos con ella por primera vez me di cuenta que ella había perdido la protección del collar y si así fue y ella estuvo en peligro de morir algo debió de haber hecho este chico para salvarla.**

 **Y- ¿entonces qué hacemos?**

 **T- esperar, observarlo y comprobar si es digno de ella.**

 **M- tal vez sea el único que pueda ayudarla, sin Yoshio ese chico puede ser la clave para sanar su corazón y controlar el fuego de su alma que hace que pierda el control de sus emociones.**

 **Y-¿él? No entiendo como ese chico pueda hacer eso y sustituir las enseñanzas de Yoshio**

 **T- porque… si ellos arriesgaron su vida por el otro es porque se aman ¿no Misami?**

 **M- así es… él la ama, lo pude sentir.**

 **Y- ¿y ella?**

 **M-no lo sé… en ella solo sentía debilidad en su corazón y desequilibrio en su alma.**

 **T- tendremos que observarlo de cerca y de ser necesario entrenarlo también.**

 **Y-tal vez sea a él al que debamos decirle nuestras sospechas.**

 **M- sí, yo también lo creo.**

 **Habían salido de la aldea ya hacía un buen rato, pasaron por una colina e iban al trote por un campo abierto vestido de verde entre los árboles, la alfombra de musgo y pasto, a un costado la montaña que dividía los clanes, el cielo azul libre de nubes, el aire fresco y sol adormecido saliendo en el horizonte.**

 **Cada vez se alejaban más de todo rastro de civilización, frente a ellos se observaba una pendiente, Aoky freno por un momento el andar del caballo para hablar con ella.**

 **-Ya casi llegamos, pero quiero que cierres los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga.**

 **-¿eh? ¿Para qué?**

 **-quiero que lo que vas a ver sea una sorpresa y no hagas trampa.**

 **-está bien y no haré trampa.**

 **El chico continuó con su andar a paso lento, llegó a la orilla de la pendiente, se detuvo para bajarse y ayudar a bajar a la chica que mantenía los ojos aún cerrados; aún sin ver podía percibir un aroma dulce y delicioso, que la brisa matutina se encargaba de envolverla en ella.**

 **El chico se situó detrás de ella tomándola por los hombros y le habló al oído. -¿lista? -a lo que la chica afirmó con la cabeza.**

 **-abre los ojos.**

 **Ante ella apareció una imagen espectacular, bajo la pendiente había un campo de orquídeas que se extendía a lo largo formando una enorme alfombra de matices entre morados, lilas y blancos.**

 **La chica no pudo ocultar su asombro ante la imagen simplemente hermosa, estar ahí la llenaba de emoción, la hacía sentir en paz y la llenaba de un calor indescriptible; había perdido el habla y su vista seguía recorriendo cada rincón del lugar.**

 **A la derecha del colorido campo había una formación rocosa con una hilera de árboles de hojas verdes y a la izquierda un enorme lago de aguas tranquilas que reflejaba como espejo el paisaje.**

 **-¿te gusta? -el pelirrojo que se había mantenido observando las reacciones de la chica, satisfecho por haber hecho algo lindo por ella.**

 **-me encanta… -respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento. -…gracias por traerme aquí.**

 **Bajaron la pendiente del lado del muro rocoso, prepararon todo para su picnic y se sentaron a disfrutarlo en la tranquilidad del lugar.**

 **Platicaron de cosas superficiales, desde su color favorito hasta el último libro que leyeron, ambos tenían gusto por la lectura y otras cosas en común como hacer ejercicio; Akane en ese aspecto solo le dijo que le gustaba correr por las mañanas y que en el colegio practicaba gimnasia y ballet.**

 **Aoky practicó un rato tiro al blanco en un árbol ante la atenta mirada de Akane, que en silencio analizaba su técnica, era muy bueno y limpio en su desempeño; no dudaba y su puntería era asombrosa.**

 **Pasado de medio día el chico le dijo que era hora de volver, guardaron todo en la alforja y mientras Aoky daba de beber agua al caballo Akane se alejó para cortar unas flores para llevarlas consigo de regreso.**

 **Estaba entretenida escogiendo las flores que cortaría, cortó unas moradas y estaba por cortar unas blancas cuando giró en dirección en donde se encontraba el chico y fue cuando lo vio, tenía en sus manos arco y flecha listo para tirar, apuntando en dirección a ella, su mirada fija en su objetivo, sin dudarlo soltó la flecha.**

 **A la chica se le helo la sangre en las venas al ver que soltaba la flecha, en su cara se reflejaba el pánico que sentía, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y su cuerpo entero se petrificó, soltó las flores que llevaba en su mano llevándola a la altura de su pecho y cerró los ojos.**

 **Continuará…**


	17. Confusión

¡Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial que sigue esta historia! Estoy muy contenta no solo porque me está yendo super en los exámenes, sino porque eh recibido una cantidad enorme de mensajes de ustedes a partir del capi 16. Wooowww que intensos!

Algunos ya se me quieren adelantar a los próximos acontecimientos; otros ya son fans de ¡Aoky! Otros más me quieren crucificar porque Ranma no ha podido estar cerca de Akane; pero todo se resolverá en su momento.

Gracias por ponerse en contacto conmigo, en verdad me encanta leerlos y conocer su opinión, algunos en mensajes privados y otros en sus reviews ¡los amo! Y como habrán notado me doy mi tiempo para contestarlos de manera personal, Saludos a todos en especial **a los nuevos lectores** y a **Nala Saotome, Rizzasm, Eliza (bienvenida a la historia y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho), deliza22, Amy Saotome Tendo, Ikyta, Mina Ain0, Ranma x Akane amigo y fan Ranma.**

 **Espero que disfruten la actualización.**

Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia y algunos personajes extras son creación mía.

 **17) Confusión**

 **Akane disfrutaba estar en ese lugar, la compañía era agradable, la conversación entretenida, se sentía renovada y tranquila, quería verificar si sus habilidades habían regresado, pero con Aoky a su lado no podía, se limitó a observar su práctica de tiro, por lo que pudo examinar era un experto; después de un rato cuando el sol estuvo en su punto más alto decidieron regresar, recogieron las cosas que habían llevado para el picnic guardándolo en la alforja.**

 **El pelirrojo le dijo que antes de volver le daría de beber al caballo, acercó al animal a la orilla del lago y mientras bebía, el chico miraba de reojo a su pequeña prometida, se sentía bien al saber que el paseo que planeó para ella había sido de su agrado, parada entre las flores se le veía feliz, su rostro irradiaba tranquilidad, llevarla ahí había sido una buena decisión, pudieron compartir un momento juntos, estar a solas y conocerse mejor.**

 **La chica avanzaba entre el camino de flores y comenzó a cortar algunas moradas haciendo un ramillete en su mano, las acercó a su rostro para disfrutar de su perfume, después giró para tomar unas blancas… ella no lo vio, mucho menos escucho ruido alguno que la alertara del peligro, su vista se clavó en la acción del ojiverde; sostenía en sus manos arco y flecha listo para tirar, apuntando en dirección a ella, su mirada fija en su objetivo y sin dudarlo soltó la flecha.**

 **Estaba más que sorprendida, el miedo la imposibilitó para moverse, se le heló la sangre en las venas, en su cara se reflejaba el pánico que sentía, se le formó un nudo en la garganta, soltó las flores que llevaba en su mano llevándola a la altura de su pecho y cerró los ojos.**

 **Escuchó el aire cortarse y en segundos sintió el impacto de la flecha clavándose en el suelo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, su cuerpo perdió fuerza y cayó al piso de rodillas apoyada en su mano libre; instintivamente abrió los ojos girando la cara hacia el lugar donde la flecha había impactado solo para ver con pánico que aquella flecha que creyó destinada para ella había atravesado la cabeza de una letal habú.**

 **La serpiente a su lado aún se retorcía con la cabeza clavada en el suelo, ella entro shock; su rostro perdió color, su cuerpo entero se estremecía de miedo, su corazón latía sin control, sentía frio y no podía moverse.**

 **Aoky soltó el arco y corrió a su lado; no tuvo tiempo de pensar, solo hizo lo que sus instintos le dictaron cuando vio al reptil cerca de ella, rápidamente tomó su arma, apuntó y tiró; sabía que un movimiento en falso de parte de la chica la haría atacarla.**

 **-Akane! Akane! -gritaba desesperado llegando a su lado e inclinándose a su altura, la sostuvo entre sus brazos acercándola a su pecho, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que temblaba y su piel estaba fría. -¡estas helada! -se había quitado su capa y la abrigaba con ella, pero la chica no reaccionaba seguía sin inmutarse; tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le repartió pequeños besos en él: su frente, sus mejillas y al final; un tierno y rápido beso en los labios -¿pequeña que tienes? ¡Mírame! ¡Por favor reacciona!**

 **Por un instante pensó lo peor, temió que el animal la hubiera mordido, la revisó y no encontró rastro alguno, no perdió más tiempo, la alzó en brazos, caminó hasta donde se encontraba su caballo, la subió con cuidado, después montó él y salió a todo galope rumbo al castillo.**

 **-Estarás bien! te llevaré a casa -no podía evitar sentirse angustiado, la veía tan frágil e indefensa que sentía una necesidad imperiosa de protegerla.**

 **Durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló, Akane seguía en shock y Aoky estaba concentrado en llegar lo antes posible, al entrar a la aldea el chico tuvo que disminuir el paso para poder evitar a la gente, las miradas indiscretas se clavaban en ellos, tal vez si la peliazul no hubiera estado tan afectada se hubiera dado cuenta de las miradas que le dedicaron un grupo de tres jovencitas que paseaban por la aldea.**

 **Pasaron el puente entrando a las tierras del castillo, Aoky sudaba y su corazón latía rápidamente, tanto que podía escucharlo en sus oídos; el personal del castillo al verlo llegar con tanto apuro entro de inmediato a avisarle a sus amigos, al llegar a la puerta principal detuvo al caballo y bajo de un saltó gritándole a Kyon para que le ayudara.**

 **-Kyon! Kyon! -tomaba de la cintura a su pequeña princesa para bajarla del animal, ella reaccionaba mecánicamente ante la guía del chico que la sostenía ayudándola a caminar.**

 **En instantes Kyon salía corriendo seguida por un par de chicas que la asistían, las tres quedaron impactadas al ver el estado en el que ambos habían llegado.**

 **-Aoky! ¿qué fue lo que les pasó? ¿qué tiene Akane?**

 **-llama a Dai! -ante la petición la chica con una mirada le indicó a unas de sus asistentes que fuera a buscar al de lentes y ella obedeció, Aoky estaba tan desesperado al notar que Akane no reaccionaba después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, que la tomó en brazos para llevarla a dentro. -Está helada necesita entrar en calor, por favor lleva thé a su habitación.**

 **-sí, yo me encargo.**

 **Caminó por los pasillos, subió las escaleras principales hasta llegar a su cuarto, al entrar la llevó directo al sillón de descanso, ese en el que él había dormido el día que llegó con ella por primera vez al castillo, la miró de nuevo tomando su rostro, le hablaba suavemente al oído… -¡estás a salvo! -la abrazaba para transmitirle su calor y le repartía mimos con sus manos en su espalda, brazos, cabeza y cuello.**

 **-¡Estarás bien! ¿me oyes? ¡nadie te va a ser daño! ¡Aquí estoy… contigo! -ella lo escuchaba, pero apenas se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; no podía creer lo que había pasado, en su mente solo tenía un pensamiento: ella no pudo ser capaz de darse cuenta del animal al acecho, su vida estuvo en peligro y sus habilidades e instintos no le respondieron, esto era grave, para ella y para la misión… ahora ¿cómo lo resolvería?**

 **-¿qué ocurrió? -Dai había corrido para llegar con ellos en cuanto le informaron de la situación; sustituyó a su amigo en su lugar para revisar a la chica mientras que el ojiverde le narraba lo ocurrido y andaba de un lado al otro por la habitación nervioso.**

 **Kyon entraba con una jarra de thé y dos tazas en una charola, la colocó en la mesa de centro y sirvió, le ofreció una de ellas a su amigo y prácticamente lo obligo a tomársela, la otra taza se la entregó a Dai para que se la diera a la chica, ella la aceptó tomando pequeños sorbos de la bebida.**

 **Dai observó la palidez su rostro, su cuerpo se estremecía solo de recordar al animal retorciéndose a lado de ella, su respiración acelerada y cortada, su mirada perdida, sus labios temblaban y su piel se sentía fría, tomó su maletín para sacar un calmante; pero cuando intentó dárselo la chica le apartó la mano con la suya.**

 **-Dai… ¿podemos… hablar… a solas? -le hablo tan bajito que apenas pudo oírla.**

 **-sí, claro nena… ¿chicos nos dejan un momento? -dirigiéndose a un muy alterado Aoky y a Kyon para que salieran y lo dejaran hablar con calma con la chica. – el joven médico en el fondo sabía que después de un impacto así lo primero que necesitaría sería desahogarse.**

 **Aoky se resistía a salir, no quería separarse de ella, pero Kyon lo convenció de que lo mejor era dejarlos solos para que el de lentes la atendiera con calma; además de que él también necesitaba calmarse para no alterarla de más.**

 **Cuando estuvieron solos, Dai le volvió a acercar la taza con thé, ella lo tomó con sus manos temblorosas y bebió por completo su contenido, conforme sentía el calor del líquido en su garganta comenzaba a sentirse mejor, hasta ese momento fue consciente del lugar en donde estaba, se sorprendió a darse cuenta que la capa de ojiverde era lo que la estaba abrigando, miró fijamente al de lentes, intentó hablar de nuevo, pero solo pudo suspirar como si contuviera el llanto.**

 **-tranquila, es normal que te sientas así, te llevaste un gran susto. -ponía su mano en su hombro para darle apoyo.**

 **-yo…yo… nunca la vi, no… me… me di cuenta… me alejé de él y… -hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por hilar con coherencia las palabras.**

 **-está bien, no fue tu culpa… era imposible que tú la vieras… -trataba de que no se alterara y terminara de calmarse, el que ya hablara era un avance.**

 **-no! No entiendes! Desde… que llegué… siento que… todos mis sentidos están… alterados. -comenzaba a sentir que le oprimían el pecho, por lo que llevó su mano a ese punto.**

 **-tranquila, tal vez sea porque has estado débil, casi no comías y sentías mucho dolor; en todo caso sería normal, tienes que descansar un poco más.**

 **-no, no es eso… constantemente me duele aquí… -señalando su pecho.**

 **-estas nerviosa, alterada por lo que sucedió, te dio miedo… -la chica lo miraba como si acabara de descubrir algo importante, sí! había tenido mucho miedo, terror, se sintió tan pequeña, tan vulnerable e indefensa -…cualquiera en tu lugar lo hubiera tenido! -ese era el problema ella no era "cualquier persona" era una Kunoichi en grado join, estaba entrenada para poder percibir el peligro, reaccionar instintivamente, no sentir miedo y poder tener el control; pero no pudo hacerlo y no entendía el por qué. -menos mal que Aoky estaba al pendiente de ti y vio a la habú a tiempo.**

 **Akane levantó la mirada, a su mente vino la imagen de él soltando la flecha, no lo había hecho para atacarla sino para salvarla, después corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, trató de reconfortarla, de hacerla sentir segura, sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba, le había besado la frente, sus mejillas… y fue entonces cuando lo recordó… la había besado en los labios; su mano había pasado de estar en su pecho a su boca.**

 **Afuera en el pasillo Kyon veía ir y venir sobre el pasillo a ojiverde, se sentía responsable, quería verla, verificar que estuviera bien, sin embargo; a los ojos de la joven administradora su amigo se comportaba de manera absurda y exagerada.**

 **-Aoky cálmate, en verdad que jamás te había visto así, ella está bien solo se asustó, tienes que tomar en cuenta que es una niña a la que de seguro todo el mundo la sobreprotege es lógico que algo así la altere de sobremanera. -la de ojos marrón trataba de hacerle sentir que lo ocurrido no era tan grave y que exageraba con respecto a la chica, pero como respuesta recibió la mirada más fría que el chico le había dedicado en su vida, cosa que jamás se esperó.**

 **-como me puedes decir eso… -se plantó frente a su amiga y le hablaba de manera fría y tajante. -…ella es mi responsabilidad, le prometí que estaría bien, que la cuidaría, no comprendes que desde el momento en el que la traje aquí ella se convirtió en lo más importante para el clan, para la alianza, para…**

 **-¿ti? -la chica lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. -no puedes negar que en estos días le has dedicado demasiado tiempo a tratar de agradarle, estás tan al pendiente de ella que descuidas tus obligaciones en el castillo, te has enfrentado a tu tía y ahora te comportas de una manera en la que en verdad te desconozco.**

 **-claro que es importante para mí… -había bajado la mirada y su voz sonaba más calmada. – te recuerdo que ahora es mi prometida y futura esposa; soy yo el que la tiene aquí en contra de sus deseos, ella no se irá; sabe también como yo que el que no cumplamos con el pacto causará una guerra entre clanes, tu mejor que nadie sabes que nuestra gente está eufórica con la idea de que por fin el clan Koga restaure el honor de Iga.**

 **-lo sé… tu tía se encargó de comunicarlo, el que ustedes salieran juntos hoy fue todo un evento, no se habla de otra cosa en la aldea y aquí en el castillo. -ahora era ella la que evitaba mirarlo.**

 **En la habitación el joven doctor después de su charla con la peliazul, la convenció de tomar el calmante y se aseguró que sus signos vitales estuvieran estables; terminaba de guardar sus cosas cuando Akane le dijo que quería ver a Aoky, cuando salió se encontró con sus amigos, ambos visiblemente con los ánimos en el piso, les dedicó una rápida mirada antes de dirigirse al pelirrojo.**

 **-quiere verte… -el ojiverde reaccionó de golpe y estaba a punto de entrar, pero su amigo lo sostuvo por el brazo para detenerlo. -espera, quiero hablar primero contigo.**

 **-yo tengo cosas que hacer, si me necesitan estaré supervisando la cena. -y sin voltear a mirarlos Kyon se retiró.**

 **-¿todo bien? ¿qué te dijo? -trataba de que no notara la ansiedad que tenía por verla.**

 **-ahora está bien, tal vez duerma un rato por el calmante que le di… creo que necesita empezar a hacer una rutina, salir de su cuarto, tener algún tipo de actividad a la que ella esté acostumbrada, en el fondo siento que lo que en verdad tiene es una profunda tristeza que puede convertirse en un caso serio de depresión y lo ocurrido hoy solo hizo que lo manifestara.**

 **Al escuchar eso, al ojiverde le vino a la mente la imagen de la chica sentada en el balcón con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **-yo me encargaré Dai, gracias por todo amigo.**

 **-pasado mañana regreso a mis actividades en la clínica en Kioto, pero sabes que si me necesitan vendré enseguida.**

 **Cuando Dai se retiró, el ojiverde se dio vuelta frente a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, respiró profundamente, tomó el pomo y la abrió; frente a él la peliazul estaba sentada en el sillón de descanso, abrigada con su capa, las rodillas flexionadas, su brazo derecho sobre ellas y su cabeza apoyada en él, al sentir su presencia levantó la vista y lo observaba detenidamente.**

 **El chico cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hasta el sillón dónde se sentó frente a ella, se miraron por un instante sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que el chico tomando la iniciativa la envolvió en sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo, ella apoyó su cabeza y su mano en su pecho; ese contacto fue el detonante para que empezaran a surgir las lágrimas en sus ojos.**

 **-Shhhh… tranquila, ya todo pasó. -acariciaba su cabeza, pasando una de sus manos a lo largo de su pelo y con la otra la sujetaba por la espalda.**

 **-tuve miedo, mucho miedo -entre sollozos y con la voz entre cortada; esta vez no fingía ni trataba de manipularlo, en verdad necesitaba ese consuelo, sabía que era un juego peligroso, hubiera querido que esos brazos, esas caricias fueran de él, de ese chico que la sacaba de sus casillas, pero cuando lo necesitaba siempre aparecía y estaba presente para ella.**

 **-lo sé pequeña, lamento haberte asustado así. -besaba su coronilla**

 **-me salvaste… tu…**

 **-acaso no te prometí que cuidaría de ti y que te protegería. -la separó de él para poder verla a los ojos, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.**

 **-gracias…**

 **-no me des las gracias, quiero hacerlo… cuidar de ti. -levantó su rostro con su mano y besó sus delicados labios, un beso cálido y efímero; aun así, pudo sentir como su pequeña princesa se estremeció al contacto. -pero… ¿tú… nunca? ¿nadie? -la peliazul apretó sus labios, evitó mirarlo y negó con la cabeza, Aoky se conmovió al darse cuenta que era su primer beso, la veía enternecido, posó sus manos en sus mejillas y volvió a repetir el beso, esta vez más largo y profundo, ella cerró los ojos, solo lo aceptó, no lo correspondió, sin embargo, le causó una sensación indescriptible en su pecho.**

 **Cuando rompieron el beso el chico la abrazó y permanecieron así un largo rato, ella poco a poco cedía ante el cansancio y los efectos del calmante, sus parpados se cerraban, no podía mantenerse despierta; él la cargó haciéndola reaccionar y abrir momentáneamente los ojos.**

 **-shhhhh… sigue durmiendo, descansa. -la recostó en su cama, la abrigó y le regaló un beso breve en los labios para después dejarla sola.**

 **Ranma había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde entrenando con Iwao que buscaba explotar al máximo sus habilidades, había empezado a instruirlo en la técnica del Yobijutsi; una técnica en la que Akane resultó ser la mejor alumna que hasta el momento había tenido, ella había memorizado cada uno de los puntos en el cuerpo humano para poder inmovilizar, dañar, dormir y hasta matar a un contrincante; hombre o mujer sin importar su peso o complexión no eran rivales para ella en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 **Ranma era muy bueno, casi tanto como la peliazul, sabía por la abuela Sakura que era un chico hábil e impetuoso cuando de artes marciales se trataba, pero no estaba seguro de que lograra superar a la misma hime del clan en esa técnica.**

 **El maestro de lentes había hecho una breve pausa pasado el mediodía al notar que chico palideció de golpe y se veía más agitado de lo normal; el azabache había sentido de repente un dolor en el pecho y un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo que él mismo no supo cómo interpretar, después de unos minutos se recuperó e insistió en continuar con la práctica.**

 **Su mente divagaba, no estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, se le veía ansioso y distraído; él tenía la encomienda de vigilar los movimientos de los maestros, no había podido averiguar si habían obtenido resultados de los interrogatorios a los prisioneros de Iga y eso lo tenía así y repercutía a su desempeño.**

 **Cerca de la hora de la comida y al no notar ya ningún avance, Iwao decidió concluir la lección del día, ambos se sentaron en el piso a descansar y tomar agua; y el maestro aprovecho el momento para tener una pequeña plática con el ojiazul.**

 **-eres muy bueno joven Ranma.**

 **-gracias maestro, siempre trato de aprender nuevas técnicas y perfeccionarlas. -secaba el sudor de su rostro con una toalla mientras hablaba.**

 **-Sakura me comentó sobre tus habilidades y de cómo te has superado a ti mismo en poco tiempo, sé que para ti ser el mejor en lo que haces es muy importante; sin embargo, me pregunto si lograras ser el mejor en esta técnica.**

 **-tarde que temprano lo lograré se lo aseguro.**

 **-soy muy estricto y meticuloso en mis enseñanzas, mis aprendices deben pasar muchas pruebas, ser disciplinados, ágiles, precisos y no pueden pasar por alto ninguno de los pasos a seguir; hasta ahora solo uno se ha ganado el honor de que lo dictamine como el mejor en esta técnica, solo uno en todos mis años de instrucción y espero en verdad que puedas ser tan bueno como ella. -se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a la salida cuando al chico le golpeó en la mente la última frase del maestro** _"_ _tan bueno como ella"._

 **-¿ella? ¿Su mejor estudiante en el Yobijutsi es una mujer? -el maestro paró en seco y sonrió para sí mismo antes de responder.**

 **-así es, joven Ranma… ¿no te imaginas de quien se trata? -al azabache se había puesto de pie de tras de él y se le había acelerado el corazón… ¿podía ser cierto?**

 **-¿quiere decir que Akane? -el maestro de las gafas redondas giro su mirada hacia él y asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.**

 **-para una mujer esta técnica resulta ser muy útil, ella lo comprendió así y desde sus primeras clases demostró gran destreza, al final logró lo que ningún otro de mis alumnos pudo, tiene una gran determinación y fuerza interna, pero hay algo que siempre me inquietó… -el chico se mostraba muy atento a la plática. -…sus motivos.**

 **\- ¿sus motivos?**

 **-sí… -el rostro de hombre calvo cambio, ahora se mostraba pensativo. -…nunca antes vi una persona como ella, era fácil para mí y para los otros maestros identificar los motivos que impulsaban a un estudiante a trabajar, aprender y dominar una técnica; pero en ella nunca lo supe… tiene una gran sed por demostrar que es la mejor, pensamos que lo superaría después de su prueba final, pero al parecer no fue así… no es como tú, en ti sé que lo que te motiva es ser el mejor artista marcial.**

 **El azabache sabía de lo que hablaba, las prometidas y los primos le habían platicado lo que había ocurrido ese día y como había terminado; pero entonces que era lo que la había motivado a arriesgarse así, a tomar una misión de manera individual, a aprender su técnica y la de Ryoga.**

 **-¿maestro usted cree que ella no tenga un motivo en específico?**

 **-Cada vez que enfrentaba a un nuevo oponente, sin importar la técnica o el arma, la expresión en su rostro cambiaba, su mirada incluso dejaba de ser esa que dejaba ver su alma pura, su actitud era arrogante y decidida, muchas veces temí que no pudiera medir las consecuencias; el día de su prueba fue así, aunque la obligamos a limitar su fuerza y habilidades todos coincidimos en que la situación se le fue de las manos.**

 **-tal vez solo sea falta de concentración…**

 **-tal vez… aún es muy joven, le hace falta madurar y controlar mejor sus emociones; es peligroso cuando improvisa.**

 **En el fondo al maestro de gafas lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era que la chica encontrara su motivación en la venganza; después de saber sobre el reto con la amazona eso le inquietaba sobremanera, pero había jurado a su hime no hablar sobre ello.**

 **-tú la conoces bien joven Ranma ¿cuál crees que sea su motivación?**

 **Por un instante el ojiazul dudó en responder, después de enterarse de todo lo que había aprendido y era capaz de hacer sintió que en el fondo ya no la conocía bien; pero ¿cuánto puede cambiar una persona?... No! En el fondo ella debía seguir siendo la misma: sensible, agresiva, dulce, impulsiva, entregada, testaruda y comprensiva; de no haber sido así ella no se hubiera preocupado por curar a sus amigas y sus primos el día de su prueba, ni siquiera le habría afectado el daño que les causó, ella no habría aceptado la misión, ella… de ser necesario se sacrificaría por su clan, porque ella era así, daría su vida por los que ama.**

 **-proteger a los que ama! -contestó la pregunta de su ahora maestro sin dudas en su mente, su corazón y su voz.**

 **La respuesta sorprendió a Iwao, se notó en su expresión, en verdad que él no lo había pensado así; se miraron por un instante a los ojos, el anciano posó su mano en su hombro mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente; por un instante recordó la plática que ella tuvo con él y los otros maestros del clan el día de la presentación, la peliazul les había pedido su apoyo para el duelo con la amazona, les pidió discreción y también les confesó que pelearía por su honor y por desmentir a la amazona y a su abuela; ella en el fondo estaba protegiendo al azabache, en las misiones siempre salvaguardaba a sus amigas, había protegido a la gente del clan el día del ataque al entregarse a Aoky y estaba dispuesta a seguir con la misión hasta el final por evitar una guerra.**

 **-creo que tienes razón, ella siempre busca proteger a los que ama… gracias joven Ranma; ahora será mejor que te alistes para comer.**

 **Libre de la supervisión del maestro el chico de la trenza podía seguir con su trabajo, tenía que averiguar algo, lo que fuera sobre los interrogatorios antes de que dieran las diez de la noche y las infiltradas en Iga se comunicaran con los maestros para dar su informe.**

 **Naviki tampoco se había comunicado con él y eso lo tenía irritado, sabía que la castaña se tomaba su tiempo para no pasar por alto nada, ni el más mínimo detalle, era meticulosa y exageradamente perfeccionista; pero tenían poco tiempo antes de hacer el contacto con Akane, dejaría que pasara un día más y le llamaría para saber su avance.**

 **En Nerima Shampoo entraba al café del gato, había pasado un par de noches en vela vigilando el dojo Tendo en espera del regreso del chico de la trenza en vano, estaba despeinada, cansada y muy mal humor; Mousse le había informado a Akane que se había vuelto una fiera cuando Ranma desapareció, pero la situación fue peor cuando confirmó que la había ido a ver por voluntad propia y más aún cuando no regreso el domingo por la noche.**

 **-abuela! Shampoo llegar. -gritaba desde la puerta**

 **-hija deja ya de perder el tiempo y mejor dedícate a entrenar, falta poco para el duelo y necesitas prepararte. -Cologne asomaba la cabeza desde la cocina montada en su bastón y mezclando algo en un tazón, tenían mucho trabajo por hacer. -además descuidas tu trabajo.**

 **-tu saber que chica violenta no tener oportunidad, encerrada en ese colegio no poder aprender nada nuevo, Shampoo ganar fácilmente; hermanas venir para asegurar mi triunfo de necesario ser.**

 **-shhhh, cállate baja la voz… -hacia una señal con la cabeza apuntando hacia la cocina. -Mouse!**

 **-bahh! Chico pato tener harta a Shampoo, de no ser por convenir hace mucho que él no estar aquí. -replicaba a su abuela casi en secreto.**

 **-Es tu ultima oportunidad Shampoo, el consejo no esperará más, eh retrasado lo más posible esta situación, pero el tiempo pasa y tarde que temprano exigirán tu regreso a lado de tu esposo.**

 **-yo saberlo abuela, Ranma mi esposo ser muy pronto y para segura estar, Shampoo quitar de en medio a chica violenta de una buena vez. -de sus ojos podía verse el fuego que provocaba su odio. -chica espátula no ayudar, pero tampoco intervenir, loca de listón dejar en paz a mi airen, así que solo faltar quitar de en medio a Tendo Akane, duelo buena oportunidad ser, si ella morir nadie poder culpar a Shampoo.**

 **-no debes confiarte Shampoo, si su clan aceptó el reto es porque la prepararán, recuerda que nuestro honor y el de nuestro clan está en juego también. -la abuela Cologne retaba a su bisnieta con la mirada, quería dejarle bien claro todo lo que estaban arriesgando.**

 **-tu no preocupar abuelita, yo saber lo importante que ser, ¿cuándo llegar hermanas a Japón?**

 **-en diez días estarán aquí para ayudarte a entrenar y preparar un plan que nos beneficie a nosotras.**

 **Desde la cocina, el chico pato había escuchado todo y en la primera oportunidad se lo informaría a su amiga y cómplice; esperaba con ansias ese duelo, para él ya era suficiente de mentiras, tendrían su merecido, solo por eso continuaba aguantando los malos tratos y abusos de la peli morada y la momia de su bisabuela, seguiría hasta el final solo por la satisfacción de verlas caer; pero por el momento lo más prudente era seguir actuando como el eterno enamorado de la peli morada para que no sospecharan de él.**

 **Akane despertaba de una larga siesta patrocinada por el calmante que Dai le había dado, el reloj de pared de su cuarto marcaba pasadas las seis de la tarde, aún algo aletargada se levantó para pasar seguro a su puerta, cerró las puertas del balcón y las cortinas.**

 **Otra vez ese sonido, esa llamada de auxilio o tal vez el grito desesperado de su inconsciente… cuando dormimos hay un momento en el que el cerebro registra estímulos externos y los mezcla con nuestros sueños, es cuando el subconsciente le proyecta a nuestra mente nuestras, alegrías, desasosiegos, inseguridades y miedos; una imagen, una voz en específico, un rostro, lugar o sonido… un grito… rugido, últimamente era lo que la sacaba de sus sueños y la hacía volver a la realidad, ese sonido era nuevo en sus ya recurrentes pesadillas, al despertar buscaba sin éxito el origen del sonido y al no hallarlo solo lo trataba de olvidar.**

 **Estaba preocupada por lo que había vivido horas antes… -pensativa se sentó en el taburete frente al tocador. -…ella ya no era esa chica débil e insegura que dejó Nerima atrás, no entendía que le pasaba, según su ahora médico de cabecera su padecimiento tenía que ver con la falta de descanso, pero ella sentía que era algo más.**

 **Enojada se retiró el cabestrillo, miraba su reflejo en el espejo analizando a la chica frente a ella, recordó ese beso en los labios que Aoky le dio al tratar de hacer que reaccionara, no lo planeo, fue una reacción instintiva a diferencia del que le dio antes de dejarla sola en la habitación, él era encantador, agradable y dulce; tal y como le había afirmado Kyon, era fuerte y muy atractivo, parecía sincero cuando se preocupaba por ella, cariñoso y ahora sentía que buscaba tener en verdad otro tipo de trato con ella, más cercano, más íntimo… más de novios.**

 **Le preocupaba llevar a otro nivel la relación con él, aceptar y corresponder sus muestras de cariño podrían ponerla en una difícil situación tarde que temprano, Akima se lo había preguntado ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por cumplir con la misión?**

 **Recordó su pregunta y también lo que había hecho por ella antes de salir al balcón para la presentación, tocó su brazo en el lugar donde le había aplicado la inyección con el anticonceptivo… prever era la intención de aquello, prever en caso de que la situación se le escapara de las manos y ganar más tiempo si la misión se complicaba; pero si eso llegara a ocurrir ¿qué sería de ella después?**

 **Un nudo se formó en su garganta de solo pensar en ello, no tenía que ser así, ella debía de tomar el control de la situación, no dejar que le afectara, tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, hallaría otra forma de restablecer la alianza… debía regresar a casa, tenía que volver.**

 **Había llegado ahí con un propósito y lo cumpliría; no tenía sus armas, no tenía un equipo de apoyo, no tenía más recursos que su astucia, inteligencia y sensualidad; eso… eso debería bastar.**

 **Decidida sacó un vestido azul claro de su armario, de largas mangas, que le llegaba a la rodilla y zapatos a juego, se desvistió y entro a ducharse, minutos después y con algo de dificultad por su hombro; se cambió y arregló conservando su nueva imagen, dejó a un lado el cabestrillo; ya no quería usarlo, le recordaba lo indefensa que se sintió frente a la habú, sabía que le llamarían la atención por ello, pero llegado el momento lo manejaría.**

 **Se miró una vez más al espejo, su semblante había cambiado, ella misma se sentía más segura y decidida, jamás había fallado en una misión y esta no sería la excepción.**

 **Se veía así misma a los ojos en el reflejo, tenía que encontrar la joya, para ello necesitaba agudizar sus sentidos como Thiyu le había enseñado, con determinación empezó a mover los brazos en movimientos calculados y coordinados, su hombro dolía, aun así tenía que tratar, movía los dedos en sus manos como si atrajera hacia su pecho algo que atrapara en el ambiente, comenzó a sentir una pequeña palpitación en la yema de sus dedos, trataba de concentrarse al máximo para tratar se percibir el collar, su respiración era profunda, comenzaba a sentirse agitada… nada… la sensación desapareció.**

 **Necesitaba lograrlo, tenía que practicar… no se daría por vencida, se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación, giró sobre sus pies y deambuló por el espacio de la habitación hasta que llegó al sillón de descanso, ahí; frente a sus ojos estaba la capa de Aoky, sin pensarlo la tomó entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro dejando que la tela acariciara su piel, estaba impregnada de su aroma y se dejó embriagar por el deliciosa fragancia; cerró los ojos y sin proponérselo recordó el beso y la sensación que le provocó su contacto.**

 **Podía sentir nuevamente ese brío en su pecho, soltó la capa aún con los ojos cerrados visualizando ese calor, podía sentir como recorría todo su cuerpo erizándole la piel, cubriéndola por completo, cuando abrió los ojos sostenía una pequeña esfera de energía amarilla en la palma de su mano.**

 **Estaba confundida, miraba con detenimiento su logro, pero no entendía como era que lo había hecho sin proponérselo.**

 **-¿señorita, está despierta…puedo pasar? -el sonido en su puerta la sorprendió obligándola a desaparecer la energía en su mano; era una de las chicas que le asistía que seguramente había ido para ayudarla a cambiarse.**

 **-ehh… si, aguarda un momento por favor. -se acercó a la puerta, quitó el seguro y abrió. -pasa.**

 **-hola señorita! -saludaba haciendo una reverencia. -pero… ¿ya se cambió? -frente a ella se encontraba la misma chica que Kyon enviaba para atenderla, era muy simpática, de pelo corto castaño y ojos café obscuro.**

 **-sí, pero necesito ayuda con el peinado… ¿puedes?**

 **-si claro, la señorita Kyon me pidió que le avisara que la cena estará lista en una hora.**

 **-Está bien gracias.**

 **Ambas se acercaron al tocador y Akane se sentó en el taburete frente al espejo, su asistente tomó el cepillo y un listón a juego con su vestido, cepilló y arregló su cabellera azulada en una media coleta que dejaba caer el largo de su pelo sobre su espalda.**

 **-listo! se le ve muy linda ¿se siente mejor?**

 **-si, muchas gracias… ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Aoky ahora?**

 **-me parece que mi señor Aoky está en el salón de entrenamiento.**

 **-gracias…mmmm …¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

 **-Mei señorita.**

 **-gracias Mei, dile a Kyon que en un rato vamos. – se había levantado y salía por la puerta directo al salón de entrenamiento.**

 **Al caminar por el pasillo de las habitaciones para ir a la escalera se percató que uno de los guardias la observaba detenidamente, al pasar frente a él éste se inclinó a modo de saludo sin apartar la mirada; a ella le extrañó su actitud, algo en su interior le decía que no era de confiar, pasó de largo y al llegar a las escaleras miró de reojo hacia tras para darse cuenta que el guardia había desaparecido de su vista dejando su puesto abandonado.**

 **Siguió su camino, después se encargaría del misterioso guardia, bajo las escaleras y caminó hasta llegar al salón de entrenamiento en la parte más alejada de la planta principal, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que las puertas corredizas estaban entreabiertas y el espacio entre ellas dejaba ver al joven que se encontraba adentro lanzando patadas y puñetazos al aire, haciendo barridas y movimientos de defensa, como peleando con un contrincante invisible.**

 **Al llegar al pie de las puertas, se detuvo a observar al chico, descalzo, con un pantalón de entrenamiento negro que caía a su cadera, el torso descubierto, marcado por el ejercicio y perlado por el sudor al igual que su espalda y rostro; su cabellera la llevaba sujeta en una trenza y conforme realizaba los movimientos sus músculos se tensaban dejando ver su bien formada figura, sus ojos verdes fijos en un punto frente a él por la alta concentración que tenía en ese momento; la imagen no le ayudaba a concentrarse… en verdad era muy apuesto, la escena frente a sus ojos le podía quitar el aliento a cualquier mujer.**

 **Sin duda era una imagen digna de admirar, el chico no solo era atractivo, también poseía un cuerpo formidable, el sueño de cualquier chica; se había quedado inmóvil observando, pensando el él y la forma en la que la había tratado ese día.**

 **Pensó indudablemente en el beso y lo que había hecho al recordar la sensación que le produjo, trago duro, tomó aire para controlar sus nervios y poder hablar con él; sabía que después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, era probable que se volviera a repetir y no podría negarse a corresponderle.**

 **Deslizó suavemente las puertas sacándolo de concentración y haciéndolo parar.**

 **-no pares! Sigue… se ve que es buen ejercicio. -trataba de no ver su cuerpo para no ponerse nerviosa.**

 **-hola! –interrumpió su práctica, tomo una toalla para secar su sudor y se acercó a ella. -te vez muy linda ¿estás mejor? -tratando de que lo mirara a los ojos**

 **-gracias -sus manos comenzaban a sudar y miraba las "interesantes" líneas de la duela para no verlo a los ojos. -sí estoy mucho mejor, me ayudó dormir. -no entendía porque, pero sentía mariposas en el estómago al tenerlo tan cerca y sin camisa. -Kyon dice que la cena está casi lista.**

 **-vaya! no me había dado cuenta de la hora… ¿Akane? -acercó su rostro al suyo invadiendo su espacio y obligándola a verlo. -¿te pongo nerviosa? -ahora se veía divertido.**

 **-¿qué? No! ¿por qué lo dices? -había retrocedido un paso.** _-Akane contrólate! Control! Control!_

 **-porque estás huyendo de mí. -cerraba el espacio entre ellos y le sonreía pícaramente!**

 **-no es verdad, tu… tu… invades mi espacio -levantó las manos para darle un empujón y separarlo de ella, pero se detuvo al ver que tendría que tocar su pecho desnudo, acción que le causó gracia al chico.**

 **-ajá!… te tengo! -la tomó por la cintura, sorprendiéndola y la alzó para darle vueltas. -jajajajaja**

 **-Aoky bájame! ¿Qué haces? -instintivamente había puesto sus manos en sus hombros desnudos -** _Oooh! Por dios! Esto no me ayuda,_ **vamos bájame! Me mareo.**

 **Paró de girar y con delicadeza la bajo sin dejar de abrazarla y manteniéndola pegada a él; aún sonreía divertido por su reacción, ella lo miraba fijamente algo incómoda por la cercanía, pero no intento zafarse.**

 **-me divertí mucho contigo hoy, me gustó salir y conocerte un poco más… -sonreía tímidamente para él mientras acariciaba su barbilla con la yema de los dedos de su mano derecha, el ojiverde le sonrió, pego su frente a la suya y le habló rosando sus labios con los suyos.**

 **-a mí también me gusto estar contigo hoy. -ella se estremeció en sus brazos, sabía lo que venía, cerró los ojos y por un segundo contuvo su respirar al sentir la calidez de su boca.**

 **-** _corresponde! Si puedes! Si puedes! Dios es… es… tan… lindo y placentero._ **-poco a poco se dejó llevar correspondiendo el beso, un beso tierno y casto; lo que al chico agradó al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados, él se veía feliz y no podía ocultarlo, la abrazó y los dos reían.**

 **-ven! -tomó su mano y la guiaba al fondo de la sala donde se encontraba el reproductor de música, escogió una balada y la invitó a bailar; puso una mano es su cintura y con la otra le tomó su mano, ella subió la otra a su pecho; comenzaron a balancearse suavemente, él la guiaba con delicadeza, daban vueltas, se miraban a los ojos y sonreían. Al terminar la pieza él beso su mano.**

 **-¿no sabía que bailabas?**

 **-Ahhh! Una cosa que no sabías de mí, eso es nuevo. -se habían separado y tomaba agua de una botella.**

 **-Enséñame! -¿pidió con mucha convicción? Tenía que entrenar, pedirle que le "enseñara" le ayudaría sin tener que exponer sus verdaderas habilidades.**

 **-¿qué? ¿a bailar?**

 **-no, lo que hacías cuando llegue -él la miró con curiosidad antes de responder.**

 **-¿kenpo? No creo que sea lo tuyo, es algo rudo ¿sabes?**

 **-soy buena en los deportes, practico gimnasia, soy buena en el béisbol, se patinar muy bien y hago ballet, ¿qué hay más rudo que eso? -el chico rio**

 **-¿Ballet?**

 **-no hay nada más rudo que mantener un plie relevé, necesitas mucha fuerza en las piernas y espalda, giros y saltos tienen que hacerse perfectos; tener elasticidad y coordinación, todo a tiempo de la música… ¡veras! ¿pon de nuevo la música? -el chico no muy convencido de su explicación obedeció, se recargó en la pared, para verla bailar, mientras que ella se quitó los zapatos para quedar descalza y se colocaba en medio del salón.**

 **Ella adoptó una hermosa y elegante posición inicial, un brazo hacia arriba, el otro en su pecho, la cabeza de lado con los ojos cerrados, la pierna derecha recta y la izquierda extendida en ángulo con el pie en punta; la música comenzó y elle bailaba con una técnica perfecta, hacia saltos y extensiones al compás de la música; su figura era hermosa, su vestido le daba un toque único a su ejecución, sus movimientos dejaban ver el trabajo en sus músculos, fuerte y delicada a la vez, Aoky centro su atención en sus piernas, delineadas y definidas por el ejercicio, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de ese detalle en ella, al final realizó una serie de giros perfectos y se dejó llevar moviendo rítmicamente los brazos. Cuando terminó su respiración era algo agitada y no pudo evitar llevar la mano derecha a su hombro, los movimientos que había hecho al dar los giros le provocó algo de dolor.**

 **El chico estaba asombrado por su ejecución, pero no pasó desapercibido que le dolió el hombro.**

 **-vaya! eres muy buena, sabes puedes venir y usar el salón para practicar cuando quieras.**

 **-podría… puedo, pero quiero que me enseñes Kenpo, soy buena alumna -no se había dado cuenta que no había quitado su mano del hombro; Aoky se levantó y se acercó a ella con una expresión muy seria.**

 **\- ¿por qué no traes el cabestrillo?**

 **-ahhh! -la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, retiro su mano del hombro y acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja bajando la mirada. -Es que ya me duele el cuello de usarlo, quise descansar un rato de él, además no combina con mi vestido.**

 **-debes usarlo, lo necesitas, a Dai no le gustará nada saber que le desobedeces; anda ve a ponértelo. -trató de ser firme con ella.**

 **\- no quiero! -el chico frunció el ceño. -no me trates como una niña, además estoy acostumbrada a seguir practicando aún con algo de dolor. -el ojiverde se le quedó mirando pensando en algo para obligarla a obedecer, tenía que ser inteligente con su chiquilla terca para no entrar en una discusión.**

 **-si no mejoras no te podré enseñar kenpo. -sonrió para sí, si tantas ganas tenía de aprender lo tendría que obedecer.**

 **-se lo que tratas de hacer… no soy tan débil, puedo hacer lo mismo que tú haces si me lo propongo, observe algunos de tus movimientos antes de entrar y no son tan difíciles. –suavizó su mirada y comenzó a rodearlo.**

 **\- una cosa por otra princesa terca… si te cuidas prometo entrenarte.**

 **-mmmm… no! Mejor si logro vencerte lo harás!**

 **-¿Cómo podrías vencerme?**

 **-mmmm… no lo sé bien pero ¿lo harás? –su sonrisa era picara, se comportaba como una niña retándolo.**

 **-si de pura casualidad llegaras a logarlo lo haría, pero si no lo logras, que es lo más seguro; debes prometer que usaras el cabestrillo sin pretextos y te dejaras de tonterías. –internamente planeaba inmovilizarla, no necesitaría mucha fuerza tendría cuidado con su hombro, sería muy fácil… solo era cuestión de seguirle la corriente.**

 **-¿es un trato entonces? –sus ojos tenían un destello que antes el chico no había visto.**

 **-si es un trato, pero será en un solo asalto y no tendrás más oportunidades.**

 **-de acuerdo –se puso frente a él copiando su guardia de manera torpe apropósito haciéndolo reír.**

 **-esto será muy fácil! ¿Lista?**

 **-lista!**

 **El chico dio un paso al frente y ella retrocedió rompiendo su guardia actuando nerviosa; el chico aprovecho su falsa inseguridad y se lanzó para aprisionarla para dejarla inmóvil, ella dio un brinquito para atrás soltando un pequeño grito, apoyó bien sus pies y esquivó su agarré tapándose los ojos con las manos, estaba divertida y no quería que se diera cuenta, él volvió al ataque pero Akane en un movimiento ágil se agachó y le barrió las piernas haciéndolo caer; cuando se descubrió la cara Aoky estaba en el suelo y en su expresión no podía disimular la sorpresa.**

 **-si! Te vencí, caíste! … caíste… ca-is-te! – reía y daba saltitos alrededor de él como en un baile de victoria.**

 **-me tomaste desprevenido, me confié, además que trataba de no lastimarte. – sentado en el piso apoyado en los brazos se veía molesto y herido en su orgullo, ahora a la chica le tocaba animarlo; se puso de rodillas a su lado, lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

 **-eres tan dulce; sé que me dejaste ganar para que tuviera algo de motivación para poder entrenar contigo y me cuidara... -el ojiverde la veía de reojo, si ella pensaba eso para él estaba bien, aunque su orgullo estaba herido y su trasero adolorido no diría lo contrario. -…está bien, tu ganas seguiré usando el cabestrillo, pero por lo que resta de la noche déjame estar sin él ¿si? En verdad me duele el cuello de tanto usarlo, además creo que ya me dejó una marca… mira!- giró un poco su cuerpo dándole la espalda, con la mano hizo a un lado su cabello dejando descubierto su cuello para que el chico pudiera verlo plenamente, el chico tragó duro al ver la imagen de su largo y blanco cuello frente a él, era cierto la chica tenía enrojecida una parte, con suavidad pasó sus dedos cohibiéndola por el contacto.**

 **-es verdad te estaba lastimando. –la giró para verla de frente y la sostuvo en sus brazos. –está bien, le diré a Dai, tal vez te autorice usarlo a ratos.**

 **El momento se rompió cuando Kiko invadió el salón abriendo de par en par las puertas corredizas, Akane sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho pero pasó desapercibida para el chico por la expresión de su rostro, su tía posó su mirada en los dos mientras se levantaban de piso claramente molestos por la forma tan abrupta en la que entró.**

 **-¡vaya qué lindo! ¿Conociéndose mejor? Es bueno saber que se llevan tan bien, tal vez tengamos boda pronto después de todo. –Akane la fulminó con la mirada, no solo era grosera en su forma de actuar, también lo era cuando abría la boca.**

 **-no es muy educado entrar de esa forma, además le recuerdo que no puede dirigirse a mi… a nosotros de esa forma. –Aoky la abrazó por los hombros para que estuviera tranquila.**

 **-ah! Si! Es verdad, disculpa… –burlonamente hacia una reverencia. -¿mejor?**

 **-¿necesitas algo tía?**

 **-solo avisarte… avisarles que no cenaré con ustedes, saldré con una amiga y llegaré tarde; por cierto Kyon y Dai ya están en el comedor.**

 **-está bien, enseguida vamos. –Kiko se despidió haciendo un ademán con la mano y salió de la misma forma en la que entró; Aoky tomó la mano de Akane para besarla y hacerle olvidar el mal rato. –no le hagas caso, está acostumbrada a hacer lo que quiere por aquí; por lo menos cenaremos tranquilos.**

 **-sí, tienes razón –sonreía más calmada.**

 **-adelántate, voy a darle una ducha rápida y bajo.**

 **El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, Dai le había autorizado a Akane usar el cabestrillo a ratos siempre y cuando no hiciera movimientos bruscos, además de que tenía que seguir tomando su medicina.**

 **Cenaron a gusto manteniendo una charla tranquila y divertida haciendo avergonzar al pelirrojo, pasadas las 10 de la noche todos se retiraron a dormir, había sido un día difícil y agotador.**

 **Aoky acompaño a la peliazul hasta la puerta de su habitación, se despidió de ella deseándole lindos sueños y besando su frente como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en él para después verla entrar.**

 **Se alistó para dormir con una de las pijamas que Kyon le había comprado; era afelpada, un juego de pantalón al estilo animal print de manchas de jirafa y sudadera lisa de color amarillo con la imagen de una jirafa enamorada con corazones alrededor de la cabeza, no era muy su estilo pero si muy cómoda y calientita.**

 **Las horas pasaron y el silencio invadió el castillo, acostada en la comodidad de la cama, se le veía dormir tranquila y relajada por primera vez desde que llegó a Iga, el reloj de pared marcaba las 3 en punto y una leve campanada se dejó escuchar en las paredes de la habitación llegando a sus oídos, se movió cambiando de posición; enseguida un ruido conocido la sacó de golpe de su sueño… un rugido… él rugido de sus sueños.**

 **Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe en la cama algo asustada, miró a su alrededor solo para comprobar que estaba sola, llevó la mano a la cara con fastidio, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada para tratar de volver a dormir cuando el sonido se volvió a escuchar, tan nítido, tan cerca…**

 **Continurá…**


End file.
